Going Down
by Redtini
Summary: Bella Swan was recruited to The Cullen Firm as the new Managing Director of Global Relations. Unbeknownst to her, she never remembered applying for the position. Yet, luck was on her side, and the offer was too great to pass up. Through one strange encounter and a series of events, Bella realizes that luck had nothing to do with it. Drama/Romance/Angst/Lemons/mild BDSM.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Thank you to my wonderful betas and pre-readers:**EdwardsFirstKiss** and **Tinsley** **Warren**. Hugs and love to Redtini's FB group for pre-reading the first few chapters!

* * *

Bella Swan was recruited to The Cullen Firm as the new Managing Director of Global Relations. Unbeknownst to her, she never remembered applying for the position. Yet, luck was on her side, and the offer was too great to pass up. Through one strange encounter and a series of events, Bella realizes that luck had nothing to do with it. Drama/Romance/Angst/Lemons/mild BDSM.

* * *

~~~**Waves**~~~

Hello everyone! First, I want to thank **Karen Cullen** for planting an idea about writing a possesiveward type of character(Knowing that my plate was already overflowing with RL commitments) that I couldn't stop plotting *Stares*. Secondly, hugs and love to **Redtini's FB group** for letting me test out this fic on them. They are a great group, and I love how you can all be yourselves. Total respect and you all rock! Thirdly, **to** **you** who are about to read this for being patient, open-minded because this too will be different from others I have written, and for trusting me. Even when you may want to choke me.

I'm going to play around with the characters we so love, and mix things up a bit. Couples, personalities, quirks, everything I can. I'm making this up as I go along, and because this is all for fun, who knows what else.

There will be warnings, and the big ones I will make sure to note the top of the chapter. But some of the, I'm not sure this is a warning, here it is just in case I forget.

**YOU'RE WARNED**.

****Language. Lemons. Adult situations. Strong Lemons. Did I say hard limits? Kinky Lemons, and a few more as we go along****

* * *

**Going Down**

"It's been how long Bella?" Jessica Stanley, Director of Finance, asked from across the conference table.

"It seems like longer but I've been here for about six months."

"You truly have been a great asset." Eric chimed in next to me.

"Thanks, but you're not getting a raise." The table had chuckled before the meeting started.

"Shall we get started?" Rosalie glared at me.

It didn't matter how hard I worked or the number of clients I brought to the firm; nothing I did seemed to satisfy Rosalie Cullen. Why I was still employed at The Cullen Marketing Firm with her as my boss was beyond me. How I had been hired was still a mystery. I didn't even remember applying for the job when the firm's recruiter called me. I was happy where I was, until they offered to triple my salary and make me Managing Director over Global Relations. It was an offer I couldn't refuse; yet Rosalie has shown me nothing but animosity since I arrived.

-GD-

After the meeting, I tried to rush off before he could stop me; yet, I was too slow.

"Bella, do you want to go out for drinks later?" Mike asked me—again. He walked with me to my office, until we stopped at my door.

"Sorry, my boyfriend and I have plans for tonight." He grinned; a bit surprised, yet walked off. Mike Newton seemed to be a nice guy. Brilliant at what he did, yet the fact that I'm in a committed relationship didn't seem to deter him. I had a rule about dating anyone I worked with, so he never had a chance. Even if he is a Vice President. I thought that's why he kept asking. He seemed to have this way about him as if I was supposed to drop Jake for him.

I looked over to my assistant who seemed amused by the scene presented in front of her. "I see he won't give up?" Angela said, shaking her head as she walked into my office behind me.

"What is with the people here?" I asked sitting behind my desk as I opened the files she handed to me.

"Do you have a few hours? Because that's how long it will take me to begin with the A's."

I laughed. Angela Weber was a godsend and apparently the most talented and wanted assistant in the firm. I didn't find out until recently that she was the COO's second in command. Eric let that spill out. When I first learned of this, I wasn't surprised that they gave me the reject that they wanted to get rid of. But soon realized that was far from the case. Angela was about to be promoted to first assistant before she was reassigned to a "special project." Eric's words exactly. When I inquired what the hell that was supposed to mean? He stated that they were all told that one of the Cullen's hand-picked me and wanted me to learn the ropes as fast as possible. Apparently, I was in the fast track program for a Vice President position. When I did ask the recruiter who had originally contacted me was this true, he seemed miffed that I didn't remember him telling me. That's something I would have remembered. Another mystery that I was still on the case about.

Angela was the one who explained that it was common for the firm to recruit the competitions' best and brightest. Her explanation satisfied my curiosity somewhat, yet there was still something that was missing in this puzzle.

-GD-

"Good night, Bella." I waved to the security guard as I entered the elevator.

Before the doors could close, I saw his hand first stopping them from closing, then the most piercing emerald eyes I had ever seen. They just stared at me. Locking me into place, until the movement of his lips as they curled up released me.

"Hello." Was all he said, and his voice...I couldn't explain; it could be the fact that we were face-to-face and uncomfortably close.

It had taken a moment before I remembered to say, "Good evening."

"Going down?" He asked.

I didn't even realize that the elevator wasn't moving. I hadn't pressed the down button. "Please." I panted out.

_What the hell?_ I thought.

There was something in his eyes. It could have been the fact that I sounded like a whore at a frat party. It didn't go unbeknown to me that he never stepped out of my personal space. But again, neither did I.

When I felt the liquid heat as I watched his tongue peak out to moisten his lips, my chest heaved as I tried to get control.

_Get a grip_, _Bella! _Some guy steps in an elevator and you want to do things that would make you the whore you're not? Yet, for a moment, I didn't care.

"After you," he said stretching out his arm.

_When did the doors open?_

It could have been while you were eye-fucking the stranger, my subconscious reminded me.

I stepped out, and when I did, I could have sworn I felt his hand slightly brush against the small of my back. There was a chill that shot up my spine at that moment. I stopped in my tracks, and all I could feel was the warmth off the stranger's body behind me. I then inhaled the most hedonistic aroma as my wetness continued to flow. The only sound was our breaths, and the heat penetrating off him saturated my bare neck.

I had to fight the urge to lean back, and willed my legs to move. It was when I turned to say goodnight that I wished I hadn't. The intensity from his eyes became hypnotic. For the first time I was very aware that I was alone, with a total stranger in a garage, with no one else around. This man could be a serial killer for all I knew.

I quickly came to my senses, murmuring out a "Good night," as I hurried to my car.

It was when I opened my door and heard, "Have a pleasant evening, Ms. Swan." I paused and looked back at the stranger.

I took a closer look and knew if I had seen him before I would have remembered. I was still somewhat new and didn't know everyone in the firm yet. I smiled at him as I hurried inside before driving off. At the stop sign, I placed my head on the steering wheel and breathed out what seemed to be the breath that I was holding since I stepped into that elevator.

_Fuck, what was that?_

-GD-

"Where are you? You're late for dinner?" I asked Jake as I plated the food with one hand as I held up the phone with the other.

"Were you worried I wouldn't show up?" He smiled walking into the kitchen as he sat down his cell. He grabbed a hold of me planting a very passionate kiss on my lips.

"Mmmm, that still doesn't make up for you being late."

He laughed. "Funny coming from the queen of lateness."

I slapped his shoulder then pushed him off me. "Whatever. Sit, dinner will get cold."

Jake and I had known each other for three years and dated for around two of them. I worked in his department, and soon realized that dating a co-worker wasn't always the best thing. Jake was a great guy, but we had a bad spell for a while that caused tension and issues in our work life. That's when I started looking for another position. It seemed as if we weren't going to make it, but after I had left the company, the distance seemed to help our relationship. We actually dated again, something we lost seeing each other every day consistently. The courtship of it all seemed to have been lost, and we found it when we were separated.

Now, everything seemed to be clicking between us. Jake was starting to become a perfect fit for me, and everything seemed to be coming into place.

_Then why did you eye-fuck the stranger?_

That thought kept going through my mind as Jake spoke about his day. I didn't know why? It wasn't like our sex life was lacking or that we didn't have great conversation. We had a lot in common, and things worked for us.

Yet...I couldn't explain it.

I chalked it off on hormones. It was close to that time of the month, and I usually became a bit more needy than normal.

After dinner, Jake and I watched a couple of TV shows and then went to bed. As I lay there sleepless, I swore I could still smell the stranger. I did everything I could to try to get him out of my head. Read, sent emails, listened to music, yet sleep never came. Every time I closed my eyes all I could see were emeralds.

-GD-

When I returned to work the next day, I inquired about the stranger in the elevator. Angela offered to contact corporate security regarding the incident. I told her that wouldn't be necessary and dropped the subject.

All day I looked for him, but it became futile. By late afternoon, I had given up the search. After I had gone down to the cafeteria, several times, I scolded myself for wasting the time. I loved Jake. We had been better than ever, and we had fallen into our own routine. There was no reason to even look in the direction of another man.

-GD-

"Mrs. Cullen would like to see you in her office Bella," Angela said over the phone.

"Please let Rosalie know I'm on my way."

"Bella, it's Esme, not Rosalie."

I sat up. "Did she state why?"

"I'm sorry, but no."

"Okay, I'm on my way." I sat back taking a few deep breaths before standing and examining myself in the mirror. When the CEO summons you to the office that cannot be good.

-GD-

I rode up the elevator to the thirty-first floor getting off at the executive suite level where all the corporate executives offices were. The interior was stunning, and even though I wasn't one for expensive gold tapestry and fabrics, everything looked modern and the richness still held a light and airy feel to it surprisingly. I had heard how beautiful this floor was, but the rumors did not do it justice.

When I stepped up to the receptionist, she directed me down the hall to Mrs. Cullen's office and instructed me to take a seat.

I looked around nonchalantly trying to cover the nerves erupting inside my gut; when I heard a voice coming into the distance and startled by his tone.

"That is no excuse! I've heard it before."

As the voice came around the corner, my breath skipped as our eyes met.

"You had a deadline that wasn't met. Why the hell does that matter? I've heard enough. You're fired." The stranger said as he dropped the cell from his ear. But it was the smile...or what seemed to be a smile of some sort that caused my body to release unexpectedly again.

As he continued to gaze at me, I found it difficult to control all of my senses. Until, she stepped out of her office and asked. "Who did you just fire?"

"No one important," the stranger said as his smile fell. He hadn't taken his eyes off me.

"By the look on Isabella's face, I thought it was the poor girl." She reached her hand out towards me. Isabella..."

I shook her hand. "Mrs. Cullen. Please call me, Bella."

"And Bella, Esme will be fine." She looked over her shoulder at him. "Please excuse my son, Edward. Have you two met?"

"Yes." "No." We both said at the same time. Apparently, I wasn't aware that we had met.

His eyes narrowed as he said. "We met...last night."

My eyes widened at the tone he used. If I weren't there, I would have assumed more occurred. Definitely by the way he was staring at me. I immediately started to fidget under his gaze. Obviously, I was missing something. _Had_ we met before? Cause it sure as hell felt as if he knew me.

"Bella, shall we?" Esme directed me towards her office as Edward stood...smirking at me. That was it! He had this cynical looking grin thing that said I want to fuck you. I moistened my lips, at the thought...damn! _Get a grip, Bella!_

I needed to focus, and I was meeting with his mother and thinking about fuc—I love Jake! I chanted in my head a few times. Before closing my eyes and breathing out whatever spell the man cast over me.

Esme sat down at her desk as I took the seat in front of hers. "Now Bella, shall we get started?"

-GD-

The meeting with Mrs. Cullen went well. As a nominee for a future VP position, she likes to meet with candidates weekly to get to know them as well as go over their portfolio. She had already familiarized herself with mine. I just needed to go over it in detail, as she asked questions in-between.

Mrs. Cullen had been the CEO at the firm for over fifteen years. Her father started the business as an advertising company first; then expanded it into a Marketing Firm and left it to his two daughters. When Esme's younger sister died, she inherited the rest of the shares. Her sister had no children but was survived by her husband. Esme was well respected in the field, and the firm was one of the top firms in the country, and expanding internationally. Not only was she successful in business, but her reputation rivaled one of a saint. And in our business, that was virtually impossible to do.

-GD-

When I returned back into my office, all the stress that I was holding in hit me all at once. The stranger was Edward Cullen! I had no time to process it until I returned, away from prying eyes.

Of course, I knew of him. He won several advertising awards and altered the way the industry used social media for advertisers. I also read that he threatened to start his own firm, yet the family came to some sort of agreement. The man was well-known for being brilliant in the field, as well as being a royal asshole. He had a temper. Apparent from the call I had overheard. Yet, he was one of the most desirable bachelors in Chicago. I heard he dated movie stars, musicians, models, the list went on.

There was no doubt that the man was gorgeous, charismatic and had awe about him. My subconscious must have known who he was from a picture or article I must have read. I admired the man's work. That must have been why I reacted to him so much.

_It had to be._

-GD-

The next day, I spent half the time on location of a photo shot. The photographer and I weren't seeing eye to eye, which made a long and drama filled morning. Because of that I found myself working late again that evening, but this time Jake had cooked and was waiting for me to come home.

I had just dialed him as I stepped into the elevator, and was immediately captured by the familiar emerald jewels. I flashed Edward a timid smile as I turned my back towards him as Jake answered. "Bells, are you almost home?"

That's when I took a breath and Edward's intoxicating scent flooded my senses. "Ummm, I am just leaving the office. I should be home soon."

"Great! I have some news I want to share with you."

I swore I could feel the heat radiating from Edward's body, and when I turned my head to look, he was directly behind me. I didn't hear him move. Yet all I could hear was my heart beating out of my chest. "I have to go, but I'll be there soon."

I thought I heard Jake say something before hanging up, but the air surrounding us in the tiny box was thinning. I felt light-headed and embarrassingly strange. First, afraid to turn around to look at him, I chastised myself for being rude. When I did, I noticed a different man that night. His jaw line was tight, and his eyes seemed cold, even though they were staring directly at me.

"Mr. Cullen," I said softer then I had attended too.

He just stared at me. I wasn't sure if I should have turned back around or waited. I gave him a slight grin, which seemed to bring him back.

"Ms. Swan."

The elevator doors opened, and I said, "Have a good night." As we stared at each other, myself for too long, I started fumbling around my purse before finding my car keys.

Edward Cullen stayed a few steps behind me as I walked to my car. When I turned around, it looked as if he wanted to say something but instead just nodded. I got into my car and drove past him as I waved.

That was the second time he unofficially walked me to my car. I wondered if he intended to or was just that kind of man.

-GD-

Dinner with Jake was like every other night except he announced he received a promotion. In Los Angeles.

"Jake, I can't move! I love my job, and now I'm up for advancement."

"You hate your boss."

"I don't hate her. I've learned a lot from her. She doesn't particularly seem to care for me, but..."

"With the experience you have and your promotion into the firm, I'm sure you could get another job in Los Angeles."

Was the man serious? I loved Chicago. My family and friends are here, and I reminded him of that fact. He also reminded me that the Cullen's had a branch in California. I knew that, but for some reason blew that off.

"Jake, my job is here. I can't ask to be transferred after being put up for this promotion. I was hand-picked—"

"By whom? That's still a mystery. You said a Cullen, but—"

"I was told it was and you know this. Why are you acting as if that's a normal thing? Being noticed by any of them is an achievement!"

The Cullen's made careers, as well as could break them. Evident by Edward today. The thought of him made my stomach flip.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking disheartened from across the table.

I shook my head. "I need to think about it."

He got up and kneeled down beside me. "Bella, it would be perfect. We could have a house by the water. Have that beach wedding we always talked about..."

My eyes grew large. "Are you fucking kidding me?" He stood up. "You bring that up now? After countless hints, now you're considering marriage?"

"You said we could wait."

"I said that because every time it came up you would become...weird and distant."

"I'm not using this as my ace in the hole if that's what you're thinking. I truly have thought about our future."

I stared into his eyes, which looked sincere enough. "The timing seems odd."

"Like your job offer, this came out of the blue. When they said, I would need to be there the end of next week—"

"You said yes, already?"

He looked down. "I had too. The offer was too good to be true."

"I see. Are our bags packed?" I stood up now furious. "Or were you expecting the little woman to do that for you?"

-GD-

By the next morning, my head was spinning. The lack of sleep wasn't helping as well. Jake and I had gone back and forth all night and most of the following day.

As I was walking to my meeting, I heard his ringtone. I stepped into the empty boardroom and answered my cell. "Jake, I don't want to discuss this here. I'm about to go into a meeting."

"We need to talk about this more."

"I said everything I had to say last night. The fact that you assumed I would just pick up everything and move with you—"

"What's wrong with that? I love you. I would think that you would support me on this."

I breathed out heavily as I sat down, "I do support you!" I couldn't get upset, not now, and not here. "We can talk about this more tonight. Hey, I am happy for you."

"Then why does it sound like the end?"

I said nothing at first. We had been through so much already and survived. "We'll talk, okay. Come over, and I'll make your favorite tonight and we can sit and discuss all of our options regarding the move."

The moment I hung up, there was a lump in my throat. Jake wasn't going to rescind the offer, and I wasn't going to leave. I just wanted it to all work out somehow. We spoke about having a long distance relationship, flying out on weekends and stuff like that. But in my heart, I knew that relationships like those are hard to keep up. Then I heard something behind me and was startled out of my thoughts as I was made aware that he was standing by me.

"I didn't mean to scare you." His green eyes seemed concerned.

I stood. "You didn't. I was just—"

"It sounded pretty intense."

Looking down at my feet I said, "I'm sorry. I thought I was alone, and it couldn't wait."

"Ms. Swan, no apologies are necessary." He then took a step closer. "Is there anything that I can do?"

I looked up, and his eyes showed sincerity, mixed in with something else that I couldn't place. "Thank you, but..." I shook my head.

"Boyfriend troubles?" He asked with one brow arched.

I took in a deep breath. "That obvious?"

"Again, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but it seems like you're planning on leaving us, and so soon?"

"No!" My eyes widened. "No, I am very happy here."

"That's good to hear." He did that smirk thing with his lips.

I bit mine trying to think of what to say next. Then looked back into his eyes, though they seemed to now be staring at my mouth. Something about that caused me to tighten my thighs, and I felt my nipples pushing harder against the fabric of my bra.

"Mr. Cullen—"

"Please, call me Edward."

Normally, I would have said call me Bella, but hearing him say his name had this weird effect on me. Warm liquid now heated up internally, and I was embarrassed by how my body was reacting to him. When I finally came back to the present, I indeed asked him to call me Bella and then tried to explain.

"My boyfriend was offered a job out-of-state. Of course, he wants me to go with him."

He sat down on top of the table, crossing his arms. "Well...that is a dilemma."

"Yes, it is. My family and friends are all here. Not to mention my job. Leaving now isn't an option."

"You do know we have an office in LA?"

"Yes, sir—" a groan rumbled out of him that surprised us both.

"I haven't eaten lunch." He stated matter of fact.

Yet, I noticed him shift on the table along with a very prominent form that I hadn't seen before. It looked as if Mr. Cullen—Edward, was a very thic—fuck! What was I thinking and why was I staring at his cock? I immediately looked up and now he was smiling at me again, which caused the warm liquid to slowly seep out and I would have to go buy a new pair of underwear shortly if he kept looking at me like—then I thought, "Did I mention California?"

His brows had furrowed, before he said, "I must have overheard."

"Oh. Yes."

He then stated. "They say distance makes the heart grow fonder." He spoke as if he knew that personally.

"I'm sure we will work this out." Just then, people started filing into the boardroom for our meeting. Edward lingered at my face a bit longer and then took his seat at the end while I took mine at the opposite end.

Esme walked in and made a few announcements. One being that Edward had returned from Europe and will be back in the office permanently. The reason I had never seen him was that he had been overseeing projects in Paris and Italy. She also mentioned that he would be overseeing future projects in New York.

Esme finished up her agenda and gave the floor to Edward. The moment he stood, the atmosphere of the room seemed to change. I looked over towards Eric, and he sat up from his normal slouched position. My team was fairly laid back. I wasn't one to micromanage. Being a more creative department, I tried to not hinder their creativity. Eric and his team oversaw advertising and the effects it had overseas. Every single one of us was trained to observe our surroundings and the effects it caused. It didn't take a professional to see that I had been missing something. Of course, I noticed that when people would walk pass Edward they wouldn't make eye contact. Or the fact that I seemed to be the only one allowed to call Edward, Edward other than Angela.

At first, Edward seemed calm and spoke about the financial impact of current events and how it was affecting our clients' bottom line. The year was heading towards a positive end, and the numbers were very impressive. I, for one, was thrilled with this. But I seemed to be in the minority. I soon found out why when he suddenly addressed a merger rumor.

This was the first I had heard of it, or more so paid any attention to it. He then flatly stated that each department would be reviewed. This received my full attention, even though I felt confident in my numbers. I had just discussed this with Esme, and we had a five-year growth plan laid out. Focusing on the global market as a whole benefited everyone. The potential for our clients hadn't been fully tapped into, and that made me feel confident about my departments value.

After the meeting was over, it seemed as if I were the only one that felt confident as we all headed back to our offices. By the end of the day, I was mentally exhausted and not in the mood to continue arguing with Jake. I said my good nights to Angela and headed out.

-GD-

"Going down?" he asked. Eyes bright and smiling. Edward was apparently in a great mood.

"We really need to stop meeting like this." I joked and then caught myself. "I'm sorry, I meant—"

"It's alright, Isabella."

That was another thing. I told him he could call me Bella, yet he has chosen my given name.

He stepped closer, and I moved to his side. My hands started to tingle, and I played with my nails as I watched the numbers descend.

"I hope everything works out for you." He said.

I turned towards him. Shocked and realized that everything that I heard about him may night be all true. "Thank you. Thank you for listening."

"Anytime. My door is always open."

I laughed to myself. I could see myself, chatting about my love life to Mr. COO while he listened anxiously at my every word.

_Right_.

The rest of the way down, we made elevator small talk. Mostly about the weather until stepping into the garage. As usual, he walked behind me until I reached my car. I fidgeted for my keys and started to turn around, when I was suddenly pushed up against said car. His hands holding both sides of my face as his body pressed hard into mine. I stared in shock into the burning emerald eyes that locked me into place. I said nothing, due to the fact that I must have fallen asleep at my desk, and this was all a dream. But when he said, "If it were me, I would never let you go." I realized this wasn't a dream.

He inched closer to me as my lips automatically parted while my heart was scratching to get out of my chest. His lips hovered over mine, and I could hear the whimper that escaped my breath before he turned and whispered into my ear. "I can already taste you…"

The emerald eyes that shined liked gems were now dark green.

His lips brushed the side of my face as I felt and heard him inhale a deep breath.

He held me still, as he took another breath and said, "If only I could feel how wet you are." He emphasized as two fingers slid slowly in-between my breasts, trailing down my quivering stomach until they reached my hemline.

"Think about that while you're making your decision, Isabella."

********GD**********

Well, let me know what you think.

I forgot to mention, this will be a HEA. No specific scheduled posting as of now. This wasn't planned, so it's going to be in-between work and RL drama ;)

* * *

**Fic Rec**:

Two Blue Lines By: Payton79

Bella, a good girl, was dumped by her long-time boyfriend. Edward, a young doctor, is feeling suffocated by his father's plans. Waking up next to a stranger is a shock for a good girl. Seeing the girl of your dreams run out on you the morning after sucks for a nice guy. What if two blue lines will bind the two together for life? What if they can't even remember how they came to be?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Thank you to my wonderful betas and pre-readers:EdwardsFirstKiss and Tinsley Warren. Hugs and love to Redtini's FB group for pre-reading the first few chapters!

* * *

**A/N**

**Merry Christmas. Happy Holidays. Happy New Year.**

I'm blown away by all your support! I know this Edward is different from my others, and thank you for reminding me of that fact. I forgot to add that this fic will have mild BDSM. I have already updated the description, but wanted to make sure you all see this.

As I began to sketch out this plot, I started to realize that I had a playlist. Every Sam Smith Song. I listened to his music over again while I wrote and thought about this.

For this chapter, _I've Told You Now, _was put on repeat.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"I'm a monster!" I grabbed my glass and took a large gulp of wine.

"Bella, stop being over dramatic," she rolled her eyes, shifting Christopher to the other breast.

"Tanya, I didn't flinch. I should have at least pushed him off of me."

"I've seen pictures of Edward Cullen. I'm surprised you didn't dry hump him right there."

Alice placed her menu down. "Why...at least finish feeding Topher before the whore comes out." She said disgustedly. Then, she turned toward me. "Are you sure you're making the right choice?"

"No, but the thought of leaving right now feels wrong," I answered.

"And fuck hot CEO has nothing to do with it?" Tanya asked with a grin.

"That's COO, and no. This decision has nothing to do with Edward. It was just...fate. Jake and I have been given two opportunities that we both can't refuse."

Alice stared a bit too long. "Cut the crap. I know you believe in fate and destiny and all that, but are you going to sit here and bullshit your two best friends?"

I narrowed my eyes. "I wouldn't cheat on Jacob!"

"Yet, you were affected by this guy."

"I'm not dead, Alice."

"Amen," Tanya added. "I've seen him Ali; my drawers would have broken a record falling down."

Alice shakes her head. "You're married to an incredible man, but what if he-"

"He better not even think about fucking around, yet alone look in the direction of another woman. I just fucking squeezed out this butterball. I dare him! I would make sure he pays...the dumb fuck."

"Hey! Language! Alice never said he did," I scolded while brushing Christopher's soft blonde locks with my fingers.

"I was only playing devil's advocate," Alice said.

"Bella is not married to Jake," Tanya said glaring at Alice. "It's good that Mr. CEO made a play. Bella needs something new."

"Wait a minute. I am perfectly happy with Jake."

"You mean content? Stagnated? Bored?" Alice added.

"Maybe with friends like the two of you, I'm making the wrong decision and should move to LA."

Alice reached over the table and grabbed hold of one hand. "Bella, we love you. But you have to admit, your relationship with Jake is one of convenience."

I turned toward Tanya for some support. "Don't look at me. I agree with the squirt."

The three of us had been friends since we were children. We had grown up in the same neighborhood, and our parents still lived there. Alice and Tanya were my closest and dearest friends. Alice was a buyer for a high-end retailer; divorced, with no children, and currently dating a guy named Jasper for a little over three months. Tanya was an attorney. A divorce attorney, one of Chicago's finest; and married into a political family. Her father-in-law is a congressman, while Alec works in the governor's office.

We are all different, yet our past is our common bond. None of us have sisters, and we have grown into a family of our own. We share everything and are there for each other's firsts; marriages, divorce, miscarriages, and children. Good or bad, we always have each other. As much as it pains me to sit and listen to them, they know me better than myself most days. Yet, today, I didn't want to hear it.

"Bella. The way you are talking about the 'stranger' is a red flag. You haven't slept for weeks, and it's not all because of Jacob." Alice said eying me, along with Tanya. Christopher even turned his head.

"I'm a horrible person. Is that what you both want to hear? I should be missing my boyfriend, not...I need to tell Jake."

"Do you think that's best?" Tanya asked.

"I have to tell him at least what happened."

"Do what you must, but...aren't you just ending your relationship?" Alice added.

"No. We promised to be open and honest. I might have stepped up to the line, maybe one foot over it, but I didn't cross it. He'll be upset, but appreciate my honesty."

They didn't comment, but their expressions seemed doubtful.

-GD-

Being open and honest only made Jake furious with me, and he demanded that we took a break from our relationship.

When he asked me why? Why I would let it get that far between Edward and me? I had no acceptable excuse in his opinion. I explained that nothing happened, yet he scolded me for the things that did. "Something happened between the two of you Bella, for the asshole to make a play!"

He was right. If Edward had kissed me, I couldn't say that I wouldn't have kissed him back.

No matter how much I apologized, it didn't make the situation better. Jake had made up his mind. Disappointed and heartbroken by an act that never came...yet, in time, could it be inevitable?

I broke his heart that day, but I broke us the moment I allowed myself to feel...something the first time in that elevator with Edward.

-GD-

It had been two weeks, three days, eleven hours and thirty-three...thirty-four seconds since Edward's and my encounter. His scent still haunted me, while his touch left burned impressions on my flesh. My heart ached for what Jake and I had had. Yet, my mind was spinning with anticipation and unanswered questions regarding Edward.

I kept telling myself that I was only a conquest to him; something shiny and new to play with. At first, I was upset that Edward had just left town without a word. Apparently, he was called away, and no one knew when he was scheduled to return. He had just left me wanting and confused. He had stated that he would never leave me, and then turned around and left? At least, I had time to think without outside influences.

_It's a bit too late for that now don't you think?_ I scolded myself as I tried to focus on my work versus Edward Cullen.

-GD-

At home, it wasn't as easy; trying to get over the fact that Jake wouldn't be back. And yet, Edward flooded in-between my thoughts. Even at rest or lack of it, he invaded my dreams each night. I was stressing over our next encounter, planning on what to say to him, when my cell rang.

"How's the weather, Isabella?"

My chest sank as I immediately sat up and leaned against the headboard. "You're asking me about the weather?"

"I was wondering if you were enjoying the cool crisp air of the city or the mild warmth of the ocean breeze."

I breathed out in understanding. "I love the brisk weather in Chicago this time of year, Edward."

"No cold feet?"

"Mine are toasty warm."

We both said nothing for an uncomfortable length of time. I leaned into the phone and listened to each breath. My eyes heavy and heart sore.

Then he asked. "You made your choice then?"

"I did. Without outside influences."

He chuckled darkly. "I can still smell your arousal."

My breath hitched. "Edward...we can't..."

"I needed to hear your voice. I'll be back tomorrow. Come to dinner with me."

"I can't."

"Are you still with him?"

"No. I told him what happened."

"I'll pick you up at eight."

"That is not a good idea."

"Eight, Isabella," he said before hanging up.

-GD-

When I arrived into the office the next morning, there was a long stem orchid lying on top of my desk with a note only stating, "Eight O'clock.".

All night I had thought about Edward and his offer, and had come to the same conclusion each time; this wouldn't work. Nothing about this could. I hadn't been thinking with my brain and was happy that I had come to my senses before anything really serious had occurred. I hadn't thought it all through properly, and dinner with Edward...it could lead to another, and eventually...

I stared at the note and then emailed Edward.

After hitting send, I grabbed my notebook and headed to the staff meeting. People were filling in as they took their seats. As for me, I stopped where I stood. Strangely, I could feel him enter the room before turning and making eye contact. He had his cell in his hand and from the glare he was throwing in my direction; he had read my email.

He looked beautiful. I know that's strange to say, but the man is breathtaking. His dark golden strands of a perfect mess of hair strutted by me as he brushed my side. A shock of electricity seared my flesh as he paused for a moment before saying hello. My eyes glanced up as I stared at the rose colored lips that were so close to me before, and remembered how they had felt against my skin.

The meeting was starting, and he took the seat directly across from mine. Everyone took notice that he wasn't sitting in his usual seat, but quickly looked away as he scanned the table.

As the meeting went on, our eyes would meet, and his nostrils would occasionally flare up. When I had looked away, I saw that Rosalie had her own glare going on; directed straight at me.

While the meeting continued, the air in the room grew thin. Edward's eyes would occasionally leave mine to answer a question or present a subject, but they always came back to mine.

After the meeting, Mike came over and said snidely, "Now, I see why you kept denying my offers?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You and Cullen."

My eyes grew wide. Yes, Edward and I might have stolen a few or many glances, but I thought it was only obvious to us. I didn't want to be that girl; the one who slept her way to the top earning no respect from others. I worked too damn hard to get where I was. I had sacrificed time and relationships for my career. If anyone else, including Rosalie assumed I had ill intentions, my chances for my promotion could be tainted. "Michael, there is no me and Mr. Cullen. I turned you down because I had a boyfriend!"

Without skipping a beat, he asked. "Then you're currently available?"

"Isabella, can I see you in your office?" Edward commanded more than asked.

I was secretly pleased to have that conversation interrupted, but the thought of the next one made me whimper a bit.

-GD-

As Edward closed the door behind him, his scent filled every inch of my office. It wasn't strong or musky, just the opposite. It was a clean, fresh linen fragrance. The type that made you want to grab hold of his crisp pressed tailored shirt and bury your face into his chest inhaling the deliciousness of him.

His arms wrapped around me from behind, and I stood still, shocked and confused. It was as if this was a normal thing. My head instantly fell back onto his chest before I caught myself and tried to pull away. He held onto me tighter and said. "Have dinner with me."

I shook my head. "I can't."

"You can, and you want to. I won't take no for an answer."

I turned around to face him. Bad idea. We were inches apart and a gravitational pull seemed to bring us closer...the magnetic force was strong and his lips came closer to mine. I fought to move and won, able to turn my head to the side. "I can't do this...whatever it is that we are doing."

"I'm asking a beautiful woman to dinner. That's a normal request."

"Nothing about this is normal. For some, it may be, but for me nothing about this is." I stepped back, looking directly into his eyes. "With all due respect, whatever this is between us should stop, now." I should have stopped it that night in the elevator. It was the best decision for me and my career. Edward could destroy everything that I had worked for once he tired of me.

He leaned in, emerald eyes blazing and said, "No isn't an option, Isabella."

I leaned back, surprised; upset that my body was instantly wet yet angered by his tone. "Are you giving me an ultimatum, Mr. Cullen?" He stepped back, narrowing his eyes at me as one corner of his mouth curled up. That set me off even more. I placed my hands on my hips and stated, "I'm not going to let you intimidate me by demanding I do something I'm not comfortable with. I'm sure Rosalie didn't recruit me to entertain you!" I had sure hoped not. "I may be new here, but if you choose to play, whatever this game is to win...you won't." I stared dead into his eyes. He may be Esme's son, but that didn't give him the right to fucking order me around. Rosalie might be regretting hiring me, but she didn't seem to be the type of woman to approve of this type of behavior.

Edward stepped closer to me. "Oh, Ms. Swan. This is one game you will lose. Though, I know you'll be a worthy opponent." Then, he leaned over and whispered into my ear which caused a shiver to run down my spine. "And when you're under me, begging for surrender; I promise you, I won't show you any mercy. I'll make sure you know exactly who is controlling this 'whatever' you seem to be denying." Then, he placed a kiss on my lobe and pulled back to see exactly how he had affected me.

I just stood there, mouth open and wet, while he exited my office.

_Well, I told him_.

*************GD***********

**Best Wishes and Happy Reading!**

Cheers,

Redtini


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Thank you to my wonderful betas and pre-readers:EdwardsFirstKiss and Tinsley Warren. Hugs and love to Redtini's FB group for pre-reading the first few chapters!

* * *

**Life is too short for real life drama. Welcome to my little corner of make believe.**

**A/N**

Hope everyone is having a great holiday. Me, I am decluttering my life in every way. It's a perfect start to the new year.

Before my life goes back to crazy :) I wanted to give you one more chapter during my time off.

Hugs and love to you! Wishing you a blessed New Year!

* * *

**Going Down Ch. 3**

The next week was torturous. Even though Edward and I hadn't seen each other, I could feel him around the office. It sounded crazy, and both Tanya and Alice had told me so, but there were times when my skin would tingle, or I would just have these...feelings. The man was making me crazy from doing absolutely nothing.

I was losing my mind, and as much as I tried to fight it, I had thought about Edward constantly. I had to admit to myself that I was slightly disappointed that he hadn't asked me out again. It wasn't as if I could go out with the arrogant ass. It would not be viewed in a positive light, and Rosalie seemed to dislike me even more than she did before. She had given me extra accounts to oversee, which had kept me working late all week.

-GD-

I was happy for the weekend; ready to relax and take a mental break. Jake was sending someone to collect the rest of his things that he had stored at my house. I offered to ship them, even bring them to LA. That surprised him as much as me. He had been a friend before a boyfriend, and I missed him in my life. It was times like these, as much as I hated to admit; there was some truth regarding Alice and Tanya's comments about our relationship being one of convenience. I enjoyed having him around; it was comfortable.

I looked over at the time, and it was past seven. I collected my things and was surprised to see Angela still working. "I hope you didn't stay late because of me?"

"No, I needed to finish up some things. Are you heading out?" She asked suddenly typing quickly on the keyboard.

I didn't want to rush her. "Yes, I'm leaving. Please, if you need to finish up don't rush for me." I smiled giving her a knowing glance.

She looked confused then said. "I'm done actually."

"Great, we can walk out together."

"No! ...I still have one last thing to finish. Have a great weekend. I'll be behind you." She smiled.

Okay? I felt Angela and I had grown to know each other fairly well, but at that moment she was acting strangely. I said goodbye and headed for the elevator.

As I watched the numbers descend, I slouched against the wall thinking about what to have for dinner. When the elevator stopped, I stood up, and the moment the doors opened all I saw was a flash of dark green before my body was slammed back against the wall.

My mind couldn't catch up with what my body was experiencing. Edward's hand gripped behind my neck as the other held me against the wall. I heard the whimper that came from deep within my core as our lips crashed together. The hand that gripped my neck controlled my movements as his tongue requested entrance. The moment I opened, the other hand gripped my hair, causing my mouth to open wider.

His body pushed against mine as the kiss deepened. My hands started to claw at his suit coat as he released my lips trailing his way down to my neck. His head descended further, and the buttons on my blouse were pulled to their limit as he kissed in-between my breasts.

My hands trailed up Edward's defined back in search of his silken strands. The moment I grabbed hold of them, he looked up and groaned. One hard, firm kiss later, Edward grabbed my hands and slammed them above my head. Staring into my eyes, he said, "Don't move."

The elevator dinged indicating that we had arrived at the garage level. I stood there panting, wondering if he was going to close the door and stop the elevator, but he did the opposite. He pulled the emergency button keeping the door opened as his hands grabbed hold of my hair.

"Ahhh!" I squealed out shocked and aroused.

The moans and groans coming from him only fueled our animalistic behavior. When I heard footsteps and quickly reached down, Edward instantly slammed my hands back against the wall. "Stay!" He ordered.

My chest heaved. We could get caught I thought, and then I saw the gleam in his eyes, which made me wetter. I lunged forward and bit his lower lip. That only excited him more as he took my top lip into his mouth.

The man devoured me, yet when he pressed his firm cock against my stomach, I halted. "We can't..."

"Stop denying this, Isabella."

Nothing good could come from this. "Edward..."

He took hold of my mouth again, using it to will my soul. I groaned into his kiss knowing that any minute we could get caught. I was about to say stop until he leaned into me and whispered. "I lie in bed imagining how you will taste on my lips."

Fuck!

I slammed my head against the wall. Edward's lips slowly traced along my jawline and around my collarbone as my body started to quiver. "Please...this won't..."

He grabbed both sides of my face with his hands. "Why are you fighting this?" His tone was harsh, as his eyes stared deeper into my soul.

My heartbeat sped up surprised by his intensity. "Ummm...it hasn't been over a month since my boyfriend—"

"Ex!" He corrected.

"Ah...yes...all that is happening...it's too fast." His eyes...his stare was...too much. "I can't think around you!" I blurted out. "That scares me," I admitted more to myself as we stared into the other's eyes. "I barely know you."

His eyes squinted. "Then let me know you."

I placed my hands on top of his and lowered them off of my face. "Nothing good will come from this."

He chuckled darkly. "You are a very stubborn woman, Ms. Swan." Then, he kissed me one more time before pulling back and said, "Eventually, you will say yes."

That's what I was afraid of.

I collected the items that had fallen to the floor and walked out of the elevator. Edward watched me get into my car parked closely by. This time, he didn't walk behind me. He stood in the elevator until I drove off.

To take a much-needed cold shower.

-GD-

"That shit only happens in movies," Tanya said as she lay down on my sofa.

"The man is far from border-lining harassment," Alice added over the phone. She had a date night with her new boyfriend, Jasper. She was on speaker phone while she was getting ready.

"Harassment, yes, but he could harass the hell out of me," Tanya said laughing out.

"It's not like that." Tanya eyed me. "If I had felt threatened, I would have called you."

"Oh, I know. Versus telling us how the fuck hot CEO dry humped you in public."

I didn't have the energy to correct her. It didn't matter how many times I told her COO.

"Everything about this feels wrong," Alice commented.

"That's the best part!" Tanya sat up. "Just imagine all the forbidden sex you can have." She started swaying to the music playing in the background. It was an old eighties song, _Pony_. Then she stood up and swayed her hips seductively against mine. You could hear Alice singing along in the background. I stood there for a moment until Tanya slapped my ass as she gyrated around my living room. "Bella needs to loosen up Alice. This may be exactly what she needs." She stopped dancing. "Look, it's not wise to sleep with the CEO, but it's not like its taboo. Mine is in bed with several women, and I think one of our mailroom guys too."

"Tanya!" Alice scolded over the phone.

"I'm not saying fuck hot is screwing everyone. I'm just stating that in this day in age, it happens more and more. I should know. I have handled enough of these cases to buy four of my cars. Bella, just don't use the excuse of his title to stay away from him. You want him, and he obviously wants you. Just be honest with yourself. If it doesn't work out, then you went into it knowing that and no hard feelings if it ends."

"She could also walk out without a job," Alice added.

"I wouldn't let that happen. If so, Hot-McAss will be paying deeply for those Manolo Blahniks as they walk out."

I shook my head as she began to dance around to another song, and Alice said goodbye.

-GD-

I was coming back from my run when I stopped into my neighborhood coffee shop. As I gave the cashier my coffee order, I bent over lusting over the pastries and then heard, "Tall, black, and also that almond croissant the lady is looking at."

I turned around to face the devil himself. Edward Cullen stood there dressed in a casual black shirt; sleeves rolled up, wearing dark denim jeans. It was the first time I had ever seen him in anything other than an expensive tailored suit and he looked like pure sin. I bit my lower lip, repressing the embarrassing groans, caused by my aching center.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Getting coffee. This is a coffee shop, no?"

"Are you following me?" I whispered loudly.

He rolled his eyes. "No, Isabella."

"You're telling me that out of all the coffee shops in Chicago, you just happened to stroll into mine?"

"You strolled into mine; my place is down the street." His lip turned up, amused.

We stared at each other until the cashier asked for payment. He gave her his Amex and then placed his arm on the small of my back guiding us away. We didn't say anything as we waited for our coffees. We just kept glancing at each other until our order was ready. I walked over to a table, and we both sat down; staring at the other while we took a few sips.

"I live there." He pointed at a tall glass high-rise. "Just in case you thought I was stalking." He said flatly.

I sat my coffee down. "My mind might have gotten away with me. It's been a crazy few months. This guy keeps showing up in elevators, groping me."

He sat his coffee down. "I see. Well, that is something. Have you called the authorities?"

"No."

His brow rose. "Why not?"

"That's a good question. I'm still trying to figure that out."

He sat back in his chair and took another sip as his eyes fell to my chest. Then he asked, "You don't mind this man taking advantage of you then?"

"I mind. I've almost used the taser in my purse a few times."

His eyes grew large then he chuckled. "Well, he better be careful next time."

"Who said there will be a next time?"

"Just by looking at you, he would be insane not to try again." I felt myself flush. "I'm just curious? Why did you let him get that far? You haven't told anyone-"

"I have. My best friends."

"Ah...so they want you to contact the authorities?"

I laughed. "One does; the other thinks I should see where it goes. It's complicated. The man is my superior."

He sat back thinking. "That _is_ a dilemma."

"It can be. After the sex stops." I glared into his eyes. "That's exactly what it will be. He'll go on to the next woman leaving me to collect the ounce of dignity I'd have left."

He pinched his lips, after inhaling a drawn breath. He stared for a moment before he said, "Surely, your reputation will be intact. Discretion is an art. I'm sure he would respect that."

"I don't want that! I was in a stable, committed relationship that had a future. Now, it's all gone...maybe." He scowled at me. "I can't blame it all on you—him; I let the guy in. I don't want a one night stand. Or the few nights that he offers me. I'm..." What was I doing? I suddenly thought. Then stood up and grabbed my coffee.

"Isabella, don't leave." He grabbed my free hand.

"This was a mistake. What happened in the elevator...wasn't me."

I sat my coffee down as he stood up, leaning in as he said, "I want you. I won't deny myself that. The first time I saw you, I wanted you. Yes, sex is inevitable, but there can be more."

"More?" I breathed out.

"Perhaps we could see if you let us? I'm not going to pretend that I don't want you. I want you underneath me. On top of me. I want to feel that perfect mouth around me. Even touching your soft skin, right now, is hard for me to control not taking you here. I want to be able to take my time. Show you how good it can feel...with me."

My eyes glazed over, as I inhaled the warmth of his breath. My mind fogged up as I fought to leave.

"I'm not sure if I can stay away from you." He admitted.

My eyes flicked up to his. "Edward..."

"Try to look past—"

"Everything that is warning me to stay away from you?" I admitted.

He snickered and then inhaled deeply before planting his lips on mine. The feel of him...I couldn't breathe. When he released me, he said. "Try."

I closed my eyes and thought no good will come from this. "I'll have dinner with you."

The smile on his face caused my heartbeat to skip. He looked relieved and happy in a way. I scolded myself; he only wants sex Bella. "Edward, I better warn you. One of my best friends is Tanya Volturi."

Tanya's family was Chicago royalty and her skills in the courtroom are widely known. He leaned back. "I know Alec."

"Then you may also know his wife is very protective of her family, and we're family. She's already offered her services in case you think I'll exit silently after whatever this is, is over."

One brow arched as his lips curled up. "Good to know." He stepped closer grabbing a hold of both of my hands. "Yet, you seem to forget. I won't let you go...that easily."

*********GD*********

Well?

A few of you have asked me about my posting schedule. I don't have one. I am striving for every two weeks, but there could be more sooner. This is all based on my real life commitments. But, I am always committed on finishing my fic's. I post all updates on my social media accounts listed on my profile page. All teasers and interactions are all mostly done on FB and Twitter. So, if you need a fix in-between posts let me know. I am happy to help with a picspiration or whatever.

**FIC RECS:**

This updates every holiday!

**Our Holiday Tails** By: Dinia Steel

Formally named Our Christmas Tails, this will be the adventures of Kittybells and her Human Bella and Ginger-cat and his Human Edward through the Holidays of 2014. How will the 2 and 4 legged protagonists fare through the coming year as the holidays progress?

**Eye on the Prize** By: esmegrace

Navy eye surgeon Bella meets an arrogant pilot who will not submit to her expertise. But is there more to the story than she realizes? And will she be able to unravel the mystery considering it involves the Navy's elite fighter demonstration squad, the Blue Angels?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

* * *

Thank you to my wonderful beta: EdwardsFirstKiss. She worked on this while on vacation! Tinsley Warren and Redtini's FB group for pre-reading!

* * *

**Life is too short for real life drama. Welcome to my little corner of make believe.**

**A/N**

Thank you! I have read all of your reviews and am very grateful by your response toward this little fic. If I hadn't responded to you, it wasn't on purpose. I have fallen behind, but made it my resolution to respond to each and everyone of you. So more is coming.

OMG! My team and I are so honored to be rec'd over at The Lemonade Stand! Thank you Nic! Also, you all have been letting me know that you have been rec'ing and pimping this baby out on several blogs. Thank you!

Well, let's get back to it shall we.

* * *

**Going Down Chapter 4**

"Bella. The Spears decks, are they finished?" Rosalie asked over the phone.

"That presentation was finished yesterday."

"Why haven't I seen It?"

"I just finished signing off on it." She was up my ass more than normal.

"Send it, now!" She barked over the phone.

The moment she hung up, I silently screamed and simulated hitting the phone on my desk repeatedly.

"That bad?" Edward smirked standing outside my door.

"Ugh! I don't know what the hell her problem is! Nothing I do seems to appease her." I blew out in one breath.

"Was that Rosalie?" He asked looking concerned.

Fuck! I was about to gripe to her brother. "Umm...you caught me off guard. It's nothing."

He stepped in and closed the door. Looking incredibly sexy and...still concerned. "Has she been giving you problems this whole time?"

I leaned up. "No. She's been nothing but professional. She's just been...challenging me."

He sat down in front of me. "Has she been 'challenging' you often?" His concerned expression soon became more agitated.

I wanted him to drop the whole thing, but it was obvious from his body language that he wasn't going to let it go. "She's been very engaged which is fine with me."

"Ah huh. Well, I came to see if you we're going to postpone our dinner again."

"I told you I had to review the Peterson files." I had canceled on him, twice. The first time I was having second thoughts. The second time, Rosalie had dumped a presentation in my lap at the last-minute.

"Did my sister have something to do with that?"

His line of questioning had now made me curious. "You're sounding as if she is doing this on purpose."

No response other than standing up before he headed to the door. He did pause and quickly said, "I'll pick you up at six-thirty."

"Edward, it was nothing." I felt I needed to reiterate.

"Isabella, there is no need to concern yourself," he said as he hurried away.

-GD-

My day continued to go down hill. Jake called and our "break" was now a break-up. It was official.

After lunch, I was working in my office when Rosalie walked in and shut the door behind her. The look on her face told me that Edward had indeed spoken to her about me.

"Bella, may I?" She took a seat on the sofa, as I got up and sat beside her.

"Dating my brother is a bad idea."

No need to beat around the bush then, I thought. "Rosalie, Edward and I haven't even gone on a first date."

"Oh, yes. That's tonight, right?"

"Well, yes." I was surprised he had discussed that with her, but I knew nothing about their relationship.

"You do know nothing good can come from this? He's in love with someone else." She said point-blank, studying my reaction.

Even though I was taken aback by her revelation, I tried to stay calm. "We haven't..."

"When he had Angela assist you, I thought nothing of it. It was strange that his right-hand woman was still down here. I figured she was helping out while he was away. But once he came back, he would find someone else for you. But the fact that she's still here proves to me that maybe you did get this job by other means."

I sat straight up. "I can assure you; I was recruited for this position. By you, I thought."

She rolled her eyes while shaking her head. "There was no position for me to recruit you. It was suddenly created by my dear brother, and then we find out that you had been hired."

That couldn't be. "I interviewed with you?"

"That was a formality. I was already told that you had the job."

I leaned back. Dumbfounded. What the hell was going on?

She stood up. "If you're going to be fucking my brother, don't mention me while you do so. I don't give a damn who or what you are to him. And tread lightly. Like I said, you're just a rebound, and he won't be around to protect you after he's had his fill." She opened the door, started to walk off, and then turned around and added, "I won't need those decks until Monday. I hear you have a big date tonight." Smiling as she turned and faced Edward, who was standing by Angela's desk. We both stared at each other while she sashayed to the elevator, pleased with herself.

I stared between both he and Angela before I said, "I don't want to be disturbed." As I shut my door.

-GD-

"What the fuck?"

"I know!" I turned away from my desk and looked out the window. It was known that Edward was a desirable bachelor, but he gave no inkling that he was with someone currently. As I pondered that thought, I could hear Tanya's little wheels spinning over the phone.

"There's something that Alec mentioned, but I thought he was referring to the past. He mentioned a woman that we both had acquaintance with and Edward Cullen. Wait..." She said as the sound of typing in the background grew louder. "There are several pictures of him with...hmmm; it's the same woman we knew. One source states they were rumored to be engaged at one time."

"That's...just great!"

"Look up Zafrina Smith."

I googled the name. She was beautiful. And I was very aware of the brick in my gut. Why would it matter if he was in love with her? Look at her. Her brown skin was flawless, and her natural curls were to die for. It would take me hours, and mine still wouldn't be spiraled as beautifully as hers. I just stared at each picture. He looked different, more uptight, if that was possible. Then, I wondered how he looked around me...at me.

There was no reason to be jealous, I thought as the knot in my gut turned. Edward and I meant nothing to each other.

"Bella...honey...can you come back to me, please?" Tanya asked bringing me out of my thoughts. "Before you freak out, ask him what's up. Just don't forget to tell me, so that we can sift through the bullshit."

"This entire thing is...I don't know."

"Fucked up? Good thing you called me first. Ali would have you an emotional basket case."

She was right. I would be hiding out in my house, wondering why Edward Cullen was interested in me, enough to put on this charade.

"I can't go out with him." I said.

"Oh, yes you can! You need to find out, why you? Just make sure you text me when you leave and then again when you get home. He may be well-known, but psychos come in all shapes and sizes."

-GD-

"You're quiet," Edward noted staring across the round booth from me while he sipped his scotch.

He had brought me to a dark and cozy jazz club. The atmosphere was comfortable, the music exceptional, and this would have been a perfect place for a date.

"You created a position for me, why?" I couldn't hold it in any longer. I wanted answers.

He stared, paused as he was about to take another sip, and said, "We create all types of positions, Isabella."

"Which ones?" I cocked a brow.

He pinched his lips. "Are you second guessing your talents? I'm sure it was my sister who was the one who informed you of this?"

"That does not matter. It doesn't take away the fact that you hired me under false pretenses. Have we met before? Why did you choose me?"

He had the audacity to look perturbed. "You think so highly of yourself," he said sarcastically. "There were no false pretenses. One of my departments is HR, Isabella. We are always recruiting the newest and brightest talent. Your name just happened to be placed in the pot." He moved closer around next to me. "Whatever you were assuming, you can stop now. Then maybe we can enjoy our evening."

What he was saying made sense, but there was something about all of this that didn't feel right; yet, I looked at the facts and went against my feelings. It was my feelings that had gotten me into all of this in the first place.

I sat back and tried to relax, but what Rosalie had said kept coming to the forefront of my mind. It wasn't as if I expected anything to come from this. I just wanted to know what was truly going on. "Rosalie mentioned that you just ended a relationship?"

I thought there would be a reaction, or at least a glimmer of surprise that she had felt obliged to tell me, but there wasn't even a flinch. He took a sip of his drink, and then answered, "Yes, and you did as well."

That was true.

"I don't feel like discussing my ex. I'm sure you feel the same way. Rosalie and my ex-girlfriend have been best friends for a very long time. You can see why my sister has placed her nose somewhere it doesn't belong."

I thought about that. Tanya, Ali, and I are very protective of each other. Even though Rosalie stepped out of line, I could understand why.

I looked at Edward and said. "You seem to have an excuse for everything."

"I don't need an 'excuse,' Isabella. I'm pretty much of an open book. I'm not blind to the fact that you still have feelings for your ex." His eyes squinted before he took another sip. He then stared a bit more at me before he continued. "What happened between us, in the elevator, started with me. Obviously, you still need time, and I'm a patient man."

"A confident one," I added.

He placed that grin back on his face. "That too. We all have a history. I'm just eager to see where ours will go."

"Direct much?" I laughed shaking my head.

"I just know what I want." He said staring deeper at me.

I looked between his eyes, and then asked, "Is that what you thought with your ex?"

"It was complicated. And you seem very interested. Are you jealous?"

"No!" My voice went up an octave. "No, I am not jealous."

He chuckled. "If you're finished with your interrogation, I would very much like to get to know you better." He turned his body towards mine and asked, "Are you from Chicago?"

I pushed aside my concerns and told Edward some things about myself. He seemed to want to know everything. Yet, I only shared enough to appease him. That I was born in a small town in Illinois and that my parents moved to Chicago when I was around two years old. I grew up in a typical middle-class midwest neighborhood. Did all the typical things a girl does. I went to College in New York where I discovered my interest in Marketing. I had several internships before landing my first job at a small business. Because of its size, I was able to hone my skills and learn different facets of my job that I was never able to expand on previously.

As I continued talking about myself, he didn't feel the need to share. Surprisingly, he seemed to enjoy just listening while he sat back drinking.

When I asked, "How did you find me?" He sat his glass down.

"I told you. You were scouted." Then he grinned. "Are you trying to 'trip' me up? See if my answer changes?"

I glared at him. "The company where I was previously employed wouldn't have 'caught' the firms' eye. Yet, alone, yours."

He placed his arm behind me, resting it on the top of the booth's seat. "Our agencies were competing against one another for the Apple account." I remembered that pitch. It had changed everything for my agency at the time. "They wanted to see if a smaller agency could perform the work for less money. I assured them that no smaller agency could. Then you walked in and stole the account out from under us."

"I remember that day, but I didn't see you." I would have remembered him if I had.

"I was one of the people on the conference line. I was in Brussels at the time. You were amazing. That's when I knew I had to have you...at the firm."

"Keep your enemies close type of thing?" I grinned. Then had a thought. "The funny thing is, the recruiter never mentioned the Apple account. He focused on my earlier work, I believe. He also never mentioned the VP program, or the reason why I was chosen over others already employed at the firm."

Edward scooted closer. He took another sip of his drink before he placed his hand on my thigh. He started rubbing softly. Long fluid strokes rotating from the inside of my thigh and then out again. My body tensed up as goose bumps pebbled in the aftermath of his touch. My legs automatically tightened as his hand slid higher. Edward's fingers inched up my skirt until they were at the cusp of my sex. He then dragged one finger through my throbbing fold. Slowly, and gently scratching the surface of my swollen clit. I bulked. "Stay still," he hissed.

As he circled my over sensitive, pulsating, aching clit once again, my hand instantly fell on top of his. "We can't do this here?" I whispered. The place was full, even though most eyes were on the stage.

"Then we take this back to my place."

I shook my head. "It's too soon. I'm not ready."

He pushed my hand out of the way. Slid a finger back down through my folds, and then pushed it inside of me. I gasped. Trying not to moan at the feel of his finger as it slowly twisted and turned.

He leaned in and whispered, "You feel ready to me. Tell me to stop."

The word was at the tip of my tongue, yet no sound came out.

Our eyes stayed locked as I allowed him to continue to take me further into insanity. I grabbed hold of his wrist while he added another finger, pushing deeper. I'm sure if someone saw us, they would think we were gazing into the others' eyes while embracing affectionately and enjoying the music. Not me trying to hold on, without a sound, while Edward finger fucked me under the table.

The moment I felt the tightness, it scared me at first. This was not happening; I thought as I tried to push back my impending orgasm. It was taking all of my strength to act as normal as possible while staring into his lust filled eyes and that smirk splayed on his face. He was enjoying every moment. If I came right then yelling out his name, the bastard would probably love it. My body could only take so much. The fire slowly built from deep inside; until I felt tiny drops of perspiration start to cover my chest. When Edward hit that spot as his palm banged against my engorged clit, I was done. I saw stars, and my eyes rolled back before his mouth covered mine as he swallowed my screams.

Thank goodness his lips stayed until every last ripple passed. He handed me a glass of water and continued to stretch me until the pulsating stopped around him. I could feel my kitty continue to pull his fingers in, and I gave up on stopping it.

Edward's smile was contagious and shifty; obviously pleased with himself. He pulled his fingers out, and I wanted to leave. I buried my head in my hands disgusted that I had no willpower around him. My mind was too fogged up to think straight, and my moral judgment seemed to be nowhere around when it came to this man. "I want to leave. Now, please."

He didn't respond, just looked at me. I was unable to read him and he took one last drink and stood up. "I'll take you home." Edward took my hand and led us out of the club.

-GD-

On the ride back, very little was said. I kept going over what happened, and a part of me wondered if his intentions were to distract me. From what was the question.

When Edward walked me to the door, he instantly grabbed hold of my face and captured my lips, smothering the air out of me. When I gasped for breath, he placed his forehead against mine and said. "I can't get enough of you."

I know how you feel; I thought to myself. But what happened was...

He leaned backed and stared into my eyes as I said, "You better go."

He looked deeper at me and then his face turned hard. "You're upset?"

"More so at myself. That should have never happened. Tonight, that was not me. I mean it was me, but me not thinking...it's not like I didn't...it was a huge mis—"

"Don't!" His voice raised. "Just...don't." He shook his head and walked away.

Fan-fucking-tastic!

***********GD**********

Tanya and Alice are going to have _a lot_ to say. I'm sure you all have some

thoughts as well.

* * *

**Fic Rec:**

Smoke on the Water By: FyreMasen

Smoke on the Water is an annual barbeque and music festival held in a small Georgia town. It draws crowds from far and wide. Only this year, country star Bella Swan is gonna be the main act. What happens when a couple of good ole country boys win passes to meet her?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

* * *

Thank you to my wonderful beta and pre-readers EdwardsFirstKiss, Tinsley Warren and Redtini's FB group!

* * *

**Life is too short for real life drama. Welcome to my little corner of make believe.**

**A/N**

For those of you in the states off and/or celebrating MLK day. Happy Holiday!

This one is a shorter chapter. I needed the next one to start at a specific point.

Creep by Radiohead was playing when I wrote this one.

* * *

** Going Down Chapter 5**

"I hate the control he has over me," I admitted. Alice and Tanya were just staring at me as I recanted my date with Edward Cullen. "You're not saying anything."

"Well, honey, you pretty much said it all. Fuck hot did exactly that. Fucked you in a room full of people. Damn!" Tanya said, still looking puzzled.

Alice continued to look shocked. "Bella, I wasn't a fan of Jake, but your behavior seems to be a little...reckless."

"I was going to say ho'ish myself," Tanya added.

"I know! I can't think straight when he's around."

"How are you going to be when he actially fucks you?"

"Who said that will happen?" They both gave me an eye. "I'm not that easy!"

"No, you aren't, but as you said; Mr. CEO seems to have some voodoo shit over you."

"That's why I decided it might be best to stop all of this before it goes any further."

"Really?" Tanya sat straight asking. "Even before you have a chance to ride the stallion?"

"Bella, I think that may be best. An office relationship can get messy. Even more so if it is with your boss," Alice said as she took a sip of her martini.

"I need time for me. It hasn't been that long since Jake left. And no matter what Edward says, he's just gotten out of a relationship himself. One that he wasn't willing to share details about."

"Hmmm, does that bother you?" Tanya asked giving me that "and don't lie to me" face.

I had to admit that I did feel something when I found out about her, but I wasn't ever going to mention that. They would make it into a big thing, and that's the last thing I wanted.

-OO-

I spent the next week trying to avoid Edward. Embarrassed by my behavior, and avoiding an awkward and uncomfortable discussion. I soon realized that that was hard to do with Angela controlling my calendar. I couldn't figure it out at first. The man seemed to know my every move. Yet, he made a point to ignore me or chastise me in meetings. I knew he was angry, but he could be worse than Rosalie with calling me out on my errors. I started to get a glimpse of the Edward Cullen that everyone saw. My eyes were wide open, yet there was something when he would look at me. The intensity seen in his eyes. His clenched jaw and hands. His body language showed one thing, while his eyes showed another.

I did everything I could to avoid him, yet there he was. Making me realize that Rosalie's snide comments regarding Angela being his assistant and loyal to Edward were probably true. When he popped up again out of the blue one afternoon, I asked Angela if she would prefer to be back with Mr. Cullen. She understood clearly what I was insinuating, and Edward was no longer 'popping' up.

I truly liked Angela. She was incredible at what she did, but I decided to ask for another assistant. Giving her a glowing review, I explained her talents would be best utilized by the executive team, and working for me wasn't allowing her to use all of her talents. Leah Clearwater came down the day after Angela moved back upstairs.

We hit it off right away. I needed someone loyal and a person in whom I could trust. Angela's loyalties were clearly with Edward, and I understood that. Leah came from Mike's department. HR had been looking for a spot for her. The asshole was borderline harassing her.

How ironic.

-OO-

"May I come in?" Edward asked startling me.

I didn't realize that he was behind me. I had my lunch in hand and stepped into my office, letting him go first as I shut the door.

"Please don't let me interrupt your lunch." We both walked over to my little round conference table and sat down. Edward watched as I prepared my salad, and then said, "Angela is a good person."

A bit thrown off by his tone; I answered, "I know that. I just assumed it would be easier for her to work for you, upstairs." I took a bite of my salad, even though my stomach was turning. He looked upset.

"She didn't do anything unethical."

I paused, now looking directly at him. "I never said she did."

"All, I asked, was for her to tell me when you left."

"Edward, you don't have to explain. Everyone here works for you and your family. You gave the girl no choice."

"You make it sound as if I threatened her."

I ignored his statement. "Leah is working out perfectly." He said nothing for an uncomfortable length of time. For being an open book, I sure as hell couldn't read him. "If there isn't anything else?"

"I'm a patient man, but you keep pushing my limit." He hissed through his teeth.

"Then you aren't very patient, because I know a lot of women who could push harder than I have."

He gave me this strange look, and then chuckled deeply to himself. Except it wasn't a humorous laugh. "Have dinner with me tonight?" It was a question, but his tone seemed to be stating a command.

"That's not a good idea. You're my boss. Well, bosses boss."

"Aren't you tired of the excuses?" He said agitatedly.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds trying to figure out how to tell him that the best thing for us was to not take this any further. I looked at him, avoiding eye contact and just spat it out. "Edward...look...I don't think this...I think it's best to keep our relationship a professional one."

He chewed on my words for a moment and then said, "Isabella, let's stop this dance. Professional relationship? You want to come to dinner with me, but for whatever reason in that pretty little head of yours, you feel obliged to continue this tap dance. Have I not been clear enough? I want to get to know you better—"

"You mean fuck me?" It just came out.

He glared at me. "Your language is very..."

"Honest? You're the one sitting here telling me that I'm doing some sort of dance. I remember telling you that I would want more than to be another fuck buddy of yours in the office. It seems that you use sex like a game of some sort."

He pushed his chair back, startling me as he leaned over taking one of my hands. "That mouth of yours," he hissed. "It says one thing, but your body says another. And last time, your wet pussy seemed to be doing a hell of a lot of talking. My intentions have been clear. You seem to not hear the part of me saying that I want to know you better. But obviously, I've been wasting my time. I should have just fucked you in the elevator and sent you dripping back to your ex who you obviously still pine for." Then he leaned closer. "I was just saving you the frustration of knowing that he would never satisfy you again."

I immediately stood and shouted, "How...how dare you! Get out of my office, now!"

He pushed off the table and stormed off.

I couldn't find my breath as my chest heaved uncontrollably. I stumbled back down into my seat.

I sat there, dazed, confused, and unable to breathe.

-OO-

"Every time I try to be big and strong...his words shrink me down to...I should have...he is so frustrating!" I stumbled out to the girls. I had called an emergency meeting. We were at happy hour down the street from Ali's work. "Then he flips out. What the hell is that?"

"Quit, he's an asshole," Ali said.

Tanya and I both looked at her. "Are you crazy?" Tanya said what I was thinking. "Why the hell would she quit? She loves her job. And this is making it much more interesting. Although, I would have kneed the fucker in his junk!"

"It will end badly." Alice continued to say.

"Who the hell cares?" Tanya stated aspirated.

"Hey, I do!" I added.

"Sorry, Hun. It's not as if you're emotionally invested in this man. It is what it is. Yet, I understand Ali's concern. He could flip and start causing issues with your work performance."

"Edward wouldn't do that."

"How do you know?" Alice asked.

"I just know. Work has never come up. He seems to make a point of that. Only when Rosalie crossed the line, I realized that he keeps work and pleasure separate." As I thought more about it. He had never crossed that line, only when I mentioned work. And everything he called out was correct, and errors that I hadn't caught.

"This is a dangerous game you are playing," Ali said.

"That's why I tried to forfeit. Enough about me. How's this new boyfriend?" I turned to Alice.

The huge smile on her face stated it was going well. "I'm starting to fall for him. We said our I love you's."

"What?" Tanya sat up.

"That was quick!" I added.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tanya looked hurt.

"I didn't want to rub it in."

Tanya rolled her eyes. "Whatever, you were afraid we would tell you it's too soon, and you barely know the guy."

"That too." She said slyly.

We all laughed.

I raised my glass. "To Ali and Jasper's first I love you." We clinked our glasses.

"So, when do we get to meet Prince Charming?" Tanya asked.

"Actually," she took two pieces of scratch paper out of her handbag. "He's hosting a birthday party for his best friend. Here are the directions. You both are invited. And dress up, it's a masquerade party."

I looked at the address. "A masquerade party? That's always fun."

"His friend's birthday is around Halloween. Jasper said he hates celebrating them, so it is a surprise."

"I'm in," Tanya said enthusiastically. "I love not knowing who people are. You can have a fling with a total stranger and no one is the wiser."

"Tanya! It's not that kind of party!" Alice scolded.

"Honey, it's always that type of party."

"Alice, why do you fall for it every time? You know Tanya's just trying to get under your skin."

"Well, someone had too. Cobwebs were growing down there before Jasper came along." She pointed to Alice's kitty, as she rolled her eyes.

"I will email Alec as well to tell him he's also invited," Alice said with a smug tone.

"Damn squirt, he'll ruin my fun."

"You are to be on your best behavior," Alice said more towards Tanya.

"Of course. We promise to be on our best behavior, don't we Tanya?"

She gave me the stink eye. "Fine. Anyway, it is down the street from us. We're practically neighbors."

"It's being held at Jasper's parent's house. He comes from old money."

We all knew he had to be if he was living in that neighborhood. It was well-known and the families in that neighborhood-if you call lakefront property with acres of land a neighborhood were the crème de la crème of the city's elite live.

"What's the friend's name?" I asked.

"Masen."

"We'll be there Alice, and I for one can't wait to meet Jasper," I said as we both smiled at each other.

********GD********

Short chapter, but a lot to talk about :)

* * *

Fic Rec:

Roadhouse By TGBMcCray

Bella Swan has a worthless college degree, bills, two friends, a shitty apartment, and too many ex-boyfriends. Swearing off men seems like a good idea, at least until she can figure out how to pour a proper beer and make some cash at Cullen's Roadhouse. It's an apron that sets her off – an apron, some Levi's, and a tall glass of Diet Coke.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Thank you to my wonderful beta and pre-readers EdwardsFirstKiss, Tinsley Warren and Redtini's FB group!

* * *

**WARNING**

**This chapter has discussions of domestic violence. Future discussions thoughout the story will start here.**

* * *

**Life is too short for real life drama. Welcome to my little corner of make believe.**

**A/N**

I tried to respond to as many reviews as possible, and I know failed to respond to all. Busy work week, but in my spare time I started more chapters. I did read every review!

* * *

Chapter 6

Stating that things around the office were weird was an understatement. Edward didn't pop up out of the blue anymore. In fact, he seemed to stay out of my way. The awkwardness always came when we were in the same meetings. The moment my eyes would look in his direction, he made a point to look away. Even though, I saw him glance in my direction. Several times. When we did make eye contact, I couldn't ignore the fact that my body would feel as if a bolt of electricity had shot through it. It also didn't go unnoticed that I was always the first one to look away.

-GD-

Dealing with everyone and the tensions at work and trying to avoid Edward, I needed a mental break. I had spent the next few weeks having 'me' time. I went to the mall. Visited the spa. Took myself to the movies. Did things that I wanted. There were times when loneliness would creep in, but I would push it down. I'd been by myself before. It's not as if I never had been a bachelorette several times over. I just needed to get back into the flow of things.

With both of my closest friends in relationships, things were a bit different this time around. There was no girl's night that lasted into the morning hours or sleepovers after a night out at a club. Now there are families, responsibilities, challenging careers and babies. The clubs have been replaced with going to Tanya's baby and me sing-a-longs, and we have to meet for lunches versus dinners in order to make room for the family/boyfriend/lover. Things are continuing to change as we get older. I just hope that one day, I'll be able to walk into the house and be greeted by warm, loving arms again.

As I was thinking about these changes, my cell rung. It was Jake's special ring tone. I looked at the caller ID and thought I must have forgotten to pack something of his. "Hey Jake."

"Do you love him?" He blurted out of the blue. He sounded winded, and a bit hurt. He would always run when he needed to clear his head.

"We barely know each other."

"Then was it all worth it?"

I took a deep breath. Did I regret what happened between Edward and me?

"Jake..." I heard cars passing by in the background. He was definitely running.

"A total stranger makes a play for you and you were willing to destroy our relationship?

"No...I told you before, it just happened."

"I feel like I never knew you at all. Do you know how that makes me feel? I loved you. I thought when you said those words you meant it."

"I did.

"If you did, you wouldn't have allowed a stranger to fuck you!" He yelled.

"We never fucked!"

"Right."

"I never cheated on you. Yes, I did kiss him. Which I shouldn't have..."

"So, you're with him now?"

"We are not together. We did go out, once." Not sure why I felt I needed to explain all of this, but it all came out. "We're nothing. I'm not with anyone."

"That's your doing!" He hissed.

"Yes, it is." He said nothing for a brief moment. "I never wanted to hurt you."

Still nothing. Until, "We can't always get what we want." Then he hung up.

Later that evening I sat on my bed recapping our conversation. He sounded so broken, and I did that to him. I cried, not feeling sorry for myself, but for hurting him. I also felt guilty that Edward kept crossing my mind many times that night. Usually, he would just haunt my dreams, but now he's invading my reality, yet again.

I couldn't say that I regretted what happened between Edward and me. Except, maybe not seeing where it could have gone. It was too late anyway. Edward had obviously cast any thought of me aside. He had moved on, and so should I. It would just be a little easier if I didn't remember how it felt when he kissed me...

Or touched me...

Or how his fingers felt as they twisted around pushing deeper inside me...

Yeah, maybe I needed to start with forgetting that.

-GD-

Jasper Whitlock was born into money, and it was evident from the moment we drove up to his parent's home. I decided to tag along with Tanya and Alec to the birthday party. Exotic cars were parked along the winding driveway up to a house, if you could call it that. It was more like a colonial mansion that could rival one of Queen Elizabeth's homes, and it showcased the amount of wealth at this soirée.

As we entered the foyer, the inside was as breathtaking as I had expected, along with the guests. Everyone seemed to be dressed in gowns fresh off the runways, and most of the masks had to be designed straight out of Venice.

As we walked further in, Tanya and Alec greeted many of the guests; being that they traveled in the same social circle. The main area was beautifully decorated. Even though the whole theme seemed over the top, it was tastefully done. The orchestra played a mix of classic and current hits, and I could have sworn they played a rap song or two.

The moment I saw the red dress, I knew who was behind the mask. Alice rushed up and greeted us all with hugs. "So glad you came!'

"We wouldn't miss meeting him squirt." Tanya kissed her on both cheeks.

Alice turned behind her, and hand in hand, introduced us to Jasper. He seemed to be a nice guy. He was very handsome, and extremely polite. He had a calm temperament that was needed for Alice and our group. Alec had a similar trait, but Tanya knew which of his buttons to push to get him wound up.

We spoke to Jasper for a while getting to know him better. His family was one of the founding members of the Chicago electrical company. His great, great grandfather sat on the board. He acquired a healthy amount of the companies' stocks at that time, and it's those shares that have funded the family ever since; allowing Jasper to be a philanthropist.

Just speaking to him for the short period, he seemed one-hundred times better than Alice's ex-Husband, Royce King. A jackass would be better than Royce. When he started hitting her, I thought I would have to hire an attorney for Tanya after she kicked his ass a few times. When we went to Ali's and saw her bruised lip, she hit him over the head with a bottle. "How does it feel bitch?" She said while Alec held her back as I grabbed Alice.

Jasper may be a keeper if he treats her right. Maybe I should warn him about Tanya first.

-GD-

As we continued to talk, the room suddenly exploded in applause. The birthday boy had arrived. Jasper excused himself and drug Alice behind him. The rest of us went to find food, and it seemed as if everyone had that same idea. The room was crowded with people as we feasted on the massive spread. I stopped when I heard my name being bellowed as Alice bolted towards me with a concerned look. It was apparent even under her mask.

Out of breath, she started apologizing, and then Jasper grabbed her from behind. I stopped paying attention to them when directly behind him was a tall well-built man. With his chiseled features, you knew the mask he was wearing hid an obviously gorgeous specimen, yet his wild golden locks looked familiar.

Before I could examine him further, Alice turned me around, pushing me into a very healthy woman's breast as I knocked her plate to the floor. "What the hell?" I asked as I bent over to help her.

"Masen, I would love to introduce you to Alice's friends, this is Tanya and—"

"Alec, good to see you again." The man said.

"You too, Edward."

"Edward? I thought your name was Masen?" Tanya asked.

Jasper answered. "Oh, I can explain that. Edward and I went to grade school together. In our class, there were three Edwards. Edward S. Edward T—"

"And I was Edward C. I grew tired of the whole initial thing and told the teacher to call me by my middle name, Masen. I was named after my grandfather."

Tanya then asked. "I see. So, the C stands for?"

"Cullen."

I managed to stand up, back facing them as my heart stopped. This was not happening here; I thought.

Then, she said. "Edward, I didn't recognize you in the mask." I was uncertain how she was going to play this out. All I knew was that Edward was the last person I wanted to see. "Then you must know Bella Swan?" She said slyly.

He was quiet for a bit, and then said. "You're that Tanya."

"Bella mentioned me?" She acted surprised. Badly.

He chuckled. "In a way, yes."

"Well, I know all about you." I pinched her.

"Where is Bella? Wasn't she just here?" Jasper asked.

Tanya and Alice quickly came together shielding me as I ducked. "I think I saw her over there," Alice answered.

"Isabella is here? If you can excuse me." Edward said.

"Ummm, Jasper. Can you and Alec grab us a few drinks, please. Surprise us." They stayed together for a few seconds more then both turned around. "Bella, I had no clue until Jasper introduced him to me. I tried to warn you, but was too late."

"It's fine, Ali."

"Now I know why your panties are always pulled down to your ankles when you see him. Fuck, I forgot how hot he is! Even with half his face covered. Shit!" Tanya started to use her hand to fan herself.

"I can't stay."

"Bella, come on. You're the one who ended it before it got really started." Alice pointed out.

"I know!" I snapped. "Sorry, please say my goodbyes and a thank you to Jasper's parents."

I asked where our coats were, and Alice pointed upstairs telling me to go down the hall to the left. I quickly ran upstairs. Thankful that it was a mascaraed party and prayed not to run into Edward.

I followed her directions to a tee, and as I was about to enter the room, I paused when I heard a familiar voice. "That is not true!" Edward shouted.

"Really?" The woman he was speaking to lowered her voice and said, "You have always been like that. You are using what she did as if you're comparing her to me."

I peeked around the doorframe surprised to see his ex; they both had their masks off. She was taller than I had expected and more beautiful in person than in her pictures. Edward's arms were crossed, and she was standing close to him. When she reached out to touch him, I wanted to snatch her hand away.

Who was I to do that, I thought. I had no right. Yet, a burning sensation in my gut started to churn.

"That's sick! You're delusional if you think that I compared you to my mother!" Edward's voice was deeper, more enraged than I had ever heard before.

She let go of him immediately, and said softer, "She made a mistake and now every woman has to pay for it."

He stepped closer and was now directly in her sight. "This is new. First, it was the fact that I worked too much; second, I wanted to wait before having a family, if at all. Then, as I remember it correctly, I was a selfish ass. Now, my mother is to blame? It's not every woman, it's you. Now leave!"

Her face soured as she raised her voice and said, "You left out arrogant, dominating, know it all because I think I'm a God, asshole. And all of those reasons are valid. If only to me! Yet again, it was always my fault."

"You don't have to worry about that anymore, do you?" Edward hissed out.

"I wanted our relationship to work."

"You are the one that walked out!" He stressed.

"You gave me no other choice!"

"I don't want to fucking discuss this anymore! I need to find someone, and why the hell are you here again?" He asked stepping away from her.

"Rosalie invited me, and you aren't taking my calls. She thought we needed to talk."

"You seemed to do a lot of that before you left. I'm still picking up the shards of glass from the carpet. There was one vase that survived. Thank you for that."

"I was angry at you. It might have helped if you had tried! Act as if you had cared...I needed time away from you," She blew out frustrated.

"You should be happy. You have plenty of time now."

"I never stopped loving you." There was silence, and I found myself holding my breath. He said nothing. Then she asked, "Is it the woman Rose told me about?"

"Isabella?" He asked instantly.

That surprised me; and hearing my name stirred something deep inside of me. I had assumed he was on to the next victim he accosted in the elevator. I was just a faded memory.

"Yes, her. Are you in love with her?"

"If you're asking if I've moved on? The answer is yes. How I feel about anyone else is none of your business."

She stepped closer and reached out to him, but he moved away. "I know that I hurt you. Yet, Rose tells me that you knew her before-"

"Rosalie needs to keep her fucking mouth shut. As much as my meddling sister likes to share my personal life lately, she doesn't know a damn thing."

"Bella, did you find your coat?" Alice asked behind me; startling me enough to jump into the line of sight of both Edward and Zafrina.

"Isabella?" He looked at me, examining my face over the mask. But this time, as his eyes perused my entire body, I saw a glimpse of the desire I had missed, before his face hardened.

Before he said another word, I hurried past Alice and straight for Tanya. "I need to get out of here." That's all I needed to say as she told Alec that she'd be back.

As Tanya drove us away, she asked me what happened.

"I feel as if I just walked into a web...one I can't get out of."

-GD-

We spoke about what I had heard on the way back, and then I remembered something Tanya mentioned. "Do you know Zafrina?"

"Why are you asking?" She snapped.

"Okay? Why does it matter? You're the one who remembered her name when I mentioned Edward's ex. What's going on?" I turned to look at her.

She looked over at me with an apologetic grin. "Sorry, it's just me trying to wrap my head around all of this."

"I can understand that." I laughed.

"Alec and I met her once when we bumped into Edward while we were in New York."

"Oh, well, the whole thing with her doesn't seem over."

"For her maybe, but is it for Edward?" She asked.

-GD-

The moment I stepped out of the car, Tanya asked me if I wanted her to come in. I told her to go back and enjoy the party. We would continue our talk later.

When I entered my home, I kicked off my shoes and headed straight to the bar and poured a glass of white wine. After a few sips, I started towards the bathroom to remove my makeup when I heard a knock. "I told her I would be fine," I said to myself as I walked back to the door. "Tanya, I'm—"

It wasn't Tanya at the bottom of my steps.

His emeralds flashed up at me. "I'm a complicated man, I'm told."

I stared a bit shocked to see him, and then said. "You think?"

He chuckled to himself. "It's ironic that they had a masquerade party for me."

"I think it was perfect. All those masks you wear." I said a bit snarky.

He shook his head and bit down on his bottom lip, before he said, "Hmmm...I guess I do deserve that. I have been meaning to apologize for my harshness the last time we spoke." He stepped up, and we were face to face. "I was...frustrated. You do that to me." He moved closer. I said nothing as I breathed in his intoxicating scent. "Being close to you and not being able to touch you..." His arm inched up, and moved a strand of my hair. "The things I want to do with you...yet, I can't even get you to have dinner with me." He chuckled. We both did. "I'm sorry for losing my temper with you. I'm told I do that from time to time. Mostly, when I can't get what I want."

"Edward, it would be too...complicated."

He leaned closer. "I'm use to complicated."

"I heard." He cringed. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"Yes you did."

"I was only there to retrieve my coat."

"This, perhaps?" He brought his other hand from behind his back. I hadn't even notice it.

I took my coat and said, "Thank you. How did you—"

"Alice. She is quite the little spitfire. She laid into me when you took off, and I tried to explain I hadn't done anything. Then, she proceeded to tell me what I had indeed done. Seeing Jasper come to her defense, from out of nowhere, I knew she was the one. The way he was protective of her; from me in fact! I have known him since we were children. After I explained everything, and she enlightened everyone that she was your best friend, he backed off. Oh, and you told her about the Jazz club?" He smirked.

My eyes grew big. I sputtered out words and a lot of no's, and I was going to kill Alice! "...I just mentioned we had drinks there."

He laughed. "She only mentioned that our date didn't go as she had hoped. Apparently, I have a bad rap?"

"After what you said to me, can you blame me for not showcasing you as a knight in shining armor?"

"No, I can't. But I would like to make that up to you."

His eyes burned dark and glimmered with emerald lust. "Why don't we start out as friends? If the offer stands, and you truly want to get to know me, then that is where this starts over." I said.

He muddled it over, and then said. "I don't do friends."

"Then you won't be doing me," I blurted out. "I meant...friends or not, Mr. Cullen?"

He smirked. "Friends. And it's Edward."

I smiled back. We stared a bit longer before he said he had better be going and turned around to leave. Then I remembered. "That was your ex?"

He stopped and turned back. "Yes."

"It seems as if she is still in love with you."

We both stood there staring at the other.

Then he finally said, "It seems as if you heard more than I had realized."

"It was intense."

"Well, that conversation is for when we become very good friends."

I pinched my lips together wanting to know more, but it was obvious that he wasn't going to share. Not that night. "Have fun at your party. I know how much you enjoy them." I grinned. He growled. We both laughed as I said, "Happy Birthday, Edward."

"Thank you, Isabella." Then his eyes flashed with that look as he perused down my body. "You look extremely beautiful tonight, by the way. I barely recognized you with that mask on." Then he moved forward, closer to me, and leaned over. "Maybe, sometime soon, I'll get to see a private showing of that mask on you again, friend."

*******GD********

Hmmm...well?

* * *

Fic Rec:

Actually it's a contest rec.

**The May to December Romance Twific Contest **brought to you by Nicffwhisperer and CarrieZM.

Do you like reading stories about an older Edward with a younger Bella? Maybe he's a college professor, priest, hires her for babysitting, or he's her dad's best friend?

Or do you like reading about an older Bella that seduces her college student, her best friend's son, her cabana boy, or maybe her yard guy?

Head over and check out this contest!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

* * *

Thank you to my wonderful beta and pre-reader EdwardsFirstKiss and Tinsley Warren

Life is too short for real life drama. Welcome to my little corner of make believe.

* * *

Chapter 7

Two months after the initial mention of restructuring, the firm's official press release was out. An announcement was released of a merger with Bradley and Associates, one of New York's top agencies expanding us into a global firm. We were officially reducing staff and merging departments. The announcement had been made early enough to make everyone's holiday merry. It wasn't as if mine was going to be cheery. I was going to be alone for the holidays. My parents had decided to head down early to their winter home in Phoenix. They had asked me to come, but with the restructure, things were rapidly changing. Taking time off wasn't an option.

My workload had increased fifty fold because of the deal. I couldn't complain; I still had my job, but no one was safe. A few days ago, the first batch of pink slips had arrived from HR. It had been a very sobering day, and when Mike asked me to go for a drink after work, I almost accepted. He had been stripped of his title and demoted to Creative Director, but he had a job. Mine still seemed to be hanging up in the air.

Edward had been scarce due to the deal, yet he did find time to stop by occasionally. He offered to take me to lunch once everything had been finalized. I didn't ask about my job, and he didn't offer. His silence and nonchalant attitude about the whole thing strangely comforted me. If he wasn't concerned then there was nothing to be concerned about. Or so I rationalized.

-GD-

"Bella, Mr. Cullen came by early this morning while you were out and asked if you could stop by his office when you had a moment." Leah said smiling knowingly.

I now knew who brought the mysterious flowers on my desk. Leah wasn't there for me to ask when I came in during her lunchtime. "Thanks, I'll head up now."

The executive floor always seemed empty. The offices were widely spaced and everyone had private suites, but there was never anyone around. But, then again, no one would be just hanging around on that floor.

When I approached Edward's office, I said hello to Angela.

"Bella, he's with someone, but will be available after three."

"Thanks, Angela, I'll just—"

Edward's door opened, and I saw red fiery locks. A nude color suit that was holding on for dear life on her curvy body, and stilettos that would challenge the most experience stripper. "Dinner at Won's around sixish?" She asked.

"That works for me," Edward answered, as she leaned over and kissed him on both cheeks.

When they walked out, Edward seemed a bit startled by my presence. "Isabella..."

"I was told to stop by your office." I looked at him and then back to the stunning red head that was grinning widely at me.

She then looked back at Edward and said, "Ah, the butterfly has been caught." Then, she laughed.

He didn't answer as his eyes squinted. She laughed harder and then turned towards me. "Hello. Isabella, correct? I'm Victoria." She stretched her hand out towards me.

"Victoria is the CFO of Bradley," Edward stated.

"Nice to meet you," I said as I shook her hand.

"Angela, could you show Victoria out, please?"

"Isabella, it was a pleasure. Edward, I'll see you tonight. Pick me up from the hotel, and we'll have drinks before dinner." She winked at him then gave him another kiss before exiting.

Edward stood there for a moment examining my face before I asked, "You wanted to see me?"

He stepped aside as I walked into his office. Usually it was filled with his incredible scent, but the mix of her expensive musk swirled around with it made me nauseous. "You might want to open a window." I thought, but said out-loud.

He chuckled and then directed me to the seat in front of his desk as he sat on the edge across from me. "That was business," He smirked.

"You don't need to explain to me."

"I know. You are the one who made the friend stipulation, but I wanted too."

"Edward, friends don't have to...look, I know we won't be sharing notes on how our dates went—"

"You're dating?" He asked crossed.

"No, and that's not the point. I'm just stating that you don't have to share your personal conquests."

He chuckled. "Maybe I should. Jealousy seems to bring out people's true desires."

I shook my head. "It's not going to change the fact that I'll be just another notch on your bedpost."

"Says you!" He snarled. We stared at the other before he said, "I didn't call you here to argue—"

"Is that what this is?"

He got up and walked around me. "You fight me on every turn."

"Hmmm. You act as if this is a new thing." I turned to look at him, and then chuckled. "Now I understand. You never had someone say no before."

His eyes narrowed at mine before he walked over to the credenza and poured a drink. He motioned asking me if I wanted one and I shook my head. "Laugh all you want, but no isn't a word I often hear." He stated.

"I'm not surprised."

"Yet, you keep turning me down."

"I said I would go to lunch with you."

"Yes, you did. Three weeks ago."

"Your schedule is hard to squeeze into."

He walked over and opened his door. "Angela, anytime Isabella needs to get on my calendar, open it up for her. If she needs to see me, make it happen. Come find me." He stated and shut the door. "Now, my calendar is open.

I looked at him and couldn't help smiling. "You know giving me that kind of power, I may take advantage of it."

"I'm hoping you do." He said seriously as he sat back down across from me. "It's taking everything in me to not lay you down right here and take full advantage of you."

"Edward..."

"Friends, I know. But my intentions haven't changed. However you want to do this Isabella."

"I...let's start with lunch, I'm open Friday. I'll check with Angela."

"No need, I'll pick you up at one. Whatever is on my calendar can be moved."

"Okay. Well, I have a meeting."

"Yes, so do I."

I stood, and he walked me to the door. All I could focus on was the closeness of him behind me as his body pressed against mine. The moment I reached for the doorknob, his hand fell on top of mine. The shock that seemed to always be there whenever he touched me surged throughout my body. I paused for a moment as his fingers caressed my hand while his body pressed harder into mine. We stood there for a few moments before I found the strength to turn the damn doorknob. I quickly walked out, saying goodbye to Angela as I waved back to Edward without turning around to look at him. I knew right then I wasn't prepared for the look that I assumed was in his eyes. That was always in his eyes at moments like these. Mine, constantly betraying me with the rest of my body.

-GD-

"How was your dinner the other night?" I asked biting into my chicken.

He grinned to himself. "Are you asking me if I slept with Victoria?"

"No! Your private life is your own. I was just making small talk."

He placed his fork down. "Oh, okay. I'll bite. Dinner was nice. And I didn't sleep with her." He stared at me before he continued. "It looks as if we will be fully functional by the second quarter."

"Great." Then I thought this would be a good time to see where my fate lies. "Have you made any decisions regarding my department?" I asked as nonchalantly as I could.

He took a bite of his salad then said. "Your department will stay intact."

"What about my people?"

"Five will be cut."

"I see."

"You will be a Vice-President."

I dropped my fork. "What? I'm what?"

He stopped eating, looking at me quizzically. "The expansion of both departments made financial sense to cut five from both firms. Were you thinking of less?"

"No, but you said I'll be a Vice-President?"

"Oh, yes." He went back to eating. I stared at him until he looked back up. He wiped his mouth with his napkin and sat back. "This is a surprise to you?"

"Yes! You have been cutting and demoting people in every department. You have an abundance of VP's that I'm sure would like to keep their titles."

"And you don't deserve it?"

"I'm not saying that, I'm just surprised."

"We are taking the firm global and we are in need of new and fresh ideas. Ones that you have provided time and time again. You are in the fast track program. That's why it's called fast track."

"I know that, but with everything going on, I thought that was on hold. Anyway, you have been crucifying me regarding my performance."

"I've been helping you, and you know everything I have said has been true, or you would have challenged me right then." He eyed me.

He was right, but I wasn't going to tell him that. "What are people going to think?"

He chuckled. "Why do you care? No one would care what you thought if it were reversed. It's not like you didn't earn it."

"I have worked hard for every single accomplishment. I'm not saying that I don't want the promotion. I'm just stating that it will be perceived that I gained the promotion by other means."

"How could you have when you turn me down at every offer?"

"Oh, did I bruise your ego?" I chuckled.

He snarled. "You know, deep inside you find some satisfaction in keeping this game between us going. You know eventually what will happen. You're just prolonging the inevitable."

I sat there at first appalled by his blatant lack of tact as always. "Edward..." His eyes narrowed. "It's been what? Six weeks and you're ready to turn in the friend card? Do you even have women friends?"

"No."

"What?"

"No. I do not have female friends."

"Why...never?"

He rolled his eyes. "Isabella. Does it matter?"

"Yes!" I got out my cell and started to dial.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Setting up another lunch with Angela. I want to know more."

"This is what intrigues you?"

I looked up as I heard her answer and said. "It's one of the things. Hi, Angela..."

-GD-

We have had three lunches since then and two happy hours for drinks. Edward Cullen might not have had "women" friends, yet he was learning. Even though the sexual tension was pliable, slowly, and I mean very slowly, he was letting his guard down.

I sat there stirring my drink while he stared at me. I must say it still made me uncomfortable, but it was his thing. "So, here." I slid the box over to him. His brow arched. "It's no big deal. I never gave it to you. You know, at your birthday party."

"Isabella, you didn't have too."

"It was your birthday. Anyway, it can double as your Christmas gift." I laughed.

"Smart woman."

"Don't forget that." I chuckled.

"Oh, I don't."

We stared at each other then I said, "You can open it."

"You know I hate birthdays."

"Yes, I heard that. Why?" I took the last sip of my drink and placed my napkin on my plate.

"It's just a reminder that you're closer to death."

My eyes widened. "Okay...that's very morbid of you."

Edward took the last bite of his sandwich and sat back in his seat. "It's true. Every Cullen male hasn't lived past sixty."

"Your father..."

"He's still alive. But he's on borrowed time."

"Is he ill?" I asked. Esme had always been the monarch of the firm.

"Currently in remission. The old fool wants to dig his grave deeper." He chuckled darkly. "He's running for Congress. That will kill him for sure."

"Edward! That is honorable. I thought I read somewhere about a Cullen running. I had no clue it was your father."

"He beat cancer; now he's ready to run the world."

I leaned in. "President?"

"No, my mother would use her veto power if that happened. Although, she doesn't mind the idea of being the wife of a congressman. She's doing it for my father. He has sat back while she ran things. Now, it's his turn."

"You should be proud of your parents."

He had a strange look but said nothing. Reminding me of what Zafrina said about his mother.

"Come on, open it." He looked at my gift as if it were a bomb. He twisted it, inspected the blue wrapping paper, and slowly pulled the gold bow. "My lunch hour is going to be over by the time you finish with the bow." His nose wrinkled as a hard crease formed along his forehead. I took the box and opened it showing him the cufflinks. "See! No bomb, just cufflinks. I didn't know you were...well, you, so I bought a generic gift."

He stared at them and said, "Thank you, Isabella."

I smiled. He actually seemed touched. "Well, I would have given it to you that night, but...you know. The ex and all."

He looked at me and said, "About that. I'm not sure how much you heard."

"Enough to know that she still loves you."

His lips pinched together. "That's my fault. I couldn't give her what she wanted."

"Monogamy?"

"Why would you think that?" he asked agitatedly.

"Edward, since we have been here, that woman over there and those three over there have been eye-fucking you since we arrived. And they don't seem to care you're with me."

"I care! When I'm in a relationship, there is only that person."

"Okay..." He looked upset.

"She wanted a family. I wasn't ready."

"Oh." Why that punched me in the gut was beyond me. The thought of her having Edward's child made me...I don't know...yet, I didn't like the feel of it.

"You loved her?" Just came out, as I held my breath.

He looked deeper into my eyes. "There was a time when I thought that I did."

We just stared at each other.

"Well, I think we'd better be going. Esme's staff meeting is in twenty minutes." I said and grabbed my scarf and Edward helped me with my coat. As we walked out into the cold brisk air, he wrapped his arm behind my back and escorted me to the awaiting car. He opened my door as the driver ran back around to open his. As we sat there, I could feel a turning point in the atmosphere. This was the first time Edward had really opened up.

I sat there as we headed back to the office wondering if Edward Cullen and I could truly only be friends. Real friends. Then my hand brushed accidentally against his, and the surge of electricity from his touch penetrated throughout my entire body. I looked over at him and knew instantly that I didn't want to be just his friend anymore.

-GD-

Everyone in the company seemed to be at the staff meeting, including Bradley's key executives, and the red head. I sat and watched her greet Edward with a lingering hug as he took his seat on stage. We were at the Chicago convention center. They had facilities large enough for the entire company to meet at once. Rumor had it that there was going to be further announcements made regarding the merger. I figured they would also go over the year end financials before the New Year.

Esme stood up and went through exactly that. Halfway through, everyone seemed less tense and more at ease. Then, she stated there was a major announcement. Several people from Bradley along with our key executives stood behind her.

She started talking about the history of the firm and how her family had sacrificed greatly to make it what it is today. How the merger would take it into the next generation and how that generation will take it into a new realm. Then, she announced that she would be retiring at the end of the year and making way for the new CEO.

"With great pleasure, my son, Edward Cullen has been unanimously elected as the next CEO. It is my honor and pleasure to introduce you to the new CEO of B&amp;C Associates. Edward Cullen."

There was a gasp, and then applause. Some were genuine, but a lot were forced. Then slowly, everyone stood. Me, I sat there dumbfounded as usual. There was never a hint or an inkling from him. I sat there shocked. Not sure why, he was superb at what he did but...

Then, I looked up and saw him staring directly at me. He had that crease above his brow. I then became very aware that I was the only one still sitting down. I quickly stood up and joined in the applause. I looked back over towards him, and his eyes were still on me.

Edward Cullen was now CEO.

*******GD********

Hmmm. Could this change things? Or should it change things? Well, any thoughts?

* * *

Check out The Lemonade Stands Love Letters posts leading up to Valentine's Day February 14, 2015. You'll find one from me.

My Book Blog Tour starts February 23-27. Links will be on my profile page. I'll also have posts on my social media accounts if you're interested in reading or any of the giveaways.

* * *

Fic Recs:

My Nightingale By Edward's Eternal

Edward, a photographer without roots, meets Bella, a nurse in the ER after a slight mishap. He is everything she isn't allowed. She is everything he didn't know he needed. Together they make their way, fighting against what threatens to separate them.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Thank you to my wonderful beta and pre-readers: EdwardsFirstKiss and Tinsley Warren.

Life is too short for real life drama. Welcome to my little corner of make believe drama.

* * *

**A/N**

**To show my thanks and love this Valentines Day for all your support, here's a bonus chapter.**

**Hugs and a whole lot of love!**

* * *

Chapter 8

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him. I had left right after the meeting was over and took my time getting back to the firm to find Edward waiting for me outside of my office.

"Nothing changes."

I huffed. I walked past Edward as I opened my door and went directly to sit on the sofa. He unbuttoned his jacket and sat next to me.

"Why do I feel as if things do?" I honestly asked.

"Maybe, it's because you were finally opening up." He reached for my hand, and I didn't flinch away.

I chuckled. "_Me_ opening up? Breaking down those brick walls of yours hasn't been easy. Mr. I don't do friends."

He grinned, as he looked at his hand now rubbing the top of mine. "Isabella, nothing changes. We are still friends."

I smiled. "Congratulations, by the way."

"Thank you."

We sat in silence; me watching as he played with my hand while he stared at me as usual. Then, there was a knock on the door, and I immediately moved my hand away. "I'm sorry for interrupting. Mr. Cullen's office called looking for Edward. The board is waiting in conference room B."

"Thanks, Leah," he said as he turned back to me. "Duty calls."

We both got up, and I walked him to the door. "Edward, I _am_ happy for you."

"Have dinner with me?" He asked.

"Yes." Came out with no hesitance this time.

He squeezed my hand and walked out.

-GD-

"You're sure?" Tanya asked over the speaker.

I was putting the finishing touches on my make-up. "No, but I can't fight this anymore. I don't want to fight it anymore."

"And if it all goes to hell?"

I paused and looked at my cell. "I'm starting to not care so much."

"What's changed?"

"I think knowing more about him, or as much as he wants to share. He's trying in his own weird way to be more open." I laughed. "Sometimes, he looks as if he is in actual physical pain when he opens up to me."

"There's so much you don't know."

"I know, but honestly, being with him isn't always easy for me. The sexual tension is hard to deal with, and often I can't focus on what's being said when I'm too busy staring at his lips or imagining how he tastes."

"So, it's purely for your horny ass?"

I shook my head. "No, but I'm not going to fight it anymore." Did I want to sleep with him? Hell yes! Was my body starting to revolt against me, yes! But, I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to try.

"I'll support you as always, but be smart about it." She warned.

"I will."

"That a girl. I still have no clue how you lasted this long without jumping that rod."

"Tanya!" I laughed. "It wasn't easy."

"Ummm, no! And, the way he wants you. Just listening to your encounters has helped Alec's and my love life. I invited him to the office so we could have some fun time in the elevator."

"No!"

"Yes, I did! And it was incredible! There're mirrors on the ceiling. Watching his ass move..."

"I don't think I want to hear anymore."

"It was fucking fantastic! I may have to get an elevator for the house or a damn fake one."

We both laughed. "I had better finish getting ready." I said.

"Hey, don't wear the black dress with the buttons; it makes your butt look weird."

I closed my eyes, and then opened them back up staring at myself in the black dress. "Which one would you suggest?"

"The blue wrap dress would be perfect. Your boobs look great in that one and the dress curves in the right places."

I stood heading back to my closet. "Thanks, I have to go and change."

"Have fun."

-GD-

"You look very beautiful tonight," Edward said across the small round table for two. He looked amazing in his black suit.

We sat overlooking the Chicago skyline. "Thank you."

"Have you been here before?" He asked as the server approached our table.

"No, I haven't."

"May I?" He asked as he grabbed my menu. I nodded, and he began to order for the two of us.

"I have never had someone order for me before."

"Did you mind?"

"No..." I thought strangely.

"It's a habit. I wanted you to try their signature items."

"Well, everything sounded good. So, thank you. Even though you ordered for a party of eight." I laughed. "What do you mean it's a habit?"

He sat back. "I usually order for my dates."

"Are they illiterate?" He narrowed his eyes. I laughed. "Really, I mean every time?"

"Yes."

I stared at him. "Honestly, I thought you were just trying to be a gentleman, not a—"

"I was. Sometimes people only choose what they know. They won't try something different because they don't know if they will like it or not."

"But shouldn't you leave it up to them? Make the suggestion and let them choose?"

He stared for a moment and said nothing.

The first course came out, which was amazing. The second and third courses were each better than the next. "I must say that you did pick well." I laughed more to myself as the server took away our plates.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it."

I was enjoying everything about that night including him. "I am, thank you."

We stared a bit too long at each other, and then I looked away. When I looked back, Edward had an intensity in his eyes that made my thighs instantly rub together. "Thank you for finally saying yes. May I ask what was different about me asking this time?"

I took a sip of water, and then answered. "There was nothing different, except that I know you better. Before, well, it was all physical."

"And that was wrong?" One brow rose.

"Not necessarily. For me, I would like to know someone first before, well..."

"Before we fuck?"

Our eyes locked. "...Yes."

He took a sip of his wine, as I looked out at the flickering skyline. It was getting stuffy, and I was finding it difficult to breathe.

We sat in silence for a while until he asked, "Would you like dessert?"

"Honestly, I couldn't eat another bite."

Edward took another sip of his wine as his eyes darkened before mine. Then, he asked the server for the bill.

-GD-

Edward walked me to my door. The cool air was a welcome change from the hot car we had just exited. I could feel Edward's body heat the entire drive back as he sat closely next to me. My mouth felt parched and my body pulsated, yearning to be touched by him.

I fidgeted with my keys as I said, "I had a very nice time."

"I am glad."

I turned and unlocked my door, and debated if I should ask him in.

"I have to fly out to New York in the morning. When I return, I would very much like to do this again."

I turned around and looked at him and smiled. "That would be nice. Have a great trip."

Then he grabbed both sides of my face and slowly kissed my bottom lip before gently caressing the top. I opened my mouth allowing him to explore more of me. At first, the kiss was slow and sensual. Then, the burn grew as our movements began to increase. I grabbed hold of his wrists as he steadied my head while he explored. The fire inside of me grew rapidly, and when he suddenly pulled away and placed his forehead against mine, my body screamed out for more.

"I had better go," he breathed out.

No! I thought as I leaned forward to kiss him. My lips were trying to persuade him to keep going. We had kissed for a few more seconds before he leaned back. His eyes were darker, and I knew that he wanted this as much as I did. But, he placed a kiss on my forehead before he said, "I'll call you." My mouth dropped as I stood there and watched him walk away.

-GD-

"Finally, he was being a gentleman," Alice answered.

"Did it sound like she wanted that?" Tanya shook her head.

I sipped my diet coke as the two of them went back and forth rehashing the story of my date with Edward.

"All I know is that I was finally ready, and then he wasn't."

"Honey, the man was ready. Trust me. It seems as if he finally realizes you are more than a conquest." Tanya added.

"Do you want me to hint to Jasper?"

"No! And you're not a great hinter, Alice."

"I can be crafty."

"Squirt, you can't. He'll know exactly what you are doing. Besides, I think Bella has Edward exactly where she wants him."

"Glad you feel that way." I rolled my eyes.

"Trust me that man cannot get enough of you."

-GD-

I was flipping through the channels unable to find anything decent to watch without sucking out brain cells, when my cell rang. I instantly smiled when I saw the name. "Are you back?"

"Not yet, but I miss you."

That surprised me. But by the silence on the other end, I suspect that surprised him as well. "If I am being honest, I miss you as well."

"Isabella, this friend thing is new to me."

"I know and you're doing a—"

"I don't want to be friends anymore."

My heart dropped. "Okay..."

"I don't just want to be friends anymore. I want to know the color of your eyes when you come. I want to see the expression on your face when I bring you to the brink of pleasure like you have never felt before. I want to explore limits with you and show you a new sense of pleasure such that you have never experienced."

I couldn't find any words.

"I want you not only as a friend, but also as my lover. I don't think I can ask for less."

I sat up. "Edward...I need a monogamous relationship."

"There will only be you."

"How can I be sure? You're—"

"We'll sign a contract."

"A what?"

"I'll explain it when I return. But I ask that this stays between us."

I sat staring at the TV. "Yes."

He breathed out. "I'll be back at the end of the week. We'll have dinner and talk then."

"Okay."

"Good night, Isabella."

He hung up, and I lay back catching my breath from the tornado named Edward Cullen. Then I thought, what does he mean by a contract?

***********GD***********

Any thoughts?

Thank You! I read all of your reviews and will finish responding to them shortly.

* * *

My fic, The Dress, is up for Top 10 Fic's Completed in 2014. Honored to be listed with such great Fanfiction writers. Link is on my profile page. Voting ends February 28, 2015

Fic Rec:

My Life as a Trophy Wife by JennaRay

I bartered my body willingly, but my heart...he stole.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Thank you to my wonderful beta and pre-readers: EdwardsFirstKiss and Tinsley Warren.

Life is too short for real life drama. Welcome to my little corner of make believe drama.

* * *

A/N

I had no clue that the word, contract, would have stirred so many opinions :)

This ones early, but I had to give a shout out and a Happy Birthday to the creator of my Facebook Group. Fernanda! Thanks hun for sharing the love!

Picspirations for Edward's Condo in this chapter is over at the Facebook group. Link on profile page.

Well, let's get to it shall we...

* * *

Chapter 9

I dreamed every night of Edward Cullen and often thought of him throughout my days. The day he was to return, my heart raced with anticipation and my body was revved up and waiting to go. Just in case, I had gone to the spa to get the works. Glad I did it earlier in the week because my hoo-ha was still a bit sore. What women go through, and men have no clue. It takes work and a lot of pain for one's body to be this hairless and smooth.

Edward called and said that we would be having dinner at his home. I was excited to see the private side of him. A dwelling says a lot about a person. But, I was more excited that we would be alone.

He had a car pick me up, and I arrived at his house around seven that evening. When he told me to dress casual, I wasn't sure how casual. So, I wore jeans and a blouse hoping that worked. When he opened the door, I immediately looked down at his feet, which were bare and perfectly manicured. Then up the jeans, to his form fitting black V-neck tee that showed his fine golden chest hair, to the bearded scruff that was on his face. My heart and pants dropped right then. Who the hell was this guy in front of me?

"Please, come in," he said as he stepped to the side.

I walked by him, and he helped me with my coat. He placed it to the side, and then attacked. There was no how have you been, or it's great to see you, just hands and lips and groping. The groping was more me as I felt his ass in those jeans. He spun me around as he kissed me more firmly; requesting entrance which I allowed. Our tongues danced around as my hands explored further. When I reached his silky locks, I grabbed them tightly as he moved us against what felt like a small table. Moans echoed around the foyer until we finally came up for breath. He leaned against my chest, and I had felt as if I had just run a mile. We both stood there panting until Edward said. "I really missed you."

I grinned to myself. "I can see that."

He chuckled and looked down at me now standing his full height. "I won't apologize for losing control. But next time, I'll give you more of a warning."

"That would be good," I said trying to gain back my breath.

He grabbed my hand. "Come. Let me show you around."

-GD-

Edward started the tour of his home in the formal living area. "You play?" I asked seeing the black Baby Grand.

He shook his head. "No, it's to add to the decor."

"Oh."

We walked to his office, and then to another sitting area; a theater room before he showed me several bathrooms and another office. Edward's home was perfectly...clean...maybe crisp? Sanitized type of descriptive words came to mind as I walked through each room. There was nothing out of place, and you would have thought it was a hospital by the intense aroma of cleansers. "Did you just have the place cleaned?" I asked.

"No." He said showing me to the kitchen.

When I walked in I was pleasantly surprised. "Now this looks like you actually live here."

He looked at me strangely before asking. "Is that supposed to be a joke?"

"This area seems lived in. You even have papers scattered over there on the counter."

"I like to work in here."

"Even with two offices?"

"Complicated, remember?"

"Always..."

He pinched his lips together and offered me a seat at the kitchen table. "I thought we would be more comfortable eating in here unless you want to sit in the dining room?"

"No, this is perfect. What's that incredible smell?"

He smiled. "I made lasagna."

My eyes bugged out. "You cook?"

"Yes, Isabella. I can cook."

"I'm...speechless."

"You're full of jokes this evening." He said as he started pulling out pans and breaking loaves of bread.

"I never pictured you...domestic."

"I've been a bachelor for a while."

"Maybe so, but surely you don't always cook."

"No. I have a cook and a housekeeper." He stopped prepping and looked at me with a hard look. "Happy now?"

"Did I hurt your feelings?"

"Yes." He stated plainly then gave me a crooked grin before continuing his preparations.

Watching Edward in the kitchen made him seem more...human in a way. He wasn't dressed in his standard tailored suits, and he had this relaxed air about him. We spent time talking as he finished dinner. I offered to help, but he wanted to serve me; I certainly wasn't going to argue. I sipped delicious red wine as he spoke about his trip to New York. He mentioned the new plans and how the merger was coming together. He asked me how my week went and how I was being treated in the office.

"Thanks for that announcement, by the way. It went over very well." I said with the intended attitude.

"Your promotion needed to be announced. We have a lot of work to do, and you're going to have to prepare your team."

"I understand that Edward, but a little warning would have helped."

"I'll try to remember that you need warnings."

"Yes. Bella needs warnings. Besides, I was in the middle of getting my lunch in the cafeteria when the email came. I had to see everyone's faces and hear their snide comments. Mike was a total ass, but who could blame him."

"He's fired." He said without skipping a beat.

"Edward, you can't do that!"

"Yes I can, I am the boss."

I smiled. "Then your sister would have to be next if you're firing everyone who has made snide comments."

He stopped mixing the salad and wiped his hands on a towel as he asked, "What did she do now?"

"She warned me again that staying away from you would be in my best interest. So, if you fire Mike, then she should be next, and you'll need a new COO."

He walked over with two bowls of salad and went back for the fresh bread and Parmesan cheese before sitting next to me. "I will deal with her."

"It's fine. I understand her being protective of her friend. I have those kind of friends myself, you know."

"That, I do know." He smiled and refilled my glass.

I took a few bites, and it was delicious. "The dressing is amazing. What brand is it?"

"I made it myself."

"Stop lying!"

He chuckled. "You really do picture me as a helpless man, don't you?"

"Never helpless," I said staring into his eyes as I took another bite. We both ate in silence for a while. "Well, after this, I can't wait to taste the lasagna. Did you make the noodles yourself?" I teased. He didn't respond. "You didn't?"

"No. But I do know how to make noodles."

"Well, Mr. Cullen, you are full of surprises."

"Let's see what you think by the end of the night."

-GD-

Dinner was amazing. Edward was a damn good cook. I tried not to eat so much, but before I realized it, I had cleaned my plate. Then, I cleaned our plates. I volunteered to help with the dishes and Edward reluctantly agreed. I could tell he liked to cook, but cleaning afterward wasn't his thing. He said his staff was off for the night, which meant we either left the kitchen a mess or worked together to get it done.

"This is not how I thought we would be spending our evening." I laughed.

"The night is young. I told you to leave everything."

"I couldn't. Besides, I'm learning more about you."

"Like what?"

"You hate cleaning for one."

"That is true. My...well, whoever was here cleaned."

"You mean your girlfriends?"

"Yes."

I continued to wash as he stared at me while drying the dishes I handed him. "You know, you can be honest with me. I won't go crazy with your mentioning other women. I know there were many before me. I just don't want any while I'm...well, here."

"And there won't be."

"Which you keep saying. Oh, were you seriously going to have a contract drawn up?" I laughed. "At first I thought you were into something kinky. Like that book, everyone is talking about. You know, the billionaire guy who likes to spank women and tie them up?" I laughed harder. "Then I thought, this is you, and I could totally see you having lawyers draw up a sex clause." I looked over at him. "Get it? Sex clause? Like the Santa Clause? Which is on TV tonight by the way." Not sure why I knew that.

"What if I was into spanking and kinky stuff like that?" He asked.

I snickered as I handed him another dish. "Well, I might like the kinky stuff." I pinched my lips totally wanting him to kiss me right then.

He turned fully around and with a serious expression asked, "Isabella, what would you think if I told you I'm a Dominant?"

I smiled staring into his eyes until I realized he wasn't joking. Then, the large dish fell out of my hands splashing water everywhere. "I'm sorry..."

"Here, let me clean that up." He said as he reached for some towels.

I stepped away as he cleaned up the water, and tried to wrap my brain around what he had just said. This was not happening. Then, I felt him behind me as he moved my hair off of one shoulder. His lips gently caressed my skin as I leaned back into him. "Edward..."

"I know this is a lot to take in. I want you to take a moment and listen to everything I have to say. I care about you greatly." He kissed up my neck. "You are beautiful, smart, and witty." He kissed my earlobe. "The first time I saw you, I knew then I had to have you."

I breathed out a heavy sigh as he wrapped his arms around me. "Once upon a time, I discovered a lifestyle that offered me pleasure beyond my imagination. I was a natural Dominant, and everything seemed to fit into place as I began to live that lifestyle. When I became COO, juggling my career and a submissive; do you know what that is?" I nodded. "I found it hard to be able to give one hundred percent. To be a good Dom, I needed to be able to do that. I made the decision to retire from having someone full time and only to play when there was a need."

I stood frozen, listened to his tale, and thought; I knew he was too good to be true. I mean, I understood how someone like him could be involved in that lifestyle, but it wasn't for me. Even though my body wanted to see exactly what he could do to it.

Edward obviously felt my anxiety, as he released his arms and stood in front of me while he examined my face. "I know this may take time to digest."

I looked down. "Ummm...yeah. To be honest, I don't think I could do that."

"Isabella, I'm not asking you to be a part of the lifestyle; I just wanted you to understand who I am."

Edward sharing this was a big step for him. I looked up and could see in his eyes that he was second guessing telling me. I took a hold of his hand and asked if we could sit down. "So, your ex and you..."

"She was my first vanilla relationship after I gave up my subs. Meaning, she wasn't in the lifestyle. I did share some things with her. We went to a few play clubs, but that's about it."

"I see." I sat there thinking; you wanted him to open up, but I wasn't sure if I wanted him to open up _this_ much. Listening to him being with other women in that way and his ex...my stomach turned. "Could I have some water?"

"Of course." He got up and grabbed a bottle out of the refrigerator, and set it down as he slid his chair closer to mine. "I'm not asking for you to do anything you're not comfortable with. And I'm sure some of the things I am speaking about make no sense, but I wanted to let you know up front. You mentioned being the only one, and I wanted to show you that I was very capable of being in a committed relationship."

"But is that really committed?"

"What do you mean?"

"From what I have read and understand, you have one person or sometimes more that you take care of, correct?"

His eyes narrowed. "Something like that."

"You attended these parties that obviously were for sex, right?"

"They are more than that. You learn from going to them, and they offer classes and—"

"Yet, you're watching other people have sex or they're watching you, and aren't there orgies?"

He got up and grabbed a water for himself. "Yes, at some play parties, they offer these types of playtime. But, Isabella—"

"Edward, I think I need some air."

I walked out the kitchen and opened the door to the balcony. It was freezing outside, but the cold air felt like just what I needed. My head was in a fog.

"Maybe, I should explain everything more clearly about the lifestyle." He said behind me.

"Trust me. I know what you're talking about. It's been talked about openly for a while now. I even helped Tanya research the subject for a case she was working on. So, you don't have to explain. I'm very much aware of the rules and mechanics, etc."

"This is a problem?"

I turned to look at him. "Can you give me some time to...I don't know...I just need some time." I stepped back into the kitchen and headed straight for the door. "I'm sorry to cut this short."

Edward walked behind me, dragging his feet. "Take all the time you need. If you want to talk about it—"

"Thanks. I'll call you later."

He placed my jacket on, and when I turned around he kissed me, hard. My head started to spin, and my hands immediately grabbed hold of his silken strands and pulled. We both moaned as the kiss deepened. He tasted so good, and I could feel my body surrendering in need. I wanted him, but I truly needed to think about everything he had told me. I pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Thank you for being open with me." Then I kissed him gently. Showing him exactly how I felt about him opening up.

He looked at me and said, "I want to be honest with you."

I smiled. "You are making it hard to leave."

He pulled me in more tightly. "Good." Then, he kissed me one last time before I released him and said goodnight.

************GD***********

Well, I am sure you have something to say. Let's hear it...

* * *

My Book Blog Tour starts tomorrow, information will be posted on my FB and Twitter pages. My other Fic, The Dress, is nominated in the poll to find the Top Ten Favorite Fics completed in 2014 at Twifictionrecs**. **Voting ends Feb. 28th link on profile page

* * *

Fic rec:

Eclipse by StillDreaming85

All of Bella's memories have been erased. She knows nothing about herself or the two men that are holding her captive. The only thing she can recall is a feeling of urgency ... Danger. She knows that she needs to escape ... Run ... While she still can. ***DRABBLE***


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Thank you to my wonderful beta and pre-reader EdwardsFirstKiss and Tinsley Warren

Life is too short for real life drama. Welcome to my little corner of make believe.

* * *

A/N

Still working on responding to the last chapter reviews.

Well, let's see what Bella is thinking.

* * *

Chapter 10

"That sounds like a start at least," Alice said over the phone. She couldn't make it to Tanya's. She was on her way to Jasper's parents for Christmas Eve dinner.

"It's something," I said.

"Are you changing your mind? Did something more happen?" Alice asked.

"No! I'm trying to be cautious and take it slow, remember."

"Well, not too slow," Tanya said as she brought in the popcorn. "I can't wait to hear how fuckhot is in bed."

I shook my head. "I'm sure he is fine in that category."

"I am confident that he is. I just can't wait to see how fucked up he makes you." She laughed.

"Tanya! Anyway, what are you two watching?" I was staying at Tanya's for Christmas.

"Some kinky shit Bella picked out. Similar to Nine and a half Weeks mixed with Fifty Shades."

"Alice, it's an art film called Escape." I clarified.

"Sounds yummy. Well, you two horny birds have fun. Merry Christmas and I'll check in tomorrow."

"Merry Christmas, squirt."

"Tell Jasper we said the same," I yelled behind Tanya.

"Will do. Oh, I want to hear what Jake said the other night." She had said before she hung up.

"Do tell." Tanya grinned.

Jake had called me a few days ago. Then again last night. I hadn't mentioned that call to them yet. "Not much to tell. He called and said nothing really. Mostly reminiscing about holidays past. It has always been a hard time for him. You know his mother died around the holidays."

"I think he's not over you."

"We were close. I just feel bad."

"Bella, even without Edward, it would have ended eventually."

"I know. I just hoped...he was a good friend."

"But now Edward can be your friend." She smirked wiggling her brows.

Tanya then poured the wine, and we got settled in front of the TV.

-GD-

"This is not what I expected," Tanya said as her eyes stayed glued to the TV screen. It was leaning more on the porn side versus the art side. "How the hell is she bending that way?" She asked turning her head to analyze the woman's sexual position.

"I don't think I could ever do something like that," I said as I took a large sip of wine.

"Well, some of the kinky parts, maybe. The submit to a man and can only pee when he tells you? Hell-to-the-no! I understand holding off to come, but holding your pee?" We looked at each other and laughed.

Then, I turned to her and asked. "Have you and Alec ever tried anything like this?"

"Like him flogging me with a whip? No! But we have brought out some of my toys." Tanya said with a huge grin.

"Hmmm...what if he all of a sudden wanted to do more?"

She turned towards me with her full attention. "You mean spank me and shit?"

"Yeah. Be a little more adventuresome in the bedroom."

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Just curious."

"Ah huh. Are you thinking about doing stuff like this with Edward?"

"...No...I'm just curious."

"Bullshit! Look, hypothetically speaking. If Edward wanted to do these types of things to you, think long and hard about that."

She stared at me, and then turned back to the movie. I sat there for a moment thinking how my question about her and Alec had turned to me and Edward. Then, "Are you fucking kidding me!" I got up. "You knew?"

She stared straight ahead. "What are you talking about?"

"Who's bullshitting who? You knew!"

She looked up. "Bella, I don't have a clue—"

"Before you finish that statement, you had better have a damn good reason to lie to your best friend!"

"I'm lying to you about something that you aren't even telling me what you think I'm lying about?"

"I can't tell you."

She narrowed her eyes. "Don't you think it's the same for me?'

I fell to my knees. "Fuck! You and Alec are into BDSM!"

"Bella..." She shushed me.

"Is that how you knew Edward? Why didn't you tell me? I can't believe this." I said as I paced around the room. "You're my best friend, and you knew what he was, and you let me go through all of this crap for months knowing I could never...how could you?" I yelled.

"First, I never said we were into that lifestyle. Secondly, yes, I saw Edward and his ex at a sex club in New York. But we signed a confidentiality clause and they are the types of people that will strip you of everything you own if their secret got out."

"Wait, you met him at a sex club?"

"Yes. That club we all went to, Taboo."

"That was a sex club? How? All I saw were people dressed up and dancing."

"The front of the club is a legitimate club. The rest of it serves as a private playground for the elite. Alec found out about it from one of his clients. We played with the idea, and he was extended an invitation to join. We had to complete more forms than for the IRS. We had to wait for our lives and financials to be scrutinized before we were even invited to see it. If we wanted to become members, the committee had to decide if we were in or out. The whole process was complicated, but the night that we all went was because we were invited."

I leaned back against the headboard and squeezed my pillow. "We were all together. How could you have—" Then, I remembered. "We couldn't find you the end of the night. I remember Jake saying that you both had probably gone back to the hotel to fuck. I would have never thought you were fucking other people."

"It was not like that at all! The whole thing felt as if I were a patron looking at performers. I know this sounds strange, but everything seemed tamer than I had expected. I thought I would see a lot of naked people having sex everywhere, but that wasn't the case. Most of the men wore suits and if they had their submissives with them, they were exposed, but not in a way that was skanky."

"Not skanky?"

"You know what I mean. Like this crap." She waved to the TV. "It was more on the erotic art side of things with diamond collars and gold chains with silk ribbons and designer lingerie."

I stared at her for a moment before stating. "I should be surprised yet; I'm not. But not telling me about Edward..."

"Bella, I couldn't."

"You could have warned me!"

"Warned you about what? He's a fucking hot man that obviously wants your scrawny ass, and you like him. Yeah, he's into kinky shit but maybe you need a spanking or two, fuck!" She reached for her wine glass and guzzled the rest down.

"You knew he was dating someone else."

"Like I said, I didn't remember her until I mentioned you and Edward to Alec. He was the one that reminded me that Edward was there with a woman. What, this changes the fact that you like Edward? Fuck Bella, everything you have told Alice and me from day one shows that the man is dominating. And for the record, you seem to like that. You let him touch you in public and everywhere else, so don't get on your high horse and tell me I fucked up. Shit, it's Christmas. We're supposed to be watching this porn crap and having a fucking jolly time!"

I had stared at her before I said. "I'm still upset at you."

"Who the fuck cares? I kept his little secret. Sue me. Cause if he finds out that I mentioned a word, he could sue me and take every damn cent we have. So, if you don't want us to live with you, I suggest you keep your fucking mouth shut about this convo."

The confidentiality disclosure they made me sign when I accepted the VP position made total sense now. I had never had to sign one before, but HR explained that it protected the company and its employees. What is disclosed in my professional and private life would be secured. I had assumed it was for those execs who got caught with their pants down with their admins, but now I'm understanding. A part of me wondered if everyone in my position had to sign one or was it exclusively to me.

I looked over at Tanya. "Why didn't you join the sex club?"

"We wanted to spice things up in the bedroom, but that was too much for even me. And you know there was no way I was letting Alec control me. When I mentioned to him that he could be my slave, he said we were out." She chuckled. "I can tell you, though, that I learned a lot of valuable information. That prolong orgasm technique is mind blowing. Hey, Edward doesn't want you to be his submissive, right?"

I shook my head. "He said that he's not into that lifestyle like he was before."

"Well, if that's the case, what's the problem?"

"It's still a part of him."

She came closer to me stretching out over my legs. "Bella, the man is very dominating. That's obvious. But is that a part of him that you can live with?"

That was the question.

We both had stared at the other before we focused back on the movie.

-GD-

"Merry Christmas, Isabella." Edward had called me early on Christmas morning. His voice sounded raspy.

"Merry Christmas. What are your plans for the day?"

"I usually go to my parent's house for breakfast. We open our gifts, then later have dinner. How are the Volturis?"

"Tanya decided to try cooking dinner herself. If you can hear cussing in the background, that's her yelling at the poor delivery boy out back. He forgot the sauces. She had to order takeout because she forgot that the turkey had to thaw out."

He laughed. "When can I see you again? I have your gift."

"Edward, you didn't have too." Damn, now I had to rush out tomorrow to find something.

"It's something small. And I don't expect anything in return. Just something that I wanted to give to you."

"Hmmm...well, now I'm intrigued."

"I have to be in the office in the morning. I'll be off to New York for a few days after that. Victoria and I have several meetings, but I'll be back early next week."

"You and Victoria have been meeting a lot lately."

He chuckled. "Jealous?"

"Should I be?"

"Remember that I am waiting for you, Isabella."

"I know...I have been thinking about everything that you told me. I think I need some clarification on what exactly you want from me, I don't think I can kneel at your feet and submit the way you are accustomed too."

"If you hadn't run away, I would have explained that that's not what I want from you. I only wanted you to know that it's a part of me."

"Edward, you freaked me out! Maybe in your world it's normal, but in mine not so much. Everyone I know is pretty tame. Well, most of the people I know." Tanya had never been tame.

"If you want to talk about it, I'm available day or night. But, I would very much like to see you on the thirty-first."

"New Years Eve?"

"I believe that's what they call that day. Why don't we have dinner and see where the evening takes us."

"All right."

We didn't say anything for awhile. Then he said, "I'm tempted to come over and see you."

"What's stopping you?"

"The door."

"What?"

Then, I heard the doorbell ring. I walked towards the front door as Alec opened it. "Edward? Merry Christmas. Tanya didn't tell me you were stopping by."

"Actually, it wasn't planned. I just stopped by to give Isabella her gift." Our eyes locked.

"Edward?" Tanya walked in and then looked at me with a snide grin. "Bella didn't tell me you were joining us."

"I wish I could, and I wouldn't want to intrude, but my family is expecting me. I just came by to see Isabella for a moment."

"Well please, come in." She said as she gave him a hug.

"Would you like a drink?" Alec asked.

"No, thank you."

"Well, we'll give you two some privacy," Alec said as he drug Tanya out of the room.

As soon as they left the room, we walked up to each other. He grabbed the sides of my face as he usually did and kissed me gently. His lips were cold as if he had been outside for a while.

"How long were you standing outside?" I asked.

"How long were we talking?"

You should have come in!"

"I wasn't sure if you would want me to after what I told you the other night."

I lowered my voice. "Like I said, I was a bit shocked at first, but I just needed time to digest it."

He grabbed both of my hands as he laid his head on top of mine and said.. "I thought I might had run you off."

"To be honest. I wasn't sure myself."

He pulled back. "And now?"

I looked into his emerald eyes and knew that I wanted to try. "I want to be with you." Edward grabbed me and kissed me harder. We kissed for a while, and then I clarified. "But, we need to talk about...you know. I'm not sure if I can do some of the things you might want to do. In fact, I know I can't and—"

"Isabella, I told you because—" He stopped talking, looking around the room, and opening the door pulling me out behind him. "I didn't tell you those things because I expected you to be my submissive. I told you because it's a large part of who I am. It's why I am a certain way. I wanted you to understand."

"I do," I admitted. "Knowing that about you does explain a few things about your...personality."

He moistened his lips as I stood and watched. He leaned in and started to kiss the edges of my mouth before he nipped around my jaw. The man was driving me insane, and all I could think about was taking him up to my room so he could show me exactly what he could do. I pressed my lips firmly against his, taking my time as my body shivered from the cold. He must have felt that because he released me and pulled me back into the house.

"I better go. I'm already an hour late. That is unusual for me." He stated as he gave me one last kiss. "I'll see you next week and we will talk more."

I nodded. As he walked out the door, I asked. "Didn't you have something for me?"

He smirked. "You'll get it next week."

"But—"

"Merry Christmas, Isabella." He yelled behind him as he strutted to his sports car. I waved as his eyes lingered a bit longer on mine while inside his car, before he sped out sliding down the road.

************GD***********

Well?

* * *

Fic Rec:

You Came Too Early by Elliania

Edward and Bella married too young and for all the wrong reasons, so no one acted surprised when their marriage crumbled down. Two kids and five years later, events force them to live under the same roof for a while. Will they realize what they lost? AH. Older, divorced E/B. Daddyward. Angst. HEA.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Thank you to my wonderful beta and pre-reader EdwardsFirstKiss and Tinsley Warren

Life is too short for real life drama. Welcome to my little corner of make believe.

* * *

Chapter 11

"Can I trust you?" I asked.

"Isn't that the whole point?" Edward countered.

"What if I don't like it?"

"You won't know until you try it."

I stared at the raw fish and took a bite. Chewing as fast as I could, I swallowed. "Mmmm..."

He chuckled. "It wasn't that bad."

"No, but I wouldn't want this as a meal."

"Fair enough. Now, aren't you glad you tried sashimi?"

"Not sure if glad is the right word."

He cleared our plates as I followed him to the kitchen. I started to get the water ready. He wrapped his arms around me, pushing the dish out of my hand and said, "Leave it."

"But—"

"Leave, it." He insisted and grabbed one of my hands and led me away from the kitchen. We walked to the TV room and sat next to the fire.

"Did you enjoy dinner?" He asked propping a pillow behind me.

"I did. You didn't have to cook again. Next time it will be my treat."

"I like cooking for you." I balked at that. "What?"

I leaned back making myself more comfortable. "I thought you were the type who liked being cooked for. Having people serve you."

"I enjoy that as well, but it's been nice finding out more things about you. I also find pleasure in watching you eat. The way your mouth moves...your tongue peeks out for a taste..."

We stared at each other before I asked, "Have you always been so forward?"

"Yes."

"I see. Well then, it won't surprise you if I admit that turns me on." I boldly stated with arched brows.

"I already knew that."

They fell. "How?"

"Your eyelids lower and you pinch your lips firmer."

I thought about that then asked, "Do they teach you how to read women in Dom school? Or just teach kinkery?"

"Kinkery?" He laughed standing up. "Would you like some dessert? I have ice cream? I can make us a sunde."

Then a thought quickly entered my mind. "Well, I usually like, ummm...vanilla, but you're not into that..." I smirked.

"I've always preferred French vanilla. With chocolate drizzled on top."

"I bet with a lot of nuts." I tried to say with a straight face, but we both ended up chuckling at the other.

"Very clever Isabella. From what I can tell about you, I would say that you like a variety of flavors." We looked at the other before he asked. "Would you prefer something to drink?"

"Yes. White wine please. But you should have figured that out."

He mixed his drink at the bar. "I assumed so, but then I thought you might want something a little stronger before I take you to bed."

I inhaled. "Is that what's next?"

Edward poured my wine, walked over with the bottle, and handed the glass to me as he sat down. "You can say no."

He stared at me for a moment before taking a sip from his glass. Then, he turned some music on as we sat drinking, and looking into the fire.

"When did you know you were...well you?"

"A Dominant?"

"Yes."

"It's always been in my nature. In college, I played a bit but didn't think much of it until I met some people who invited me to a club."

"Right..." Then I remembered I wasn't supposed to know about the club. "It was a sex club?"

"Not exactly. More like-minded people enjoying like-minded activities in a safe and controlled environment."

"I see. So people like you? Wealthy people?"

"Yes."

"You know the saying about wealthy people not knowing what to do with all the money they have?"

"These people know exactly what they want, Isabella."

"And you?"

"I know I want to do some of those things with you."

"Which is?"

"Bind you in satin ribbon while I use my favorite flogger over your body. Hang you from ropes while I fuck that pretty little mouth of yours. Stretch you over a bench while I have you bent over screaming my name while I fuck you into a total state of euphoria."

"I see." I gulped down my wine while Edward stared at me. "You're not making this easy."

"I told you I wouldn't. I know what I want, and that's you, Isabella."

I examined his eyes trying to find one hint of insincerity, and there was nothing except pure unadulterated desire. So intense I had to look away.

He grabbed hold of my hand. "_Yet_, we don't have to do any of those things."

"Isn't it a part of you? How can you not?"

"It doesn't define who I am, just what I am. I will always want to be in control. That's who I am. Can I compromise? Yes. Do I like it? Not normally. Isabella, with you, haven't I made my feelings known?"

"You can understand I have a lot of questions."

"Like?"

"Was my promotion just to sleep with me?"

He looked shocked. "If it were another firm, would you be asking that question? Do you not think your work is exceptional? Do you think I need to pay you off like a cheap whore."

"No!"

"That's what this sounds like." He gave me a deadpan glare. "If I only wanted a fuck, I would have gone about it differently. I succeed in business, Ms. Swan, because I chose the best."

Shit! Now I'm Ms. Swan. "Edward, I had to ask."

"No Isabella, you didn't."

We stared at each other before he asked, "Any other questions?"

"I can't be a submissive."

"I never asked you too."

"But you mentioned tying me up and-"

"People in what we call 'vanilla' relationships do the same sometimes."

"But do they 'flog' each other or whatever?"

"Maybe not, but do we really know what goes on in everyone's bedroom?"

"Maybe not-"

"I've found the most reserved individuals displaying what you would think as unique sexual tendencies, yet their not alone. Who are we to judge?"

"Edward, I'm not judging you. In fact I appreciate that you trusted me enough to tell me. Even though I figured out why I had to sign that confidentiality clause when I accepted the VP position."

He smirked. "Wise woman."

"I can't lie to you and say I'm not attracted to you. Obviously, but I had some doubts. When you mentioned contract and your past...experiences. Even tonight, can you understand my reservations?"

"I mentioned the contract to only prove to you that I can commit."

"Without a written agreement can you?"

"Of course! Maybe I shouldn't have stated that."

"You think."

He's eyes narrowed and I could tell he wanted to say something but he held his tongue. Why that made me a bit wet..."So, this is more about sex?"

He moved closer to me. "I've taken every opportunity to get to know you better, I even tried the 'friend' thing."

I laughed. "You say it as if it's a bad word."

"I don't know many guys that can be friends with a woman."

"What? Why?"

"Their always wanting more."

"That's not true! Jake and I were friends first." Then I realized what I had said.

"You just proved my point." He said through clinched teeth.

"No matter, I still say you're wrong."

"Just my experience."

"You should have an open mind."

He chuckled. "Maybe you should follow your own advice."

"I, Mr. Cullen, was being careful and smart."

"Were you being careful and smart when you allowed me to kiss you in the elevator?"

I squirmed as I clinched my lips.

He grined as he refilled my glass. "Wonder what _that_ woman would say to all this?"

I thought for a moment staring into his eyes. "I think that woman wouldn't mind you showing her some of that kinkery." I grinned before taking a long drawn out sip of my wine.

Edward had that smirk before he grabbed hold of my glass and set it down. He started to run his fingers across the back of my hand. Then, he brought my hand to his mouth, and kissed it slowly as he dragged it back and forth over his mouth a few times until my fingers outlined his lips. I watched while his eyes rolled back at the feel of my touch. Something about that stirred deeply in my soul, and I moved closer. His other hand grabbed hold of my wrist and brought my hand down, and our lips joined like magnets.

My entire being wanted him, and my body couldn't stand it any longer. The kiss deepened and as I opened my mouth, even then he asked permission to enter. With every twirl and every curl of his tongue, I fell deeper into his trance. My hand found solace in his bronze mane while his hands began to explore uncharted territories. The moment he squeezed my nipple, I squealed. Smiling at the intensity of the pain and loving the release. Then, I backed away and looked at his darkened eyes. "Show me." The two deep creases formed across his brow. "Show me how you feel."

He stood and stretched out his hand leading me up the stairs. I had never been up there, and I assumed it was where his bedroom was, but I was amazed that the entire floor was a master suite. We passed a bathroom that looked to accommodate fifty, before entering a room that was breathtakingly gorgeous. There was luxury gray linens on his bed with rows of decorative pillows. A closet that was two rooms combined and a weird looking lounger that curved in a sexy kind of way next to the floor to ceiling windows overlooking the city skyline. On the adjacent wall were mirrors that cast shadows from the moonlight throughout the darkened room.

Edward stopped and stood in front of me staring into my eyes while the melody from downstairs faintly filled the silence. He slowly began to unbutton my blouse dragging it down my shoulders, placing soft kisses on each. When his hands slid down my stomach reaching for my jean buttons, my stomach quivered. He quickly unfastened them as I shimmied out, and stood undressed and felt vulnerable in front of him.

He said nothing as he examined my black lace bra, while his eyes drew down to the matching thong. He stepped back, signaled me to turn and like always I obeyed, slowly showing him what he could freely have as I held my breath waiting for any sign or reaction.

"Beautiful."

I breathed as our eyes locked. He stepped closer and reached around and unhooked my bra as we both watched it fall to the ground. My nipples hardened instantly at the intensity of his glare as they studied every mark and imperfection. I instantly crossed my arms.

"Don't!"

I froze.

"I want to see you. All of you."

As I dropped my arms, he kneeled down in front of me and slowly dragged my panties to the floor. His hands slid back up my legs, behind my knees and around the back of my thighs.

"Breathtaking."

"Edward..." It was starting to be too much, and he hadn't even done anything yet. This gorgeous specimen of a man looking up at me was truly unreal, I thought. His eyes glowed, and his face brightened. The way he was looking at me made me feel as if I was the first and only woman he had ever seen. It was as if I was a piece of art being displayed for his pleasure.

His hands caressed up and down my legs a few seconds more before they reached my heated center. One finger was all it took as he stroked through my folds making me weak in the knees. Back and forth he repeatedly ran one finger as I teetered on the brink. I looked down, and the sight of him mesmerized by his finger almost did it for me. But, when I felt a line of wetness pulling from my belly button to the crest of my breasts as his tongue tasted a trail directly to my lips, my orgasm shot through me like a freight train. I threw my arms around him as our tongues collided. He lifted me up and then laid me down on the lounger next to the window.

As I watched him peel each layer of clothes off until he stood bare before me, at the sight of his naked body, I nearly came again. The man was fit, and his package was more amazing than I had imagined it to be. As he moved closer, I instantly reached for his waist and brought him in closer for a taste, but he had something else in mind.

-GD-

The stretch from this position was causing me to see flecks of white. I wondered if it was the fact that all the blood was running down to my head, but the feel alone made me not care. Edward laid me upside down on the lounger that was more like a sex chair of sorts. He was standing over me, gliding himself deeper, all while controlling my every movement. My hands lay flatly on the floor as I dangled below him while he fucked everything out of me.

Before he had laid me on the chair in my present position, we had started out kissing and exploring each other's bodies with me in a sitting position while he had climbed on top. That first thrust...mmm, well...was amazing and each one that followed after that. He had switched me to sit on top of him. Then, he had turned me around to kneel over the back. The lounger was perfect for every position that he had staged.

He coached, and I followed.

-GD-

"Mmm. You do that so well." The chill from his tongue after each stroke caused my eyelids to flutter. The intensity, as he nipped at each bud, increased my arousal. "I don't think my body can handle much more."

"It's almost midnight; we have to celebrate." He looked up with that grin.

"Oh, we've been celebrating all night."

"I think a few more rounds."

My eyes grew large. "Edward, I really don't think-"

"You will be amazed at how much your body can endure." He then buried his head in my neck as he kissed gently along my flesh. "Mmm, the things I will show you."

"Does it have to be all in one night?"

He chuckled "I'm going to grab the champagne and a few bottles of water, I'll be back."

As he walked out, I yelled. "You might want to bring a bottle of aspirin." He laughed.

I was serious. I looked over at the chair, and my limbs ached from the sight of it. Edward walked back in, and I asked, "Where did you get that from?"

"I knew you would like it; I had it made. It's called a tantra chair."

"It looks more like a piece of art."

"It is in a way. It helps create art."

I took a long sip of water then said, "Sometimes the things you say...it creates art?"

"The way your body was positioned across it; some might say that you are a masterpiece."

"Edward..."

"The sounds you were making were music to my ears."

I could feel my body turning red. I wasn't usually vocal. Yet, Edward had hit spots that had never been touched before. The sounds I had made even surprised me. There had been a moment when no sound had come out at all as my back arched off the chair, and I had experienced the most intense orgasm I had ever felt as it ripped through me. Edward had pounded me and had continued to ride out the wave of pleasure, while I had silently screamed for mercy. I took another long sip of water while I thought about that.

"Happy New Year, Isabella." He held up his champagne glass, and I clinked my water with his.

It already looked as if it were going to be one hell of a year. I just hoped I could survive it.

******GD******

Well?

Huge thank you! I'm still responding to your comments. I'm heading on vacation this week and should be finished with them all soon. I'm not sure about you but I am in need of some warm weather and lot's of sunshine.

* * *

Fic Rec:

Many of you know this is one of my favorites. I had to mention this one if you are looking for a great Dom/Sub story.

For the Love of Domination by krazi4TwiSaga :

Dr. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen is a world renowned pediatric neurologist, he´s also a very sought after Dominant living in the Seattle area. What happens when the thrill of the playroom is no longer enough? What happens when he wants more than just a Friday through Sunday arrangement... Bella Swan a very young and very successful Corporate Attorney, who happens to be secretly crushing on her best friends older brother. It all starts with a dream, but after a very short, but failed marriage, Bella decides it´s time to give in to her submissive nature. With the help of her best friend and a blind date, can Bella finally find all the things her live is missing. ExB Rated for BDSM themes and lemony goodness.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Thank you to my wonderful betas and pre-reader:EdwardsFirstKiss and Tinsley Warren.

* * *

Life is too short for real life drama. Welcome to my little corner of make believe.

* * *

**A/N**

**In this fic, we are going to assume that Edward and Bella are practicing safe sex. They have spoken about it and both of them are clean.**

**I didn't forget about her Christmas gift.**

**If you comment with a question, don't worry, I will not answer it unless it won't be answered at all. I will let you know this and will respond after this fic's completed if you're interested.**

**If I forgot anything else, I'm sure you all will let me know :)**

**I finished responding to last chapters comments. If I forgot you, it wasn't intentional. Keep the comments coming. Not only do I enjoy knowing what's in your head regarding this fic, it also helps me see if I'm still on track.**

**Now, shall we...**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

It's hard to concentrate when you're sitting with Edward Cullen's cock in your face. I was early to the meeting and had a front row seat. Edward had called a staff meeting and decided to step away from the podium and come down to where the commoners were sitting, so to speak. It seemed as if he wanted to get close to us while he chewed out our asses. Yet, he insisted on standing directly in front of me. He never made eye contact, yet the ever growing bulge in his pants told a different story. He was either very aware of my presence or gets a hard on by being a dictator. Now knowing his dominant side, I would say it was a bit of both.

"Do I need to fire all of you and start over with a clean slate for us to finally be on the same page?" He asked.

At least I could say that I wasn't getting preferential treatment. He had chewed me out prior to this meeting. He had been upset over our last marketing campaign. It was surprisingly harder for me to accept his chastisement after waking up that same morning to him eating me out. I wanted to tell him to fuck someone else, but how unprofessional would that be in front of everyone?

-GD-

After a straight hour of listening to Edward, we were allowed to leave with our tails between our legs. I went back to my office for a much needed mental break and turned on some soft music to unwind.

About thirty minutes passed when I heard. "Do you want to grab lunch?" Edward knocked and asked as he entered my office.

"I'm not hungry."

He paused, shut the door, and locked it. My eyes followed him as he walked around my desk and stood directly behind me. His hands softly swept the back of my neck and then twirled my hair pulling my head back. "Drop the attitude."

I narrowed my eyes. "I'm not one of your toys, and I don't have an attitude."

He bent over hovering closer. "Toys?"

"You know. Your, submissives." I whispered the last word.

"You are not a toy, Isabella. You're a jewel to be admired and appreciated."

"Remember that." I tried to scold with a straight face holding on to my grin.

Edward kissed my lips and then each eye before standing straight up. I swiveled my chair around again face to face with his massive cock. I looked up into his hungry expression, and realized lunch would be a good thing. I stood up, grabbed hold of his hand, and walked toward the door.

"I think lunch is a great idea," I said.

He wrapped his arm around me. "Why don't we have a little snack before we eat?" He asked as he nibbled my ear.

"We need to talk."

"Mmmm...about what?"

"I think I'll wait until we are on neutral ground."

He stopped nibbling. "Sounds serious."

"I'll explain at the restaurant."

-GD-

"You have my full attention." He said as the waiter took away our menus.

"Edward, we need to establish some ground rules."

He chuckled and then sat back in his chair. "I'm all ears."

"Well...first, I don't want anyone in the office knowing we're together."

"Already done, next."

"Okay. You can't be all dominating at work as well."

"Could you be clearer?"

"For example, 'Drop the attitude, Isabella.' You can't say things like that."

"I didn't like your tone."

"It's how you said it. I haven't signed a contract."

"Nor would I want you too."

"Why?" I asked, surprising myself. By the look on Edward's face I might have surprised both of us.

He stared at me for a few seconds then asked. "You brought me here to argue about not wanting to sign a contract, but you want me to offer it?"

"Not exactly. And I don't want that."

"I know. Just the kinky parts." He smirked.

"Exactly."

"Yet, sometimes I just want to lay you across my knee."

"Why? I mean, no! That is not happening."

He arched his brow. "You might like it."

"I doubt that. To be honest Edward, I have a big problem with that. A friend of mine was in an abusive relationship."

"First, that is totally different. Being hit or struck against your will is wrong."

"So these other women enjoyed what you did?"

"Isabella, I have been trained in the art of bondage and the use of certain tools that will cause pleasure."

"And pain."

"Yes, and it's consensual. I never have _nor_ will I _ever_ cause physical pain to someone without their consent."

"I don't think I can deal with the pain."

"I never asked you to. I only wanted you to have an open mind about who I am. I told you before, If you want a total vanilla relationship, I can offer that to you." The waiter came with my soup and Edward's salad. "Why don't we discuss this further tonight, privately at my place?"

-GD-

I thought about what Edward had said throughout the rest of the afternoon, and the pain thing still bothered me. I had experienced the pleasure aspect. If he was that good at providing pleasure, I didn't want to imagine the amount of pain he could cause. Yet, in my heart, I believed he would never hurt me that way. It was the emotional pain that he could cause that I couldn't shake.

-GD-

We went to Edward's house for dinner. He had a pot of chili already made, and a to-go container already prepared and packed up for me to take for lunch the next day. The man was definitely full of surprises.

After dinner, I sat in front of the TV while he spread out his work. "I feel badly enjoying myself while you work."

He looked up. "I'm enjoying myself."

I chuckled. "Right!"

He put down the papers he was holding. "Why would you think otherwise?"

"I'm sure you have done more enjoyable things than this."

"Yes, I have. But, I am also enjoying our time together."

"So am I." Then, I laughed more to myself. "I just expected things to be a bit different."

"As in?"

"More...sex."

He tilted his head. "I see. The tables have turned."

"How so?"

"The lamb wants to now devour the lion?"

"You might be surprised what this lamb can do."

He narrowed his eyes. "I'm very knowledgable of what you can do, Isabella. After I finish these reports for my 5:00AM meeting, I just might let you show me." He grabbed the papers and started writing again.

I stared at the TV for a few minutes, and then thought, "Have you ever had anyone tie you up?"

"Yes."

I turned around and looked at him as he continued writing. "I thought it was supposed to be the other way around?"

"Usually, but how could I have been a good dominant if I didn't experience what my submissives endured?"

"How many were there?"

"A few."

He continued to write. "How many women after you changed your lifestyle?"

"A few."

It was obvious that he wasn't going to tell me anything more. Then, my phone rang. I looked at it and sent it to voicemail.

"If you need privacy to take that call you can use my study."

That was the third time he had called. The second time, I thought I had put the ringer on vibrate. "It's not important."

"It seems important by the look on your face." He said not looking up.

"How...it's nothing."

He placed the papers down. "I know this is new, and we are getting to know each other better, but I feel I already know a few things. There's a line that forms across your forehead when you are thinking about something deeply. Sometimes it comes when you're upset, mostly at me, I have learned."

"Oh really, you can tell that already?"

"You pinch your lips together when you're pissed off, and you rub your fingers together when you are about to let someone have it. When you're aroused, not only do your thighs rub together, but there's a certain gleam in your eye. Even more so when you're saying the opposite of what you really want. Your eyes tell a lot about you."

I folded my arms. "Then, I might need to remember to close them when we are together."

"Please don't! They're my favorite part about you."

"Edward, please. Your favorite part?"

"Yes."

I sighed heavily, "Who are you? One minute I think you are one thing and then the next minute another, then you go and say things like that..."

As we stared at each other, I thought, Edward Cullen might be complicated, but was he seeking what every man wanted, to love and be loved?

I found myself crawling towards him as I climbed up into his lap and wrapped my arms around him. "You are full of surprises."

He smiled. "I enjoy it that way."

I laughed before he kissed me. We sat there kissing each other for a while before I reluctantly released him. "You have to finish, and if we keep this up, you'll be doing this all night."

"Business before pleasure?"

"Always!"

"Wise and beautiful." Then we both felt my phone vibrate. "Why do I have the feeling someone needs to speak to you urgently?"

"It's Jake," I said holding my breath. We hadn't gotten to this part of our relationship yet. I could see a flash of annoyance in his eyes before I felt his chest heave. "His mom died around the holidays and it's a hard time for him. He's going through a lot. It was his first time being alone since—"

"The holidays are over." He stated flatly.

"I know that. We were friends, Edward. I had hoped that we could stay friends, and this is an olive branch he is extending."

"Staying friends with your ex isn't a wise decision."

"Aren't you friends with a few of yours?"

"No!" He quickly stated.

"Weren't you at one time?"

"Yes."

"Aren't there times when you miss the fun times you had together?"

"It's remembering the fun times that clouds your judgment to the bad ones."

I thought about that. "I understand why you feel that way. I guess...I feel guilty about how it all ended."

"You met someone that you wanted more."

I narrowed my eyes. "Yes, but I could have handled it better. Besides, if you meet someone you like more than me, I hope that—"

"I won't."

He said that with such conviction, it startled me. "If you did, I hope we can stay friends. Since I am your first 'friend' and all." I laughed. He didn't. The atmosphere between us changed and I didn't want the enjoyable night we had been having to be ruined. I threw my arms back around him and waited until he looked at me.

"Isabella, I have a lot of work to do. Maybe it would be a good idea for me to take you home. This is going to take longer than I anticipated."

He had that serious look on his face that came out at work. I stared into his eyes for a moment more then said, "Okay..." I got up, and Edward grabbed my things and his.

-GD-

On the drive back to my house, very little was said. I went over the evening wondering why it had turned. I wasn't sure what was going on in his mind. Making him be friends with me seemed to help us get to know each other better, and I was starting to feel very comfortable with him. Maybe I had read us wrong and should not have mentioned Jake. Well, I knew mentioning Jake would be an issue, but for some reason I felt I had too.

When we arrived, Edward walked me to the front door and gave me a chaste kiss goodnight. I watched him walk away with no mention of seeing each other after he came back from London. After his 5:00AM meeting, he would be on a plane to a dinner meeting in London.

As soon as I had entered my home and threw my stuff down, I picked up my cell. "Hey, do you have a moment to talk..." Before I could continue, there were several firm knocks at my door. "...Sorry, someone's at the door." The moment I opened it, two green eyes turned red as they honed in on the phone that was in my right hand.

I was about to speak when my breath got knocked out of me as I flew up against the wall while his lips crashed to mine. My back scraped up the wall as my arm wrapped around Edward's neck for support. My heart pounded through my chest, and when his mouth pulled me in deeper, I started to pulsate in response.

When the last breath had been taken from me, I gasped for air not wanting to stop; but, then I realized the phone was still in my hand. As I lifted it to my ear, I could feel the ripple from Edward's chest at the same time I heard a grumble from his core. "Alice, I'll call you back," I breathed out as I dropped my cell. A spark appeared in Edward's eyes as he sat me on my feet. Suddenly, and without warning, he yanked my pants down, and then his.

There was no time for surprise as my back slid back up the wall; while my legs automatically wrapped around his torso. Our eyes locked, and my stomach quivered as his hand slid between us. He grabbed a hold of his cock as he stroked the tip slowly through my wet folds. The moment he penetrated me, my eyes shut. "Aaah." I breathed out.

"Look at me," he said. I tried, but my eyes rolled back as I felt the fullness of his shaft stretching me to the hilt.

He lifted me higher and then, "Oh, fuck!" I screamed as he slammed me down on his cock. "Fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck!" Said again and again, as he bounced me. I tightened my grip around his neck while my other hand braced the wall as he fucked me harder.

"Is this what you wanted?" He grunted.

"Yes!" I gasped.

"Is this what you need?"

I nodded.

"I want to hear you."

I couldn't breath. The muscles in my thighs were constricting and I couldn't hold on any more. I grabbed hold of his shirt now soaked with his sweat. "Please..." I begged.

The intensity in Edward's eyes along with his hard thrusts ignited the building fire that had stirred deep inside and my first orgasm erupted into a scream. "Ohh, Edward!"

"That's it. Whose fucking you?" He punctuated with a firm upward thrust.

I twitched as another orgasm was building. "You are," I panted.

"Remember that."

**********GD***********

**Well, I sure will. Any thoughts?**

* * *

**Fic Rec:**

I was recently sent this and so far I am hooked. Not only does the topic resonate with me and many others, the way the author tells Bella's story is cleaver.

Break Statement By: winterhorses

Hunger, food, failure, binge, purge. Repeat. A routine that becomes a life that becomes an infinite loop with no imaginable end, with no way to break free. Except one. It's a foregone conclusion for her, a matter of time, a question of when. She's ready for it to be now. A green-eyed stranger is the only thing that stands between her and the escape she longs : Fiction M - English - Angst/Hurt/Comfort


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

**Thank you to my wonderful betas and pre-readers:EdwardsFirstKiss and Tinsley Warren! They do this all for fun as well, and I appreciate them donating their time! Much love to you both.**

Life is too short for real life drama. Welcome to my little corner of make believe.

* * *

**A/N**

The week coming up is a busy week for a lot of people and there are several holidays. I figured I better post this today.

**Thank you for leaving your comments!** I haven't had a chance to respond to everyone regarding the last chapter, but I am working on it as fast as I can, but keep them coming! I have read all of them and a lot of you said you wouldn't forget either. LOL.

A few of you had asked about Edward and Bella's ages. Edward is in his late-thirties. Bella her late twenties, about to be thirty.

So, let's get to it shall we...

* * *

**Chapter 13**

I sat there staring at the painting. It was nice of Edward, and it was a surprise to find it hanging in my office. The black and white piece resembled one of the ink blots we would see in psychology class in high school. The ones where psychologists ask what you see? What was that called…oh! The Rorschach Test. Even though, this was an obvious picture of a butterfly, something about it made me gaze at it more deeply. It caught my eye several times a day and was a constant reminder of Edward.

After the New Year, everyone had started to switch their offices and claim the vacant spaces. My office was a generous size, and I stayed where I was. Corner offices are prime real estate, and I wasn't budging. Most of the reductions were over, and the people left standing after the downsizing that had occurred were breathing a sigh of relief.

Even though I could sense a few haters, most people knew of my work and congratulated me on my promotion. There was no obvious reason for Edward to promote me other than my work. Our relationship was non-existent at work. Leah might have assumed something, but she wouldn't talk if she wanted to keep her job. Angela was obviously loyal to Edward, so I felt secure.

Rosalie, on the other hand, was worse. I hadn't asked Edward how much she knew about us, but from her constant comments she had to know that we were seeing each other. The one nice thing was that with both of our new positions, I wouldn't be reporting to her anymore. I had a new boss, Lauren from New York. Edward said that we would work great together. She was based in New York, and I would stay in Chicago. So far, she wasn't a micro-manager. She trusted her team to deliver. She was frank, honest, and yet provided constructive criticism. She was a very welcomed change from Rosalie.

-GD-

Edward and I spoke daily while he was away. After he had left London, he flew to New York for the week. When he returned to Chicago, it was only for a few days before he left for Amsterdam. I was in Miami shooting a campaign when he returned. It was then when I realized how much I had missed him. I wanted to take this slow, but I also missed having him around. When I returned back home, I missed him even more.

"Admit that you have deeper feelings for him," Tanya said as she cleaned.

I was bouncing Topher in the air while she was picking up his playroom. "That won't happen."

"You have spoken to each other every night."

"So?"

"Admit that you are a little deeper." She looked at me for a moment before bending over to scope up Christopher's blocks.

"I'm not going to get hurt."

"I understand that, but the question you need to ask yourself is, is he worth it?"

I hugged Topher as I kissed his chubby cheeks. "You are adorable my little guy." I cooed as I kissed him again. I laid him to one side as I dangled a toy in his face. "We are so different."

"And? Alec and I aren't exactly from the same planet. Hell, the same universe."

I stared at her as she eyed me. "I do like him."

She huffed out loudly. "Is it his past that's holding you back?"

"Not exactly, I can't read him. One minute he's all stern and stiff. Then sexy and hot, then sweet and loving. It's as if I'm dating three men."

"Bella, men, may talk about us, but they can be moodier. How I see it, Edward could be used to a certain type, and you're just outside that box. He saw that he liked that and went after it."

"The question is for how long?" I asked more to myself.

She placed the blocks in the container and walked over to me. "You're afraid he'll get bored with you?" I didn't answer. "Look, from everything you have told me, the guy seems very interested, and not just for your body. I don't know Bella. Normally, I might say cut it off after you have your fun, but Edward seems to really be into you."

"I don't know..."

"It's okay to be scared. It's also okay to want more." She sat across from me and stroked Christopher's hair as he closed his eyes. "If you want more from this relationship tell him. I know you. You're going to obsess over the future and not take the time to enjoy what's in front of you." She kissed his forehead. "Do you want to take him?"

I nodded and slowly got up to bring him into his room for a nap. I thought about what Tanya said as I sat watching him sleep. There _was_ something quite different about Edward, and she was right that I feared it. I wasn't sure if my heart could handle being broken by Edward Cullen. The question now was if he was worth taking that chance.

-GD-

"Did I wake you?" Edward asked.

I looked over at the clock, and it was 1:30 in the morning. "Ummm...no, I'm up," I said as I sat up against my headboard yawning.

"You are a horrible liar." He chuckled.

"Then why ask someone at 1:30AM if you woke them up?"

"Good point. I wanted to hear your voice." He said low.

My eyes instantly shut at the sound of his raspy voice. "How was your day?" I asked.

"Long."

"Mine too." Then in-between the silence I added. "It's longer without you here."

"Don't tempt me. I have a few more meetings this week, but right now I feel like flying back just to be buried deep inside of you."

I smiled. "Good to know that it's me that you want." Why did I say that?

"Always. It's not just that. I missed those lips and the way you squint your eyes when you're pissed."

"You act as if I get mad all the time."

"You do."

"I don't! It was a hard few months, and I had a jackass of a new CEO riding my ass!"

"Yes, he was. And, it was a fine ass at that."

"Edward!"

"See, that's what I miss."

I sat in silence for a moment. "Can I ask you something."

"Shoot."

"What do you want from this? From us?"

"I want you."

I shook my head. As if he could see me. "Really. I was thinking about the future, and I truly don't know where we are going."

"It's already time for this talk?"

"Is that not what you want? Do you want just to be fuck buddy's or friends with benefits?"

I could here his exaggerated breath as he inhaled. "Isabella," he said in that voice. "What I want is to let nature take its course. No one knows what the future holds. But, in my future, I see you."

My stomach fluttered, and I breathed out in relief. "I want to see a future with you."

"Good. Then we are in agreement. We will continue this, and as it grows, I believe it will get better and better."

"Me too, but honestly it's pretty good now."

"Ditto. Go back to sleep Isabella."

"When will you be back?"

"I was hoping Friday. Would you be free Saturday morning for brunch?"

"That sounds great, but I'll cook!"

"I was thinking of taking you out."

For some reason that disappointed me. I was hoping we would eat quickly and spend the rest of the morning in bed. "Okay."

"Good night and I'll call you tomorrow. Well, later."

"Night."

-GD-

"We're engaged!"

Tanya and I sat there stunned. "How? When?" I asked.

"Squirt, isn't this soon?" Tanya added.

Alice seemed a bit hurt. "I know, but we just knew. I found my soul-mate. Finally!" She stressed gleefully.

"Don't you need a little more time? It's only been a few years since your divorce and—"

"Tanya, we both know. _I_ know. Jasper is the one! He is nothing like Royce."

"Ali, we know," I said grabbing her hand. "Jasper is a great guy. We're just surprised. This is sudden. But, we are very happy for you both." I said hugging her.

Tanya handed Christopher to the nanny as we got up and walked to the other room. "Squirt, I am happy for you. Just shocked. But, like Bella said, I am happy for you both. That man worships the ground you walk on."

"Yes, he does," I added.

Alice started crying. "I just never thought...after...it took so long getting over the emotional scars. And Jasper understands you know?"

I nodded. "He is a great guy." I hugged her with tears of my own.

"Well, after the sob fest, we need to discuss legal matters."

"Tanya?" I scolded.

"Don't tell me Jasper's parents aren't drawing up a prenup as we speak. I don't want you signing anything without me seeing it first." Tanya told Alice.

"Can we get through the engagement announcement before we talk about divorce?"

"Sorry, congrats! I'll go get the champagne, and we'll toast properly."

-GD-

"I heard. I was a bit shocked but like I said, I knew Jasper was all in after seeing those two together." Edward said over the phone.

"She is so happy. I just want to make sure she stays happy." I stirred the sauce and sat on the stool.

"Jasper is a very good guy, Isabella. He might have an eclectic group of friends," he joked. "But, he wouldn't hurt a fly. Obviously we are opposites."

"I don't know. I think behind that hard shell has a soft gooey center."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. I see it ooze out now and then."

"I better watch that."

"Don't! It's a good thing."

"I'll remember that. How was your day?" He asked.

I flipped through a magazine. "Busy. You never mentioned that my workload would triple."

"Didn't I? You can handle it."

"Yes, yes I can. It's been nice though. It's been keeping me occupied."

"Hopefully not so much that you won't have time for me."

A huge grin splayed on my face. "I will always have time for you."

"Now I really feel like an ass."

"What?" I stopped flipping.

"It looks as if I won't be back until Monday morning. I'm going to have to take a rain check on our date."

"It's okay." As hard as I tried to sound like I wasn't upset, it obviously came across.

"Isabella, this is the last thing I wanted to do. Trust me. But we have to nail down the financials."

"Edward, it's fine. You're the CEO of a multi-million dollar company."

"Trying to make it a multi-billion dollar one."

"I'm sure you will succeed. I better go. The girls are coming over for dinner, and then we are taking Alice out to celebrate."

"Have fun, and be safe. Do you want to use my driver?"

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary. Tanya is still breastfeeding so she's the designated driver."

"Please be careful."

"I will."

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Edward."

-GD-

I was still feeling the remnants from our girl's night out at work. Tanya was paying, so I was ordering. She had been trying to make-up for not being able to tell me more about Edward. After the initial shock, I couldn't stay mad at her. She was family. No matter how angry they make you, or how much you dislike them, they are your family.

I was trying to type a report when Angela sent me a lunch request from Edward. He was back. My heart cheered, and I was excited to see him. So much so, that I didn't even think to look at his schedule and went straight to his office. I walked up to Angela to see if he was in, and my heart dropped when I heard him on the phone. His door was halfway shut, and it was obvious that he was on a conference call.

"I didn't check Edward's calendar, and I was hoping he was available, but twelve is fine today."

"Thanks, Bella. He should be off the call in another hour."

"Send Isabella in." He yelled from behind his door. As I walked in he was still on the call. "Yes, that will work but what about Milan?" He then hit his mute button and said to me. "Lock the door."

I did and then sat across from him. He motioned for me to come closer. He swiveled his chair around and then grabbed me. I leaned over and kissed him before he hit mute and said. "What are the numbers for Johannesburg?" He hit mute again then kissed me properly. "Hi."

I smiled. "Hi, yourself. Lunch would be great."

"Good." He hit mute. "Seventy percent isn't good enough, do I have to come and do this myself. Where's Kim?" She answered and explained the decline in growth. "Your team has until the third quarter to perform. Tim, Australia." He snapped before hitting mute.

"You're busy," I said. "I'll see you at lunch."

"Is that a new dress?" He asked.

He noticed. Well, it wasn't new but I wanted to look special today. He had been to several key fashion events, and he was around models most of the time. I knew this because he had been pictured several times. He had told me about one of them. He hated the event he was at, and then complained that the liqueur wasn't top shelf. I had looked it up online while we had been talking, and there were pictures of everyone that had attended. Edward was standing in-between several models.

I wasn't the jealous type, but I was friends with Alice. She always reminded me that constant upkeep was a must. Look your very best. Tanya, on the other hand, believed that the moment your head was turned, some skank would try to tempt your man. Be a whore in the bedroom, she always said. Alec was madly in love with Tanya, and he had been the one who had wanted to start a family. The man only had eyes for one woman, and that was her. Yet, I understood both of them.

"Alice and I went shopping."

"It's a beautiful color on you." He said as his eyes swept over the dark blue dress. "Hmmm, beautiful indeed." He stood up, and started to shift his papers around. Moved his laptop to the side and then turned towards me. I squealed as he lifted me and sat me down on his desk.

Edward bent over and started to lift the bottom of my dress. I sat and watched the hem come to my knees as he spread my legs open. He then unbuttoned the top of my dress until my bra was exposed.

He hit the mute. "You can do more?" He asked as his fingers softly trailed up and down the crest of my chest. "I'll have to review the P&amp;L and get back to you." He hit mute.

He leaned over and trailed wet kisses up and down my neck, then trailed to the side up to my ear. "I need you to be very, very quiet. Can you do that for me?" I nodded. He had that smirk on his face, and I could feel my arousal pooling between my legs.

Edward pushed me back to where I was now laying down on top of his desk. He sat back down and lifted my dress higher. His fingers tickled my sensitive thighs as they slowly trailed up my legs until they reached my panties. He gently and slowly dragged them off and opened my legs wider. I turned my head to the side and watched, exposed as I laid there bare while he stared at my pussy.

My arousal increased more and I was worried there would be a puddle on his desk. More so when I felt his long finger gently stroke between my folds achingly slow. It took everything in me not to gasp. He had now un-muted the phone and was talking while his finger continued to stroke up and down.

I could feel myself getting wetter and wetter. The feeling of his finger stroking, then teasing me was building tightly in my core. I closed my eyes and focused on steadying my breath. It skipped several times when his other hand started to squeeze my breast. His thumb swept over my nipple several times; each time increasing its hardness. I hummed and then felt two swaps on my pussy and looked down at Edward's narrow eyes warning me. I knew that the swaps were to stop the moaning, but it had the opposite effect. My clit started to pulsate, and all sensation rushed immediately towards it. My torso rose from the desk, and Edward's hand instantly brought it back down.

"What about Toran? Robert, are they willing to increase to two million?" He spoke.

I watched as his face disappeared between my legs and felt the warm sensation as his tongue swept up my folds. My hands clenched as I held on. His tongue swept up and down a few more times until he spoke. "Try for 1.2." He said.

His fingers then spread me open, and I felt nothing for a moment. Just his fingers as they held me there. He spoke again, and then I felt his lips cover my clit. I held my breath as the tip of his tongue started to play with the growing ball of pleasure. I could feel his fingers spreading me wider as the tip of his tongue flicked back and forth. The moment he sucked it into his mouth, my legs clamped together, and he grabbed hold of my thighs.

For the love of...shit! Fuck! The intensity was clouding my mind, and all I could do was grit my teeth to not scream out. Edward started talking again, but my clit was still shooting sparks throughout my body. It didn't help that he continued to flick it with his tongue. I was quickly losing all senses.

"That won't work." He yelled out a fuck, and then, "I want a report by the end of the week!"

One long finger slowly slid in, and I could feel my pussy pulsating around it. I loved his fingers. They were beautiful and strong and fuck! I bit my lip. They were long, and one was now twisting hitting my spot and Edward was now sucking my clit. It was too much. I started to turn my body as he held me firmly. If he didn't stop, I was going to explode all over his office. Literally combust.

My legs started to tremble, and my stomach rippled. My toes were going to break through the leather of my stilettos. I couldn't take much more. Then I heard Edward say. "I need to take another call. I expect a full report by the end of the week. Angela will schedule it." He then released the call. Stood up as he pushed two fingers inside me and while the other hand covered my mouth. "Come, Isabella."

That was all I had to hear. My body erupted, and Edward's hand captured every last sound of my orgasm. It took a while for the aftershocks to subside. I laid there spent and sated, never wanting to get up. He placed gentle kisses along my forehead as I laid there in a trance.

*********GD*******

**Ummm...well?**

Have a great week! I'll be back after the holidays. So much more is coming.

The inkblot picture is posted on the Facebook group page. There are so many different things people are seeing from the same picture.

* * *

**What's coming up:**

He turned towards me, his face was red and three deep veins protruded from his forehead. He pushed the man away from him as Angela and I both stood there.

"Ladies, sorry for the commotion." The stranger said as he straightened himself up.

"Shall I call security?" Angela asked.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

**Thank you to my wonderful beta and pre-reader:EdwardsFirstKiss and Tinsley Warren.**

Life is too short for real life drama. Welcome to my little corner of make believe.

* * *

**A/N**

**It's spring, yet it's snowing in my backward.**

** I hope you all had a great holiday!**

**Big hugs and kisses for all the reviews from last chapter. **

**Well, let's see what's been going on after Edward's ummm...conference call.**

* * *

Chapter 14

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." I said.

"Bella, I thought...can I at least grab my trophy?"

"That's fine. Look, I want to be friends. It's just that I don't think right now would be a good time to see you Jake."

I heard the door close, and looked up. Edward's facial expression was blank, yet there was something in his eyes that looked familiar.

"Are you seeing someone?" Jake asked.

I watched Edward as he unbuttoned his suit coat while he sat across from me. "Someone just walked into my office—"

"Bella, you don't have to tell me. It's none of my business. I was just...I'll call you when I arrive. I should be there around seven."

"Seven works." My eyes were still on Edward as he started to scroll through his cell. "I do have someone in my office. I'll see you soon." I quickly hung up and laid my cell on my desk, as I watched Edward continue to scroll.

"Someone?" He asked. "Not Edward? Mr. Cullen? Just, someone?"

His voice had this eerie tone. "Edward, it wasn't personal. I wanted to hurry up so that I could speak to you."

He never looked up. I could see his fingers flying across the screen. "You're seeing him tonight?"

"I forgot to send him a trophy that he wanted. He left it at my house the night he won it and it has stayed there ever since. I forgot about it actually, but I want to give it back to him."

"Is there anything else he forgot?" He asked, while still looking down.

"No." Then I said firmly. "Jake and I are over."

"Does he know that?"

"Of course!"

"Does he know about me?"

"Yes!"

"That we fuck?" His eyes flicked up for a moment and then back down.

"Why would I tell him that?" Then he started to irk me. "Just because you can't be civil to your exes doesn't mean that I can't. I have something of his that I need to give back to him."

"For the record, I choose not to keep my exes attached. It's better for everyone in the long run. There aren't any misunderstandings. You could have sent him the item."

"I said that I forgot it was even in my home. Jake is coming into town tonight and I said I would give it back to him."

"He comes tonight and the first thing he wants to do is get a trophy that both of you forgot about?"

"He didn't, obviously. It doesn't matter when he gets it Edward. It's his."

"I wanted to take you out tonight."

"You can. I just need to be home around seven."

"Why can't one of your friends give it to him?" He finally looked back up at me.

I walked over and stood in between his legs and then sat on his lap. "Mr. Cullen. I do believe you're jealous."

"I'm only jealous of something I see that I want that _isn't_ mine."

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Is that so. You're awfully confident."

Then I heard a knock on the door. I quickly got up. "I have a ten o'clock meeting." I walked back to my chair. "Come in."

"Oh, Bella, sorry I didn't realize. Leah stepped away."

"It's fine Jessica."

She walked in and then realized who the man was in the chair. "Mr. Cullen! I'm sorry sir. I didn't realize. Oh, are you meeting as well?"

He stood up and buttoned his coat jacket. "No." He said looking at her before he turned towards me. "We'll finish this later," he said as he walked off.

"Shit!" Jessica said as she sat down. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's fine. What he needed I couldn't give him until later anyway." That was true, I thought. "If we don't finish up my budgets we'll both be in the hot seat."

-GD-

Jake was expected at any minute and for some reason I was nervous. Even though we had been somewhat cordial since the last time I had seen him, it was still awkward. When I heard the doorbell ring, I took a couple of breaths before I opened the door. The moment our eyes met, there was a sense of gladness before the awkwardness set in. "Jake, please, come in."

He walked into the foyer and we both didn't really know what to do next. I bit the bullet and hugged him. I could tell he was surprised at first and then relaxed into it. "You look good," I added.

"Thanks. I've been working out a lot. So do you by the way. You look...happy." He said that last part with some hesitance.

"I hope you are?"

He nodded. "I'm good."

We stared at each other for a moment and then I remembered and grabbed his trophy that was sitting on the entry table. "Here you go. Sorry, I really did forget."

"It's fine Bell's." He took it and looked at it for a moment. "How are the folks?"

"They're good. They should be back from Phoenix by spring. Dad is thinking of permanently living out there. The air apparently has been good for his sinuses. Mom said her joints are feeling better as well. They sound like two old folks about to keel over. I told them to cut the crap. Dad wants an excuse to play golf all day and Mom wants to shop. They just don't want to leave me."

He laughed. "I can understand. My dad had a hard time at first when I left."

"I saw him at the store, by the way."

"He told me."

I figured he would. I was thankful that Jake had said the split was mutual. Versus how he really felt.

"Well, it's nice seeing you," I added. I was meeting Edward in forty minutes across town.

We both started to walk towards the door. Then he turned around. "Hey, I haven't had time to grab something to eat. I was late getting to the airport and figured I would grab something when I landed. If you're not busy..."

"Ummm, sorry, but I have plans."

"Of course. I just thought we could stop at that Italian restaurant you liked."

"I haven't been there in ages!" I smiled. Then said "Thank you, but I don't think that would be a good idea." Even though I knew we would be fine as friends, Edward thought otherwise.

He then stared more deeply into my eyes. "I should have known. Actually, I shouldn't have assumed. You're seeing someone."

"Yes."

"Hmmm...good for you. I've seen a few people myself."

"Good! Anyone serious?"

"We will see." He said with a grin.

"I'm happy for you. Really. I'm sorry, but I'm going to be late and—"

"I understand. It was really nice seeing you again Bell's."

"You too."

He gave me a hug this time before he left. I closed the door behind him taking a few deep breaths as I grabbed my bag and keys.

-GD-

Edward stood up and kissed me. "You're on time," he said surprised.

I sat down. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I was waiting for you to call and tell me the ex needed you to help him with something or the other."

I glared at him. "I gave Jake his trophy and then he left."

"Ah huh." He hummed as he took a sip of his drink. The waiter then came and told us the specials.

After he took our orders and left I asked. "Why would you think I would skip out on our date?"

"Not on purpose, Isabella. I was waiting for the sad sap to find some excuse to keep you there."

"For your information he is seeing someone." I smirked sipping my wine.

He sat back with a coy grin. "Is that so? How did that information come about?"

"He told me."

"He just volunteered that information?" Then he chuckled. "You're pinching your lips together."

I rolled my eyes and made a mental note to tone that down. "I told him I was seeing you."

"I thought so."

"Why?"

"Isabella, the man isn't over you."

"How would you know that?"

He shook his head. "I'm curious with how he reacted when you told him it was I that you were seeing." I looked down. "I see."

"This, between us is supposed to be private, remember. We aren't announcing anything publicly."

"Yet, here we are eating dinner in a public restaurant." He said sharply.

I huffed. "You're my boss, Edward. This could always be a business dinner."

"You have it all figured out."

"I'm not the bad guy. You said that you understood about us not making our relationship public; until we know exactly where this is going. We agreed to keep it under wraps."

He sat up and studied my face. I sat there until he finished and he said. "I don't want you dating anyone else."

That wasn't what I was expecting. "I wasn't planning to. I thought I made myself clear that I didn't want to be just another number on your free weekends."

"You did, but I think it's time that I made myself clear."

"You want exclusivity? From me?"

"For both of us. That's fair."

"It is, I just thought when I said I expected the same from you that it was assumed we wouldn't be sleeping around."

"It's always good to be on the same page."

"I agree." I said taking another sip. "I'm just curious to why all of a sudden you would think I wouldn't be."

"Like I said, it's good to be on the same page, Isabella." He said as our salads were placed in front of us.

"Glad to know that now we are, Edward."

-GD-

During dinner we talked some about business matters. Mostly going over Edward's schedule. He was starting to send Rosalie overseas to handle some of his meetings so that he could stay in Chicago more often. Apparently, she didn't like to travel on long trips due to her husband Emmett. He played football for the Bears and she preferred to be home with him during the off season. Edward had told her too bad. She wanted to be COO, so she had to take everything that went with it.

He had explained that he had done most of the traveling for both of them in order to help her out. But now he said she could fend for herself. It was the way that he said it that sounded more personal than just business.

-GD-

After dinner I took Edward back to my place. It was strange actually having him inside my home. It was a small brownstone a few miles away from his million dollar penthouse.

When we walked in he seemed to study everything about it. He asked me about the paintings on my wall, saw the pictures of my family, Alice, Tanya and me as kids. There were lots of those scattered about. I showed him my kitchen. He was shocked that I could work in something so small. "Forgive me, Sir. Not everyone can have an expensive set of tools."

He stepped behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist as he whispered, "I think you have a perfect set of tools. Show me the bedroom."

Chills ran up my spine as I walked towards my bedroom. He didn't release me until we headed up the stairs. When I opened the door the questions started again. He asked me about my parents. Asked why women have so much make-up, yet he noticed I didn't wear a lot of it. Was impressed with my bathroom. "I'm glad you like something."

He turned me around. "Isabella, I hope you didn't think I was commenting on your home negatively. It's a beautiful home and it tells me more about you. I was admiring your shower."

"That was a present to me. I love taking showers and those jets cost more than I intended but they are worth every dime." I had a rain head put in with six jets along the walls that massaged every inch of my body. It was truly orgasmic.

Then I thought what was truly orgasmic were Edward's lips trailing up and down my neck. "Show me the bed," he whispered.

I licked my lips and turned around and pointed. "There's the bed."

"I see that Isabella, but I wanted you to _show_ me the bed." And with that he lifted me up and threw me onto my bed. I giggled and laughed until I saw him start to strip out of his clothes. All humor was gone and lust took over.

-GD-

"Leah, I need to run up to Mr. Cullen's office. I'll be back in a few." I grabbed my files and headed towards Edward's.

As I walked down the hall, I could see that his door was closed, but heard a commotion before yelling.

Angela ran over as I started to follow. She opened the door and there was Edward with his hands wrapped around a man's neck. "Edward!" I said shocked.

He turned towards me; Edward's face was red and three deep veins protruded from his forehead. He pushed the man away from him as Angela and I both stood there.

"Ladies, sorry for the commotion." The stranger said as he straightened himself up.

"Shall I call security?" Angela asked Edward.

"No need. I was just leaving. Just a misunderstanding, right cousin?"

"I am _not_ your cousin!" Edward spat out.

"Don't be like that." Then he turned towards me. "Hello. My name is James, but you can call me Jim."

"James, leave, now!" Edward ordered.

He had this cynical grin placed on his face. "This isn't over." He said, and then turned back to me. "I hope to see _you_ again." He added before strutting off.

"Angela, make sure James is escorted off the premises, and I want to know who the fuck let him in! Where the hell were you?"

"I was in the restroom, Sir." She said apologetically.

I looked over with a scowl as we both waited for his response.

"Sorry. Please find out who let him in. Make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Yes, Sir."

She walked pass me. I started to follow until he said, "Isabella, stay."

I shut the door and then walked over to him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

I stroked his hair. "What was that about?"

"It was nothing to concern yourself with."

"Edward, it looked as if you wanted to kill that man."

"Only if I could." He seethed.

I placed both hands on his cheeks. "Please tell me what is going on?"

He closed his eyes as he leaned into my left hand. "That was my uncles nephew."

"So you _are_ cousins?"

His eyes flew open. "No! He was my Uncle Phil's sister's son."

"So he's not your uncle anymore?" I asked confused.

"He died."

My hands dropped. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be." He walked to the credenza and poured a drink. He looked over at me.

"Water please." I said. He brought over my water and we sat on his couch. "What did he do to you?"

"He's trying to make a claim on something that isn't his."

"Which is?"

"He feels he's entitled to a piece of this company."

"Is he?"

Wrong thing to say. Edward's eyes squinted and the lines on his forehead started to form. "No, Isabella. That piece of trash is not entitled to anything!"

"Okay." I sat back drinking my water and watched for those veins to go down. "Can I ask you about your uncle?"

"I really don't want to discuss this further."

I knew not to push, and it looked as if Edward needed a moment. I walked over to the door, checked to make sure it was locked and then sat next to him. I moved his face to look at me as I said. "Are you sure you're okay?"

He stared a moment and then kissed me, hard. He pushed me back against the couch as he continued to release what felt like pint up stress. I slid his jacket down his arms and loosened up his tie while his hands pulled my skirt up until it was to my thighs. I slid back to lie down as Edward positioned himself on top of me. He then sat up unbuckling his belt as he did the same with his pants. He grabbed the sides of my panties and yanked them off as I wrapped my legs around him.

"Baby, I really need you to be ready." He breathed out.

Thrilled by his words, I showed him that I was by lifting my hips. One hard thrust and he was buried to the hilt. I wanted to scream out, but I knew if I did we would be discovered for sure. I bit my lip almost to the point of bleeding as he fucked me deeper into the couch cushions.

-GD-

"I need to keep some extra panties in my drawer if we're going to keep doing this." Edward chuckled. "Ah, feel better?"

He wrapped his arms around me with his chest to my back. "You always make me feel better."

"Good. Maybe next time when you see James—"

"Isabella, if you want me to stay in this good mood, never mention his name."

I turned to face him. "Alrighty then. I have to go. I'm going to be late for my own staff meeting."

"I'm sure Angela told them you were detained."

"Oh my gosh, do you think she heard us?"

"You, yes."

I swat his chest. "Not funny. I was quite. If she did hear something it's all your fault. Maybe next time allow a girl to catch her breath before trying to fuck her to death."

"If memory serves, you were very much into the way I was fucking you. And that's one way I would like to die."

"Edward!" I swat him again. "I have to go." I grabbed my other heel and hurried out of his office. I didn't even look at Angela when she greeted me.

********* GD*******

Whew! That was a lot going on. Well?

* * *

Fic Rec:

Dinia is known for her crime thrillers and supernatural drama's; and now she's trying something a bit different :)

**Moving On (How Bella Got Her Groove) **By: Dinia Steel

Bella Swan, newly divorced (again) finds that life has changed since she was younger. A/H B E Contest entry for: The May to December Romance Contest Canon Couples


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Thank you to my wonderful betas and pre-readers:EdwardsFirstKiss and Tinsley Warren.

Life is too short for real life drama. Welcome to my little corner of make believeHappy Friday!

* * *

**A/N**

I know it was a full two weeks between the two chapters. Yet, I need to finish up my published series, so I'm juggling between the two. Thanks for your continued patience. A few of you have told me to get out book 3 and I hear ya :) the same ones are telling me to update this. Soon, I'll be elastic girl. Thanks so much for all your support, and I truly do appreciate each one of you.

Thanks for your reviews, keep them coming!

Well, let's see what's going on with these two.

* * *

Chapter 15

"Bella, hello dear. How are you?"

"Great Esme. You look...rested." I had never seen her in anything other than a suit or dress. She had on a designer sweatsuit.

She chuckled. "I now have a little time to relax. I was just going over to visit Edward." She smiled.

At that moment, I was glad that I had an early meeting or she would have caught us. "Well, you look great." The barista handed me my coffee. "It's nice seeing you."

"The same. Work is going well, I hear?"

"Yes. Now with all the changes settling down, but it has been busier."

"Great. You know Bella; I see a lot of potential in you."

"Thank you." That meant a lot to me. I respected her work, but she was also Edward's mother.

"Carlisle, my husband, and I are hosting a fundraiser for his campaign. I would love if you came."

"I would love too."

"I'll have Lisa send you the information." Then, the barista handed her a coffee. "It was nice seeing you, Bella. I'll see you soon." She said as she left.

-GD-

"Great, you can be my date." He said nonchalantly as he tapped on his laptop.

"Edward that is not a good idea."

"My mother invited you. We both need a date, why not each other?"

"Because we are trying to keep this under wraps."

"For the record, you are." I glared at him as he looked up. "Fine, but I don't see why we can't go together. I've taken several colleagues to these things before."

"But you're now the CEO and my boss. I want to go with you, but if we go together there will be questions, like from your parents..."

"They know."

I stared at him for a bit. "They know what?"

"They know about us, Isabella."

"You told them?"

"Yes." I sat there a bit shocked. "They won't say anything."

"That's...I know...I'm...you told them?"

"They're my parents."

"I know that. I just thought we would discuss going public with our relationship."

"Telling my parents isn't going public. Your friends know, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then why shouldn't mine? Or my parents?"

Good point. "You're right."

"And when you're ready to make this public I'm fine with that. You have carte blanche."

He went back to typing the presentation as I sat and thought.

-GD-

"Should we give Alice an engagement party?" I asked Tanya.

"The Whitlock's are planning it now."

"I still can't believe she is getting married."

"I know, but she married up. Way up!" She said laughing as she handed Topher to me. "Are you sure this is okay? I can call Susan?"

"Can you leave already? I love spending time with my godson. Go and enjoy yourself."

"I'm not sure how much I can enjoy being in the same room as my parents and Alec's."

"They aren't that bad," Alec said as he walked in. "Now your mother..."

She gave him the stink eye as he chuckled, and walked out of the room.

"Did you decide if you're going to the Cullen's fundraiser?" Tanya asked.

"I feel I have too."

"Are you going to go with Edward?"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Then who are you going to take?"

"I was going to go by myself."

"Bella, you can't. It's a dinner. A per couple dinner."

"I didn't know. Anyway, Edward said I would be his plus one. He had Angela RSVP on my behalf."

"If Alec and I were in town we would go, but did you not read the invitation?"

"Esme's assistant just sent me an email with the date, place and time."

"It's ten thousand a couple. Or seventy-thousand a table dinner."

Well fuck!

-GD-

Christopher finally settled down to sleep. He was fussy after his bottle, but eventually cried himself to sleep.

I called Edward. "Do you have a minute?" I asked. I knew he was in-between meetings.

"For you, always."

"Your father's fundraiser, did you pay for my seat?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I wanted too."

"I can pay for my own."

"I know you can, but I wanted to."

"Edward, you can't...thank you for your thoughtfulness, but I would prefer to pay for it."

"Whatever you feel you have to do, Isabella." He sounded peeved.

"I'm not trying to be a pain. I just want to contribute myself."

Maybe not that much money.

"I know my father would greatly appreciate it. But for the record, my mother called me and realized that she didn't make it clear that you were her guest. She didn't expect you to donate. I told her that I wanted to give to my father's campaign and that I would purchase two seats; one for me and one for you."

"Oh, well. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't realize that was something I needed to share. I am supporting my father. My mother wants you to attend as her guest."

I sighed out. "Sorry, I assumed that...that you were paying for me because..."

"I always took care of my submissives?"

"Yes, I guess."

"But, you're not one."

"True." I chuckled. "Sorry. I was putting Christopher to bed and had some time to think."

"Who the fuck is Christopher?" He snapped.

My breath hitched. "Ummm, my godson. Tanya and Alec are at dinner. I'm babysitting."

"I see." He said more calmly.

"Yes. So you got your panties all in a wad over a baby?" I giggled.

"Keep laughing, Isabella."

"Oh, are you going to spank me?" I laughed harder.

"That can be arranged."

I stopped laughing. "Too bad, I'm not your submissive."

"Vanilla couples spank as well."

That was true. I've received several slaps on my ass. Then, the thought of bending over while Edward slapped my ass crossed my mind.

"Isabella?" His voice broke my train of thought.

I sighed. "I better let you get back to work."

"Maybe," he lowered his voice. "I need to call it quits for the day and come over there so we can make out like teenagers."

"Mmmm, that sounds like fun."

"Then, maybe I'll try to get to second base on the couch."

I laughed. "If you're lucky you might run to third."

"Oh baby, I think I can get a home run by the end of the night."

I grinned wide to myself. "Maybe?"

"You are tempting me, Isabella"

I laughed before I said reluctantly, "Finish your meetings and call me when you're done."

"It won't be until early morning. I have two international calls."

"That's fine. Talk to you soon."

-GD-

The next morning, I was running late to the office and went straight to the executive floor for our monthly meeting. Edward had called me around two that morning, and we had talked for about an hour. After, it was difficult for me to fall back to sleep, but I eventually did a while later.

As I exited the elevator, I was surprised to find Edward standing there with a tall, nice looking gentleman. "Oh, hello."

He turned towards me. "We should be starting shortly." Edward said curtly.

I looked between him and the man. "Hello." He said.

I extended my hand out. "Hello, I'm Isabella Swan."

The man shook my hand, looked over to Edward and then back to me. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Swan."

"Isabella, this is a friend of mine. Laurent. Thanks for stopping by and taking care of that matter."

"Anytime, Edward." He turned back to me and said, "It was a pleasure." As he entered the elevator.

I stood there until the door closed and looked back at Edward. His behavior seemed normal but a bit off. He extended his arm, and we walked into the boardroom.

-GD-

The fundraiser was in the ballroom of one of Chicago's oldest and most luxurious hotels. It looked as if the city's finest had come out to support Edward's father.

I wished I hadn't arrived alone. Edward had insisted that we at least ride together, but I didn't want to give anyone the motive to assume anything. Some of Edward's colleagues were attending. I also assumed some people from the office were as well. As I strolled through the crowded room, I grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing server.

"Hello." The older gentleman said.

"Hello."

"My, such a beautiful lady."

I smiled. "Thank you."

I continued to stroll through the crowd. There was no sign of Edward, or anyone that I knew.

"Bella?"

I turned, pleased to see a familiar face. She hugged me. "Esme, you look beautiful."

She was always well dressed; usually in St. John or Chanel. Her evening gown was modest, yet elegant. It was a nude color floor length gown with specks of rhinestones throughout. She smiled and gave me the once over.

"You do too my dear. What a stunning dress." She gleamed.

"Thank you." Alice helped me pick it out. It was a strapless, deep purple floor length gown. My hair was up with rhinestone pins holding it in place.

"I haven't seen Edward." She looked around me.

I stared at her for a moment before remembering that he had told his parents about us. "We came separately."

Her eyes showed concern. "What did my son do?" She said flatly.

I couldn't help but smile. "Nothing. We haven't gone public yet."

"Is that so?"

"I thought it would be uncomfortable at work."

"Was this Edward's idea?"

"No. I thought it would be best. Our relationship is new..." It felt weird talking about this with his Mother, who was my former boss. "Just in case...well, if things change."

She examined my face, and then said, "I see. Bella, I have met my son's other lady friends. But you are the first one he told us about. We knew about the last one because of Rosalie, but you, my dear, he actually spoke to us about."

I didn't know what to make of that. She stood there and smiled as I thought of something else to say. Esme was fairly accessible at work, but it was hard making small talk. I jumped a bit when I felt a hand softly rub the small of my back and quivered when his warm breath tickled my ear. "You look stunning," Edward said, before stepping towards his mother as he kissed her cheek. "Mother."

"Edward, dear," She said smiling at him. He didn't reciprocate. She then turned to me. "We were just talking about you."

He looked down at me. "I hope it was all good," he winked.

Something about that turned me on. Oh, and the fact that he looked like an Adonis in the black tux he had on. A yummy, good to eat, fucking—"

"Bella was just saying that you two are keeping things under wraps?" I was glad Esme interrupted my train of thought.

"All her idea. Even though I said, it wouldn't be a problem for me."

"I can understand her concern. Things are different for women, Edward."

"I know that Mother."

"All I'm saying is that a man can usually get through 'misunderstandings'; where it can take a woman a longer time to rise up from under a situation."

"You would know." He said point blank.

Esme's eyes grew wide before they narrowed. We were far from the topic at hand, and I felt very uncomfortable. "I'm going to get a drink."

"I'll get it," Edward said.

"No. I need to go to the ladies' room first." I gave him a timid smile and left the awkward scene.

-GD-

I headed to the ladies' room and then went straight to the nearest bar. I scanned the room and saw Edward talking to a group of people. I couldn't help seeing one lady blatantly eye fuck him. She was hanging over an older gentleman's arm; most likely waiting for him to stroke out. She had gold-digger written all over the spandex bandage dress that hugged her body.

I laughed to myself until Edward's eyes locked with mine. He stared at me while he continued his discussion. I stared back and watched his mouth move. Several times I thought about what that mouth could do and felt a bit warm in my dress.

"Isabella, right?"

Before I turned, I saw Edward's eyes glaring towards me. Then, I saw why. "Yes, I am."

"I thought so. Even though I saw you for only a moment, I thought those were your eyes. Also, Edward hasn't stopped looking at you for a minute."

"You're Zafrina."

She stretched out her hand, and I shook it. "He told you then?"

"Actually, Rosalie told me about you first."

She had a knowing grin. "Ah, I see. She still isn't too happy about what happened between Edward and me."

"She doesn't seem to be the only one."

She took a sip of her wine and turned toward Edward, who was now blatantly staring at us. I smiled at him. "I won't lie, I didn't like what happened between us." She said. "But, I know that if I had handled things differently, we might have stayed friends...or more."

I took a long sip of my wine. "Well, the past is the past. And I'm told it should stay in the past."

She turned towards me. "I agree. It's just that I lost one of my dearest friends. Edward and I were close at one time."

As much as I really didn't want to hear that, I understood. Completely. "I'm sure in time you two may be able to be at least civil to one another. I have found that once one's heart has healed, one can move on." She said nothing as she continued to stare at a very concerned Edward. I smiled back at him. "But, from what I have heard, you want more than to gain back your friendship."

She chuckled. "I will always love him."

The smile dropped, and all niceties left. "He's with me now."

"I'm very aware of that."

I turned to face her. Fuck! She was gorgeous, and I could feel the insecurities flood my mind but Edward was with me. "Then why tell me that you want him back?"

"I never said that."

"But you did."

"Edward will always have a place in my heart. We were good together."

"So are we!"

"Zafrina, why are you here?" Edward asked as he placed his arm around my waist. Even though, I didn't want to be outed, feeling his touch calmed me.

"We were only talking." She answered, ignoring his question..

"Are you alright?" He asked me.

I turned and forced a smile. "I'm fine. Do you want to dance?" I asked setting my glass down. "Excuse us," I said as Edward led me to the dance floor.

He pulled me in tightly. "Are you sure you're okay? I didn't know she would be here."

I pulled back to look Edward in the eye. "I'm fine. We didn't say much."

"It didn't sound that way when I walked up."

"Edward, she was just fishing to see how close we were."

"Did she get a bite?" He smirked.

"I think she'll have something to chew on for a while. Anyway, I was having a nice evening. Do we have to ruin it by discussing her?"

His brow rose. "I do believe that was my thought a while ago when someone saw her ex?"

"There's a difference. Jake and I would never get back together, nor do we want to. Your ex admitted that she is still in love with you."

He pulled back. "She said that to you?"

"It doesn't matter. From what I have heard before and what you have mentioned, it was right in front of your eyes. You seem to have a spell of some sort over women."

"I don't care about other women. I only care about one woman, you."

I stared into his eyes. "I care about you too."

"Then, why do we have to continue acting as if we don't?"

"Edward, it's not a simple thing dating your boss. Can we discuss this later? Please?"

He pulled me in more closely, and we continued to sway to the music. When it was time for dinner, we took our seats. Edward apparently was supposed to sit with his parents, but he decided to stay with me. There were a few people from the office who seemed curious as to why. When Edward told the waiter that he needed to skip out early and didn't want to cause a commotion, they were appeased by that explanation. It was when I felt his fingers sliding over my upper thigh that I knew he might have had other motives.

-GD-

Edward and I had held hands throughout dinner. Stealing touches under the table now and then. There were several speakers before his mother stood and introduced his father. When he stood, I told Edward how handsome his father was. Edward looked like a younger version of the man.

He was thinner; you could tell at one time he had been a fairly fit man. He filled out his tuxedo nicely, and could give Edward a run for his money; which I told him. He looked appalled, which caused me to laugh inappropriately during his speech. I was then appalled and embarrassed, but Edward spilled his water which distracted the onlookers. He did it on purpose and for doing that, I made a mental note to do something nice for him. Or maybe to him.

After dinner, they brought in a DJ to get the party going. I was exhausted and told Edward that I needed to head out. He insisted that I saw one last thing before I left. We were headed out of the ballroom when we both heard. "Son?"

We turned. "Dad," Edward answered.

"You're leaving before introducing to me this beautiful woman?"

Edward smiled and looked down at me. "Dad, this is Isabella Swan. Isabella, my father, Carlisle Cullen."

"Isabella, it's a pleasure meeting you. My son speaks highly of you."

I turned towards Edward. "I hope it's all good?"

"Of course. Why would he have anything negative to say about such an exquisite young woman."

"You have my vote, sir."

We all laughed. "I speak the truth." He said.

"I'm flattered, and you gave such an eloquent speech. I support anyone who has a heart for those in need."

"There are a lot of them here. All over, in fact. We just closed down another factory, and that's another nine hundred men and women wondering how they are going to provide a roof over their heads. How are they going to feed their children? We can't forget, things like this affects all of us. Sending the plant to China for cheaper labor isn't the right thing to do."

"I agree and with many of your platforms," I added.

"Edward, this one's a keeper." He smiled patting him on the back. "Just make sure you keep her away from..." then he nodded. We both looked over and saw Zafrina.

"Too late," Edward said.

His dad made a sour face then patted him on his back again chuckling. "Your luck son. Rose invited her and she isn't here. Emmett is ill." He then took my hand and kissed it as he said. "Isabella, it was a pleasure. I am sure we will speak again. I had better go and mingle. Esme is signaling to circle the room." He said his goodbyes and left.

"Shall we?" Edward stretched out his arm.

-GD-

"What's this?" I asked looking back at him.

"I thought we could spend some alone time together."

"This is a surprise," I said as I looked around the room.

"A nice one I hope?"

I turned and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. "A very nice surprise." He took my hand and led us into the suite. "This is beautiful."

The room was intimate and very elegant. It was draped and furnished with rich gold tapestry and looked as if it was an original design from when the hotel had first opened. It had been obviously updated, several times, but the space held its charm.

Edward said nothing as he led me through two double doors, and my eyes grew large. "Edward..."

Candles were flickering along the vanity and around the large claw-footed tub. Roses floated on top of the water, and there was an aroma of lavender that filled the space.

He took off his jacket and laid it over a chair before he started to undress me. I noticed the spa-like music playing softly in the background. Edward helped me into the hot water which felt as if it had just been filled.

I laid back and relaxed into the fragrant liquid as it splashed over when Edward joined me on the opposite end. I stared at him, first in awe over what he had planned and second, a bit out of my comfort level. I had never taken a bath with someone before. It felt intimate. It's not as if we hadn't done intimate acts previously, but something about this felt different.

Edward lifted my leg and started to massage the ball of my foot. "Mmmm, that feels good. Another minute in those shoes and I would be limping for life."

"That's too bad. I thought after; I could fuck you while you wore them."

I tilted my head as he grabbed the other foot. "Well, if you keep doing that, I may be able to put them back on." He chuckled and really started to knead deeply. "Just like that." I hummed lowering more into the soothing water.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"As much as I could with meeting now both of your parents and running into your ex."

"You had to know my father was going to be here."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course I did. I guess I hadn't thought about it. Meeting the parents usually happens when a relationship is getting serious."

He let go of my foot. "That's how you feel about ours?"

"That it's getting serious? No. I was just saying-"

"That it won't."

"No! I hope it will."

We stared at each other before he said, "I would like it to, but I feel you're holding back."

I was shocked that he felt that way. I thought I was opening up. "Edward, I've kept an open mind about us."

"Yes you have, but something is holding you back." Then he scooted in between my legs. "Do you still love him?"

"No," I said with finality.

"Do you love her."

"No." He said the same.

"Then where does that leave us?" I asked as I held my breath.

"I want to take the next step."

I breathed, and then smiled at him. "Okay..."

"I'm not saying move in with me." I wasn't expecting that! "Yet." He emphasized. I just stared at him. "I would like to be able to take you out to lunch and kiss you without your fearing someone seeing us."

"You know how I feel."

"I do, but how can we...I want people to know that you are mine. If you think I'm insensitive or an ass about it, I'm sorry, but it's how I feel. Yes, I'm your boss, but who fucking cares? I don't care what other people think and you shouldn't as well."

"That's easy to say when you're the CEO. What happens when something goes wrong, or you don't want me anymore?"

Water splashed over the sides as he scooted closer and held my face in his hands. "I will always want you. I have always wanted you. You keep worrying about the what ifs, and for me there isn't any."

My heart pounded in my chest as a wave of tears pooled in my eyes. "You can't predict the future, Edward."

"No, but I can say that I will—" he paused and looked away from me for a moment. "I will always want you. Could we focus on the present? No one knows what tomorrow may hold, but right now, at this moment, all I want to do is make love to you."

My heart literally stopped pumping, and I could feel a tear run down my face. I grabbed a hold of his face and smothered him with kisses. We kissed for a while until we had to come up for air. Edward turned my body around and leaned back as I lay back on his chest. We laid there for a while. Edward traced his fingers up and down my arm as he placed soft kisses through my hair.

The stresses of the day floated away, and when he carried me to bed, for the first time I felt whole.

*******GD********

Well?

* * *

Fic Rec:

This fic was based on two Guiding Light characters back in the day. Danny and Michelle. I was always a Day's of our Lives girl and a Hope and Bo follower. This fic now has me watching old episodes of GL on you tube.

Life of a Mobster: Mob Boss With a Heart of Gold By: karencullen2007

This story is inspired from Guiding Light Danny and Michelle Santos, I just intertwined the Twilight Characters. Edward Cullen is supposed to one day take over the crime family. However; he didn't expect Isabella Swan to come into his life and turn it upside down. Will he forfeit his title for the girl he loves? Or will he have to? Lots of twists and turns. Told in Third Person.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Thank you to my wonderful betas and pre-readers:EdwardsFirstKiss and Tinsley Warren. I do love you two!

Life is too short for real life drama. Welcome to my little corner of make believe.

* * *

**A/N**

**Forgive me, I wanted to respond to all your reviews before posting this, but my schedule for the last few weeks has been a bit hectic. I will respond and thank you for letting me know what you think. I hope you dont mind, but I'm posting before responding. :)**

* * *

Chapter 16

"What are you going to do?" Tanya asked. She was in one of her moods.

"I'm falling for him. Hard." I had admitted.

"But what do you want out of this relationship?" She took a sip of her martini.

The bar was becoming louder and more crowded. When we first arrived there was only a handful of people, and I really didn't want to discuss Edward anymore. Yet, I admitted to her. "I just want him..."

"Bella, we know that!" She said rolling her eyes.

"Bella, honey. What Tanya is trying to ask—in her own way—are you in love with Edward?" Alice asked a tad kinder.

"And don't tell us that you don't know." Tanya was getting annoyed, and snippy.

"I don't know!" I said frustrated.

Tanya rolled her eyes again before she huffed out. "Fuck, what is it? Is it the..." She stopped herself. I narrowed my eyes.

"Is it what?" Alice asked.

That's when Tanya realized her big mouth was wider. "The ex. She had a run in with his ex."

"We know that," Alice stated.

"That's a big deal," Tanya said trying to cover her tracks.

"Edward said that he doesn't love her. I did ask Jasper about her. They were close, once. He thought Edward was going to marry her."

"Squirt! We are trying to help her!" Tanya yelled.

"He didn't! Doesn't that mean something? She wasn't the one for him. Maybe, you are Bella?" Alice smiled big.

"I don't know."

"The way Edward looks at you. He's intense, but there's something there. He has fallen hard for you." Alice continued.

"Of course he has." Tanya added. "The man would have to be blind and stupid not too."

"Thanks, guys. I appreciate you listening to me. I just don't want to get hurt." I swiveled my drink straw.

"It comes with the territory. Is he worth the leap?" Alice smiled.

"I think so."

"You did it with Jake, why is this different?" Alice asked.

"Edward is...experienced, and powerful, and my boss!"

"But he's also just a man." She added.

Tanya and her stared at me both grinning. "You're right. I just feel..."

"More?" Alice asked.

I nodded. Then she clapped her hands. "She's in love!" I shook my head as she did a little jig in her seat.

"I still don't know how Edward feels. He did say 'make love,' but people use that so freely."

"People may, but I don't think Edward does," Tanya said while eyeing me through her glass as she took a sip.

I knew what she was getting at. With Edward's 'background,' he wouldn't have used those words casually.

"Do you think he could feel the same way?" Alice asked with a huge grin.

"With Edward...I don't know." I said honestly.

"Bella, we've been sitting here for several hours going around and around and it's the same conclusion. It's up to you where you want this relationship to go. And we all know where it's going except you." Tanya said, now back in her snippy mood.

"Sorry, if it's not that easy for me!" I snarled. "Are you on your period?"

"Don't get a fucking attitude because you happened to fall in love with a guy you never thought you would. That's love. Suck it up and enjoy it, shit!"

"Obviously she is," Alice answered. "Even though I think Tanya is right, in a way." She said examining my face. "He's worth it, right?"

"Yes."

"Then go for it. We have your back."

"And if he fucks you up, tell him I will cut him. I know how to do it and get away with it." Tanya flatly stated.

Alice and I both rolled our eyes.

-GD-

I was a nervous wreck and didn't know how to tell Edward I was ready for the next step. Alice said showing him would be easier. I thought so as well, but I wasn't sure exactly how. So, I invited him to a lunch spot that I knew a lot of people from the office frequented.

It was a very busy Wednesday afternoon, and I wasn't disappointed with the crowd. Edward and I usually dined across town where we wouldn't be seen. When I texted him the location, he asked if I had made a mistake.

The moment he walked in the door, you could tell everyone knew he had entered. The whispering noises grew louder. Edward wasn't the most popular CEO, I was sure, but it came with the job. Also, the man looked hot. Like really, really hot. He was wearing a blue suit, and Edward in a blue suit was very hot. Even those who couldn't stand the sight of him would turn their heads in his direction when he wore blue. The color seemed to bring out his green eyes.

I smiled as he walked towards me, but when I stood and kissed him, half the room grew silent. Edward didn't look surprised, but his eyes showed that he was. He took his seat and lifted his menu. "That was new," he said scanning it.

"I thought it was about time. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. Does that mean I can ravage you on the table?"

"Edward!"

"Too soon?" He asked as he sat down his menu and chuckled.

We ordered, and Edward grabbed my hand. It was nice being free and in the open. I knew what was going to be waiting for us. Mostly me, but he was worth it.

-GD-

"So, Bella. You and Cullen?" Mike asked as he leaned against my door frame.

"Excuse me?" I continued to type.

"Dating the boss, huh?"

"We've been dating for a while now Mike," I said nonchalantly.

"Really? Then it's serious?"

I looked up. "Very."

He nodded and walked away.

-GD-

The next few weeks were challenging, but I was able to ignore the snide comments and looks along with the whispers. Edward and I had lunch publically more, but refrained from all public displays of affection. As the days turned into weeks, the chatter started to die down. But, it was when Edward called all the managers in for a meeting that not only was it an ass chewing, my ass got chewed out as well. Normally, afterward we would all stand around and discuss it. Most people left me out of the conversation, but a few realized I was still one of them after all.

-GD-

"What do you want?" I asked frustrated. "I can't change the color due to the background. We can't use red because that would be offensive."

"Use the blue background." Edward scuffed.

"It doesn't show up well in print."

Edward and I were going back and forth regarding a new ad we were pitching. My team, along with a few managers from other departments and some executives from the New York office were in the meeting. Including Victoria.

"Edward, this is our only option. If you don't like it, then you can scratch it, and we can spend another sixty-five thousand to reshoot and start over. It's up to you." I said confidently. There was no way he would scratch such an expensive project.

He thought about it then looked at Victoria. "Vicky, what do you think?"

She thought it over and then said. "Scratch it."

I huffed. There was no fucking way he would do that!

"Isabella, have your team start over." He directed firmly.

I stared dumbfounded. "Are you serious? You haven't even shown this to the client! Shouldn't they have a say?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"_We_ speak for them! We are the ones who tell _them_ what they want."

"You seem to not know what _you_ want!"

When I said it, I realized I had crossed the line; and it didn't help that the entire room was deadly silent.

Edward narrowed his eyes at me as he said calmly. "We can have someone from your team take the lead if you feel you're incapable of finishing this through."

I could feel my lips pinching together, as I rubbed my fingers and said. "That won't be necessary. I'll have a new mock up by the end of next week."

"Could we see something sooner?" Victoria asked.

Why the hell not! I thought. "I'm sure we can come up with something." I said as I placed a fake grin on my face while I glared at Edward.

-GD-

I left that meeting madder than I had been before with Edward. He asked that woman's opinion, and mine didn't matter?

I slammed my office door. Then, I heard it open. "Leah, I don't want to be disturbed!"

"Too bad!" Edward said slamming the door behind him. "What the hell was that?"

I turned around and instantly chastised myself for the wetness that seemed to be produced by the intensity of Edward's stare. His shoulders seemed broader as his chest heaved in anger. I bit my lip, before I collected myself and said. "I was going to ask you the same thing. I worked my ass off on that campaign!"

"That might be so, but I want it scratched!"

"No, _Vicky_ wants it scratched. I didn't realize that what Vicky says, you do. I thought_ I_ was the only one that had you by your balls!" I spat out.

He stepped directly in front of me furious. "Your conduct was unprofessional!"

Hearing that hurt. "I didn't mean..." I admitted, but I was still angry. "I was shocked that you considered her opinion over mine!"

"It's business, Isabella! And she was right. If you took your pride out of it and stepped back, you would have eventually seen what we all did. I gave you this job because I know what you're capable of, and that wasn't your best!"

He might have had a point. I had struggled with this campaign, but it still felt degrading having him side with her. Then I realized if Edward wasn't my boyfriend, I would have just thought he was an asshole and scratched it. "I felt as if you trusted her opinion over mine."

He came closer as our bodies were now pressed together. "I value your opinion Isabella, but this is business not personal. I can't agree to things because we're lovers."

"I know that! It's the way you said it."

"How did I say it?"

"Like an asshole!" I turned my back towards him.

He placed his hands on my shoulders and turned me around. "I never meant to make you feel like that." He leaned in to kiss me, but I turned my head.

That upset him, then I grinned and said. "Don't take it personal, it's just business."

He snarled. "It's not the same."

"We will see," I said staring dead into his eyes.

He looked at me, and then stepped back as he grabbed a hold of both of my hands. "I wouldn't do anything to purposely hurt you or to make you feel unappreciated. The work wasn't bad; it just wasn't your best. Because it was you, I felt I needed another opinion." He moved in closer and hovered his face over mine. "I can admit, when you flash those gorgeous eyes in my direction, I might decide something without thinking it through." He said with a crooked smile.

I wasn't sure if it was Edward's sincerity, or the fact that his body was pressed hard against me clouding my mind, but I relented and said. "I didn't mean to say that back there." Yet, my mind wasn't that clouded to forget. "But, I am curious. What is Victoria to you?"

"I don't understand?" He acted unclear.

"Don't act as if you don't know. The way you said her name, there was something there. What is she to you?"

He dropped my hands and stepped away. "Bella, we can talk about this later."

My heart dropped. "You slept with her!"

He quickly grabbed my arms. "No! It's not like that."

"Then why won't you tell me?"

"Because I would rather discuss my personal life in the privacy of my home."

"You had a relationship with her?"

"Not the one you are thinking." He looked at his watch. "I have another meeting and they are waiting for me to start." He said apologetically. "We'll talk about this tonight, all right?"

"Do I have a choice?"

He kissed my forehead and apologized again. He left my office but before, I agreed to meet him later at his place.

I thought about what he had said throughout the rest of the day. And the same question kept filling my mind. What kind of relationship could he have had with her?

**********GD*******

Good question. Any thoughts?

* * *

Fic Rec:

Come as You Are By: tiffanyanne3

"It's just a piece of plain notebook paper, college ruled, folded into a neat square, but it's so much more than that. You're right. I was oblivious to your existence. But then you sent me this letter." It's 1996 in Seattle, and Edward cares about blending in, not fitting in. Until Bella takes the time to really see him. BxE, all-human. Rated M for the usual reasons.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Thank you to my wonderful betas and pre-readers:EdwardsFirstKiss and Tinsley Warren.

* * *

**A/N**

Thank you all for your support. Hugs to those that have been with me from the beginning of HTDAMS and kisses to those who found my fic's along the way. I truly enjoy writing for fun. When the fun stops, then what pleasure would that be? LOL.

RL is hectic, and I have not had a moment to say thank you individually for your reviews, but I will. This month and now June seems to be filling up. I do enjoy reading your comments and they help me, as I'm sure a lot of writers, see if their on track with what they want to project.

Thank you!

So, Victoria...there were all types of guesses. Well, I'm not going to keep you waiting.

* * *

Chapter 17

"Candles?" I asked.

"I thought it would be nice."

"Ah huh..." I sat on the bar stool.

Edward looked at me strangely. "You don't want to sit at the table?"

I shook my head. "I don't want dinner to be ruined by the conversation we are about to have."

He sighed heavily. "Isabella, can't that wait until after dinner."

I mocked his sigh. "No. As I said, it looks as if you put a lot of effort towards dinner. I don't want it to be ruined."

He shook his head as he opened the refrigerator taking out a salad bowl. "Why would you think that?"

I looked around at the well thought out romantic display. He also looked good enough to eat in his black button down shirt with most of the buttons open. "Just a hunch." I said, as I poured the open wine on the counter that was chilling on ice next to me. I took a few sips before I asked, "What is your relationship with Victoria?"

He sat the salad bowl down and stood next to me. "It's not what you think," he said as he pulled up a stool.

"That seems to be what every man who has something to hide says. You took her opinion over mine, Edward. Yes, maybe I could have responded better in the meeting. But who was the one who tried to fuck me in an elevator?"

"I couldn't restrain myself. There was a beautiful woman I had to have."

"I'll try to remember that the next time you barge into my office ordering me to bend over." He had done that several times now.

He narrowed his eyes, "Point taken. For the record, my relationship with Victoria is not what you're thinking. What I'm about to say falls under the NDA, and I've asked Victoria if I could disclose this."

I sucked in a deep breath. It was going to be bad. "Tell me."

"Victoria owns the play club in which I am a member. The one I told you about."

My stomach started to churn. "Okay...so you and her have...played together?" I could feel my gut tightening more than it already was. The thought of those two together was making me sick.

"No." He said staring deeply into my eyes. "I did take a few of her classes. She's a dominant, like me."

He stared at me for a moment longer as I digested what he was saying while drinking a few sips of my wine. "So, you two never had a relationship?"

"Never."

"But, you have seen her naked?" Why that mattered, I don't know, but I sure as hell cared.

He grinned. "Her submissives were always the ones who were undressed."

I took another sip of wine. "Huh, well...I'm at a loss. I was waiting for you to tell me that you two were once...together or something like that."

"If we were, I would have told you sooner."

"Really?" Not sure why that surprised me.

"Yes."

"The way you two act around each other, I thought...well, that you had been in a relationship."

"Isabella, I trust Victoria's opinion because she is a smart business woman, and I have had the pleasure of working with her for a long time."

I slammed my glass down. "And I'm not a smart woman?"

"That's not what I'm saying. We think alike. Yet, I trust both your opinion and hers."

"Over mine?"

"I weigh all good counsel," he said as his eyes narrowed. "My mind has not changed. Your team can produce better. You can do better."

We stared at each other. Actually, I was sure that mine was more of a glare. "So, never?" I asked again.

Edward shook his head as he sat up straighter. "Can we sit at the table now?"

I took my glass, brushed past him, as I sat down at the candlelit table. Edward brought the salad and another bottle of wine.

"Victoria asked if I was going to bring you. She extended an invitation for you to come." He said serving our salads.

"What, to the sex club?"

He nodded. "I told her you wouldn't go for it."

"Without asking me?"

He looked surprised. "I haven't been there for quite a while."

I took a bite as he sat down. We both had enjoyed a few bites before I asked, "Would you like to go?"

"To the club? I've been." He said nonchalantly while eating.

"I'm serious. Would you want to go with me?"

He thought about that for a while. "I'm going to say this, and it has nothing to do with our relationship. I feel we are at a good place." I nodded my head. "I would take you if you wanted to go. But as far as trying to get you inside there, it doesn't matter either way to me."

"Is it because you don't want the other members to see me?"

He stopped eating. "Why would you think that? I would be happy to show you off. But, I'm fine with keeping you to myself." He smirked.

I chuckled. "I don't know. I'm curious, I guess."

"About the lifestyle?"

"More so about what goes on there. In my head, I'm thinking all kinds of things. I guess if I see it for myself, I wouldn't be as curious. Does that make sense? That was a part of you. Apart I would like to see."

His brow rose. "I could rent a playroom for the night." I knew my eyes bulged out when he started to laugh. "I was joking."

I took a sip of wine. "I think that may be a bit advanced for me. But...I wouldn't mind a bit of play time."

His eyes smiled at mine. "A bit of the kinkery?"

"I wouldn't mind the milder stuff."

He placed his fork down and leaned back into his chair. "Mild as in..."

"Ummm...the handcuffs have always looked fun…and the blindfold."

He chuckled and I could feel myself blushing. "Hmmm, maybe restraining your legs?" He asked as he looked deeper in thought. "I have a few items that I think you may like."

All humor left me. "You saved those things? I don't want you to use items on me that you have used on other women!"

"Isabella." He said in a warning tone.

Fuck that! I slammed my fork down.

"I did not say that those items were ever used. For the record, I have bought a few items just for you. I also had Victoria bring some items from her store that I thought you might like."

Now I was at a loss for words. I had stared a bit longer before I said, "Well...I see. I'm sorry about getting upset."

"Apology accepted," he said with a slight attitude.

"You bought those things for me?" I asked in a nicer tone.

He stood up and removed our plates as he started to dish out the steaks. "I thought you might enjoy them."

He placed the plates down. "I'm sure I will," I said a bit flirty.

He shook his head, and we both started to eat.

-GD-

Dinner was incredible as always. Afterward, Edward and I laid on the sofa and watched an old movie. We cuddled and talked until it was over. Even though I could tell he was exhausted, he asked if I wanted to stay over and I had my overnight bag already in the car. He went to retrieve it as I started to get ready for bed.

That night, we talked and cuddled until he fell asleep. I kissed his forehead and laid in thought over our earlier conversation. Even though Edward's past lifestyle wasn't something I had ever been interested in. I was curious to see it for myself through his experience.

-GD-

The next morning, I decided to make breakfast. It was weird being in Edward's kitchen. I wasn't the best cook, but I could make an omelet of sorts, and that's exactly what I did.

As I flipped over the eggs, I felt his arms wrap around my waist from behind. "That smells good," he said as he nibbled on my ear.

"I hope so. It has a little of everything, even the leftover steak."

"Mmmm. Sounds good."

I butted him. "Go sit down."

"I didn't mean to fall asleep last night."

"You were tired. You've been working a lot of hours."

He nuzzled my hair and his warm breath saturated my neck. "Maybe so, but I really wanted to fuck you."

I chuckled while I rubbed my thighs together. I was hoping that he would. "You needed your rest."

"I also needed to be buried inside of you."

I sighed heavily pressing my ass against his cock, as I breathed in the smell of eggs and the headiness of Edward. We stood in front of the stove while he buried his face deeper. It felt so good, and when his arms wrapped tighter around me, I leaned back and purred. "Mmmm."

"Why don't we take a shower before we eat?" He whispered into my ear, as his hand turned off the burner.

Edward then pulled me backward as we headed towards his bathroom.

-GD-

"Are you going to go to the club?" Tanya asked me.

"I want to. But, I feel Edward doesn't really want me to go."

She sat back further on my couch as I passed the popcorn. "Why would you think that?"

"I don't know. I think maybe because of Victoria." Even though he said there was nothing between them, I still feel he isn't telling me everything.

"She was the one that invited you; and for the record, that place is like Fort Knox. They don't allow just anyone to 'visit,'" Tanya said making quotations with her hands when she said, 'visit.'

"I think she did it more for Edward."

"You said they're only friends. Is there something you aren't telling me? The fucker better not be cheating on you!"

I handed her a glass of wine. "Calm down, it's nothing like that. I'm trying to figure out how close they are. I mean, in the business world he trusts her, but she knows another side of him that I don't. It's bad enough that I have the ex still pining after him. I can't figure out Victoria."

"Bella, it's probably nothing. You said the woman is a dominant. She has her own submissives; and Edward doesn't seem the type of person to submit."

She was wrong, yet I didn't say anything about the fact that one time he had indeed submitted.

"Bella, think about you and Alec. You both have known each other since college."

I was the one who set-up Tanya and Alec. He was in my business ethics class, and we got to know each other well as study partners. Tanya, at the time, was in need of someone other than the drug addict she was dating.

"You trust Alec enough to seek his advice occasionally. I don't mind and I'm sure Edward wouldn't mind." Tanya pointed out.

"I wouldn't ask Alec about something that Edward and I had worked on together. I would have sought Edward's advise first." I huffed. She crossed her arms. "I don't know...you maybe right."

"Oh, did Edward hurt your feelings?" She said teasingly.

"Not funny!" She threw a decorative pillow at me. "Hey! I can take constructive criticism."

"Just not from your lover?"

"I respect him too much not to heed his advice."

"Then, it's just her?"

She might be right, but I did trust Edward's opinion. So, I let it go. "Can we talk about something else?"

I wanted to see if she would drop it and was surprised that she did. "Your parents are back I heard?"

"They are. My mom is dying to meet Edward."

"What are you waiting for?"

"A time where my father will be filled with beer and my mother gagged."

Tanya laughed. "Aah, kinky runs in the family?"

"Ugh! No! Gross! My parents would never! I just need my dad to be in a happy place."

"I love Charlie." Tanya and my dad had a special relationship. My parents treated her, and Alice like daughters and Tanya would have been the favorite. My dad and she were similar. They both didn't have a filter. "I have been wanting to throw a party. Why don't I have a dinner at the house and you can invite Edward and squirt can bring Jasper?"

"That's not a bad idea."

"Then, you don't have to worry about making small talk and Jasper and Alec can help filter."

"I'll ask Edward."

"Sheesh! Just tell him he needs to be at my house two weeks from Saturday. Oh, and bring wine."

*********GD**********

It's time to meet the Swans! So, what did you think?

* * *

Come Back Tomorrow by Shadow Masen

Sometimes the bad things that happen in our lives put us directly in the path of the best things that will ever happen to us.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Thank you to my wonderful betas and pre-readers:EdwardsFirstKiss and Tinsley Warren. Hugs and a whole lot of kisses!

* * *

A/N

Thank you for your reviews! I started responding, slowly but I'm getting there. Hope everyone is enjoying their summer! Okay, I know it's been a while so I'll shut-up now.

* * *

Chapter 18

"You're my daughter's boss?"

The room went silent. I begged my mother with my eyes to get my father to shut the hell up. It was bad enough that he had been giving Edward a hard time all night, but he had no reason too. Except, I'm his only daughter, and he was a bit overprotective. It took over a year for him to call Jake by his name. It was always, "Hi, Bella's friend." "Bella, your mother wants to know if you and your friend can come over for dinner Sunday."

"Charlie, you knew Edward was the CEO." My mother scolded as she patted the corners of her mouth with her napkin. "Stop acting like an ass." She coughed through it.

I smiled at her, as I glared at my father.

"Charlie, if Alec were my boss would that be an issue?" Tanya asked.

"No. I like Alec."

"Thanks," Alec said as he held up his beer in gratitude. Tanya glared at him from across their dining room table. "Ummm, I've known Edward for a while and he's a stand-up guy." He added.

Alice chuckled. "Charlie, Jasper, and Edward have been best friends for as long as Bella, Tanya and I have. He's a good guy."

He stared at Edward, who was equally sizing my father up. I was surprised at how quiet he was being, but I knew he was nervous about meeting my parents…which I found strange.

"So, do we all have you to thank for promoting my daughter?" He asked Edward.

"No, Sir. It was all her talents."

"What happens when you get tired of her talents."

My mother choked on her chicken as I yelled out, "Dad!"

The two of them stared at each other until Edward stated. "Isabella's talents will always be appreciated at my firm. Whatever the future holds."

My father stared him down until he said. "I'll hold you to that."

"I expect you will." And with that, my dad went back to eating his chicken.

I took a deep breath and tried to eat.

-GD-

The end of the evening went better than the beginning. My father seemed to make more of an effort to get to know Edward. My mother liked him at first sight. I spent time getting to know Jasper better, and Alice and I made plans for the four of us to go out. The night ended up nicer than I had hoped.

-GD-

"I told you that my father is very direct. Why do you think he and Tanya get along so well?" I had said before I splashed water over my face. I was spending the night at Edward's.

"I enjoyed the evening, Isabella."

I looked at his shirtless body as he stood next to me through the mirror's reflection. "Edward, there's no need to lie."

He laughed, then positioned himself behind me. "I did enjoy myself. But what I'm going to enjoy even better, is exploring those _talents_. Bend over so that I can see that talented ass."

I laughed, but when he bent me over and ran his fingers through my folds, the laughter quickly turned to moans.

-GD-

It was a bright sunny day. The weather was finally warming up and a perfect day for a run. Afterward, I ran straight to a new juice bar I had found. As I waited in line, I took the time to clean up my emails and wasn't paying attention to the stranger standing uncomfortably close to me. When I felt a slight nudge, I looked up, and he seemed familiar.

"Hi," he said smiling.

"Hello?" I couldn't place him.

"Isabella, right?"

"Yes."

"I thought so. You discovered this place as well?"

"Yeah..." I struggled to remember a name.

"Have you tried the green goddess? But by the look of you, it seems that you have." He said as his eyes perused over my body.

There was something creepy about the man. "I'm sorry, have we met?"

"Yes, in Edward's office."

"Oh, you're a friend of Edward's?" I still couldn't place him.

"We're more like family."

Then I remembered. "You're James."

"You can call me Jim." The only thing I wanted to do was leave. So I tried until he grabbed my forearm. "Please, don't leave on account of me. What happened in the office was my fault." I stared at his hand until he removed it. "Sorry, look, why don't I buy you a juice and I'll explain."

"Thanks, but no thanks." I turned around and headed out the door.

James was closely on my heels. "Isabella, please I didn't mean—"

"I'm sorry, but I have to go," I said hoping that he would leave me alone.

"Eddie isn't who you think he is." He yelled out.

I stopped and turned around. "I'm not sure what that's supposed to mean, but you need to leave."

"He isn't the good guy," he said staring deeper into my eyes.

A chill went through me. "Whatever you think—"

"I know that you two are together. It was obvious from the way he was looking at you that day. The other girlfriend didn't believe me either."

"I don't know what kind of game you're playing!" I stepped closer.

"What did he tell you about me?"

"That you feel you are owed a part of his company."

He chuckled slyly. "That part is true, but I bet he didn't tell you why?"

"It's none of my business."

"My Uncle was about to receive half until—"

My phone rang and I answered. "The bed is cold." He yawned in that groggy sexy voice.

"Edward, we were just talking about you," I said calmly as I stared at James.

"We?"

"You're cousin James."

"What? Are you okay?" He cleared his throat.

"Yes. He bumped into me at the juice bar."

"Let me speak to him."

"It's fine, really."

"Isabella, put him on the phone, now!"

"Fine!" He went to instant asshole. "Here!" I gave him my phone.

"Eddie, we were—" James stopped talking. I could hear Edward's raised voice through the receiver as James tried several times to interrupt. When his face darkened, I saw the man that Edward had described. He had a cynical glare, and his demeanor did a 180-degree turn. He handed back my phone and said, "It was a pleasure, Isabella."

I watched him quickly walk away, as I held the phone back to my ear. "Edward?"

"Is he still there?" He asked sharply.

"No."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Why would I have? We bumped into each other at a juice bar."

"I don't want you anywhere near him!"

"Hey, it wasn't like I sought him out! What is wrong with you?"

"You know how I feel about him."

"And apparently it goes both ways."

"What the fuck does that mean? What did he tell you?"

"Just what you told me! Stop yelling at me!"

"I'm not yelling, I'm upset that you didn't call me."

"I didn't know that I needed too. Look, obviously there's more going on than you're telling me."

"Why would you say that?"

"By the way you're reacting!" I was going to mention what James said but figured that would only make Edward more upset. Plus, I thought he was full of crap. "Edward, our conversation lasted all of five minutes."

He said nothing, then. "Where are you? I'll pick you up."

"I need to run back. I'll meet you there."

-GD-

"What the hell was that about?" I asked Edward as I walked in. He leaned in for a kiss. "Oh no, I want an answer!" I demanded as I moved away from him.

His eyes narrowed at mine. "You're regarding our earlier conversation?"

"That wasn't a conversation; that was...a grilling! I was an innocent bystander."

He chuckled as he moved in closer. "Innocent, huh?"

"Yes! Don't look at me like that!" He had that 'I want your sex' look.

He continued to laugh. "Well," he said as he moved in more closely. He kept his arms to his side as he looked down at me. He moistened his lips as he said, "I don't trust James. He's dangerous."

That surprised me. He was a bit cynical and had a touch of crazy in his eyes, but I would have never thought he was dangerous. "Funny, he said you're the bad guy."

"What?" The mood changed instantly.

"It was nothing, he asked me how much I knew about your relationship…that your Uncle was about to receive a part of the company."

He started to turn red. "I thought it was a brief conversation." He hissed.

"It was! I was trying to get away from him when he followed me."

"He followed you?" he yelled.

_Fuck!_

"Edward, when I left, he was behind me."

"Did he hurt you?" He asked grabbing a hold of both my arms.

I shook my head. "No."

He leaned down. "Isabella, James is not a stable man. He is delusional. If he ever approaches you again, call me immediately."

"Okay. What is going on Edward?"

He walked to the living area, and I followed. "My aunt picked a fucking gigolo to marry." He growled as he sat down.

"Do you want something to drink?" I asked before grabbing two waters from the bar refrigerator. I sat across from him waiting to hear if he was going to explain.

Edward sat there drinking his water while he stared at me. I stared back waiting for him to say something, but nothing came out.

"Aren't you going to tell me why you think that way?" I asked.

"No." He stated plainly.

"Oh, come on. You can't leave a teaser like that without explaining."

Edward tried to hold his grimace as I placed my legs on his lap. His demeanor broke when he chuckled as I wiggled my toes in anticipation.

"You owe me an explanation after the way you behaved," I added.

"Is that so?"

"Yes! And a foot rub." He smiled and started to rub my feet. His hands felt good as he deeply kneaded my tired soles. "I'm waiting."

He shook his head. "Isabella, this is all boring family drama."

"I doubt that it's boring, Edward. Plus, I want to learn more about your family."

"The newsworthy scandal parts?"

"Yes!" I laughed as he tickled my toes.

Edward hesitated before finally giving in."All right, but it's not that scandalous."

"What are you worried about then? It won't change what I think about you." He stared distantly into my eyes as his hands stopped kneading. "Edward?"

He started back up and said, "My aunt and mother were the sole heirs of my grandfather's estate when he died. My mother had her husband and children to console her. My aunt was single and alone until my grandfather's landscaper Phil showed up. He consoled my aunt as she grieved over my grandfather's death. No one thought she would ever marry, and then she sprung her new husband on us as a surprise for Christmas that same year. They had a quick ceremony, and honeymooned for a month in the south of France."

"He was very romantic _and_ generous," I added.

"_He_ had _nothing_, Isabella!"

"I see...is that why he's a gold digger?"

He shook his head. "My aunt didn't care that he didn't come from money. She stated she had married for love. As much as we all knew it wasn't mutual, we still supported her. She was my mother's only sibling. We welcomed him into the family with open arms."

"Were they married for a long time?"

He thought a moment. "Seven years I believe before she died."

"How old was she when she died?"

"Forty-nine."

"That is young."

"It is. She fell sick a few years after they married. At first, they thought it was a rare autoimmune disease but it could never be confirmed."

"The husband did it!" It seemed like one of those murder mysteries you see on the crime channel.

"No one accused him of any foul play. The autopsy showed no signs of it."

"Yet, you had one done."

"My grandfather left both her and my mother billions, Isabella. It had to be done."

My eyes grew wide. I had no clue how much Edward's family was worth. It took me by surprise a bit. Hell, _a lot_ by surprise! But, I quickly got it together because Edward seemed to be examining my face. "So, what happened to your Uncle?"

"After she died, he buried himself in his work. She had invested in turning his small landscaping company into something larger. By the time she died, Forest Greens—"

"Forest Greens as in the Forest Greens Company that's across the Midwest?"

"Across the U.S," he corrected unimpressed.

I sat back amazed. "Wow...her investment paid off. Don't we handle that account?"

"Yes."

"Then when your aunt passed away, he was to receive half of her company?"

"No. My Grandfather's Will was iron clad. Only his daughters could inherit his estate. If anything happened to them, then it would be passed down and split equally between the children. He wanted only his blood relatives to inherit. My aunt did set up a trust for Phil, as well as gave him sole ownership of the company. Though, it was mainly funded by her inheritance."

"That seems pretty cut and dry."

"Nothing is cut and dry for the greedy."

"Then why would James think that you are the bad guy?"

"After Phil's death, James felt he had a claim because Phil was in the process of arguing his case to the board for a stake of my aunt's shares. Phil treated James like the son he never had. After he died, he left everything to James. The fucker has no stake in my company but continues to pop up like an unwanted insect."

I took a large gulp of water while digesting it all. "I would never have guessed that he was the owner of Forest Greens. Hey, if you two hate each other so much, why do we have his account?"

"It's a stipulation from my aunt's Will. Even though we could have contested it, my mother decided not too. They received free consulting services based on when my aunt co-owned it. She wasn't going to charge herself our absorbent fees. After her death, she stated the agreement must continue. Trust me when I say, I have done everything to get the pest out of my hair. Nothing seems to work."

"What I don't understand is why James would want to tell me and Zafrina not to trust you?"

He stared at me, eyes narrowed. "He had time to mention that?"

"It was quick." I grinned nervously.

"Sure it was. James told Zafrina to get back at me."

"Why?"

"There was a time in my life that I didn't listen to my senses and befriended the asshole. When I realized his true motives, I dropped him. It also happened to be the night he told me he was interested in Zafrina."

"You dated the women he liked?"

He stopped kneading, and I sat up and crossed my legs. "Everyone knew she had a thing for me back then. We were friends for a very long time. I didn't want to cross that line between Zafrina and I."

"Yet, you were jealous of James?"

"What? Hell no!" He shouted.

"He liked her and then you what...became jealous that she liked him too?"

He turned to stand. "Are you hungry? I haven't eaten."

"We aren't done. You _were_ jealous!" Knowing he was jealous of another woman didn't make me feel that great.

He faced me. "Isabella, I wasn't jealous of James. Zafrina is Rosalie's best friend. I didn't want her with the scum bag. And yes, I knew he was a scumbag."

"Ah huh, so you dropped him as a friend and started dating her for her own good?"

"I never considered him to be a true friend. Again, it was more that I felt sorry for him. He had a hard life growing up."

"Oh, this was a give back to your community. Fuck the girl he likes for his own sake?"

Edward's expression turned dark as he said, "Not funny, Isabella."

I wasn't laughing. "You don't want to give back now? And all the man wants is to be heard."

"James has a lot of resentment. This is why I didn't want to discuss him! I don't want him influencing you."

"Edward, what you did wasn't very nice, but you felt you had to do it." For some crazy reason, I thought to myself. "But, haven't you figured out yet that I like to see and decide things for myself?" I wrapped my arms around his stiff neck.

He looked down into my eyes and said. "That I have." We stared a bit longer before he leaned in to kiss me. We kissed for a while before he added. "Speaking of seeing things. I have to be in New York next week; I thought you could come with me."

"That sounds like fun."

"I want to show you a club," he said in a lowered voice. The one that makes my core throb.

I narrowed my eyes. "The club, club?" I asked.

He nodded. "If you can handle it."

*********GD**********

Well, I for sure know I want to see it!

Well?

*********NOTE***********

James is Phil's Nephew. Phil's sister's only son.

* * *

Fic Rec:

I am a huge fan of her work and was so excited for this:

Crazy Like That by Planetblue

Cause she is fire. The hottest, deadliest kind of fire.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Thank you to my wonderful betas and pre-readers:EdwardsFirstKiss and Tinsley Warren.

* * *

****WARNING****

This chapter has lemons, foul and dirty language, and BDSM scenes (Both pleasure and punishment). If you have any issues with these skip and wait for the next chapter.

I have written this chapter with those in mind who are already familiar with basic terms and aspects of a BDSM lifestyle. Bella, in this story, understands the basics as well as terminology in the lifestyle from movies, books and research that she had already done. I apologize if you aren't familiar with the terminology ahead of time. If you have any questions or did not understand something specific, IM me and I will be happy to assist.

* * *

**A/N**

For this chapter, I had a very long list of songs that helped motivate me. I listed them below.

Okay, shall we get to it...

* * *

Chapter 19

"Champagne?" Edward asked as he held out a glass.

I took it nervously as I guzzled the entire thing.

He chuckled. "You will be fine."

"I'm much more nervous than I thought."

He stepped in front of me and kissed my forehead. "You look beautiful." He said as he bent over and captured my lips.

The kiss wasn't rushed, but the intense burn inside me was growing rapidly. After, I exhaled and asked. "Are you trying to distract me?"

He kissed me again and then asked. "Why would you think that?"

"Edward, ever since I agreed to go to the club you have been acting differently."

"I told you before, I want you to see it." He stepped away taking a sip from his glass and then added. "I'm interested in seeing your reaction."

"Is that so?" I stepped in front of him grabbing hold of his lapels. "Are you afraid I'll enjoy myself too much?" I smiled.

"Not exactly."

"Then what is it?"

"You're not wearing a collar where I can make sure you won't run." He said seriously.

I stared surprised by that admission. "You think I'll run?" He didn't answer. "Edward, I didn't run when you told me and I'm sure going to this club won't change my mind."

He looked deeply into my eyes and for the first time I saw a side of Edward that I never had before. The Dom was vulnerable. Which only made me love him more. I threw my arms around him and passionately kissed him. I tried to show him exactly how I felt and running wasn't an option.

-GD-

Edward and I held hands for the entire ride from the hotel to club Eclipse. When we pulled up, it all flooded back to me. "I've been here before," I said. Edward looked over, and then I remembered I wasn't supposed to know anything about this place. Tanya would kill me if I told. "I mean, it looks like the place my friends and I came to during one of our New York City trips." He had said nothing before the driver came around to open his door.

Edward stepped out and then came around to open my door. As I stepped out I took a deep breath trying to calm my beating heart.

-GD-

The moment we entered the club there seemed to be a different vibe to it from before. Even though the place looked like every other club in town, the feel of it was different now that I knew more about it.

Edward led us through a set of dark, heavy curtains to an elevator. When the doors opened, his hand cupped the small of my back and I eased out as I stared at the very large man in a black suit staring down at me. I paused and Edward leaned down and nuzzled the side of my neck as he nudged me forward.

"Mr. Cullen." The grey haired man greeted Edward.

"Thomas. This is Ms. Smith."

The man looked down at me. "Welcome, Ms. Smith." I stared at him.

He reached over and started to pick up something before Edward said, "No, need." As he pulled out a black lace mask. I stared at it for a moment. "Ms. Smith, to protect your identity you will wear this tonight." Edward never mentioned this. He adjusted the satin ribbons and brought the mask up to my eyes until I held it. He walked around me and tightened the ribbons snugly. "How does that feel?"

"It's fine."

"Not too tight?" He asked as he examined his work.

I shook my head.

"Edward." Thomas nodded his head in farewell as he stepped to the side.

The moment we passed him I asked. "Ms. Smith?"

He smiled. "You're my guest. Everyone here is in the lifestyle, where you are not."

"They won't mind me knowing their identity but not knowing mine?"

"They trust Tanya's judgment."

"And she trust's yours?" I asked.

"Yes."

-GD-

My eyes scanned the darkly lit space. We entered into what looked like a cigar bar. The exotic smokey room was bustling with people waiting for the bartender or table server. Most of the men were dressed in suits and ties and the women were clothed. I did a double take expecting to enter a sex den, but this was far from that. Jazz flowed throughout the space as men greeted Edward as we maneuvered through the crowd. At first, it looked and felt like a typical bar except for the fact that no one spoke to me; and most of the women stood to a man or women's side, kneeled or sat on their laps. I could only assume these were their submissives. Some looked to have male submissives as well as more than one. The women who did speak to Edward we're obviously doms themselves.

We fluidly moved through the room until one man stood in front of Edward and stared him down. The two men glared at each other until the stranger said, "It's about damn time I saw you again." Before they embraced. "Who is this beauty?" He asked looking down at me.

"Sam, this is Ms. Smith."

He took my left hand, kissed it, and looked up at Edward. "Perfect." He smirked.

"And mine," Edward said as he grabbed my hand out of his.

Sam chuckled. "I see. Ms. Smith run now. This asshole is a beast."

Edward laughed and they started to hit each other in the chest playfully. Edward looked at me and said, "Sam and I went to college together before he decided to leave and go to a mediocre one."

"Where I was scouted." He said as he flashed his Super Bowl ring. I knew he looked familiar. "How long are you in the city?"

"We will be here until tomorrow."

"Man, we need to catch up. How's your fat-head brother-in-law?"

"Emmett is recovering better each day."

"That was some injury. Good thing he has Rosie." Edward's face scowled. Sam laughed. "I see you two haven't changed?"

"Rosalie hasn't."

"Well, tell Emmett after a full recovery I expect him to bring it this year. Call me man."

"I will." They hugged.

"It was a pleasure meeting you." Sam turned and said to me.

"Nice meeting you too," I spoke.

He looked a bit taken back by me and I couldn't understand why. "Sam, Ms. Smith is my girlfriend," Edward emphasized.

His eyes got wide. "Oh, well now I see why he has been hiding you. We will talk Ed." He had said before they said their goodbyes.

"What did he mean by that?" I asked Edward after Sam left.

"Remember when I said don't expect anyone to speak to you unless they are directed too. Sam expected you to be my submissive."

"Dom's don't have girlfriends?" I asked.

"Dom's have girlfriends, wives, lovers. Whatever works for them."

"Then why was he surprised?"

"Because I have never brought a girlfriend here."

I had stopped myself before I blurted out what about Zafrina. "Not one?" I asked instead. He shook his head. "Not even Zafrina?"

He paused. "She was training to be a sub when I brought her here."

I turned to face him surprised by that new revelation. And I made a note to find out more later before I asked. "How does it feel having me here?"

He smirked, then leaned down and whispered, "Fucking fantastic." He then kissed behind my ear and said, "Let's dance."

They have dancing, I thought? Why was I surprised since downstairs was a dance club who knows, but so far this sex club was nothing like I had imagined.

Edward led us through another set of dark, heavy curtains into a room that enticed all of the senses. The scented blue candles flickered on the scattered round tables as the music created an erotic melody. I looked ahead through my lace clad eyes towards the dance floor; everyone's bodies were moving sensually to the rhythm. Edward twirled me ahead of him as he drew me close to his body.

At first we swayed to the beat, but as the pulsating rhythm continued, I found that our bodies started to move as one. Edward and I had gone shopping that afternoon and he had picked out a silk blue slip dress with black lace trim for tonight's occasion. He said it would be perfect, and it was.

With every soft glide of his silken fingers, goosebumps formed down my back. The hairs on my arms stood up as his fingers slid up and down them. My hips swayed in tune to his as our bodies pressed closer; we stared into the others eyes in a trance while the music played on.

Edward slowly started to skim his lips along my cheek, over my lips, across my chin and down the center of my neck. Soft and gentle...then firm and hard as he caressed my skin.

"I want you to see something. Are you ready?" He asked.

I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Isabella, I need you to say it." He said sharply in a deeper voice.

I see, I thought to myself. "Yes. Sir." I grinned.

He closed his eyes briefly before he leaned down and kissed me.

-GD-

Thump. Thump. Thump. My heartbeat echoed.

Edward's hand softly drew circles along the hollow of my back. I couldn't take my eyes off her. She looked as if she was in another world. Her eyes glazed over with each stroke. I was mesmerized by her master's precision. Each strike landed perfectly where she wanted it...needed it. Each time crying out for more.

"Isabella," Edward whispered in my ear. "You're more beautiful when you beg for it."

My chest caved in, as he stepped closer against me. Edward was rock hard and I could feel every inch of him, yet I couldn't take my eyes off of them. The round observation area was filled with people, but the darkness of the room gave a false sense of privacy.

When Edward and I had first entered the playroom, they had just begun. Edward explained that we would be observing several types of scenes. It felt strange, at first, being around a group of people all watching these two people having sex. It started with her kneeling at her master's feet; while he gave her instructions before they began. One being to keep her eyes only on him. I didn't understand how she could do that with hundreds of eyes looking down at her, yet she succeeded. Not only did she keep her eyes on him, it was the love she had in them that amazed me. When I mentioned this to Edward, he said he wasn't surprised, they were married.

We stood and watched as he selected several types of floggers and a few items I had never seen before. He laid her down on a bench and started to lavish her with his fingers. He kneaded and massaged every part of her body. Nothing about this would seem sexual in nature, yet it was incredibly sensual. Also the way he was focusing on her nipples...his caressing fingers made me want to be her. I could feel each stroke, each pull, each muscle tension relief. Which Edward might have helped with that. As we watched, his hand kneaded along my back and shoulders. When he stopped, I quickly turned my head, only to hear him chuckle before starting up again. I wasn't sure if it was the scene we were watching, nerves, or the fact that other people were in the room, but I wanted his hands on me.

We watched him continue to build her arousal when suddenly her back arched off the table as her mouth flew open soundless. I held my breath until I heard what sounded like a gasp before she erupted in pleasure. My heart raced along with hers as she came down from her orgasm.

"Did you enjoy that?" Edward asked me from behind.

I nodded. He swat my ass. "Yes!"

He said nothing for a while and then asked. "You like when I take control of that ass?"

I nodded. He swat me again. "Yes." I moaned as I pressed said ass more firmly into him.

"I will remember that."

I turned around to look at him. "Please do," I added. A bit surprised by my blatant admission, but we were in a sex club.

"Are you wet?" He asked.

My heart pounded. "Very."

He moistened his lips as he stared down at me. "Are you ready for more?"

"Yes."

Edward then grabbed my hand and took me into another playroom.

-GD-

I kept tilting my head trying to figure out how he could be hanging there without pain. "Edward?"

He leaned into my ear. "Yes."

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"I wouldn't say hurt per se. The ropes are positioned at pressure points that enhance what he is feeling."

"So, he's not in pain?"

"He might be in pain Isabella, but it's a good type of pain. And nothing more than he can handle."

I continued to examine the nude man tied up with the blue rope dangling before his Mistress. She had help harnessing him from the pole that was supporting his weight. She had been stroking feathers over his balls before using what looked like some sort of waxy substance on each of his erect nubs. The sounds of pleasure that escaped from his mouth spoke directly to my core. Which reminded me of the sounds Edward would make when we were together and it brought out a sense of pride within me.

-GD-

"I can't," I said as I turned to exit the room.

I was starting to see Edward's reasoning. Each new playroom brought more of the lifestyle that I had heard about. I had seen whips and chains, ropes and blindfolds. Crosses and benches along with all sorts of things that were new to me. But when it came to punishment, I couldn't. I couldn't watch this woman be punished anymore. I understand that it's a given, pain, pleasure, and all of that, but to love someone and then hurt them like that...I could never really understand it. I mean yes, just like a parent disciplines their child I understand the concept of discipline but watching the tears fall from her face...I couldn't stand there any longer, and I told Edward.

"Isabella, it's not a beating."

"I know that. It's not as if I can't understand why." I read a lot before coming here specifically to understand the lifestyle that Edward was a part of. "I just can't watch it anymore."

He kissed my forehead. "All right. There's another room that I want to show you."

Edward led us out of the room and I asked."Did you do that?"

"Yes."

I looked at him. Not knowing what to say or think.

"I used to do that." He stressed.

"But it's a part of you. All of this is a part of you."

"Yes, it is."

"Do you miss it?"

"Yes."

Okay, I wasn't expecting a quick response. "Do you want to come back?"

"Isabella, this is a part of who I am. We discussed that. Do I have the time to commit to this lifestyle? Not the way I would want to. That is why I don't have submissives."

I respected his honesty as I thought for a moment before asking."Yet, you want to play?"

"Sometimes." He stepped closer.

"With me?"

"Yes."

I could feel the throbbing on my lips from me gnawing on them. "What if I can't do...everything?"

"Then we do some things...or nothing...I just want you." He breathed staring at me.

This time I attacked his lips.

-GD-

As we explored other rooms, I thought deeply about what Edward had said and he noticed I was distracted.

"Bored already?" He snickered as he kissed behind my ear.

He was standing behind me as we watched a submissive get pounded by some machine with a fake cock on it.

I looked up and grinned. "More envious, I think." She had squirted countless times and looked to be in an orgasmic coma. Her eyes were glazed upward as her mouth hung open. Envious was definitely correct.

"I think I can rectify that." He teased.

I was already feeling sexually overloaded. I wanted Edward's hands on me several rooms ago, but it was as if he was purposely not touching me. Many people around us didn't care that others were in the room when they would grope or make-out with each other. Edward, the Dom, was a perfect gentleman, and for some reason that made me soaked.

I signaled him to come closer as I said quietly. "I need you to touch me. Now."

I watched as Edward pondered that for a moment before he grabbed my hand and led us out the room, down the darkened hallway, through the dance floor, and out of the club to the elevator. The security guard greeted us farewell as he took off my blindfold before we stepped into the elevator.

The moment the doors closed, my back was slammed against the door, as Edward's mouth grabbed my neck. He sucked and bit, as I moaned and grabbed hold of his hair. "Fuck! I want _you_." He groaned out.

Edward then shoved me to the other side, attacked my neck again as he lifted up my left leg. He pushed his cock firmly against me as we both rocked up and down for friction. I pulled at his jacket, and panted like a whore until he was gone. I stood breathless, as if I had run a marathon when the elevator door opened. He grabbed my hand, and guided us out through the dance club and straight to an awaiting car. The moment we got in, Edward's hands were back to being on my body.

"What you do to me..." He panted as his hands glided between my legs. "So wet."

Hell yes, and I was ready to fuck him right there. All senses left behind, but Edward found an ounce more of control than I had and slowed down. He chuckled at my obvious disappointed expression that he wasn't going to fuck me right then and there. "We're almost there." He stated.

Who the fuck cared. Yes...I was not myself, but I had just spent several hours watching everyone else having sex. There was only so much a girl could take.

The car finally arrived at the hotel and I was counting down the seconds until we entered our room. Sadly, when I was about to pounce, Edward walked over to the bar and asked me if I wanted a drink? I know I looked at him like he was crazy. The last thing I wanted was a drink.

"Isabella, what did you think of the club?" He asked while he unbuttoned his jacket as he sat down on the sofa.

"Ummm, it was fine." I sat next to him.

He took a sip of his drink. "Fine isn't what I expected."

"Edward, it was fine. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

That made him curious as he took off his jacket. "You thought it would be a bad thing?"

"No, it was...I don't know, better than I thought? The people seemed...normal."

He chuckled. "As opposed to..."

"Edward, it's a sex club. I was expecting people everywhere having sex perhaps. It seemed like a normal, high-end club. Classier, if that makes sense."

He took another long sip as he studied my face. "Do you have any questions that you haven't asked?"

This was the last thing I wanted to do and thought it could wait. So, I stood up and slid my slip dress off my shoulders, down my body, until it hit the floor and said. "I have a question, Sir." His eyes fluttered. "Will you be showing me some of the things we saw tonight?"

I licked my lips as I watched him lean comfortably back as he rolled his dress shirt arms up. His eyes pursued my naked breasts, before they traveled along my body. Standing there half naked while he sat back staring, was amazingly making me wetter, if that was possible. My nipples grew harder with each second that passed. He said nothing, just sat and examined every inch of my body. Damn, he wasn't even touching me and I could feel my core trembling.

Edward soon stood up and walked around me, while I kept chanting in my mind, "touch me." He then bent over and said. "Close your eyes and keep them closed."

Goosebumps ran up my spine. I closed them tight and heard him moving around the room. I listened for him to come back, but he stayed in the bedroom for a while. I called out Edward, and nothing, and then a slap on my ass. I yelped out, which got me another swat. Which I liked. A lot.

-GD-

The silken material was wrapped around my face securely. I could hear Edward walking around me, which I only assumed he was expecting his work, as his finger caressed over the blindfold a few times.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"That depends." I joked.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

-GD-

Every hair on my body was electric. "Please." I moaned.

"Mmm, are you begging for more?"

At first, he swept something soft over my body, then a prickly thing. Which my nipples loved! But all I wanted was him. "Touch me!" I demanded. Then a swat to my pussy. "Ahhh!" My torso lifted from the bed. Not being able to move my legs were killing me. The binding material gave in just enough to torture me. "Edward..."

"I love hearing my name from your mouth, begging, wanting." Even blindfolded I could hear that smirk. "Hmmm, maybe that pretty little mouth of yours needs to be kept busy?" I took a deep breath. Not sure what that meant. I saw many things used that night, and I didn't think I was ready for any of them. "Isabella," he whispered in my ear. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," I exhaled.

Edward mentioned safe words as he bound my ankles and wrists to the bed. Anything I didn't like I should immediately say stop. Yet, he seemed to always know when I was hesitant or uncertain about something. He would stop and ask if I trusted him. He always waited for a response before he continued.

"Open up." He ordered. I slowly opened my mouth. "Wider, and stick out that tongue."

I did as instructed and was surprised to feel Edward's tongue inside my mouth as he kissed me. We kissed for a while until he suddenly pulled out.

"Open up, tongue out." He ordered again.

That's when I felt his body shift on the bed, then several slaps on my tongue from the tip of his penis. I instantly wanted to close but received a slap on my pussy in warning. "Ahhh." Every time he did that I wanted to come. The blindfold made all of my other senses overloaded and my pussy was already about to explode from earlier.

"Keep that pretty little mouth open, Isabella." He said as he continued to stroke his cock along my tongue.

It felt strange at first not being able to pull him in or hold him. I was always the one who initiated and controlled a blowjob.

Edward pushed further touching the back of my throat before pulling back. "Just like that baby. Keep that dirty little mouth open."

There had to be a pool of wetness by now with every fucking word he said. Edward was always vocal, but this side of Edward was going to make me drown in my own excitement.

"Fuck, right there. If you could only see how beautiful you are with my cock in your mouth."

"Shit!" I choked out as he squeezed my left nipple.

"Start sucking baby."

That I did, as my tongue swirled around before I pulled him in with every breath I had.

"Fuck! Yes, Isabella. Just like that." He moaned.

My head bobbed up and down and even though all I could use was my mouth, I surprised myself with what I could do. And by the sounds coming from Edward, I wasn't doing a bad job.

"Isabella!" Came out as I felt him twist. He then quickly pulled out and slide himself down my body.

"Ahhh...fuck..." I breathed, surprised by the two fingers that were pushed inside of me.

He turned and twisted, pulled them out a few times, then sucked my clit into his mouth releasing it with a loud pop. "Ready?" He asked.

"Yes!" With that, I had no time to prepare for the thrust that Edward provided. "Fuck!" I screamed out. He went straight into the hilt instantly staying there as he grinded deeper. My body started writhing, and there was nowhere else for him to go!

"You're soaked." He said amused as he pulled back before he slammed into me again.

My toes bunched up, and the binding was now tight around my ankles. Edward pulled out as my pussy throbbed for more. I wanted to move and was a bit frustrated that I couldn't.

Edward leaned over to my ear. "I saw how excited you were watching that sub being fucked off the table."

He was referring to a scene we had watched, and he was right. She was a screamer and her Dom not only fucked her hard but fucked her straight off the bench. "Ahhh, damn!" Edward bit my right nipple. "Fuck! Fuck me. Please!"

"That's all I wanted to hear." He whispered.

"Ohh ahhh fuck!" I screamed out as Edward started to pound away.

I wrapped my hands around the binding trying to gain leverage as he fucked me. And when I say fuck, the man hit places I didn't know I had. My pussy was being pounded into mush. No words could come out as I fought for breath. Orgasm after orgasm came with Edward not letting up. I thought I was going to die being fucked by Edward Cullen and at that moment I didn't give a damn. My mind went into a place that I had never been before.

Edward took off the blindfold and I didn't think I could get any more aroused. His hair was soaked and all I wanted to do was wipe away the fallen strands from his eyes. We stared at each other as he continued to fuck me. There was something powerful about being the one that he wanted. He was not only giving me pleasure but taking it from me. I was still amazed that he wanted me.

Yes, I had insecurities. The man was powerful, successful, sometimes intimidating and yet he wanted me.

I wasn't sure what he saw in my eyes at that moment, but he released both of my wrists and I grabbed a hold of him. He stayed inside of me as he reached over to both of my ankles and freed them. I Instantly wrapped my legs around him and he slowed down. It became a slow and steady pace as we stared at one another. I was able to wipe away his sweaty locks from his eyes as he held my face in one hand.

As much as I enjoyed the fucking, there was something about him taking his time. I could feel every inch of him as his hips rotated. I sat up and was now able to move my hips meeting him with each thrust. Eyes locked, we moved as one until we both fell over, together.

We dropped back to the bed and laid there catching each breath. Nothing was said for a while as we laid wrapped in each other's arms.

When he started to get up, I protested. "You need water." He said as he exited the room.

I must have drifted off because he startled me upon his return. "Drink." He ordered. "How are you feeling?"

"Like jelly," I answered after taking a huge gulp. "That was...intense."

He smiled. "We'll talk about it in the tub." He grabbed my glass and walked into the bathroom. My limbs could barely move.

He soon came back out. "Do I need to carry you?"

"Maybe?" I grinned.

He swaggered over gloriously naked. "Come on, the water is going to get cold." And with that he lifted me up and carried me into the awaiting bath.

*******GD********

Well...ummm...any thoughts?

* * *

Music rec:

"Would you mind" Janet Jackson

"Rock the Boat" Aaliyah

"Talk dirty to me" Jason Durello

"What You Need" The Weeknd

"Closer" Nine Inch Nails

"Need You Tonight" INXS

"Wicked Game" Chris Isaak

"Body Talk" Ciara

"Freak Me" Silk

"Turn your lights down low" Bob Marley

"Talking Body" Tov Lo


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Thank you to my wonderful betas and pre-readers:EdwardsFirstKiss and Tinsley Warren.

* * *

**A/N**

**Huge thank you for all your reviews on the last chapter.**

* * *

Ch. 20

"Do you always travel with a sex kit?" I chuckled.

Edward splashed me. "Only for special occasions."

I slid underneath the bath water and splashed him back coming up. He laughed and grabbed my foot and started to massage it.

"So, Ms. Smith. What did you think of the club?"

"Well, it was very beautiful, strangely." I chuckled. "I was expecting more of a dark, sweaty dungeon with the smell of sex everywhere and sloppy old men in black leather." I laughed harder.

"Are you serious?"

I nodded. "I was trying to be open minded, but all of the clubs I had seen on TV or in movies all looked the same."

"And you thought I would be a member of something like that?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind seeing you in leather." I smiled.

"Leather chafes me."

"Ahh," I said disappointedly. I would have loved to see Edward in leather pants.

"What did you think about the playrooms?" He asked.

I sat up a bit more as Edward grabbed my other foot. "They were _very_ interesting. It was strange; at first, watching people have sex live and in front of me. It felt as if we should have given them their privacy, but I understood it was for show."

"Not only for show Isabella, it also helps us learn. You saw Masters in their crafts. Many of them are teachers."

"I understood that during the rope course, but I didn't realize so many of them were."

"Tonight was more of a brush up on your skills evening."

"It was interesting that everyone appeared to be looking at the scenes as art. I even found myself examining parts and pieces."

He smirked. "Any that you are interested in?"

I smiled back. "Well, I enjoyed the bondage. But you know that."

"Yes, I do."

"The cross thing seemed interesting. Ropes, not so much and definitely not the electricity play or whatever you called it. The nipple and clit clamps I think that's a no."

"What did you think of the whips?"

"Hmmm, well, they looked interesting. Painful, yet interesting. Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything at any time, Isabella."

"You brought Zafrina there?"

"I did. She was interested in the lifestyle, so I said I could help."

"She knew you were a Dom?"

"Yes, I told her."

"And she accepted it right away?"

"Not exactly. As I told you, I asked her out to get rid of James. He was toxic. Yet, Rosalie was afraid that _I_ would influence her."

"So, she knows?" I said surprised.

"Yes, I met Emmett in the club."

"She's a submissive?" I was shocked. She seemed more of a dominatrix.

"No. I met Emmett in the club downstairs. He was a friend of Sam's. We hit it off and I invited him to one of my parent's parties. That's when he met Rosalie."

"But you said she knows about your lifestyle and you met Emmett—"

"Sam extended him an invitation to upstairs and he brought Rosalie. She and Emmett weren't interested, but she saw me that night. She had some strong words to say and ever since then our relationship hasn't been the best. We were never loving siblings, but this seemed to add to our distaste per se for each other. More so hers."

"And Zafrina?"

"When Rosalie found out I was dating Zafrina, they got into an argument and Rosalie asked her if she was my submissive."

"Wow! That had to be one interesting conversation."

"More so afterwards when Zafrina made her interest in the lifestyle known to me. I explained that I wasn't interested in taking on a submissive, but would be open to her exploring without me. I gave her some information and people to talk too. She wanted to delve into the lifestyle but only with someone she trusted. After many discussions, I agreed to help her with the terms that she would be my submissive only in training, and dating was no longer in the picture."

Hearing that they had this bond made my heart sink.

"How long was she your submissive?"

"I trained her for about six months. Until she decided that it was too much for her."

"So you dated her. Again?"

"Isabella, it wasn't that simple. Against all reasoning and sound judgment I looked after her. I couldn't help that. She was my responsibility."

"Is she still your 'responsibility?'"

He stared deeper into my eyes. "Even though my submissives aren't in my life, I still want them to be happy and whole. Because Zafrina was my sister's best friend, I felt...more inclined to see that she was happy. We ended up spending more time together and eventually it became a relationship."

I took a deep breath as I took my foot out of his hand. I could see that he didn't want to continue this discussion, but I had something to say.

"Edward, even though I enjoyed tonight immensely, I don't think I can ever be a submissive."

"I never asked you too."

"No, but seeing you tonight...in your element. It's who you are and I know that. I just don't want you to regret being with me."

Water splashed everywhere as he scooted close to me. "Isabella, I will never regret what we had-have! Why would you think I want more than you?"

"Maybe the fact that you're used to having sex slaves."

He grabbed my hands and signaled for me to turn over. I scooted around and lay back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled through my wet hair.

"Can I tell you a secret?" He whispered. I nodded. "I don't want anyone except you."

"Edward..."

He wrapped his arms more tightly around me. "Now promise that you won't tell anyone. This kind of information could be detrimental to my reputation." He kissed down my neck.

We laid there for a few moments. I desperately wanted to believe that." Will I be enough?" I breathed out.

"More than enough."

-GD-

The weekend in New York was incredible. Not only was it a window into a world in which Edward belonged, but it seemed to bring us closer together. The sex was always amazing, but now it was mind blowing. How that was possible surprised even me. I asked Edward to use some of the techniques he knew on me. Even though I wasn't able to submit, I was willing to play. "Kinkery?" Edward would ask. I was always in the mood for kinkery, yet I loved when it was just simply us too. Slow and steady. It felt like love making and every time we came together as one, I hoped Edward felt the same.

-GD-

"How was your trip, Bella?"

"Great Leah. What did you do this weekend?"

"I had a hot date." She said cheerfully.

"Do tell." I sat back in my seat directing her to sit.

"He's a small business owner; I forget the name of the company. He's gorgeous. Blond, brown eyes, a body that won't stop."

"You didn't?"

"Yes, I did. It's been long time Bella." We both laughed. "How was New York?"

"Perfect." He said. We both looked towards the door where Edward was standing.

"Mr. Cullen." Leah stood up. "I didn't see you, sir."

"Sorry, if I'm interrupting."

"Leah was just telling me about her date."

"I hope he treated you the way that you deserved." He said sternly as he walked over to me. I stood, and he kissed me.

Leah looked at us for a quick moment before saying. "Yes sir, he was a perfect gentleman..."

I laughed. She said that lacking confidence. "Edward, what can we do for you?"

"I wanted to see if you were free for lunch today?"

I looked at Leah. "You have the Pearsons at two."

"Looks as if I'm free. What did you have in mind?"

He smiled. "It's a surprise." Saying before he kissed my nose. "I'll meet you downstairs in fifteen."

We both watched as he exited my office. "So, you and Mr. Cullen. It's serious?"

I smiled. "Very."

She smiled bigger. "You go girl!" I laughed as I collected my things. "Do you need anything else for LA?" She asked.

"I think I have everything. Could you send me the updated presentation as soon as they are finished?"

"Of course. I hope it won't be all work."

I had several meetings, a photo shoot, and client presentations during this trip. "I don't think there will be any time for fun."

"Too bad. Oh, and if you see anyone famous snap a pic."

"You know I'm not going to do that."

"I could snap my own pictures if I was there." She hinted. She had been hinting and moping around for weeks.

"Next time I'll take you." And with that, all was well.

-GD-

"Do you like it?" Edward asked.

"I love it. And this." I waved in the air.

Edward had rented the Ferris wheel for our lunch. He had organized a picnic lunch with wine and candles, along with one of my favorite sandwiches. Italian beef dipped in Au Jus from my favorite deli. All of this was enjoyed from the top as we dangled high in the air.

I stared at Edward as he asked. "What are you thinking?"

"I was wondering if I took you right now, could anyone see."

"Isn't that more fun?" He smirked.

I leaned over and kissed him. "I'm not sure if the voyeur thing turns me on, but after New York, maybe so."

"I'm willing to explore that option."

"I know you would. Taste this." I handed him a bite of my Strawberry cake.

"Mmm." He hummed. Which only went straight to my pulsating core.

I needed to focus on something other than Edward's mouth. "Everything is set up for LA. Will you be joining me?"

"I wish I could, but I have to be in London. And trust me, I tried to postpone it."

"Well, work comes first."

"Isabella comes first...then a second time and a third time..."

I laughed. "Are you trying to get me all hot and bothered before the Pearsons meeting?"

"As long as it's with me, yes."

I took a sip of my wine. "This was very nice and _very_ romantic."

"Wait until you see what I have planned for tonight."

"Is that a way to ask me out for tonight?"

"It's up to you, but either way, you will be naked and under me in either my bed or yours."

I smiled. "Well, that sounds nice."

"Isabella, there won't be anything nice about it."

-GD-

"Yes, Edward. Leaving the office now."

This side of Edward was new. He's more...protective in a playful way? It was hard to describe. He cared for my well being when I was away from him. More so with this trip to California. The shoot was going well, and the client was very impressed. Edward was right about this campaign being better than the original one I had presented, but I wasn't going to admit that. Even though the thought of bending over for a reprimand was appealing, I wasn't going to admit just yet that Victoria had been right. There was something that just rubbed me the wrong way with her. Everything in my senses told me that something's off with her.

My cell rang again as I slid into the awaiting car. "Edward, I have left the building."

"So, it _is_ him." Jake's voice shocked me.

"Jake? Sorry, I was just talking to..."

"It's fine Bella. We both have moved on. I was just calling because Paul said you were in California?" Paul was a mutual friend of ours that I had run into at the airport when I had first arrived in LA.

"I'm in LA for business."

"How long are you in town?"

"Actually, I'm in the car heading to the nearest coffee shop before heading to LAX."

"Where are you?"

"Thompson's Agency, on 101st."

"That's half way between where I am and the airport. Why don't you stop by and I'll have a cup of coffee waiting for you. Cream with two Splendas?"

"Jake, you really don't have to do that."

"I'm having lunch with my manager and we are almost finished. Bella, it would be great to see you. I have coffee." He sang out.

I thought about it and said. "Fine, where are you?"

"I'll text you the directions."

-GD-

The restaurant was actually closer to LAX than I had originally thought. I rushed in and looked for Jacob. I eventually found him sitting at a corner table. The moment he saw me, that smile I used to remember shined brighter. He stood and I hugged him. "Jake, it's good to see you."

"You too Bells. You look great." He said as he examined me.

"Thanks."

He lifted up the coffee cup. "See, I come through on my promises. And it's fresh."

I took a sip. "Mmm, and you remembered?" The coffee was perfect for my liking.

"Of course." He said with a mild hint of melancholy.

We stared for a bit and then I said. "I hate to say hello and run, but I really need to get to the airport."

"Of course," he said grabbing his suit coat. "I'll walk you out." He asked me how I was doing and how my parents were doing. I asked him the same and about his dad. "It was good seeing you. Next time maybe lunch?" Jake asked.

"Ummm, maybe?"

He looked hurt. "Oh yes, the new boyfriend."

I wanted to say Edward wasn't new and was glad that I didn't. As I said goodbye, someone said Jake's name.

"Oh, before you leave, meet my boss."

The moment I saw him, I knew I had seen him before. My mind kept racing trying to figure out where. When our eyes locked, he had that same look I had seen when he was standing with Edward.

"Laurent, this is my friend Bella. Bella, this is my manager, Laurent."

"Nice to meet you, Bella," he said shaking my hand.

"I think we have met before."

"I'm sure I would have remembered a beautiful face such as yours. Were you heading off?" He asked as he opened the door.

We all walked out. "She's heading back to Chicago."

"I always like spending time there." He said.

The driver opened the door and Jake looked at me surprised. "It's a work car," I stated.

"Ah huh. Well, it was great seeing you." He said as he hugged me goodbye.

"You too, Jake."

"Bella, it was nice meeting you." Laurent shook my hand.

"Ah huh," I said as I slid into the back seat. I waved goodbye as the driver took off.

For a split second, I thought that maybe I was mistaken and that I hadn't seen him with Edward. But that was only my mind trying to wrap my head around my true thoughts. I thought about how Jake said that the job came from out of the blue similar to mine. How the offer to go to California was almost too good to be true.

Then I thought, Edward.

-GD-

The same thoughts continued to flood my mind. Over and over again. I didn't want to believe it. He wouldn't lie to me...but I had doubts.

My cell rang. I answered it and nothing. I waited until he said. "Where are you?"

"You already know the answer, Edward."

Then I waited.

"I can explain, but can you explain why the hell you were with your ex. boyfriend?"

My body went numb and my heart clenched as a fire rushed through my veins. I took a deep breath as I whispered. "You fucker!"

I exhaled before I hung up.

*******GD********

Oh oh. Well?


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

**Thank you to my wonderful beta and pre-readers:EdwardsFirstKiss and Tinsley Warren.**

* * *

**A/N**

Thanks for all the reviews and comments from the last chapter. Many of you thought that Edward had a part to play in Jacob's new position.

Also a huge thank you for rec'ing this. A lot more readers have showed up recently, and I know it's because of all of you.

There was no music needed for this chapter. For some reason, my week was crappy, so I used that, lol!

Well, shall we continue?

* * *

Chapter 21

"Show me," Edward said as his hand slid up my thigh.

"I can't."

He leaned closer. "Are you playing shy?"

Ugh! I hated and loved when he used that voice. The_ I know I'm sexy as fuck _voice, and _I can get anything I want when I use it_.

"I've never done that before," I admitted.

He smirked then whispered again. "Show me."

Reluctantly, I hopped off my kitchen counter and went to grab it. I placed it behind my back entering back in and then swung it back and forth into the air. "See, I have one."

Edward took my vibrator and examined it. I watched as he inspected it with a serious expression. He then placed it down and quickly grabbed hold of my waist and lifted me back on top of the counter and said. "Show me how you pleasure yourself." I stared at him. "Isabella." There was that tone again. "Show me how you make yourself come."

A loud thud from my gut was all I heard as Edward placed the toy in my hand. He scooted back and opened my legs from the knees. I sat there amazed at how serious he was. As if I was going to use that in front of him. I would rather have him touch me.

"Edward, this is not the same as you..."

"I know that." He said confidently. "Show me." He smirked.

I looked into his sultry eyes and threw caution to the wind. Fuck it. I turned it on and started to circle it around my lips. We stared at each other as I began to feel the pleasure increase.

"What do you think about when you're doing this?" He asked.

"You." He tilted his head seeking more. "You touching me. Your fingers penetrating me. Your mouth on me...fuck!" My hand instantly pushed it in. I kept it on a low setting as the vibration hummed deliciously while the intensity continued to build.

Edward's eyes left mine as he focused on my wet pussy. He stood watching, and that only heightened the experience. I was feeling new things from my old faithful friend. I slowly started to ease it in and out as I relaxed into it. The deeper I went the closer Edward came towards me until he was hovering between my legs.

"Mmm...touch me." I whimpered.

He smiled as he just stood there. It was frustrating yet, very erotic. As I felt the telltale sign rapidly approaching, I closed my eyes and dropped my head back. A few shakes and quivers sparked through my body as I opened my eyes to find Edward staring into them.

"That was beautiful." He sighed, as we stared at each other for a few more moments.

"I want you," I admitted. He lifted me off the table and carried me into my bedroom.

When we entered, he said. "I think I'm going to order you another kind."

I loosened my arm around his neck. "I am fine with what I have."

"There is one that has different fingers to stimulate different sensors at the same time."

Not sure if I really wanted to know that he knew that, but he was a Dom. "Edward, you really don't have to do that. I barely use it now that...you're here." I smiled.

"Oh, Isabella. After I'm done using this on you," he waved the toy in my face. "You're going to need a replacement." He said as he dropped me onto the bed.

-GD-

On the flight home from LA, I fell asleep and dreamed of that night with Edward. Every time my eyes closed flashes of him or him and me came to mind. That evening I couldn't find sleep. My phone had rung constantly, Edward was still out of town. I was able to bury myself in work for a few days afterward until Angela informed me that Edward wanted to see me immediately when he arrived. That only gave me fifteen minutes to pack up my things and slip out. When my doorbell rang, I knew who it was and refused to answer it; even after Edward threatened to not leave. He could stay out there all night for all I cared. He wasn't accepting the fact that at that time nothing he could say would change the fact that he lied to me. By withholding the truth and not telling me was a lie.

I didn't want to see him, yet alone talk to him until I could face him without crying or scratching his eyes out. I took several days of vacation time and worked from home the rest of the week. I had to get my emotions in check, and Edward always knew how to throw me off balance.

For days, the calls continued to come, and the knocks on my door continued to get louder as he yelled excuses through the door. Edward Cullen was not letting up.

-GD-

Edward had lied to me, and he wasn't going to get away with it. It was bad enough that he tried to play it off that it was his friend Laurent that had hired Jacob, but he had the audacity to say the timing was a coincidence. Then, he admitted he knew when we met.

"Fuck him!" Tanya said as she walked over to her conference table.

I had been hiding out at her office needing a break from Edward. He had decided to harass my friends. He put up Alec and Jasper to ask Tanya and Alice about my whereabouts. Alec told him I was at his house while Tanya was at court. After Tanya had chewed out his ass over the phone, she told me to come to her office.

"Do you want a drink?" She asked.

"Something strong please."

"So, lover boy isn't confessing?"

"He isn't telling me the whole truth. He keeps saying it was just a coincidence."

"What if it is?" She asked, but her face said bullshit.

"Like you believe that. I think Edward was behind Jake's move to California. Should I have known that?"

"Bella, why would you? You didn't even know Edward then." She said as she handed me my drink.

I sat drinking and thinking about the entire situation. "He said it was Laurent who found Jake." That wasn't uncommon in our field. Many companies went after the best and brightest trying to poach them for their own. "Edward said he knew about the job offer but had nothing to do with it."

"Ah huh. Then why not tell you? You said you met Laurent with Edward. That would have been a good time to say something."

She was right, and that's what I had told Edward in one of the many phone calls that we went back and forth on.

I slammed back the remainder of my drink. "I still love him." But, could I trust him again, I thought to myself.

Tanya walked over to her desk. "Of course you do. He can be a stupid ass, but he's your ass. This isn't going to be the only fucked up thing he does."

"I can't let this go."

She fumbled around her desk as she said. "Of course not. What fun would there be in that?'

-GD-

"Leah, I don't care if Mr. Cullen insists on speaking to me. You simply tell him I am unavailable. Understand?"

"Yes." She sounded wounded.

"I'm sorry to put you in this situation, but I have already explained to Mr. Cullen that I would speak to him when I am available. Which is not now."

"Sorry to bother you, Bella."

"It's not your fault. Thanks, Leah." I growled at the phone the moment I hung up.

I stood up from my desk and stared out the window as I tried to calm down when the door slammed open. I closed my eyes as I heard it slam shut.

"We need to talk!" He said forcefully.

"Get out of my office Edward," I ordered through my teeth.

"I'm not going anywhere, Isabella."

I turned around and was caught off guard by his expression. He was mad, more so angry, yet his eyes seemed worried. I grabbed the file on my desk and said. "You can stay here, but I have a meeting to attend." As I brushed by him, he grabbed my forearm.

"It can wait."

"The only reason I am here is because I worked too damn hard on this project to walk away and let it fail with my name all over it."

"What are you saying?"

I didn't know right then, but I did know that I couldn't take him touching me anymore. I pulled my arm away from him which only made him angrier.

He grabbed a hold of both my arms and my file fell to the ground. "Why won't you let me explain?" He asked.

"What can you say? You knew Laurent made an offer to Jacob. You have been lying to me."

"For keeping it to myself! But apparently I'm not the only one lying..."

"I have never lied to you!"

"You went to see your ex-boyfriend without telling me!"

"Are you fucking serious? I didn't plan on seeing Jake—"

"That's not what I hear."

"Are you having me followed?"

"Isabella, you were in the company car. I asked the driver. He said you asked him to make a stop before going to the airport."

"A last minute stop if you must know, and I would have told you."

"I'm supposed to believe that?"

"Yes! I wouldn't lie to you."

"Do you still love him?"

"You have got to be kidding!" I tore my arms from him and walked to the window.

"Answer me, Isabella."

I turned around and faced him. "You, have no right! You are not going to get all Dom on me! You are the one who has been lying to me from the start. If it weren't for you...well..."

"You would still be with him?"

I stared at Edward. I hated to admit it, but Jake and I probably wouldn't have lasted another year. Edward just helped me speed things along. "You know that is not true." I spit out.

"How do I know that? I find out from my friend that you were with him—"

"Laurent told you? I shouldn't be surprised. Two liars covering their asses. Well, he was quick."

"He was being a good friend."

I laughed. "Good for you both. Why don't you fuck him then?" I stormed towards the door.

"Jake applied for the position." I stopped in my tracks. "It seems as if I wasn't the only one keeping something from you."

I turned to face Edward. I had told him that Jake's job came out of the blue and that the offer was too good to pass up. But Jake wouldn't have ever made a decision like that without telling me. Yet, the look on Edward's face was pissing me off; so, I picked up my cell and dialed Jacob.

"Bella, hey. You made it back?"

"Hi, Jake." Edward snarled at the mention of his name. Good! That wiped that smirk off his face. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Ummm, yeah, of course."

"You know your manager and I know each other."

"Really, I thought he said—"

"He was mistaken. However, it was mentioned that you had applied for your position."

He was quiet, too quiet for a while.

"Bella, I was approached by a headhunter, similar to the way yours found you, remember?"

"That's what you told me, yet he mentioned you applied?"

"Maybe... I could have."

"But you don't remember applying?"

"I might actually know how it happened. One of the temps I had been working with, Emily, was looking for full-time positions and would send me openings."

"Why didn't you mention this before? Moreover, I have never heard you mention her name?"

"It was probably something that slipped my mind then. I saw Emily recently at our company conference and she mentioned me getting a position as well. Hey, why does this matter now?"

"I was just wondering how you obtained your job."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, thank you. Well, I have to go."

"Bella...I...it was great seeing you."

"You too. Bye Jake." I hung up. There was still something unsettling that I couldn't shake off. Edward stepped closer to me. "He might have applied."

"Yet, you take the word of your ex over me?"

"You lied to me."

"It seems as if I'm not the only one." He said as he headed towards the door.

"That might be true, but I expected better from you!" I yelled.

He turned around and stared at me for a minute more before he walked out of my office.

Shit!

-GD-

The meeting went well in spite of the fact that my mind wasn't all there. It didn't help that Edward made an appearance the last few minutes of my presentation as well. He sat and stared while I tried to hold back my disgust. I tried to avoid eye contact as much as possible but found myself automatically drawn towards him.

After the meeting, he hung around to speak to the client. He stood next to me and my skin tingled as he brushed against me. His arm would slowly move over mine, and all I could do was focus on his touch as I watched people's mouths move. Everything faded around me, and all I could see was him. How could he do this? I asked over again in my mind. Our relationship was good, really good. The things we shared...I trusted him.

"Isabella. Isabella?" I looked up at him. "What do you think?"

I looked at Edward, then back to the clients. "I'm sorry, could you excuse me."

I stepped out of there and hurried back into my office. I went straight for the bar to grab bottled water when I heard.

"Are you okay?"

I looked at Edward. "I can't do this."

He walked straight to me. "We can work this out."

"I trusted you."

He touched my face. "I made a mistake in not telling you."

"Edward...please..."

"Isabella..."

"I can't do this..." I stepped away from him and grabbed my purse. "I'm leaving."

"When are you coming back?"

I stopped and looked straight ahead. "I don't know." Then walked out.

********GD********

Any thoughts? Is Bella overreacting or is there something more that Edward is hiding? Hmm...

* * *

Fic Rec:

There are so many new fic's and aurthors out there, but sometimes I like to reread some of my favorites. Ride, is one of those fic's I can reread over again.

Ride By: kris salvador

Bella wanted to fulfill a fantasy - to be groped inside a crowded train. She gets her wish and more, when a sex-starved ex-convict decides she's fair game.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

* * *

**A/N****  
**  
**Thank you for all your reviews and support! The scales were tipping a bit on rather Bella was overreacting or not.**

**I am behind at responding to last chapters reviews. I started a new position and will hopefully be up to speed shortly; but I will get to them all!**

**Well, let's see if Bella was overreacting.**

* * *

Chapter 22

"Did you think I would let you go that easily, Isabella?" Edward grabbed a hold of my arm as I tried to walk out the door.

I stared into his piercing eyes as he turned me around and back into my office. The door shut with a loud click from the lock.

Edward slowly walked around me and stopped in front as he said, "I allowed you to be upset. I respected your need to let off steam. I even endured the accusations, but what I won't tolerate is you walking away from me. I have wanted you for far too long and after what we have shared you think it would be that easy to walk away?"

"Edward, you lied."

"I withheld information. Jacob lied. Yet, that seems to not matter," he said with a raised voice.

"Jake and I are not together anymore. What Jake did...what matters is us!"

He leaned closer. "I was trying to spare you. _He_ lied."

"Why hide it? Edward, Laurent...not telling me who he was. Him acting as if he didn't know me. All of it seems strange. I want to believe that you had nothing to do with this..." My head started to spin and I turned away.

"Isabella, look at me," he ordered as his hand cupped my face bringing it up to his. "I only think about what's best for you. I am sorry that I didn't expose that jackass, but it was over between you two."

We stared at each other for a while as his thumb brushed over my flesh several times. His touch mixed in with his intoxicating smell clouded my mind and caused a haze over my eyes.

_He was too close._

I couldn't think.

"Edward..."

"Isabella, trust me."

I took a deep breath and tried to focus. "I want to but..."

"What's stopping you?" he whispered as he leaned closer.

He then placed his forehead against mine. We stood in silence until there was a knock on my door. "Yes," I called out.

"Mr. Cullen, Angela called. They are waiting for you in the boardroom, Sir," Leah said with a raised voice through the door.

We both exhaled and stepped away from the other. "Tell her I am on my way." He stared into my eyes for a second longer then walked to the door. "Isabella, we will finish this later."

-GD-

"Bella, could you be overreacting?"

I stared at Alice, who was cross-legged on my lounger chair staring back. We were having a girls' night in. "No."

Edward's meeting that night went longer than expected so I had Alice and Tanya over. I needed the advice of my friends.

"Bella, Edward admitted that he knew, but he had nothing to do with Jacob getting the job. Jake said himself that he applied."

I went through mine and Jake's past conversations in my mind driving home. Jake would have told me he was thinking of leaving Illinois. Yet, he never mentioned the temp Emily before. "Alice, I can't shake the feeling that something more is going on."

"Honey, I know that Edward is not the typical man you date." I glared at her. "You were the one who mentioned that and how uncomfortable you felt at first. I just want you to know that it's okay to be scared. Maybe this is a defense mechanism—"

"No! Yes, Edward sometimes...overwhelms me, but this is different." I could feel it. "I'm not purposely trying to find something wrong if that's what your insinuating. I admit that I love him, but there's more and I can't...augh!" I stood up and paced around. "Fine, maybe you are right. Hell, maybe he is right."

"It's not about being right or wrong, it's about admitting there could be nothing more to all of it."

I looked over at Tanya, who was lying on the sofa quietly listening. "Am I overreacting?" I asked her.

She chewed on that question for a moment then answered, "Follow your gut."

-GD-

The next day, Rosalie's office called me to come in for mid-year reviews. She needed clarification on a few reports I was in charge of. I came into work that afternoon and went upstairs to the executive suites. I stopped by Edward's office first, but he was out. When he had called the previous evening, he mentioned having several meetings throughout the day. The financial forecasts were due and the mid-year expectations were high. Things had finally stabilized since the merger, yet the pressure to perform was even greater. Edward and I had decided to meet later that night for dinner and to continue our conversation. I thought about everything that had happened and been said and came to the conclusion that I could overlook everything. Even though my gut wasn't agreeing with my mind for some reason, I chalked it off to the fact that I loved Edward. Even though we had never said those words to each other, the fact remained that I had, indeed, fallen in love with him and I wanted to trust him.

I walked to Rosalie's office and said to her assistant, "I have a 1:00 p.m."

"Come in, Bella," she yelled from her desk. I walked in. "Take a seat."

"Here are the projections you requested." I handed her the files.

She grabbed them and started to look them over as we sat in silence. Our relationship hadn't changed. She still didn't like me, but who could blame her. She saw me as the woman who stood in the way of her best friend's happiness. Yet, from Edward's point of view, his relationship with Zafrina was doomed from the start.

As I sat staring at her, her phone intercom buzzed. "Rosalie, Emmett is holding on line three."

Excuse me, Bella. "Hi, honey." She said over the speakerphone.

"Sorry to bother you Babe, but Sam called and wanted to confirm dinner tonight," the kind, husky voice said.

I knew Emmett was a professional football player, but I had never seen him play, let alone seen him in person. I wasn't much for football. The way Edward spoke about him you could tell they had a strong friendship. Even in spite of his choice of wife.

"Emmett, I'm still open. I had the reservation made for seven."

"Was it for four people?" he asked.

"No. Is he bringing Emily?" She sounded...happy. This was a first for her.

"She's back from California."

"Great." Rosalie actually smiled.

"I'm excited. I haven't seen them since last season."

Rosalie's eyes flicked to mine as if she remembered I was there. "Honey, Bella's in my office—"

"Edward's Bella?" She looked at me with a grimace. "Hi, Bella. I know we haven't met, but I can't wait to meet you in person. I've been telling Rosie to set up a dinner. Hey, mine and Edward's friend Sam and his girlfriend are in town, maybe we could all—"

"Emmett, we need to finish our meeting," she said harshly.

"Oh, okay babe. Bye, Bella," he said cheerfully before she hung up on him.

We sat in uncomfortable silence before she continued looking over the report.

I stared out the window, thinking she purposely had me sit here at her disposal in case she had any questions; wondering why she couldn't call me after she had read over the files. Then it hit me—Emily. Yet, it was a common enough name. Then Sam. Which I had assumed was the same Sam Edward and I had met at the club. He mentioned letting Emmett know he had seen him. They all were friends and...Emily...Emily...

_Fuck!_

Emily!

"Rosalie, I believe I have met Sam with Edward, but not his girlfriend. They both live..." She said nothing.

Damn her! It was a pathetic attempt to get information. Yet, Emily kept bothering me. Then something happened that even surprised me; she spoke. "Sam travels a lot with the team, as you know. Emily travels more with her job." She kept her eyes on the file she was reading.

I leaned forward. "What does she do?" I asked.

"Why do you care?" She looked up.

I leaned back as I tried to think of something quickly. "I don't really. I met him in New York at a club and he was alone."

"Is that so?" She placed the file down.

As she glared at me, I had a feeling she knew what club I had referred to. "It doesn't matter. I thought I might have known her. Any questions so far about the first forecast?" I asked, trying to change the subject quickly.

She studied my poker face. "No, not yet." She picked back up the files. "Emily travels in our circle. She works for BBG advertising. Your paths probably have crossed. She's a recruiter."

BBG was the same company that Jacob currently worked at. Obviously I was mistaken and felt bad I had assumed, again, there was more Edward was hiding. I relaxed back into my chair until. "She used to work at Dugal's, here in Chicago before that," Rosalie added, before she turned the back of her chair to me as she continued to read over my reports.

I stared at the back of her head as I thought about small worlds. It's not as if I had never experienced it for myself. The whole six degrees of separation could be possible. The fact that an Emily I had never heard Jake mention before happened to work at both of Jake's companies. While Rosalie mentioned a friend of Edward's girlfriend, named Emily, happened to have worked at Jake's old company and now his new one...

I sat there and pondered for a while until my gut started to grumble. Then I stood up. "Rosalie, I'm sorry, but I forgot that I had another meeting. I'll schedule some more time to go over any questions you may have."

She turned her chair. "Bella, this is important, can't you reschedule your meeting?"

"No, I can't. This is something that I need to take care of." I said while I walked out not waiting for a response.

As I walked towards Edward's office, I stopped for a moment to breathe. This could all be a coincidence, I thought. I took several more breaths. Yes, it was all a misunderstanding. Alice might be right. I was just overreacting to the whole thing. While I stood there in thought and taking deep breaths, my gut rumbled again. Then, I found myself in front of Angela.

"Bella?"

"I need to see him."

"Okay." She stood up and went into his office. She quickly came out and said, "Go right in."

My legs felt like spaghetti as I entered Edward's office and closed the door. He stood up and walked towards me.

"Please tell me the truth, Edward." He stopped. "Jacob mentioned that an Emily helped him find the position with Laurent. Do you know her?"

He paused. "I know several Emily's."

I took a few more deep breaths. "Sam is having dinner with Rosalie and Emmett tonight. The same Sam we met at the club, I am guessing. He is bringing his girlfriend Emily, who just happens to be back from California. Oh, and apparently she worked at Jacob's company that he left here in Chicago. But, now, she currently works at his present company. Is this all just another coincidence?" The look on Edward's face said it all. He was good. Very good at refraining from showing his hand, yet his eyes gave him away. And the fact that he didn't say a word. "You asshole! You made this all seem as if this was all my paranoia. You were innocent and a misunderstood party!"

"Isabella, I can explain," he said as he reached out to touch me.

I shrugged away. "_Now_ you want to be honest? I asked you to tell me the truth from the beginning, Edward. You...you are the one that has been lying to me this whole fucked up time!" I headed towards the door.

"Don't walk away!" he said in that voice.

I swung back around. "Don't you dare!" I glared at him.

He stared me down before he said, "I can explain."

"I don't want an explanation! I want the truth! The whole fucking truth!"

He hesitated. I opened the door. "I'll tell you everything."

I shut the door and turned around. "Speak!

-GD-

Edward started to explain that he and Laurent were at one of the same conventions Jake was attending. They were all seated at the same table when Edward overheard Jake speaking about me and put two and two together.

"He was talking about you all evening. It wasn't hard placing your name with your face, Isabella." I tilted my head confused. "Laurent asked if he had a picture of you. It was a joke at first, until I saw you."

Edward had admitted he had seen me beforehand in one of our company's correspondence and knew instantly that there was an attraction.

"I jokingly mentioned to Laurent that the ass had a picture of _my_ girlfriend." He looked me dead in the eyes. "Yet, it wasn't a joke."

I took a deep breath. "Continue."

Laurent apparently joked about shipping the boyfriend out and Edward told him that Jacob didn't work for him. Then Laurent made a comment about it being too bad Jacob didn't work for him. California was far enough for Edward to have time to "get to know me" better.

"Isabella, Laurent and I had a few too many drinks; and by the end of the evening a...idea hatched to have Jake apply for one of Laurent's open positions." He paused before adding, "The trick was how to get him to apply."

As I stood listening to Edward's explanation, I still wanted to yell and scream at him, yet I stood there as he continued.

For some reason, he had spoken to Sam. He mentioned that he would check-up on how Emmett's rehabilitation was going with his injury. Sam had mentioned that his girlfriend Emily was temping at another advertising firm. She wanted to get into HR, but they weren't hiring at the time. They hired her temporarily on a trial basis, but Sam wanted to see what Edward could do at his company. Edward said he would take care of it, but had no current positions at that time. He then advised Sam that his friend Laurent might have something Emily might be interested in if she was willing to relocate.

I wasn't sure how working in HR and manipulating Jacob fit, but it helped her greatly. Somehow Edward was able to assist her advancement while fucking with my life.

"Trust me when I say I did it all to meet you."

"Trust?" I choked out.

"At _any_ cost."

It was that "at any cost" that I had a huge issue with. He lied and then made me feel as if I was a horrible person to assume that he did. Yet, he was the one who had done it!"

I saw tints of red through my eyes as I looked at him. My breaths had now become sporadic. I had trusted him! But what disappointed me the most was that he didn't trust me enough to tell me the whole truth. I had felt there was more, yet trusted him more than my gut. Damn, I knew I should only trust myself.

There was a knock on the door before Angela peeked in. "Edward, everyone is outside waiting for your 2:00 p.m."

"Have them wait!" he spoke sharply.

"Mr. Phillips wanted you to know that he would be leaving by 2:30 p.m. to catch his flight."

He cussed under his voice. I started to leave, but he grabbed hold of me. "Give me a second."

He walked out and said, "I'm sorry, but I have just had an emergency come up and will have to reschedule the meeting." I heard a few grumbles and then a few more protests. "I will have Angela set up a new time." Someone said something I didn't understand. Yet, I clearly heard Edward when he said, "If I have to fly to you, fine! Excuse me, but I do need to take care of this." He walked back in and locked the door. "Sorry." He looked remorseful.

"How could you, Edward? I trusted you." I wanted to sound mad, but it came out hurt and a bit broken.

"I wasn't sure how you would take it all. Look at your response to what you already knew. Please, believe me when I say I did everything to get to know you." He stepped in front of me. His eyes burned into mine and I couldn't look away. "I needed to be closer to you."

"Why should I trust you ever again?"

"Because I love you."

All the breath left my body. No! This wasn't how it was supposed to be. "That's not fair!"

He moved closer. Our bodies were separated by a mere millimeter. "It's the truth."

"It's the wrong time..."

"It's the whole truth." His breath singed my lips.

"How would I know that? You lied to me before. That's not love."

"If I told you the truth in the beginning, would you have gone out with me?"

"Yes..."

"Who's lying now?"

I shook my head in disbelief at the sheer timing of his revelation. "How do I know you aren't lying to me now to ease the situation?"

"I have never said that to a woman other than the ones in my family."

I choked out a breath. "Stop...please..." I couldn't look at him anymore and turned around. "You meddled in my life and kept it a secret for months. Were you ever going to tell me?" I jumped when I felt his hands touch my shoulders.

"Yes. I was going to confess everything."

"You're only saying that to cover your ass."

I felt his breath saturate through my hair. "I would do anything to change how I handled this, but it doesn't change the fact that I wouldn't change a thing between us."

I turned my head. "How could you say that?" I yelled.

Edward turned me around. "Isabella, look at me." I thought I was until he said again, "Look at me." When I did, the intensity in his eyes was blinding. "I would have done anything to get close to you. I'm not ashamed of that. I wanted you and it wouldn't have mattered if Jake was still in the picture or not. I love you, and I know you love me too. That is why I did what I did."

"Edward..."

He squeezed me tighter. "You can be mad, hate me if you like, but that doesn't change the fact that you love me."

"I don't-" I couldn't say the words. I did love him.

He pulled me in closer. "I love you." He breathed. "I love you." He whispered as his face lingered over mine. "I love you." He caressed the words over my lips.

I stood frozen, entranced, angered, dumbfounded, and confused. My eyes closed as he swept his lips over my cheeks whispering "I love yous" over again.

Every time he said it, my heart ached painfully. "Please...I can't."

"Isabella, I love you." He said in earnest as he lifted my lips to his.

We stood there. Lips pressed tightly to one another as tears started to run down my face. He then kissed each of my eyes as he said, "I never wanted to hurt you." He kissed my right cheek. "I'm sorry." Then my left cheek. "Please, forgive me." He begged before kissing my lips again.

My aching heart couldn't take anymore and had beaten through my chest. I grabbed hold of his face and deeply kissed him. I sobbed with each breath. Edward held me tight to him and we stayed that way for what seemed to be hours when only minutes had passed.

"Promise me!" I said.

"Anything."

"Don't ever lie to me again. Promise me."

"I will never lie to you."

I pulled back to look into his eyes. "If this is going to work, there can't be any more secrets."

Edward grabbed me and buried his face in my hair. "Let me show you just how sorry I am."

*********GD********

Well, I am sure you might have something more to say. I am curious to see which way the scale tips over this time.

* * *

**THANK YOU!**

**Huge thank you to my wonderful betas and pre-readers this chapter: EdwardsFirstKiss, Tinsley Warren, Midnight Cougar, Sassafrass Mage, Kaila and Redtini's FB group! You all assisted me last minute and I greatly appreciate it!**

* * *

Fic Rec:

If This, Then by: Bled Dry

If you have chemistry, you only need one other thing: timing. But timing is a bitch.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

* * *

**A/N**

**Thanks as always to my wonderful betas and pre-readers: EdwardsFirstKiss and Tinsley Warren. Hugs to Midnight Cougar and Karen Cullen for their insight on this chapter!**

**Thank you for all your support during my brief absence. My family and I are doing well and appreciate all your prayers and condolences.**

**You all had a lot to say about Bella forgiving Edward so quickly. Let's get back to the story shall we...**

**Oh, and check the bottom for chapter 24 teaser.**

* * *

Chapter 23

"You forgave him?" Alice asked, surprised.

"_You_ were the one who said _I_ was overreacting!" I said, frustrated.

"Yes...but he lied."

"I know that."

"Are you okay with it?"

"No! Why would I be okay with that? I'm trying to look at the big picture."

"Which is?"

"Edward loves me and I love him. What he did was...manipulative and egocentric. Yet..."

Alice slyly grinned. "Yet?"

"He did it for me. Why that matters..." I shook my head. "All I know is that I don't want to be angry anymore and that I want to build something more with him."

"I understand."

Why that pissed me off, who knew. "Of course you do. Hence why I am talking to you about this versus listening to Tanya. You have always been a hopeless romantic. Sometimes bordering on psycho."

"Hey! I can't help wanting you two to make it. So what if I'm a hopeless romantic. Fuck you!" She sounded hurt.

Alice was always filling my head with crap.

"Ms. Greene. How does it fit?" The sales lady asked Alice.

We were shopping for Alice's rehearsal dinner dress. "Do you have it one size smaller?" Alice asked.

"I'll check."

I turned back towards Alice. "I love you."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes.

I laughed. "You really are a hopeless romantic."

"So, how was the make-up sex?" She beamed.

My lips scrunched before I answered. "That hasn't happened, yet."

Her eyes bulged. "What! Why?"

"Because I wasn't ready to let him back into my bed so easily."

"Damn, Bella! I thought you two would have been at it like gorillas."

"I told Edward that he could start making things up to me this weekend." I wasn't going to lie. The way he had kissed me, as he said how sorry he was, had me more than ready for him, but my head still wanted to scream at him. My body was willing to yield, but my mind wasn't quite ready.

"The longer you wait, the more intense it will be," Alice remarked with a smirk. "I'm sure Edward wasn't expecting the sex embargo."

I really didn't care. After I had fought through the spell of the touch of his hands and words of endearment clouding my mind, I told him it wasn't going to be that easy. He didn't think I was serious at first as he tried to lay it on thicker, but I was able to hold my ground. Barely.

Having Edward Cullen panting in need for you wasn't an easy thing to ignore. My best defense was to get out of his office as quickly as possible.

-GD-

The weekend finally came and I was ready to see how our date would turn out.

"Do you have everything?" Edward asked me, as I buckled my seatbelt.

"You were pretty clear with what to pack." I held up the toothbrush. He laughed.

Edward said we would be going away for the weekend and that the only thing I would need was my toothbrush. So far, the date looked very promising.

-GD-

The drive was longer than I had expected. When Edward announced that we had arrived, my eyes grew wide at the beautiful hotel that we approached. It was early colonial with grand pillars and luxurious landscaping. He pulled up to the front entrance and walked around to open my door.

"This is beautiful," I said, gawking at the lake view from the side of the hotel.

"I thought you might like it. It's been in my family for generations."

I turned to face him. "You own a hotel?"

He smiled. "No. We own this lake house."

"Lake house?" I questioned more to myself. Edward snickered. "This looks like a hotel."

He kissed my nose before he said, "I'm going to grab my things."

I stood there and examined the "lake house" and couldn't wait to see the inside.

The interior of the house did not disappoint. Surprisingly, it was comfortable, tastefully decorated in light cool colors and updated. As soon as you walked in, the back of the house showcased the lake. Floor to ceiling windows faced the lake in every room.

Edward showed me our suite, as I raised a brow. "We're sharing a room?"

"Isabella, you will be in my bed. Being we sleep or not. I cannot bear you being away from me another night."

Edward's green eyes penetrated mine daring me to protest. "You know why it's been like this," I said.

"And I promised that I would make it up to you. But keeping me from you has been torture."

"Edward, I'm not punishing you. It hasn't been easy for me either. I just want to be able to trust you again."

He grabbed both of my hands and said, "I know I can be intense." I rolled my eyes as his narrowed. "I have always worked hard for what I wanted both in business and my personal life."

"Edward, I can understand that—"

"Good. Because as I said, I am not sorry for what I did to bring you into my life. I am apologetic for not being upfront with you when you asked. I take full responsibility. Yet, you seemed more upset with me keeping the truth from you than how I came about meeting you?" He paused.

I said nothing.

I had been torn on that fact as well...all I asked for was his honesty and I truly believed Edward was being genuine.

Edward didn't press his question. He squeezed both of my hands and went to take the suitcases into the closet. Before he started to unpack the items he had brought, he turned towards me and laughed as I held up mine, and placed the toothbrush in the bathroom.

I looked around the grand master bedroom, as he unpacked, and stepped onto the veranda that overlooked the lake. It wasn't shortly after that I felt Edward's arms wrap around my waist.

"Do you like it?"

I laid my head back on his chest. "I love it." It was nice being away from the city and the peace and tranquility was a welcome change.

"Why don't you grab your suit and we can go swimming before lunch," Edward said softly in my ear.

I turned in his arms to face him. "That sounds great, but I don't have a swimsuit."

He perused my body, and I knew very well what he was thinking. When his eyes met mine, he answered. "Look in the closet. I'll meet you downstairs." He then kissed me longingly before he left.

I opened the closet, amazed to find it filled with women's clothing. At first, I wanted to know who the hell came here with him to have all these clothes, but then I noticed the sizes. And the fact that some of the garment bags had not only a size and color request but also a name. Mine.

As I scanned through the closet, it seemed as if Edward had prepared for everything. There were evening gowns, casual clothes, and riding clothes. Which meant somewhere on this property there was a stable. It seemed as if I was set for anything and everything. You would have thought that would have freaked me the hell out, but deep inside, I loved that he went through the trouble to have these beautiful clothes waiting for me.

I searched for my bathing suit and wasn't surprised that it was a very skimpy, blue bikini. I would have never picked it out, but when I tried it on, it felt amazing. There was also barely anything there, which made me think, 'why wear one at all?'

-GD-

After I had changed, I went downstairs and did not see Edward waiting for me. I walked around the house to find it empty as well. I then heard splashing and followed the sound. The pool was fitting for the house. It was grand, yet looked like something you would see in the Hampton's. The cool, light colors flowed out onto the patio, and there were cream sheer drapes flowing everywhere. It was a hot day, yet the cool breeze from the lake was welcomed.

Edward was swimming laps, and I stood to the side and watched. The muscles in his back were gloriously defined, and each time his head came out of the water his darkened silken strands swung back and forth. When he turned, he smiled and swam up to the wall where I was standing. His smile was breathtaking.

"You look...amazing," he breathed out.

I smiled. "You have great taste. Although, this is a bit less than I would wear."

"Is that so?" he asked as he suddenly lifted himself out of the water.

_Fuck!_

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_

Edward now stood in front of me wet, hard, and completely nude.

Instantly, thoughts of dropping to my knees came to mind. My legs felt shaky and I tried to remind myself that I was ogling his body, with emphasis on what I had missed the most—other than his mouth. My eyes flickered back up to his face to find him pleased with himself.

I composed myself and said, "Did you forget to buy a swimsuit for yourself?"

Edward chuckled, as he walked up to me. He stood there examining my eyes as I recited, _I will not fuck him now_, over again in my mind.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

_Yes_! I wanted to shout. But I just nodded. Afraid of what could come out of my mouth at that moment.

He walked over and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. "I thought we could have lunch out here."

"That..." I cleared my voice. "That sounds good."

Edward pulled out my chair and I sat down. He then poured a glass of white wine. The moment I took a sip, I knew what it was. "You like pineapple wine?"

"No," he stated quickly.

I took another sip. "This tastes exactly like the wine I had when I was in the French Polynesia."

Edward said nothing as he went to grab a large, silver tray. He placed it in front of me and lifted up the dome lid. I sat there staring at a large amount of food, puzzled by the combination that was placed there. While Edward sat across from me I was bewildered; unsure if I saw things correctly and then wondered how. I took a bite of the hotdog and it tasted exactly like Pink's hotdogs in California. I took a bite of the slice of cheese pizza and it was the one that Edward and I had found one of the nights we were in New York. I said it was the best pizza I had ever tasted. I looked over at the fruit parfait and knew it was the one from Las Vegas that I had to have every time I was in town. The ice cream malt was almost melted, but it was the same one I would have as a kid when I would go to Florida. I grabbed hold of the bottle of wine and looked at the label. It _was_ the pineapple wine.

"How?" I asked, looking at Edward.

"I did my research." He smirked.

I looked over all of my favorite things. Then asked, "Did someone make all of these things?"

"I had them all flown in."

He looked at me as if this was a normal thing to do. I then looked over at the dessert tray. "You had these flown in too?" I pointed to my favorite French macaroons.

"They arrived this morning from Paris," he answered.

Oh, he was good. He really had done his research. My mom was the only one who knew some of these were my favorite. Then I thought he talked to my mom! Why that caused butterflies...maybe because he had spoken to my mother! Who knew what was said.

"You went through a great amount of trouble," I said, still amazed, staring at all of my favorite things.

"It was no trouble at all, Isabella. You are very much worth it, and a lot more."

We gazed at each other for a while.

"Your malt is melting." Edward's words broke us away.

I started to eat, at first, in silence; still shocked that he had done all of this. I then realized he was just smiling and staring as I ate. I pushed the tray over. "Please, I can't eat all of this."

Edward grabbed the sliders from a shop in Tennessee that I would visit and took a bite. "These are pretty good." He hummed in satisfaction.

I smiled as I watched him inhale more.

-GD-

After lunch, Edward put on some shorts, and we spent time sunbathing as we talked.

"It must have been nice growing up with all of this," I stated, looking over at Edward then at the house and pool. He shrugged.

"Did you have a good childhood?" he asked.

"Yes. Pretty normal."

He smiled. "I would love to see a picture of you as a child."

"Why?" I sat up and leaned on one arm facing him.

"Just curious."

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours?"

He laughed. "That's a deal."

"Were you and Rosalie _ever_ close?"

"No."

"Even as children?"

"I'm sure at one time we were, but we are siblings, Isabella. We fought. Often."

"That's too bad. When I was a child, I would dream of having a little brother or sister. When Tanya and Alice came along, that void was pretty much filled."

"You all seem very close," he said as he sat up and took a drink of water.

"We are. But we can fight like siblings as well." I chuckled.

-GD-

Edward and I continued to talk about our childhoods all the way to High School.

"You were a player!" I argued. Edward had just told me how he had two dates for Homecoming and that juggling the two was a challenge.

"Isabella, I wasn't playing with their hearts. They both knew I was dating the other and instead of being turned down, they suggested I bring them both."

"Right, two girls were fine that you had another girl on your arm."

He had taken a long sip of his water before he said, "Well, they happened to be sisters."

I laughed. "Edward Cullen! Even then you couldn't be nailed down."

"No, I couldn't." He chuckled but then looked me straight in the eye. "But things have changed."

We stared at each other a bit longer before I stated that I needed to get out of the sun. I told him that I was going to take a shower.

Edward watched me as I left before I hurried up to our room. I sat on the bed for a while thinking about everything Edward had shared with me. I enjoyed seeing him relaxed, in this environment...and nude.

As I showered off, thoughts of Edward flooded my mind. I wanted him to be here with me. I imagined how it felt as he caressed my body. When I heard the bedroom door open, instantly I held my breath hoping that he would come and take what was his. But that never happened.

-GD-

After my shower, I found a set of clothes laid out on the bed. I shook my head, yet put on the jeans and t-shirt that Edward had picked out. I went downstairs and found him in the family room typing on his laptop. I stood in the doorway and watched him hard at work. His forehead was scrunched together as he banged on the keys. Whatever he was typing seemed serious. He then looked up and grinned.

"Edward, I didn't mean to disturb you, if you need to work I can—"

He shut the laptop. "I didn't realize you were done. I was just checking emails. Isabella, this weekend is about you. Nothing or no one will distract me from you."

I walked over to him. "Well, what do you have planned now?"

"I thought we could take a walk, if you're up for it?"

"Let's see...lying around the pool and feeding myself silly was very exhausting." I giggled. "I think perhaps a walk may be in order." Especially after eating all the food Edward had flown in. I then stepped up to him and gave him a kiss. "Thank you. I'm sure planning that lunch took a lot of time and effort."

"Not at all," he said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Right, you spoke to my mother. I'm sure that was an earful."

"I enjoyed speaking to her very much."

I wasn't sure if he was being sincere or lying through his teeth, but it was the thought that counted.

-GD-

As we walked around the massive grounds, we continued to talk about our lives. How he had interned in every division his company had. How I worked as a waitress on the side while I tried to build up my client list. I was happy to do whatever to make ends meet while I grew my portfolio. Even though Edward never had to work two or three jobs, he did understand the privileges he had and made sure he didn't squander them.

We decided to sit on the sandy beach and talk while I stared out onto the lake. There was a moment where nothing was said as we held hands and took in the scenery. From the distance, I could see a red and yellow hot air balloon floating towards us. I watched as it came closer inland. The closer it came, the more curious I became. "Do you think it's going to land in the water?" I asked Edward.

"What?"

I pointed to the balloon. "It looks as if it's going to crash into the water." I stood up as it quickly approached us.

Edward stood up and said, "I think they're fine."

It was heading towards us. "Edward, are you sure?"

That was when I saw the figure in the balloon wave towards us as we both watched it land nearby. To my surprise, several people came out from the trees and grabbed the weights from the hot air balloon. The figure jumped out and ran to us. He reached out his hand towards Edward. "Mr. Cullen, are you ready sir?"

Edward looked at me. "Would you like to take a ride?"

I gawked at him then the large balloon. "We're going in that?" I pointed.

Edward laughed. "I thought we could see things better from a little higher up." He grabbed my hand and walked over to the balloon.

A man helped me up into the basket as Edward and our guide followed behind. The guide released the weights and within minutes we were floating upward. I held on to Edward as the basket wobbled. I wasn't afraid of heights, but the experience of floating in the air took time to get used to.

The guide started to share the history of the area below. I could feel Edward staring at me, as I stared wide-eyed at the scenery. I held on to him tightly as the guide continued to narrate.

"Do you want some wine?" Edward asked. I nodded.

He poured two glasses of red wine and we continued to float along the coastline.

After the narration, the guide placed on headphones and looked straight ahead. "Are you enjoying it?" Edward asked.

I wrapped both arms around him. "I am enjoying it immensely. This is wonderful."

Edward kissed my forehead and we held onto each other as we looked out into the distance.

When we landed back on solid ground, Edward helped me out of the basket and my legs wobbled a bit more. We both thanked Frank, our guide, and he left as quickly as he had come. Soon, Edward and I found ourselves alone and back at the same spot from where we had left.

"That was amazing, Mr. Cullen."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Ms. Swan."

"It was a very pleasant surprise."

We walked hand in hand back up to the house, but before we reached it, Edward pushed me up against a tree and said, "I know I have a lot to make up for, but I need to kiss you."

Edward vigorously kissed me. He pinned my hands above my head as he took what he needed. My heart pounded as my body pressed against his, and I felt exactly what he had been needing. When he let up for a breath, our eyes did all the talking. He kissed me one last time before releasing my hands.

I leaned against the tree, steadying my breath as he grabbed hold of my hand before we continued the walk back to the house. When Edward opened the door, he said, "Dinner will be ready in an hour if you need to freshen up."

After that kiss, I thought, I needed another shower.

-GD-

Edward had laid out a blue strapless, silk evening gown for dinner. I was eager to see where we were going, but surprised to find him dressed in a tuxedo and candles lit everywhere in the house. I could swear the man had a hidden staff somewhere, yet I never saw a soul.

"You look beautiful," he said, as I walked down the stairs.

"I can say the same about you."

He handed me a glass of champagne as he clinked my glass and said, "To us." I took a sip as he walked us towards another room.

Edward led me into the dining room that had been set up for two. White roses filled the room along with candlelight and soft music.

"Edward, this is amazing."

He smiled and pulled out my chair before sitting down next to me.

"Isabella, I wanted this day to be perfect."

"It was. You went to so much trouble."

"I cannot fully make up for lying to you, but I thought this was a start."

I grabbed his hand. "Edward, if you can promise me no more secrets then I can forgive you. I hope you know that you can tell me anything." He stared into my eyes. "I also hope you know I love you."

His eyes widened as his lips curled up. "I was wondering if the feeling was mutual."

"The feeling has been there for a long time," I admitted.

"Is that so?" he asked as he got up.

My eyes followed as he stood next to me. He pulled out my chair and with one sudden sweep lifted me up on top of the table.

"Edward..."

"Isabella, say it again."

I grinned. "Which thing?"

"You are a tease," he growled, as his finger swept across my collarbone down to the crest of my breasts.

"I love you, Edward."

His eyes fluttered upward before they darkened. His hands started to slide my dress up my legs until he reached my waist. Edward's mouth then grabbed hold of my neck as he kissed and sucked his way down to my breasts. His head buried deeply between them as he licked between the crest. As my head fell back so did my body as he pushed it down on top of the dining room table. Our glasses were knocked down to the floor as he pushed the place settings aside.

"I need to be inside of you, but first, let me show you how sorry I am." With that, Edward yanked my dress down and clamped onto my harden nipple. My back arched as his tongue swept back and forth over the swollen bud. When he started to suck and gnaw it with his teeth, I instantly grabbed hold of his hair.

"Augh!" I began to pant while the other nipple was begging to be touched.

With each tug from his mouth, more and more of my essence poured out of me. My body started to beg on its own as it moved under him. My other nipple achingly screamed out for the pleasure he was so willing to give. Edward must have heard me cry out when he proceeded to lavish the other with vigor as he pressed his cock harder against my sex. Up and down he began to move as I opened wider.

"Fuck, Edward, harder!" I exclaimed.

He looked up with that smirk before stopping. I slammed my hands down on the table and then found my dress lifted over my head.

The moment I felt the pull from the fabric as it was ripped off from me, I squirmed and placed my legs over Edward's shoulders in time for him to feast.

"Yes!" I gasped. "Ahh...fuck...yes!" I screamed out.

His mouth. Oh, I had missed his mouth and the wonderful things his tongue could do. I felt it twisting and licking everything it could. I tried to grab hold of the table as Edward fucked me with his tongue. More dishes fell to the ground as I gripped the table cloth.

"Yes! Edward, right, fucking, there!"

All I could hear was his moans and the wetness he was creating.

My first orgasm ripped through me without warning. My thighs gripped his head and I began to scream out incoherently. The second followed after as Edward slammed two fingers inside causing the sensation to grow. The third came when he started to blow on my sensitive clit as he fingered and licked around it.

I lay on the table spent and utterly mush after he was done.

Edward then moved my dress from over my head and gave me a big kiss as he smiled. "I hope you're hungry because there's a lot more of that to come."

******Going Down******

Dinner anyone?

Well, any thoughts?

I am slowly adding photo references for this fic on my blog and FB group. Links are on my profile page. This one was longer than the next few ones, but they will post rarely soon.

* * *

**Teaser: Chapter 24**

"Don't get upset with me! I know you, Edward Cullen. You may be fine with this now, but vanilla has _never_ satisfied you."

"Vicky!" Edward hushed her. "I'm happy and satisfied. We need to get back."

* * *

Fic Rec:

What Hurts the Most by Twilightsavedme.

The events of my life have made me who I am today. The over the top, crazy, feisty girl that he loves. The one he can't live without. The only problem is, he's not mine. After everything that I've endured and survived, this will be my downfall. He will be my downfall.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Huge thank you to my wonderful betas and pre-readers: **EdwardsFirstKiss and Tinsley **Warren. Also, to **Midnight Couger** for her insight on the next few chapters.

* * *

**A/N**

I am amazed and grateful for all your support for this fic. I receive new readers each day from all of your fic pimping. Hugs and a whole lot of kisses!

Lets get to it.

But, before you start, here is a warning below...

* * *

*********Warning***********

**I feel that I have given you all enough warnings ahead of time; but just as a heads up here's another one. This is _not_ a cheating fic. The topic of cheating will be present in this chapter and others but as far as E/B, it is not in their storyline.**

* * *

Chapter 24

The sun was beaming in through the window as birds sang in the distance. I stretched my aching body; still sore from my long weekend trip with Edward. I took my time getting ready, I picked up coffee for Leah and myself, and headed into the office.

"Happy belated Birthday, Bella, " she greeted, over the Bluetooth in my car.

"Thank you." I knew she was upset. We would always spend at least a part of our birthday's together. "Tanya, I'm just about to turn into the office."

"So, you spent the weekend with Edward?"

Alice has a big mouth. "Yes."

"You forgave him that easily?" She sounded disgusted, but her tone was off.

"I told you I didn't want to fight with Edward anymore. Anyway, we now have an understanding regarding keeping secrets and telling lies. We love each other, and I'm trying to see where this can go."

She sighed heavily. "At least you're not married to the liar."

I parked the car. "What's going on?"

"Alec cheated."

"He what?"

"The bastard cheated on me, Bella. He's been going to a counselor behind my back and felt that he should come clean to me now."

"What? He...when? How?"

Alec and Tanya loved each other. Alec wasn't the type to cheat. Regrettably, I would have guessed it was the other way around.

"It was before Christopher was conceived. The ass kept pressuring me to have a baby. How stupid was I!"

"Tanya, how would you have known? Did you have any inclination?"

"Bella, would the man still have his penis?"

"True. I'm just...shocked."

"I was too. He said we needed to talk and had his mom watch Christopher. I sat there listening, stunned by his confession. He said it felt good to be desired...wanted again. He said it just happened. Fuck! He gave me the it just 'happened' excuse? His dick just 'happened' to fall into her vagina! He then has the nerve to say that _I_ was distant. That asshole tried to blame me! I couldn't think straight at first while he was telling me all of this. But eventually, I came to my senses and broke his nose."

"You didn't?" I yelled.

"I did!" she said, triumphant. "The glass I threw at him did the damage."

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know and I don't care! He slept in the guest room all weekend."

I sat there still in shock. "What are you going to do? Do you want me to come over?"

"No, I am about to go into court."

"If you need me to come and stay with you I will."

"Thanks, Bella. I think I just need some time to think. Could you keep this to yourself, though? I don't need Alice involved. I would never get a moment to myself, and I need that time to absorb it all. I'll tell her later."

"If you need anything..."

"Thanks. And hey, I _am_ glad you are trying to work things out with Edward. Just make sure you can trust him." Then she choked out a laugh. "I have my nerve...I thought Alec could be trustworthy. Fuck...just...be happy. Look out for yourself."

"You too."

"Who would have guessed that someone else wanted my husband? Have you seen the way he eats?" She laughed to herself.

"Tanya, I think I need to come over there."

"No! I'm fine. I just need some time."

"Call me, anytime. You know that."

There was a long pause then, "I love you, and I hope you had a great birthday."

"I love you too. Hey, maybe I can watch Topher this weekend and give you a break."

"I'll call you." Then she hung up.

Hell! I couldn't believe it. Alec adored Tanya. He worshiped the ground she walked on. How could he ever look at another woman? Damn!

I sat in my car, trying to get over the shock of my best friend's husband cheating on her. I felt numb—concerned about Tanya. She has a hard shell, but with a soft center. I was afraid that Alec had broken her. Damn it! I pondered if I should just go and see her. As strong as she tried to sound, I could hear the hurt in her voice. At that moment _I_ wanted to throw something at Alec. Fucking asshole!

I stayed in my car a while longer, trying to calm down. I took many deep breaths before I headed up to my office.

-GD-

I saw Leah busy at her desk and placed her cup of coffee in front of her.

"Thank you, Bella. Happy Birthday! Did you have a great weekend?" Leah asked.

"I did. Sunday I did mostly nothing and spent the day in bed." Edward made sure of that. He insisted that we celebrate my birthday in my birthday suit. "What about you, how was your weekend?"

"I had another date on Friday, _and_ Saturday morning." She snickered.

"Nice," I said, heading for my office. I was happy things were working out for her and her new guy.

There was a large bouquet of white roses on my desk, no card attached, but I knew who they were from. I sighed, as I remembered our incredible weekend. I decided to thank Edward personally and headed straight to his office. I needed to see him after Tanya's bombshell. When I stepped off the elevator, the floor was quiet. I then remembered Edward stating they all had a board meeting this morning. I was on my way back down when I heard his voice, and hers.

"Edward, it's not you."

"Victoria, I'm fine."

I slid along the other side of the hallway. They were just outside of the boardroom.

"Edward, when you brought her to the club I assumed she was interested in the lifestyle. But everything you have told me—"

"It works for us," he said, sternly.

"For now."

"Victoria, stay out of it."

"Don't get upset with me! I know you, Edward Cullen. You may be fine with this now, but vanilla has never satisfied you."

"Vicky!" Edward hushed her. "I'm happy _and_ satisfied. We need to get back."

Then there was silence again. I quickly called the elevator and went straight to my office.

I sat at my desk, thinking about what Victoria had said. Edward had stated I was all that he needed, but was she right? Would Edward get bored with me? We finally were at a good place and the last thing I wanted to do was to disturb the balance. But, he always said it was a part of him. He had made that clear time and again. That part of Edward had always intrigued me, yet I didn't want him to change who he was because of me. But honestly, could he change that part of himself?

I pondered these thoughts over again in my mind until I was startled out of my head.

"Hey, did you not hear me?" Edward asked.

He looked concerned. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

He walked over to me. "About this past weekend?" he asked, placing a deep kiss on my lips.

I grinned. "I haven't stopped thinking about it."

"Mmmm, maybe tonight we can add to the memory." He sat on top of my desk.

"I would love too." I looked up at him and then said, "I came to see you earlier."

"I was in a meeting."

"I remembered after I came up. I did hear you, but you were with Victoria."

"Why didn't you say something?" His brows furrowed.

"I didn't want to impose."

"Isabella, you could never impose."

"Well, it sounded as if she was concerned about you."

He crossed his arms. "I see. So, you heard her mention our weekend?"

"A bit. I didn't know you were sharing that information." My clipped tone clearly stated I wasn't thrilled.

"I had to send a report to her for this morning's meeting while I was with you this past weekend. I happened to explain why I wasn't available to go over it later. She found it strange that I was at the lake house on a date."

"Is that something a Dominant wouldn't do?"

He stared at me for a moment. "No. It is something that _I_ wouldn't have done."

"I see."

He turned more toward me. "Isabella, I'm not saying that I didn't enjoy myself. It's just not something that I have done previously. Victoria was simply stating that I seemed more..."

"Vanilla?"

He tilted his head. "Where is this coming from?"

"It's nothing...I just wonder if I'm too vanilla for you?"

"Isabella, you are perfect for me."

"For now," I whispered.

"How much of our conversation did you hear?"

"Enough to wonder if you really can be satisfied with me. Do you miss the lifestyle?" Why I whispered the last word, I didn't know, but Edward chuckled.

"Do you enjoy our kinkery?" he asked.

I smiled. "Oh, very much so. But, is that going to be enough?"

"Well..." He stood and started to pace around my office. "Obviously, I will always be...controlling."

I snickered. "You think?"

He turned around and gave me a sharp look. "You seem not to mind."

I raised my brow. "No, I don't mind. Now that I know just how controlling you can be."

"Why don't we discuss this further tonight?"

Leah suddenly spoke over the telephone intercom. "Bella, I'm sorry to interrupt. Angela is on the other line and says there's an important call for Mr. Cullen from a Maria."

"Put her through, Leah." He answered.

"Yes, Sir. Maria, Mr. Cullen is on the line."

"Maria, how can I help you?" Edward asked.

"Mr. Cullen, I am sorry to bother you."

"No bother, Maria."

"The Imaging Machine in Kentucky has been down and the manufacturer said the warranty is up."

"Angela will have a new one sent immediately,"

"Thank you, sir. Caroline called and mentioned theirs is down as well."

"I'll have Angela check on those. How is everything else?"

"Great. The back to school crowd has kept everyone busy," Maria said.

"That's good to hear."

"The little ones are eating us out of business," she chuckled.

Edward looked at me with furrowed brow. "Could you expand on that, Maria."

"Ummm, yes. The children are enjoying the nutrition bars that we leave out on the desk as well as their parents. Some of their only meals are at school and the clinics tend to run out of the bars quickly."

Edward said nothing for a moment. "Maria, call anytime you need something, all right?"

"Of course, Mr. Cullen."

He released the call and then called Angela. "Angela, find out who the manufacturer is of those fucking Imaging Machines. They keep breaking down and let them know if they don't fix each and everyone of them, I'll sue them and make sure no one in the medical field trusts them again!"

"Yes, sir."

"And find out how we can work with the local food banks around the clinics. The patients need to not worry where their next meal will come from when they are trying to recover. Also, lets provide some type of meals in the clinics. Sandwiches, soups, fresh fruit. Can you work on the details? Coordinate with Maria."

He released the call and looked back at me.

"Do you want to share what that was about?" I asked, as I stood.

He walked up and wrapped his arms around me. "That's just a project I am working on."

"Sounds interesting. Care to elaborate."

"Maria is in charge of our charity. We provide medical care for low-income working families, as well as support Doctors Without Boarders."

I was impressed, and a little surprised.

Edward looked at his watch. "I have a meeting." He leaned over and kissed me. "We'll discuss more later."

I nodded and watched him walk out of my office.

-GD-

While I sat at the table watching Edward finish dinner, I sipped my wine and tried to shake the knot that had formed in my stomach. No matter how many times Edward and I spoke about our sex life, it was still Edward and I speaking outloud about our sex life. I had never been this open with anyone and it still took some time to get used to. Edward, on the other hand, could talk about chains and whips without lifting a brow.

"Isabella?"

"Huh?"

"Where are you? Am I boring you?" Edward asked, humorously.

"Sorry, I was just in my head."

He wiped his hands off, then came and sat next to me. "Why do I feel you're distant?" He refilled my wine glass.

He had asked me that several times when I was thinking about Tanya. I wanted to talk to him about it, but promised her I wouldn't say a word. "I was thinking about work."

"Is there something I can help with?"

"No." I grabbed his hand. "I'm starving, and it smells great."

He brought my hand up to his mouth. "It is." Then he kissed it, heading back to the kitchen.

I had taken a long swig of my wine before Edward placed the veal in front of me.

-GD-

Dinner was perfect as always. Edward was a good cook, even though he didn't think so.

Afterward, we spread out on the lounger while soft music played around us. Our fingers were entwined along with our legs as we spooned.

"I'm interested in knowing that side of you," I blurted out.

Edward didn't say anything for a while. I knew he wasn't asleep with his hand stroking my back. "Isabella, to be honest, I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

I leaned up. "Why not? Don't you think I can handle it?"

He smiled. "I am sure you could, but—"

"No, buts, Edward. I want to know _everything_ about you."

He cocked a brow. "Is that so?"

"Other people have experienced that side of you." And then I thought,_ I didn't want anyone else to again._

"Isabella, are you asking because of what Victoria said today?"

"Not exactly. I've always been curious. Especially after our night in the club."

"You also said you could never be a submissive."

"That is true, but..." I grinned. "I thought that maybe seeing that side of you would help me understand things better."

"You mean to understand _me_ better?"

"Yes."

He thought for a while.

"Edward, maybe we could play a little?"

He raised another brow. I could tell he was interested but was still pondering.

"Why don't I draw up something this weekend and if you're okay with it, we can explore the possibility," he offered.

"Like a contract?"

"No. A document that will set our limits."

"I'm open to anything."

His eyes narrowed. "Isabella, trust me. Before we do this we need to have an understanding. There can be no ambiguity."

I stared at him. "Is that what you did with the others?"

"Yes and no. We always had a contract. My submissives were already trained, except..."

"Zafrina? Is this why you seem hesitant?"

"Isabella, the thought of us playing together...trust me when I say, I am fine with it. My job is to make sure _you_ are comfortable and feel safe."

"Are you going to hurt me? I wasn't thinking—"

"I would _never_ physically hurt you. Trust is a key factor in this type of situation, and I need to make sure that we are in a good place where you can trust me again...afterward."

"Edward, I forgave you. A small reason I want to try this is to understand that possessive, dominant side of yours that comes out."

He mulled that over and then agreed to try it for a few days. I assured him that was all I could probably handle being his sex slave. In turn, he told me I probably couldn't handle a full day.

I swatted him with the pillow that lay on the floor before he carried me off to bed.

-GD-

That evening, Edward made love to me slowly and passionately. The next day we went out for brunch, returning to his place to go over his "guidelines." It wasn't an official contract, just questions I had to answer. I was amazed at how many I had to ask for clarification. Edward was serious and to the point when he explained things. In a way, I felt as if we were having a business meeting. He wanted to make sure I understood my limits and how I would be in control of this arrangement.

I thought the whole point in Dominant/submissive relationships was that the submissive _not_ be in control. But he explained thoroughly that by the submissive giving their free will to their Master, they ultimately had the control. Everything Edward did was for them—mostly. He was very clear that I needed to be ready for him at all times, and this seemed to please him immensely.

Saturday night, I stayed over and again we made love late into the evening. That morning, the sun was shining bright and the birds were singing away. I lay on my stomach as I felt slow, wet, kisses cascading down my back.

"Good morning," Edward cooed in my ear.

I stretched my arms out. "Mmmm, good morning."

It was the perfect morning. I had thoughts of a late breakfast with Edward before I headed back to my place. I had a presentation on Monday that I needed to get ready for and I wanted to finalize everything.

Edward placed a few more kisses on my back before he crawled up my body and said, "I expect my breakfast to be ready in thirty minutes with you naked and waiting for me by the kitchen table."

I choked out a giggle then, "Ahh!" Edward smacked my bare ass.

"I find nothing funny, Isabella. The next thing out of your mouth will be, _yes __Sir_!"

_Fuck_!

That was when I realized, play time had begun.

~~~~~~~~~Going Down~~~~~~~~~

**I think Bella is in for a few surprises. Do you think she can handle being a submissive for a day? And poor Tanya! Well, any thoughts?**

**Oh, one more thing. A few of you have asked how many chapters this fic will have. The outline is completed but not all of the chapters. This fic will be longer than my others because I do not plan on this being a series. There is still a lot to cover, and when I get closer to the end, I will let you know.**

* * *

Fic rec:

On the Line by NewTwilightFan

New Quantico graduate Agent Isabella Swan is assigned to go under cover with a partner she's never met. Their mission will require every ounce of their skill, cunning, and discipline. . . then it will demand more. Agent Swan is totally green. Agent Masen is an enigma. Trust will be the least of their challenges when they discover how much is really on the line.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

**Thank you to my wonderful betas and pre-readers: EdwardsFirstKiss and Tinsley Warren. Also, Midnight Cougar for her insight.**

* * *

A/N

Well, let's get right to it shall we...

* * *

Chapter 25

This was new.

Edward was feeding me from his plate while he ate. I sat there, nude, and waiting for him to decide when I ate or drank.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Isabella..."

Damn. "Yes, Sir."

"I would normally have you kneeling beside me, but seeing you tied up makes my dick hard as a rock."

Edward had my hands tied behind the chair and my legs bound to the front legs of my chair.

"Do you want more, Isabella?"

"Yes, Sir," I answered and opened my mouth to receive his offering.

He rewarded me with a nod and smile.

I had finally remembered to address him as "Sir." It took some time getting used to. Not sure why that thrilled him, but I wanted to understand. Even though it killed me to let him feed me. He gave me a piece of toast smothered in butter and honey, then stuck his fingers in my mouth. I instantly licked them, running my tongue over the tips repeatedly, before Edward pulled on my nipple and said, "Good girl."

Normally, I would have been insulted that a grown ass man called me a girl but, I said I would play along. I wanted to experience this; at least as much as I could tolerate. Edward pulled on my nipple again and then squeezed the other one. The ropes bit into my flesh as I instantly tried to close my legs. As I sat there, it took a lot of effort to keep quiet. Another rule he had. I was not "allowed" to make a sound unless he addressed me directly.

Edward had taken a sip of my tea before he offered it to me. He asked if I wanted honey and I answered yes. He then stuck his finger in the honey pot and turned his chair to face me. He had a gleam in his eye as the same finger drew a sticky line down my neck. He leaned forward and started licking and sucking the honey. His tongue gently swept over my sensitive skin as he licked his way down. He nuzzled up and down my flesh, purring as he went. The sensations and vibrations went deep into my core and my eyes begged him to continue when he stopped. He kissed me firmly, as he swept his tongue around mine. "That should be sweet enough," he mouthed along my lips.

_Sweet indeed,_ I thought to myself.

He untied my hands and legs and gave me one more kiss before he said, "I'm done, Isabella. That was a great meal. After you clean up, take a shower and meet me in my office." He cupped my face before getting up to leave.

I heard his footsteps leave the room and instantly I grabbed another piece of toast. "Mmmm." As I sat feeding myself, I soon felt guilty. Edward never gave me permission to finish eating. He was specific. _Damn_! I had already messed this up. I can do this! I thought to myself. I wasn't even hungry. I had eaten more than I did normally.

_Then why did you want more_? I questioned myself.

Could it have been the fact that I had to sit there vulnerable and at Edward's mercy—kind of—while he fed me? It was somewhat humiliating, rather confusing, a bit erotic, and yet I allowed him to do it.

I heard Edward's footsteps again and I instantly began to clean up. Shit! I needed to hurry up.

-GD-

After my shower, I was unsure if I was supposed to dress or not. I didn't see any clothes laid out for me, which made me think clothes weren't an option. I brushed my hair and placed it up in a ponytail before examining myself in the mirror. I hesitated and thought why I hadn't made a waxing appointment earlier, but it was too late. One had to be very confident in her body to parade naked throughout one's home. I was not that one, but sucked it up and went to Edward's office.

"There you are. Come, sit by me." Edward patted a chair he had next to him.

I sat down and watched as he started typing. It took a while until he stopped and addressed me.

"Here." He placed my laptop in front of me. I hadn't noticed that it was mine he was using. "You needed to finish your presentation for tomorrow, correct?"

"Yes, Sir."

"You will complete it here with me. If you need to speak, you may do so with respect. Do you understand, Isabella?"

"Yes, Sir..."

"You don't sound confident."

"Edward..." He growled. "Sir, I thought that I could finish it at my place, later."

"You told me that it needed to be completed, we will finish it here." He turned around and pulled out his laptop and started to type.

Okay then.

-GD-

Working completely nude was a first for me. Edward was comfortable in his jeans and t-shirt while I squirmed in the leather chair. Occasionally, he would peek over to check on me while staying focused on his work.

This was _not_ what I had expected.

-GD-

"Sir, I am finished." It had taken several hours, but it was done.

"Are you satisfied with your work?" he asked while looking down at his laptop.

"Yes." Then I thought, _why wouldn't I be_?

"Yes, who?" He looked up at me.

I narrowed my eyes. "Yes...Sir."

"Isabella, if you were my submissive, you would have a red ass from the number of times you have forgotten to address me as Sir!" he said sternly. "A cherry red ass after that last one."

Fuck! The look of disappointment on his face... "I am sorry, Sir. This is new for me."

"You can do better, Isabella."

Damn! He was making me feel worse.

"Maybe...Sir, I could make it up to you?"

Edward pulled my chair closer to him. "You will. But, I am the one who decides if you do or not." He then swatted my kitty.

"Ugh!"

"You are to remain silent until I tell you otherwise." Edward narrowed his eyes and turned back to his work. I sat there in silence for another fifteen minutes or so until he turned back around. "Come." He patted his knee.

I stood and then sat on his lap. With his left hand, he started to knead my left breast, and with his right hand read a report. We sat there as he fondled my breast while working.

When Edward shifted and centered me on his lap, I could feel the wetness between my thighs. When he spread each of my legs over each of his knees, so I was straddling him backward, I felt the dam was about to burst. I lay on his chest while he continued to work. I closed my eyes relaxing into his touch as his hand swept up and down my body. Softly, he teased until he reached my throbbing pussy. His fingers circled around my lips for an achingly long time. I opened my eyes and found Edward focused on whatever he was reading. I adjusted myself and received another swat on my kitty. "Stay still," he ordered.

Then, he plunged two fingers deep inside me.

I bit my lip, hard, as I tried to suppress the moan that wanted to burst through my lips.

As Edward curled up said fingers, I soon realized that staying still was also harder than I had anticipated. He moved his fingers in and out painfully slow as he curved them just enough to hit the spot. The muscles in my legs started to tremble while I fought to stay still. I took deep breaths with each thrust, willing myself to relax.

"You are doing well, Isabella."

_Yes_! Finally! I thought as I smiled.

He then pushed deeper.

Fuck! Forget that, because I was about to collapse at any moment.

As my breathing sped up, so did Edward's fingers until suddenly when he pulled them out. I caught my breath while my throbbing kitty begged him to finish.

"It's my turn," he said.

Edward lifted me up and turned me to face him.

"On your knees, Isabella."

_Well, damn_!

He narrowed his eyes as he cleared his throat. I forgot to kneel.

I squeezed myself lower to not hit my head on the desk as I waited.

"You may get started," Edward instructed.

He looked away from me and began to type.

I hesitated for a moment. Why? I truly had no idea. This wasn't the first time I had done this, but for some reason I felt more pressure.

I unbuttoned, unzipped and pulled his jeans half way down with his assistance. Edward continued to focus on his work as I began to get to work. I made sure I showered him thoroughly and focused heavily on the pearls. Edward typed away as I continued to work. Hard I might add. I was amazed at both his stamina and control. Normally, he would have been buried inside of me by now.

Edward started to grow as he leaned back into his chair. The muscles in his thighs tensed up and I knew he was finally there.

"Isabella," he moaned out. "Are you ready? We spoke about this."

We had. Normally, he pulled out, but releasing would be something new to our relationship.

I nodded, waiting for him to release, but suddenly he pulled out. "That is something to be earned," he said as he cleaned himself up.

My heart sunk.

"You pleased me, today." He stared into my eyes. Obviously seeing my disappointment. "Go get dressed and I will take you home." I looked at him shocked. "Speak freely, Isabella."

"Why? We're done, Sir?"

"For today, yes."

I looked at him for a moment until he nudged me to get dressed. I was hoping he would finish me off, but apparently that wasn't going to happen.

-GD-

To my amazement, Edward took me straight home. He walked me into the house and I offered him to stay for a little while.

"Would you like some wine, Sir?"

"Why don't you pour yourself a glass and I will be right back."

Edward left towards my bedroom as I headed to the kitchen. When I returned, he was sitting comfortably on the sofa.

"Why don't we relax as Edward and Isabella while we are here? I want you to tell me what you thought about today."

I sat next to him, hesitant at first to where to sit. All day he had told me what I should do. Edward leaned back on the sofa and stretched his arm over the back. I instantly sat closer to him as he wrapped that arm around me. "I missed this."

"What exactly?"

"Us being...us. Me making my own decisions."

He kissed my forehead. "Did you feel that you had no control?"

"Yes! At first, then as the morning progressed, I had to remind myself that this is what I wanted."

"How did that make you feel?"

"That it was my decision and if I wanted to stop, I could. Yet...I didn't want to disappoint you."

"Isabella, you did well today."

I looked up at him. "You liar! You said I wouldn't be able to sit down for a week. You even swatted my kitty!"

"You liked that." He smirked.

Sometimes I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. "I forgot to call you 'Sir.'"

"That is expected. Isabella, it was your first day, and you were fine." I stared at him. He chuckled and kissed me. Properly.

I wrapped my arms around him as we made out on my sofa. It felt nice and familiar, and he was warm and loving.

"Do you want to take this into my room?"

He gave me one last peck before he said, "Not tonight."

"Why?" Damn, I sounded needy and I was.

"I need to get some things ready for tomorrow."

"Mmmm, like what?"

"You will see. But until then, I have a few instructions for you."

"All right..."

"I need to have you listen to me as 'Sir' for a moment."

"Yes, Sir."

"Good girl."

I did everything I could to not show how much I hated that.

"Normally, I would have had you stay in the submissive room. Yet, I believe staying here will be better for you."

The submissive room? I had never seen such a room. I felt myself about to break out of my role and ask why the hell I never knew about such a room, when he continued. "It also makes more sense because I never added one in my condo."

I breathed a bit better. I knew of Edward's past lifestyle, but I really tried not to think about the other women. Seeing Zafrina hadn't helped, and knowing so much more...out of sight, out of mind seemed to work best for me.

Edward began to give me a long list of instructions. He told me what I could wear for work tomorrow, what I would be having for dinner that night and breakfast in the morning. How much sleep I needed to get. This explained why I was home so early. Apparently, I would be having a busy, fun-filled day of submission. He told me when I needed to wake up and exercise, and to write down everything I felt from this experience.

As unfamiliar as everything was, I was fine with his instructions until he told me I couldn't come. I wasn't allowed to touch myself. Play with any toys. Or even use the natural elements such as my Jacuzzi tub! All pleasure came from his hands only. The pent up firestorm that was brewing between my legs would not be put out until he decided when.

That was when I realized it was going to be a long, fucking, night!

**********Going Down*********

How did Bella do so far? Cause there is a lot more to come. Well, coming isn't in Bella's future, but you know what I mean.

* * *

Fic Rec:

No Strings Attached By JiffyKate

I got the rundown before I ever stepped through the doors: everyone is anonymous, no strings attached, no questions asked, and what happens in the club stays in the club. I got it. I thought it wasn't going to be a problem, but then I saw her.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Thank you to my wonderful betas and pre-readers:**EdwardsFirstKiss** and **Tinsley** **Warren**. Also, **Midnight Cougar** for her insight.

* * *

**A/N**

**Thank you for sharing your thoughts. It amazes me how many different opinions there is regarding Bella being a submissive.**

**I have just started responding to chapter 25 reviews. They are coming!**

**Well, let's see how she continues.**

* * *

Chapter 26

I tossed and turned all night. Not only from the frustration of having to withhold from having an orgasm, but from the endless nightmares that had followed. I woke up the next morning in a sweat. I knew I had dreamed about Edward, but not the Edward I knew, another form of him. It looked like him, yet it wasn't.

After I went for a run and ate breakfast—as instructed—I prepared myself for work. I was already a bundle of nerves about my presentation. Each department had to present their next year's budget in front of the Board of Directors. This would be my first time presenting to them. Pitching to clients felt natural to me, but this...made me anxious. I couldn't wait until it was over.

After my shower, I saw the clothes that Edward had laid out. They were perfect, and I expected no less from him. I noticed there wasn't any lingerie so I selected my favorite black set. It was one of Edward's favorites as well.

When I heard the doorbell ring, I was surprised to see Edward standing in my doorway. I was also surprised by the fact he could always make my heart skip. He looked...amazingly...fuckable. That was all I could think of as I stared into his emerald green eyes. He had on a dark gray suit, and smelled incredibly...fuckable.

To both of our surprise, before he could say hello, I pulled him into an embrace and planted my lips firmly on his. Our eyes stayed open as the kiss deepened. I was lost in them as I pressed my body against his.

"Isabella," his lips mumbled as I clung tighter.

Edward wrapped his arms around me tightly as I moaned into his embrace.

"Isabella," he whispered.

"Mmm...you taste..." I began to kiss along his jawline. "...so, good," I moaned as I bit his lower lip."

"Fuck," Edward breathed out, pushing me away. "I see you're in a good mood." He chuckled.

I narrowed my eyes. "No! I'm in a pretty crappy mood. But, I know what would help." I grabbed his jacket lapel and slammed his lips to mine. Instantly, my tongue found refuge in him.

Edward growled as he squeezed me tighter and his hands started to explore my body. When he lifted my skirt everything stopped. "Are you wearing underwear?"

I nodded as I leaned back in. He leaned farther away.

"Did I tell you to wear these?" He pulled on my panties.

"Ummm...no, I didn't see any lingerie so I thought you forgot."

"You thought?" he asked with a sharp tone.

"Yes, as I said, you forgot."

He wrapped his hand around my hair and pulled it back. "I believe you forgot that I am still, Sir! You shall respect me at all times, Isabella!"

We stared at each other, and before I could tell him to fuck himself, he ripped the panties off. The material dragged along my folds, which only caused the burn that was under control to ignite.

"Edward!"

Smack! Filled the room as my right ass cheek stung so good.

"I suggest while you go and grab your things, you think about losing that attitude," he pointed out.

I stormed out of the room.

"Would you like another one on the opposite cheek?" he yelled.

Yes!

No. I wanted to yell out but didn't. I took a few deep breaths as I reminded myself that I could do this. As I walked back into the room, Edward grabbed a hold of my arm and brought me into a kiss.

It was more of a gentle and loving embrace. "Shall we start over? Good Morning, Isabella. How did you sleep?"

"Not well."

"Were you able to control yourself?" Edward asked.

"Yes, Sir."

"Good girl. Did you write everything down?"

"Yes, Sir."

"We'll go over it tonight once our playtime is finished. As for today, I have something to give you." He brought out a satin blue ribbon and tied it around my wrist. "This will help to remind you that you are tied to me until it's untied. Normally, my submissive would have a jeweled collar or choker around her neck stating that she belonged to me. For today, this will help you remember who you belong to."

Something about that stirred me back up inside.

"You are allowed to speak at will, but you will remain respectful. Anything I ask of you, I expect you to do instantly. Do you have any questions?"

"What about the meeting today? You won't try to do something to embarrass me, will you?"

"Isabella, why would you even think that? I want you to succeed and this isn't about degrading you publicly. This is about you allowing me to know what's best for you privately and around your peers."

I was nervous about how Edward would treat me in the office, but I had to trust him.

I had agreed with all of Edward's instructions before he drove us into work.

-GD-

"Bella, the board pushed your time slot back until 1:00p.m."

Great! I wanted to get it over with. Now, I would have to wait another two hours. "Thanks, Leah."

I tried to take my mind off it by reviewing another project that would be starting up after the first of the year. As I was half way done with the objectives, my cell rang. It was Edward.

"We're running late," he stated.

"Leah told me."

"I'm having lunch brought up to you."

"That is kind, but I'm not hungry."

"Isabella, I didn't ask you."

Damn! I looked at the blue ribbon wrapped around my wrist. "Yes, Sir. Thank you."

"That's better," he said, before I heard the dial tone.

I wanted to call it quits. This wasn't the best day to try out my experiment. I was failing all over the place. The only thing that was saving me was that Edward was scheduled for meetings all day. Yet, he still seemed able to anticipate my needs.

There was a knock on the door and Leah brought in a tray. It was salad with a fruit plate. A bottle of sparkling water and a vitamin water. "Thanks, Leah."

"Angela brought this down. She said you ordered it."

I sighed. "Would you like some? I am not really hungry."

"Bella, I couldn't. You need to eat and I brought a salad from home. I'm having dinner tonight."

I smiled at her and thanked her again. I grabbed a strawberry and a piece of pineapple and went back to work.

-GD-

It was close to the time to make my presentation and all I could think about was that it would be over soon. I had over-prepared, but I wanted to be ready for anything. I soon found out that I wasn't as prepared as I had hoped. Edward stopped by my office thirty minutes before my scheduled meeting time.

He looked over at my plate of food and frowned. "Isabella, I instructed you to eat."

"I did." He huffed. "I did, Sir. I ate some fruit. That is a lot of food." I tried to plead with him through my eyes. "Sir, if I eat any more I'm afraid I will get sick during my presentation."

He walked over and placed his arm on my shoulder. "Isabella, why are you worried? You've done many of these."

"But I have never presented to the board."

This was a group of powerful men and women from all over the world. Past CEOs and presidents of major corporations. Esme Cullen was very connected and her board had always spoken for themselves.

Edward stared in thought for a moment. I stood up and packed up my things. As soon as I turned away from him, he grabbed me and placed my things back on the desk. He then positioned both of my hands flat on top of my desk. "Your hands will stay on this desk just like this," he spoke softly behind my ear. "This will be quick and I need you to remain quiet, do you understand?"

"Yes...Sir."

Edward walked over to the door and locked it, then took off his suit coat and rolled up his sleeves. He stood behind me, pulling back my hips and spread open my legs. "Wider!"

I opened them as far as my skirt would allow.

"Good girl."

I growled.

Edward smacked my ass.

His hand began to caress each ass cheek; kneading and massaging as my skirt rose up exposing my bare ass. I heard his zipper, and then felt his cock moving across my ass.

My back arched and my kitty pulsated; ready for anything he would give me. I was a tight, stressed out ball of nerves, and right then Edward knew how to unravel them.

He dragged his cock through my wet folds before slowly pushing in. I exhaled at the pure sensation that I longed for. He hardened more and I pushed back into him. He paused for a moment as I clenched and throbbed around him.

I hummed and received another swat on my cheek. It just came out, my entire body vibrated with pleasure. "Isabella, we have five minutes."

He groaned before I breathed out, "Ahhh...ugmmmm." I bit my lip as I tried to swallow the moans.

Fuck! He felt so good. It didn't matter that he was pounding the hell out of me. My hands stayed firm on my desk as Edward fucked me from behind.

"You can come as many times as you can," he groaned. "But you must remain quiet."

Yes! Oh, yes! Finally, the time came. And came it did. Edward's right hand reached in front of me and circled my clit. My body started to convulse. I saw stars and felt dizzy as a surge rushed through my entire body until it reached that tiny, wonderful nub. I bit so hard on my lip I tasted blood.

Edward wrapped his arm around me as he held me up, yet his fingers kept rubbing my clit. I didn't care it was too sensitive. I had a few more seconds to come and I did. I made sure I rode that orgasm as long as I could. When he started to move his hand, I entwined mine with his and kept the movement going. I made sure there wasn't one tight coil left as I came down from the most incredible O.

Edward thrust a few more times before reaching his own orgasm. I hadn't noticed and at the time really didn't care. The asshole had left me needy all night. It was the least he could do.

"Feel better?" he asked.

I nodded. Still trying to catch my breath. Edward looked at our connected hands and cocked a brow. Fuck it. So, my hand was off the desk. Edward smirked and shook his head. He kissed my cheek and zipped himself back up.

Then he grabbed the vitamin water. "Here, drink this. When you are done, go freshen up and meet me outside the boardroom in ten minutes." He rolled down his sleeves and put his suit coat back on.

I watched him leave my office as I sucked down the water.

-GD-

After trying not to look as if I was freshly fucked, I grabbed my things and met Edward in front of the boardroom. He took a look at me. Placed a stray piece of hair back in place, then kissed me before stating I will do fine. I loved how confident he was in me. I tried to use that confidence as I presented my budget to the board.

Ninety minutes later, it seemed as if I had answered my last question. I looked over at Edward, who was grinning at me. I tried not to look at him at all. He was a distraction, as well as Victoria. She had this strange look on her face.

The board decided to take a break and I headed down to my office. As I was about to enter the elevator, Victoria joined me.

"Isabella, your recap was precise," she complimented. I think.

"I tried to make sure all areas were covered," I said, and looked over at her.

She was staring at my wrist.

"May I ask, is that from Edward?" She nodded at my ribbon.

"Yes."

She giggled. "I thought so. I taught him that."

"Excuse me?"

"I taught him that trick. It helps when training a submissive." I stared at her slack-jawed. The elevator opened and she followed me. "Do you have a minute?" she asked.

I nodded, and we walked into my office. "Would you like something to drink?" I asked.

"No, thank you."

I poured one for myself and sat down across from her. "What do you mean you taught him?"

"Edward didn't tell you?"

"He told me that you owned the club."

"Yes. I guess I can be frank with you. Edward told me you signed the non-disclosure agreements. I helped train his submissives."

I took a long swig of vodka. "I thought he did that?"

"He does as well. I help find and place submissives."

"You're a full-service kind of woman."

She laughed. "You might say that. I trained Edward."

"You what?" I choked out.

_Edward told me they had never had sex!_

"His mentor and I trained Edward. In fact, my responsibility was to focus on how he treated his submissives."

"I see."

"Edward was a hard one to train. My husband and I thought Edward would never be able to submit to him. Edward was a natural Dominant."

"Your husband?" I asked.

"My ex-husband. He was Edward's mentor. We are still the best of friends. We realized that two Dominants couldn't work in our household. Garrett, that's his name, taught Edward everything he knows."

"Not to sound rude, but why are you telling me this?"

I could hear the harshness in my tone. By the look on Victoria's face, so could she.

"Well, you're wearing the ribbon. Edward only uses it for his submissives, like I said. I must say, I was surprised to see it. From what I knew and heard about you, I assumed you weren't interested in the lifestyle." She curtly stated.

At that time, I wasn't going to share with her my idea to only explore the lifestyle. We stared at each other until she continued.

"I am pleased that you decided to be Edward's submissive. As I said, Edward is a natural Dom, and he needed to get back into what he enjoys. I thought it was hard for him. He was always too busy, yet he was depriving himself of who he was. At first, he seemed to be coping, but then he would request more weekend playtime. _Before_ you arrived." She clarified. The scowl on my face was intentional. "Well, Isabella, I look forward to getting to know you more. Edward, I am sure, will be bringing you to the house and the club more often. I'm certain he will let you know, we have several submissive groups you could join and a slew of classes. There's an upcoming session on how to please your Daddy. Just tell Edward and he will sign you up." She stood and said her goodbyes.

I drank the entire glass of vodka and poured another.

My head was spinning not only from the alcohol, but from my entire submissive experience.

I loved Edward—with everything in my being. But...

********Going Down********

**I know. It's a cliffy, but the wait won't be long at all.**

**I'm sure you have some comments for this chapter. I would love to hear your take.**

**The holidays are fast approaching. If you have been reading my fic's for a while, you know my team and I will be taking off for the holiday season. There will be one more chapter before we all go on break. We will be back January, 2016 ready to continue on.**

* * *

Fic Rec:

A Few Tables Away by Drotuno.

This is a WIP close to being finished. Edward spent most of his life trying to be invisible until he got to college. All alone, 3000 miles from home, there's only one person he wishes would see him. His Library Girl, just a few tables away.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

**Thank you to my wonderful betas and pre-readers:EdwardsFirstKiss and Tinsley Warren. Also to Redtini FB group for pre-reading and giving their insight. Love ya'll!**

* * *

**A/N**

So much going on and you all had _a lot_ to say about the last chapter. Which I know you will have more to say regarding this one.

I am still responding to all your comments, yet read each one of them. Thank you for sharing your thoughts, I appreciate each one of you!

* * *

Chapter 27

"Thanks, Garrett. Victoria crossed the line—. ...She saw a ribbon wrapped around Isabella's wrist…I know...but—. Yes sir...immediately. I'll schedule a time to see you." Edward hung up the phone. "It's handled."

"It should have never happened." I snapped.

We had been discussing the lack of Victoria's decorum as we drove back to Edward's place. I took off the ribbon and became Bella again.

"She's not perfect," he stated.

"Oh, I know that. It seems you should have figured that out sooner."

"Isabella, we all make mistakes. She and Garrett are my mentors."

"It seems as if she wants to be more."

"It has never been that way. She has always been protective of her students. Garrett is the same. Yet, he would have not crossed certain lines."

"I don't care _how_ you explain it, she was out of line and there's more to this!" I snapped.

"Watch your tone!"

I shot daggers at him. "Excuse me? I am _not_ your sub! Now, I know where Victoria could have gotten that idea!"

"I _never_ said anything."

"No, but marking me as one didn't help!"

"I've explained I did that for your state of mind. You were nervous about today and knowing you are loved and protected helped. I wanted you to know that I was always there for you. You said it helped, Isabella."

"It did. My head was fogged up from the tension."

He grabbed my hand, and confidently stated, "See."

I turned my body more towards his. "You told me that you and Victoria never slept together."

His brow rose. "Correct."

"How could she mentor you without being physical?"

"She taught classes. Her focus was on the subs. Garrett was more physical."

My breath caught. "Ummm...you two...you were...physical?"

He looked over at me. "No, Isabella. Garrett had submissives that helped with his training. Female submissives."

"I see. I wasn't sure. Not that I wouldn't think some of them would be male."

"Curious?" He smirked.

"I think I have experienced enough."

-GD-

We arrived at Edward's place and I made myself comfortable with a bottle of wine.

"What are you hungry for?" he asked.

"I'm not hungry. Order whatever you want." He narrowed his eyes. "Edward, order what you want and I'll take a bite."

He went into the other room and got undressed as he made the call. When he walked back in he said, "You did a great job today," as he kissed my forehead. I huffed. He lifted my head to look at him. "You were incredible. Never doubt yourself." I bit my lip. "Say it."

Edward was becoming good at reading my thoughts.

"That's not what you said about my other project," I added.

He grabbed my glass of wine and took a gulp. "I told you why. You were better than that."

"Victoria thought I could do better."

"Am I going to have to pay for this all night?"

I took a deep breath. "No, It's just...she got to me."

"What are you saying?"

"She delivered girls to you?"

He huffed, "She did not 'deliver' women to me. She provided a service of women who were part-time submissives without Dom's."

"Same thing." I rolled my eyes.

His narrowed as he stated, "No it is not, Isabella. I could not commit full-time. I explained that to you."

"Yet, you didn't mention her being a mentor?"

"I didn't purposely withhold that information."

"The weekend we went out for the first time, did you play?"

"What are you asking?"

"How long was it between when you last played and started dating me?" He thought about it. Too long. I got up and walked into the living room.

Edward was behind me. "Where are you going?" he asked peeved.

"I thought I'd better get comfortable while you figure out how to spin this."

"I don't need to 'spin' anything. I hadn't played with anyone for months before you."

"Really, Edward."

"_Really_, Isabella."

I looked at him and tried to shake off my mood. Ever since that...woman walked out of my office I had been in a foul one.

The doorbell rang. Edward went to answer it and I walked back to the kitchen to set everything up. I grabbed him a wine glass and poured it full as I took out a plate and flatware and set them on the counter top. He walked in and looked surprised. I gave him an apologetic grin and helped him dish out the food.

Of course he ordered a full meal for me, yet I served everything on one plate and shared with him. "How was your day?" I asked.

He took a sip of wine. "Long. But having a fuck break helped." He smiled.

I grinned back.

We continued dinner with small talk. I helped clean up afterward before we settled ourselves in the family room. Edward pulled out my journal and started to read and I sat across from him drinking another bottle of wine.

He was taking forever. I stared at him while he read at a snail's pace; and his expression was hard to read. Edward stared at my notes before he finally spoke. The silence was killing me. He asked me to be honest and I was.

"You felt like property?" he asked, not looking up.

"Yes."

He looked up with narrowed eyes. "Care to elaborate? I can't read your mind, Isabella."

There it was. The tone I was waiting for. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea."

"I asked for your total honesty, and by what I read you were."

"Edward, in some ways I felt loved, cherished even. But in others...I felt like...nothing."

"When?"

"At the table, for instance. Sitting there while you fed me was humiliating. I am a grown woman. But if that is what was expected fine, I'm being honest."

He reached over. "Isabella, I am glad you are."

"What does that do for you exactly?" I was curious. I couldn't figure out what pleasure that could provide for him.

"It's me making sure you eat a sensible meal. Versus the candy bar I usually see you eating."

"It's a protein bar."

"It's not a wholesome breakfast."

"All right. Then why naked?" I countered.

"That is for _my_ pleasure. I would have you nude 24/7."

Typical guy, I thought. His eyes ran through the journal again.

"Now you understand why I wanted you that way while we worked here in my office." He was referring to one of my other journal questions.

"I didn't appreciate the whole 'don't come until I tell you.'" I mocked in his voice.

Edward chuckled. "You seemed to appreciate the benefit of holding it in." He smirked.

_That was true._

"Edward, that is _not_ an easy thing to do."

"I know. But the reward is always worth the wait."

I said nothing.

"You mention losing control throughout this experience several times," he pointed to the journal.

"I felt as if I was. My will was your will. Which...I love making you happy. I just felt that a part of me wasn't really me. You were doing all the thinking for me."

"You were the one who prepared for the meeting. You were able to work on your own throughout the day."

"Yes, but it was all controlled by you. I understand that's key in these types of relationships." Then I looked into his eyes, debating.

"Isabella, tell me."

"There were times that I loved it..."

"But?"

"But, more times when I wanted to tell you to go fuck yourself. Literally."

We stared at each other.

"It all became real when you turned the Dom on. You were confident, caring, demanding, yet gentle and patient. And...I feel that side isn't as easy to put away as you may think." Saying it out loud was the first time I admitted it to myself. It also brought back that lump in my chest that seemed to suffocate me when I knew the truth.

"Isabella. I am _very_ capable of vanilla."

All I could do was stare at Edward. I knew he believed that, but believing it was different than doing. "You _are_ very capable...but being a Dom is a large part of who you are.

His brows furrowed. "What are you saying?"

"You already know." I choked out.

His eyes grew wide. "If you think—"

"Edward. I think we need to take some time and seriously examine what is best for both of us."

"_You_ are what's best for me."

I took a gulp of air knowing what needed to be said. "Then a few weeks apart won't hurt us. To really think about our future. I don't want to be the woman who you wake up with in a few months or a few years and think, I can't do this anymore."

"What more do I have to do?" he yelled, standing up, as I looked shocked.

"Absolutely nothing."

"Why do you fucking do this shit? You make me so...what more do I have to fucking do to prove how much I love you?"

"Love isn't what this is about! You are a Dom in nature, Edward. I felt how much you missed it. It was in your eyes. I can't be the one to take that away from you."

He started to pace around the room grumbling. "Isabella, I told you this was a bad idea..."

"It was an eye opener and I needed to see."

"What the fuck!" He huffed. His green eyes darkened in anger as his face reddened. "I don't understand you sometimes. I can't read you and it's...fuck!" He stormed out of the room.

I followed after him. "I'm doing this for us."

He turned around. "Us?"

"Edward, I love you."

He grabbed a hold of me. "Then why do you push me away?"

"I'm not pushing you away. I'm giving you time to see if our relationship is truly what you want."

"I _always_ want you."

My heart sunk. "I want you as well, but things can be complicated."

"You mean _I_ can be complicated." He stepped away.

"I love who you are—"

"If that were the case we wouldn't be having this discussion."

"Fine, it's me!"

"Yes it is!"

I glared at him. "Why can't you see that this is for us?"

He grinned. "However you want to play this."

"Why are you acting like this?"

"I'm tired of always having to prove to you that you are enough for me."

My gut felt as if he punched me. "I...I have explained to you what you do to me. Fuck me for never being with a man such as yourself and for caring that all of your needs are met. Sorry that I'm trying not to be selfish and thinking of your fucking needs before my own. I thought that's what a responsible adult in love would do. Not be so fucking selfish and think about what's best, you asshole."

"Isabella...I trusted you to do this...I thought you would understand."

"I am trying to understand. I wanted to see what your life was...is. It is a part of you. But Edward, it's something I can't give you completely."

He went to the bar and started to slam down bottles as he over poured his drink.

I stepped up to him. "This is me loving you enough to give you the space you need to explore the fact that a vanilla relationship may not be enough for you. Even with a little kinkery thrown in, you may need more than that." I gulped.

He stared me down. I stepped back and went to grab my handbag.

"Bella..."

Our eyes locked as he entered the foyer.

"I do love you," I whispered, and quickly walked out the door before he could stop me.

-GD-

"What do you want to do?" Tanya asked me from my front door.

"Could we stay in?"

"Yes. Just in case I brought some ice cream." She held up the large container. She took off her jacket and sat on my sofa.

"Are we going there?" I asked.

"Yes we are!" she cheered, as I headed to the kitchen. "And bring wine!"

I handed her a heaping bowl of ice cream and plopped down next to her with two bottles of wine. Forget the glasses. They would only be in the way.

"How are you doing?" I asked.

"Horrible. Every night I have dreams of strangling Alec. Then, I have dreams of punching the shit out of his whore."

"Did he tell you who she is?"

"Yes. I looked her up."

"Oh, no. Why?" She glared at me. "I get it."

"I wanted to see what his type was."

"Tanya, you know—"

"Don't you dare make up an excuse for him!"

"Ummm, I wasn't. I was going to say you know you have always been his type. Actually, you were out of his league."

"I know, the dumb fuck!" She placed a large scoop into her mouth, before washing it down. "Can we talk about something else? How's Edward?"

I said nothing. Stuck the spoon in my mouth and left it there while staring ahead.

She turned her body towards me. "You two haven't...no!"

"I decided we needed some time apart."

"Why? What the fuck did he do?" She sat up straight.

"Nothing. Our...goals need to be in line to one another's."

"I see. What does Edward think about this?"

"He wasn't happy, but he will eventually understand."

"You two were moving right along. I was expecting a wedding announcement."

"Ah no! Why...no. Edward hasn't even mentioned...we haven't known each other for that long."

"Bella, it's September. You met him right after your birthday last year, right? It's been almost a year."

"Well fuck. Time does go fast."

"When you're in love." She said with a flat tone.

"How is Topher? You should have brought him with you."

"Hey, I don't want you to think you can't talk to me about your relationship by mentioning my incredible son." She nudged me. "Whatever is going on with Edward, you seemed ready for more."

"I was, that's why I made the decision to take a break. I wanted Edward to be one hundred percent sure that I would be enough for him. But really, how is my godson?"

"Christopher is with his father. I dropped him off at his place."

"Alec moved out?"

"I couldn't stand him in the house anymore. I needed time to think and every time I saw him all I could think about was what I could do to cause him as much pain as he has caused me."

I laid my head on her shoulder. "I am sorry this is happening to you. You didn't deserve this."

"You would think seeing couples split day in and day out I wouldn't be as shocked that this happened to me as I am."

"Have you told Alice?"

"Yes. She came over when Alec was getting his clothes from the garage." I looked over confused. "I threw them in there. I couldn't stand seeing any of his things in our bedroom. I found myself doing the sniffing test to see if I could smell any of her perfume."

"Wait, I thought you said this happened before Christopher."

"That's what he said, yet he fucked her for a while."

"How long?"

"He said a few months. He suddenly has amnesia regarding the timeline. I wanted to check if he was fucking her after the fact."

"Wow."

"Well, squirt found out what happened and the little fireball went after him. You should have seen Alec's face. Alice got all red and before you knew it, the claws were out."

"I can imagine."

"She stayed over that same night. We had a good talk. She mentioned her asshole ex; you know that doesn't happen much. She was trying to be helpful, but the pain of him betraying her trust was still evident. That's when I wondered if I could forgive him."

"That is not easy to do."

"Hey, let's stop this sad party and watch something fun. Find a movie, shall we?"

That was Tanya's way of saying she didn't want to talk anymore.

-GD-

"Isabella."

Edward was alone, and staring at me as I stepped into the elevator. I wasn't expecting to see him; I was told he would be out of town. I had been working odd hours all week. I tried to keep myself busy; away from the office as much as possible, all to not think about Edward which was impossible to do at times.

"Edward, you're here...late?"

"There's no point in going home early." I nodded in understanding. "Especially when you're not in my bed waiting for me."

I swallowed, staring into his emerald eyes.

We rode down in silence, but the electricity grew more intense with each floor we passed. By the time the door opened, I gasped for breath.

I stepped out as Edward followed closely behind. To close. I didn't dare turn around and said goodnight as I headed straight for my car.

As I unlocked the door, I jumped as his arm wrapped around my waist. He leaned into my ear and asked, "Is it so easy for you to forget?"

"No," I choked out.

He nuzzled through my hair.

I leaned back into him for a moment before saying. "Edward..."

He wrapped his arms tighter around me and whispered, "I love you."

My body goes limp every time he says those words. "I love you too." I did, very much. His arms wrapped harder around my body. "But, you need this time. _We_ need this time."

I could hear him sighing deeply before he released me. I opened my car door and started it, but before I drove away I looked straight into Edward's eyes and kept mine there until I couldn't see him in the rear view mirror.

Tears flowed down my face. "Why the fuck are you crying?" I asked myself out loud. "Get it together, Bella!" I wiped the tears away and headed home.

*******Going Down*******

Well? Can't wait to hear what you think of this one.

* * *

Have a wonderful holiday season!

As I mentioned before, we will be back next year. Excited to continue on with these two.

I'll try to have some quick and dirty stories up on the FB page and blog. They're just short blurbs of scenarios I come up with when I don't have time to write full o/s.

Remember you can find me on FB, Twitter, my Blog, website and some other places. I love to chat so check the links out on my profile page here.

December I'm giving away a few things for my published series so sign up for those as well.

Be safe, treat yourself well, and have a wonderful holiday!

* * *

Fic Rec:

What Hurts the Most by TwilightSavedMe.

The events of my life have made me who I am today. The over the top, crazy, feisty girl that he loves. The one he can't live without. The only problem is, he's not mine. Edward has a past that he can't seem to shake, and Bella has a past she's unwilling to face. Will Edwards's deceit push her away, or will her past be too much for him to handle?


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Thank you to my wonderful betas and pre-readers: EdwardsFirstKiss and Tinsley Warren.

* * *

**A/N**

**Happy New Year!**

I hope you all had a relaxing and enjoyable holiday. Hopefully not drama filled. I figured this drama was enough for me, so I did my best to have a stress free holiday. Glad 2016 is here! 2015 was my year of hell.

Thank you for all your reviews, not only in 2015, but the last chapter brought out some incredible ones. Both love and hatred :) yet I appreciate each and everyone that took the time to express your thoughts.

It amazes me how this story has grown and I appreciate all of your rec's and pimps.

Well, let's get back to it shall we?

* * *

**Previously...**

"It all became real when you turned the Dom on. You were confident, caring, demanding, yet gentle and patient. And...I feel that side isn't as easy to put away as you may think." Saying it out loud was the first time I had admitted it to myself. It also brought back that lump in my chest that seemed to suffocate me when I knew the truth.

"Isabella. I am very capable of vanilla."

All I could do was stare at Edward. I knew he believed that, but believing it was different than doing. "You are very capable...but being a Dom is a large part of who you are.

His brows furrowed. "What are you saying?"

"You already know." I choked out.

His eyes grew wide. "If you think—"

"Edward. I think we need to take some time and seriously examine what is best for both of us."

"You are what's best for me."

I took a gulp of air knowing what needed to be said. "Then a few weeks apart won't hurt us. To really think about our future. I don't want to be the woman who you wake up to in a few months or a few years and think, I can't do this anymore

* * *

**Chapter 28**

"Tell him!"

"Alice, why? It's my..."

"Issues." She stated matter-fact.

I glared at her from across her table. Only if I could share the entire story, but I promised Edward the Dom thing stays a secret. "You should judge."

"I'm the last person to say anything, yadda yadda. Crazy ass ex-husband with a killer punch. Yadda yadda. But, I do know trouble."

"That's true." Her ex-husband was trouble.

She sits back deeper in her chair, staring me down, while she stirs her coffee. "Look. We told you Jake wasn't the 'one'."

"I know," I sighed. Tanya and Alice had made that clear numerous times while we were dating.

"You love Edward."

"So much it hurts," I admitted.

"Then why are you pushing him away?"

I hated not being able to share everything with her, but Edward's lifestyle was his business. With or without the non-disclosure. "It's...complicated."

She narrowed her eyes. You could see that she knew I was withholding something yet; she didn't pursue it and continued. "Don't make the mistake of letting the past destroy your future happiness."

Alice was always thinking about others. I loved my best friend. "How do you do it?" I asked.

"Do what?"

"See the bright side of everything. In spite of the hell you have been through."

"There's no reason to blame an innocent person for something someone else has done. Forgiveness—of yourself goes a long way. Bella, Jake made you doubt yourself at one time. He is a royal jackass! But don't blame Edward for his shittiness."

She was right. "I hadn't realized I was doing that." I said as I took a sip of coffee.

"Bella, we know. That's why Tanya told me to set you straight."

I slammed my cup down. "What? Why didn't she say something?"

"She said you wouldn't be honest with her."

"That's ridiculous!"

"Is it? Since her separation, she said you are hesitant to talk about Edward."

"That's not true! I'm trying to be sensitive-"

"With Tanya? Bella, we are talking about Tanya here. The last thing she needs is pity."

"I'm not...I don't pity her!"

"She thinks that, but I told her it's just you."

"Fuck, thanks!" I was getting angry.

"Bella, Tanya will talk when she is ready to. All she wants is to feel normal. And normal is for her to tell us what we are doing wrong."

I chuckled. "She...I am going to call her."

"You can do that in a minute. What about Edward?"

"Alice, I love him and I do want him in my life."

"Then tell him. Jasper said he hasn't been the same since you two met."

"That's what he keeps telling me."

"Then get your head out of your ass and talk to him." She smiled.

"Damn Alice, Tanya would be proud."

-GD-

I took Friday off for a three day weekend. I needed time to think. I went up to Tanya and Alec's cabin on the lake. It was a great place to veg out. The cool fall air helped to clear my mind.

Things hadn't been the same since Edward had stepped into my life. I haven't been the same. One minute he makes me feel like the luckiest woman alive, while the next the most scared. When I'm with Edward, I'm afraid of it all ending. Like a dream that you are woken from at the best part. Alice was right, I was afraid. Of getting my hopes up...and having my heart broken again.

As I hiked through the area, I thought about Robby Dole from third grade, and the pain I had felt when I saw him give Sally Jenson his favorite action figure. Tom Forte, seventh grade; he accepted Mary Beth's invitation over mine to the Sadie Hawkins dance. Aaron Jones, freshman year of college; I gave him my virginity. He gave me a broken heart when he got Robin Miller pregnant our sophomore year. Jacob Black...the man who told me he would get me to marry him one day, was the same man who told me I was too fat. Then, too skinny. My hair was too short or my clothes were too dull. Nothing I did was ever right for him. I wasn't enough just being me...until Edward.

Edward made me believe that I could possibly be enough.

-GD-

When I came back from the cabin, I felt a weight had lifted from me. Confronting my fears was freeing in a way. Edward had awakened more inside of me than I had realized. We both needed control.

Me, of my heart.

Him, of my body.

Both, of our souls.

-GD-

I tried calling Edward Sunday night. I had left several messages and he hadn't returned any of my calls. I should have expected that. Our first week apart, I asked him to stop calling me. I couldn't think. The second week, he would stop by my office. I tried to be scarce, but a few times he had caught me. Again, I pleaded that we needed time. This third week, no sign of him. I assumed he was out of town. That week was the worst.

When I returned Monday morning from my personal retreat, I knew I had to talk to Edward. I just wasn't sure how to go about it. When I remembered the LTV account, I knew I could use that as a buffer. Unfortunately, I found out that I needed a larger buffer.

-GD-

I knocked before opening Edward's cracked door further. "Edward, Angela wasn't at her desk and—"

"She's right here," he said with a clipped tone.

I looked over at her and smiled. "I see. Edward, do you have a moment to look over the LTV account—"

"Have Rosalie look over it."

"I will, but you said that you wanted to see it." He mentioned it in bed, several weeks ago.

"Isabella, Rosalie will need to approve it and will brief me on the results," Edward stated curtly.

Okay, this was different. Not only was his tone clipped but his expression was cold.

"Edward—"

"Ms. Swan, I am extremely busy." He cut me off.

What the fuck! Was he mad at me?

"Edward, can we talk about this...in private."

He slammed his hand down on the desk and bore his eyes into mine. I had never seen him this way. "Ms. Swan. Rosalie is your superior."

"I know that—"

"Then I shouldn't be wasting my time explaining why you need to have her review it!"

We stared at each other. His chest heaving while mine puffed up. Angela slid down in her chair as to hide.

"No, Sir," I spit out. "I completely understand. You're an ass!" I said, before storming out.

Edward called after me as I headed towards Rosalie's office. I marched on until he grabbed my arm and pushed me into the coffee room.

"That is no way to talk to your boss!" he hissed.

"As Sir, reminded me, Rosalie is my boss!" I spit out.

He marched forward pinning me to the counter top. "You are in subordination."

"Then fucking fire me! After I sue your ass, I won't have to work another day." Edward leaned closer. His eyes burned as we glared into each other's. The room filled with our heavy breaths until I asked, "Why are you acting this way?" I choked. "This was not what I wanted..."

"You don't seem to know what you want!"

"That's not true, Edward!" Then I saw the hurt buried inside his eyes. "We need to talk..."

"I tried. You pushed me away."

"I thought it was for the best."

"Best for whom?" he asked.

I wanted to tell him then that I had made a mistake. That my fears and...insecurities had gotten in the way. "Can we talk later about this? I have—"

He stepped away. "Go. I am late for a meeting."

I grabbed his arm and he wrenched at my touch. My heart sunk and the lump in my throat grew. "Wait! Please, I'm not saying—"

"What are you saying?" he asked, straightening up his sleeves under his suit jacket. "Or should I ask what am I saying? Since you seem to know what everyone is thinking."

"Edward, that's not fair!"

"You've proven that." He headed toward the door.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," came out. He stopped and stood, back turned to me. "Everything I did was only because I love you. I know that sounds corny but there's something I need to tell you. Can we meet up tonight—"

"I'm flying to Barcelona."

"Oh, well then when you get back?"

He turned around and looked me in the eyes and said, "We will see." As he walked out.

-GD-

"Bella?"

"Come in, Leah."

She stood in front of my desk. "There's no availability on Mr. Cullen's calendar."

"He usually blocks it, call Angela."

She stood there silent for a moment, and then stated that she had.

Edward was upset, I couldn't blame him. He had tried to talk to me several times in the last few weeks, but I wouldn't let him. I had always found an excuse, and stayed away from the house for as long as I could. One night, I saw Edward's car waiting in my driveway. I couldn't face him. Now that I need to talk, he's giving me the same treatment.

It all seemed childish, yet it was still hurtful. I had hurt Edward, deeply. He had reminded me of that several times. I wasn't sure how I could make up for that, but by telling him the truth about why would be a start.

Only if I had the chance.

*****Going Down******

Well, we finally may know why Bella is always pushing Edward it seems.

I wanted this chapter out before the new year because I want 2016 to start on a happier note.

So...any thoughts on this one?

* * *

Fic Rec:

This one was rec'd to me by EdwardsFirstKiss. She said it's a good one. *Warning, it has cheating.

Earn Me by Ila Rose 25 – (WIP) Anger destroys. Greed destroys. Lust destroys. Love heals. But is the love they once had enough to ease the hurt created from their destroyed marriage? How tragic it is to see a marriage once so strong reduced to nothing. A/H. OOC. Canon. No under 18's please.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Thank you to my wonderful betas and pre-readers:EdwardsFirstKiss and Tinsley Warren.

* * *

A/N

So much going on and you all had a lot to say about the last chapter. Which I know you will have more to say regarding this one. There was some glitch with the last chapter reviews, but I will respond as soon as I can.

Well, here we go...

* * *

Chapter 29

Damn it! Who the hell would be calling now? I looked at my clock, it was 2:48 am, and searched for the sound coming from my cell. "Hello!"

"Why aren't you enough?" Edward's voice cracked.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Sitting in the car."

My heart jumped. "Where?"

"In front of the hotel."

My heart then fell. "You're still in Spain." I said disappointingly.

"Answer me!"

I instantly sat up. "Edward. There are some things I have never shared. I was hoping to do it in person."

He huffed and said, "I'm tired of hearing your excuses...I want to know why?"

"You will." It had to be in person. "When do you return?"

"On the 15th."

Damn. I thought sooner. "We're in Las Vegas." We had an annual conference and it was in Vegas this year.

"That should give you enough time," he snidely stated.

"What does that mean?"

"In case you need to make up another excuse," he mocked.

"That's not fair!"

"You want to mention fair, Isabella!" he hissed.

"I will explain."

"And I will be waiting as usual."

"Edward. I do love you."

"So you keep telling me."

He then hangs up.

-GD-

I was late. My plane was delayed, my luggage was missing, the driver had taken the scenic route and the hotel couldn't find my room reservations. By the time I arrived at the ballroom, I was two hours late and greeted by a human boulder when I turned into the reception hall.

"Damn!" He spoke, as his drink splashed out.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Secretly pleased that it didn't splash on me. Yet, the way the week had been going, I was surprised.

"No worries."

The man was tall and built like a linebacker.

"I wasn't paying attention, please let me help." I said, as I grabbed napkins from the nearest bar. "What are you drinking?" I signaled the bartender.

"Really, I'm fine," he said, with a great big smile. "I stopped counting, and my wife has already given me the bitch eye twice." He laughed, with a bit of a stumble.

"Are you sure?" He nodded his head. "Well, I think I need to catch up. Vodka, straight, no ice please."

"My kind of girl." He chuckled with a booming voice. "I'm going to enjoy this weekend more with you around."

"You might regret that statement after this conference. I already spilled your drink."

"That's the most excitement I have had so far. Usually, it's livelier, but it's early."

I knew exactly what he meant. "You are right." I looked at my watch. "It's still too early. They should be gearing up shortly. Give it another hour, and someone will be making a fool of themselves shortly. " We both laughed.

The annual sales and marketing conference was a huge party disguised as work. It was the only time of year when the company hosted the event, and always in a different city. Last year it was held in Milan, this year Las Vegas, and next year Johannesburg. Everyone seemed more excited to be in Vegas more so than the announcement about South Africa.

-GD-

I ordered another drink as I eyed the crowd for Edward. He had to make the opening statements and I knew he was around somewhere.

The guy stood with me, slamming a few more down, while making small talk as I searched the room. The moment I saw Edward, my heart filled with excitement, yet the expression on his face reminded me of the pain I had caused.

Edward was always stiff in certain company, yet I wanted to believe that when we were together there was something about him that eased up. He would seem more relaxed and...happy. This Edward looked like the one whom everyone would scurry away from.

I watched as he listened, uninterested, to the groups conversation. And apparently I wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Edward seems...like Edward," he chuckled with that big smile.

I looked at him. "I'm sorry?"

"You were just staring at Edward." He winked. You could tell that the alcohol was setting in.

"Ummm, I was just looking at—"

"I'm teasing you. Trust me; Ed gets those looks everywhere he goes. I used to also, but that blonde that he's talking to is like a ho repellent. All whores seem to repel from me." He laughed boisterously.

I looked back at Edward who was now talking to, "Rosalie?"

"You know of her?" he slapped my shoulder. "My beautiful, bossy, wife. But back to Ed. I hate to be the bearer of bad news—you look like a nice gal—but he's taken," he slurred.

"I wasn't...but...oh, really?"

"Won't look at another woman. See." He then yelled out, "Hey, Ed."

Edward and my eyes locked. He walked immediately to us with Rosalie a few steps behind.

"Hello," he said, as he stood close to me.

"Hi." I smiled timidly, not sure what to expect.

"Ed, I was just letting her down easy."

"You what?" Rosalie questioned, as she placed her hands on her hips. Edward stood up straight with a glare. "You're already drunk and acting like an ass?"

"Huh...no not me, babe! I was letting her know that Edward only has eyes for another."

"That is true." Edward said, a bit coldly. Like he was disappointed in that fact.

"See, what did I tell you. The man is in love." He slurred, pleased with that fact.

"Yes, I am."

We stared at each other for a moment until he placed his hand along my cheek. "Only if she could see it for herself."

"Edward..." I leaned into his hand.

His touch...

Everything...

It had been over a month. I missed everything about him and I needed to tell him. "I miss you," I whispered.

"Wait! Is this—"

"Yes, dumbass!" Rosalie stated.

Edward and my stare lingered a bit longer before Edward turned me around and said, "Emmett, this is Isabella. Isabella, I see you have met my brother-in-law."

Emmett chuckled and said, "We have, but haven't introduced ourselves."

"Yet, you're telling her about my love life?" Edward glared at him.

"Man, she was giving you the eye. You know the 'fuck me' stare."

My mouth dropped. Rosalie huffed, and Edward looked back to me with a stare of his own.

"Is that so?" Edward asked.

"Sorry, Isabella," Emmett seemed remorseful.

"Bella, you can call me Bella," I smiled.

"Well Bella, it is finally nice to meet you. Edward has said some very impressive things about you."

"Is that so?"

"Why are you surprised?" Edward asked.

"I don't know, maybe because of our little break?"

"Break? What break?" Rosalie perked up.

"Nothing that concerns you." Edward answered.

"Edward, can we talk...in private for a moment?" I asked.

"Why don't we leave you two alone." Emmett grabbed another drink and said. "Bella, I look forward to speaking to you again. Oh, and make sure Edward brings you by the house when we get back." Emmett and Rosalie then left Edward and me alone.

"You are late," Edward stated, as he ordered himself a drink.

"It's a long story. Did I miss much?"

"Only the opening session. Eric spoke on your behalf."

"Good." I took another sip of my drink. "Can we go somewhere more private?"

Edward downed his drink, then grabbed my hand and escorted me to his suite.

-GD-

His hotel suite was exquisite, if you could call it that. It overlooked the fountains, and was actually a two-level Italian looking villa.

Edward asked me to make myself comfortable. He took off his suit jacket and poured himself another drink offering me one. He then sat next to me.

"I wanted to speak to you about this earlier, and I understand why you were upset with me." I started.

"I gave you plenty of time!" He snapped.

I deserved that.

"You did. I wasn't ready...I actually...I needed to sort things out."

"We could have done that together."

"You are right. Edward, I know now that maybe I should have handled things better, but please give me a chance to explain."

Edward then unbuttoned the top buttons of his collar.

"I have been thinking a lot about us."

"So have I," he admitted.

I took a deep breath and said, "I know that I haven't been fair to you. To us. Edward, before you and even Jacob, I dated a lot of assholes. Then when Jacob came along I thought he was it for me."

"Isabella, do I really need to hear this—"

"Please, I need to tell you this."

Edward looked pissed off, but he let me continue.

"Obviously, I was mistaken when you came along." I tried to ease the tension. "But, before you, there was Jacob. Jacob and I did get along well for a while. And as time went on, I became comfortable in our relationship and thought nothing could ever go wrong. Until he started putting me down. At first, I didn't realize that it bothered me; but the more negative the comments became, the more I started believing them. I started to doubt who I was. I questioned my self-worth and thought maybe he was right. It took some very incredible people in my life to make me aware of what he was doing. We then broke up for some time, while I bettered myself. All the while Jacob pursued me relentlessly, begging to take him back. It took some time to trust him again with my heart, but I tried—so I thought—then you came along. You made me feel...desired, wanted...worthy. That was a huge boost to my self-esteem and I loved how you made me feel. When we decided to move further, and I found out about your lifestyle, those negative thoughts that I had buried deep inside started to scratch to the surface again. I didn't realize what was going on until the thought that I might not be enough for you flooded my mind."

"Isabella, I have told you—"

"Please, let me finish."

He sat back and crossed his arms. I touched one arm and he eased up.

"I didn't like the person I was becoming. Jake would subtly drop hints of things I could change. 'Bella, you would look great as a blonde.' 'Bella, why don't you try this class to firm up your ass?' 'Bella, can't you find different friends?' That one did it. He tried to dictate everything, but I drew the line with my friends. Eventually, Jacob realized that, and tried to be nicer to my friends, but mostly avoided them. This was fine for Tanya. But, the point of all this is, I tried to be someone I wasn't to please him. The moment I found out about your lifestyle...you know that surprised me. More like scared the hell out of me."

Edward grabbed my hand.

"Yet, the more I learned, the more curious I was. That's why I wanted to try for you. You have been so...caring. And making every effort to make up for the lying." He kissed my hand. "I wanted to do that for you. For us. I just didn't realize how much of the lifestyle mentally seeps into your head. It wasn't just about kinky sex. It was mentally draining in ways. Your questions, in my journal, also made me think. For the record, you wanted my honesty and I gave it to you. I truly believed we needed time apart. I know you love me. I truly do." I squeezed his hand back. "I had to be 100% sure I was enough for you. Listening to Jake's comments that I could be better in certain ways was stirred back up. And I am sorry for that. But, the time away made me realize this. And Victoria didn't help, but now I can see that you may love me for just me."

I stared at Edward. His expression was blank. I sat there unsure of what to say next. Then he spoke. "I'm not him."

"I know that."

"Victoria was out of line. She thinks she knows what's best for me, but I am the only one who knows that."

"I know that now."

"Yet, I understand, Isabella. I only wish you would have told me sooner."

"If I knew how this was affecting us I would have."

"What made this revaluation happen? Did you see him?"

I smiled at his Jealous tone. "No, nothing like that. I had spoken to Tanya about some things and listening to her speak about Alec made me think about how I could do better. Alec's an asshole for what he did to her, but for some reason all I could think about was not letting that happen to us. All I could focus on was our future. I so want one with you."

He sat up and placed his hands on my cheeks. "I'm glad to hear that."

"I want to be everything you need. But...I am a horrible sub. That won't change."

"I don't want that; and I never asked it of you."

"I would hate to have to strap you to that cross thingy and whip you if you did."

He laughed. "That's quite a visual."

"Yet, I did enjoy a few things."

"Is that so?" His eyes perked up.

"I was thinking that maybe we could add some play time in the mix occasionally?"

He stared at me before he grabbed hold, and suddenly kissed me, long and hard.

As we took a breath I said, "I missed this."

"I missed you." Edward then bit my lower lip before he captured my mouth harder.

We made out furiously on the sofa before Edward's cell rang.

"Fuck!" He panted out.

"You better get that," I gasped, against his lips.

His voice rose as he answered his cell. "What?" He listened intently as he kissed me a few times. "Fine! Give me a minute." He then leaned back. "It looks as if I'm needed in the ballroom."

I sighed. "Go. Work before pleasure."

"I am glad you finally talked to me. But Isabella, there won't be a next time. If you think that you can just walk out on me again without trying to resolve the issue, you will find yourself strapped to that cross you spoke of earlier." He narrowed his eyes.

"Ahh...well, yes, Sir!"

He growled and kissed me one more time before we headed back to the reception.

* * *

*******GD*******

Well, it looks as if these two are going to get back on track...for now ;)

Thanks for all your reviews and comments. Keep them coming!

* * *

******* Personal Announcements ********

I'm excited to announce that the last and final book in my Red Carpet Series is being released February 1, 2016. The Trouble with being a Movie Star's Wife.

Most of you have been with me from the beginning, and I cannot thank you enough for your encouragement and support. This series means a lot to me and because of it I have met some incredible people along the way. Including all of you. I said a few of the same in the acknowledgment of this last book, but I needed to state it again.

Thank you!

I love this fandom, and I am very grateful to SM for her continued inspiration.

I will have some giveaways and other things over on my FB page as well as the group page, Twitter, Blog, Website, etc. You can find all of these sites on my profile page here.

*****FIC ANNOUNCEMENT*****

It's amazing to me that the Red Carpet Series was the start of my Fic life and that this fic will be the last of it.

Going Down will officially be my last Fanfiction story.

I have been trying to birth a baby I have had in the works for too long and it's time to finish it. So, for those who have been wondering about my manuscript The Devil has a British Accent, this will be the next series I put out next. Which is named the White Carpet Series. This is an original series that has never been a fanfic, for those who have asked.

See, I haven't forgotten it. It's coming in 2017.

Hugs and a whole lot of love.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Thank you to my wonderful betas and pre-readers:EdwardsFirstKiss and Tinsley Warren.

* * *

A/N

Forgive me, real life took over for a while. But, I'm ready to get back into this baby. Finished the last reviews and thank you!

* * *

Chapter 30

"Everything seems to be going well?" I commented.

"The sponsors seem to be enjoying themselves." Edward smiled.

We both looked over at the sponsors with the same thought. "It never changes." I stated.

The group was all sitting together, hung over and desperately in need of sleep. The conference started out the same every year. Everyone is on their best behavior day one, until that night. It's as if a switch is turned off all at the same time in everyone's head; all inhibitions are thrown out the window until the close of the conference.

Then a flash of the previous evening crossed my mind.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked.

"Huh?"

"You were giggling," he stared curiously.

"I was not." I giggled. Then laughed harder.

"What are you thinking about, Isabella? You have this strange look..."

"Last night." I admitted.

His eyes fell heavy as his face showed recollection. "I don't remember anything funny about last night." He stepped in closer.

I could smell the coffee on his breath. It had to be his fourth cup.

I smiled wider. "No, there was nothing funny about last night. I was just thinking about it."

He leaned in and whispered. "I was thinking about this morning."

-GD-

Edward was sound asleep. I was wide awake. Unable to come down from the numerous orgasmic highs. Normally, I would have been sleeping like a baby, but I missed being with Edward. Missed everything about that man and I wasn't ready to sleep.

I watched him lying there, gloriously naked, with a smile planted firmly on his face. I did that, I thought. And pretty proud of myself too. I made sure I showed Edward exactly how much I had missed him, and how sorry I had been. My mouth and jaw were feeling just how much I had shown him. Yet, I couldn't keep my hands off him.

I inched closer, as the bed dipped. Edward turned towards me a bit more as he found comfort in his pillow. I began to run my fingers through his hair as he fell deeper asleep. I traced around his jaw line circling the fuzz along his chin. When my fingers edged down his Adam's apple he stirred. His breathing increased as I slid down his chest. His chest extended as the tips of my fingers circled his right nub. I flicked it a few times with my nail before twisting and pulling. He took in a breath, waking up quickly, as I traced around the other nub. I leaned over to flick it with my tongue, when suddenly his hand wrapped around the back of my neck. I looked over and Edward's eyes were closed, yet a hint of that grin was displayed. He held on to my neck as I proceeded to lick down his stomach. I swept my tongue from hip to hip several times while I watched him harden before my eyes.

"Bella..." he breathed out.

I couldn't help smile at the sound of my name on his lips. I began to kiss him everywhere. His stomach, his belly button, his cock and balls. I showered him with endless kisses until I felt his hand loosen before it dropped.

My man had fallen back asleep. I had worn him out.

I laughed to myself and then crawled back up and pressed my body against his. Edward snuggled me as he fell deeper into sleep.

I traced his biceps, his chin, his chest and stomach as he drifted off. Yet, I couldn't help stroking his cock. Making sure I paid a lot of attention to it, since it had been a while and all. I lay against him with his cock firmly in my hands. Stroking and twisting and thumbing over his tip.

"Fuck...Isabella!" Was all he said, before he came in my hand. "Feels so fucking good, baby," he moaned out, before quieting down again.

-GD-

"Edward, you were so tired." I laughed.

"I don't understand how you weren't? I made sure I fucked you hard enough to feel me all week."

I bit down on my lip. "You succeeded."

He narrowed his eyes. "Good!" he confidently stated.

"I was excited to be with you again, I guess. Even though I may need another cup of coffee soon," I yawned.

"Baby, I couldn't sleep without you. Last night was the first night I had slept."

"Oh, Edward. I'm sorry...I...I didn't realize."

"That not having you in my bed was hard as fuck?"

I gave him a peck on his lips. "I'm sorry."

He grabbed my hand and brought it up to his mouth and said, "I know," then kissed it.

-GD-

"Never go away again!" He shouted, as he thrust deeper.

I kept shaking my head in understanding. "Never! Ahhhh..." I grabbed the headboard tighter unable to hold myself up anymore.

Edward's hands dug firmly at my side as he pulled me back harder against him.

"Fuck!" That was deep. He was going too fast. There was no time to ease around him.

"Harder baby?" he asked.

I shook my head. I couldn't take any more. Yet, he went deeper.

"Damn! Fucking hell! Ahhh, yes!" I yelled out. "Fucking, yes!"

I had lost my mind. It was all about to explode around me yet I didn't care. This wasn't a pretty fuck. This was primal, animalistic and even though my body couldn't take anymore, I didn't care. Edward was fucking the life out of me and I was gladly letting him.

Another guttural growl came out of him, before we both fell forward onto the bed.

-GD-

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Yes. I believe there's a breakout by salon C with breakfast still available?"

I had passed the elaborate spread on my way to the conference room. We were standing in the back of one of the sessions. Edward opened the door and I followed.

"I was thinking about this taco place I found last time I was here," he said.

"Mmm, that sounds good."

"Great, let's go."

I paused. "Should we be leaving? Don't you have to speak shortly?"

"We will be back in time. And if not, they can wait."

With that, Edward pulled me through the casino and into the nearest cab.

-GD-

My hands grabbed his hair. "Edward," I breathed.

The sun was beaming in my eyes as Edward's head moved up and down as he sucked and gnawed at my nipple.

"Good Morning," I cooed.

He hummed, causing my back to arch at the vibration through my bud. I stretched out as he lay comfortable between my legs blowing and kissing it. My pussy was throbbing and I looked over knowing that there wasn't much time. I wrapped my legs around his back circling my hips for friction. My head fell back when he glided two fingers deep inside as I clenched firmly against them.

"Mmmm. I love your fingers inside of me," I stated softly.

He paused, looked up, and twisted said fingers. I writhed underneath him.

Then he pulled them out, lifted his hand and asked. "These fingers?"

"Yes!"

He proceeded to push them deeper and I tightened my legs around him.

"Edward, please," I begged.

I needed much more.

"Please what, Isabella?"

"I need to feel you inside me?"

"I am."

I shook my head. "No, you...ahh!" His fingers started to pound in and out harder. Faster. "Yes!"

"What was that?" he asked.

"Please. I want your cock."

He pulled his fingers out, looked at me as he licked them and said. "Mmm, with pleasure."

-GD-

"This place is amazing." I said, salsa dripping down my chin.

It wasn't the prettiest thing to eat but it tasted amazing. It took twenty minutes to stand in each line. And there were three of them. You had to order a specific taco in each line. It took us forty-five minutes to grab six tacos and two beers and it was worth every minute.

"These are incredible." I crunched out.

"I told you."

"How did you find this place?" I asked.

"My driver told me about it last time I was here. He insisted I try one and I fell in love."

"I see why."

Then I looked over at the little wedding chapels lined up.

"It's in a strange location. Get married, have a taco to celebrate." I laughed.

"Or have a taco to celebrate dodging the bullet." He corrected.

"Well, that too, I guess." I took another bite, while staring at the little white chapel.

"Hey, I didn't mean..."

I looked over at Edward's furrowed brows. "Oh, I know. I understand how you guys feel. Being tied down is not your thing."

Where the hell did that come from, I thought.

Edward chuckled. "Being tied down is my thing, Isabella. But you know that." We stared at each other for a moment before he said. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Mr. Cullen, are you trying to ask me something?" I joked.

He wasn't laughing.

Shit!

-GD-

I grabbed hold of his shoulder with one arm and wrapped the other around his head. Gripping tightly around his sweaty body.

"I love you," I said, as I kissed his lips.

"I love you more," he said, before I moaned, sated.

He wrapped his arms around my sweaty waist, as I continued to ride his soft erection.

Edward then removed a fallen piece of hair from over my eye and stared into my soul.

I didn't want that moment to disappear. It was the perfect setting of music, candlelight, and love making.

"You are beautiful, Isabella."

I smiled, kissed him, and said, "You make me feel beautiful."

"I plan on making you feel beautiful until my last breath."

-GD-

"I'm not trying to ask you what you may be thinking, but...I want to be clear. You are it for me, Isabella."

My heart dropped. "Edward..."

"I want us to take the next step in our relationship. I don't want you away from me anymore."

"Okay..." My heart was pounding out of my chest. It was getting hard to breathe.

"Isabella, I need you...ahh...I would like..." He took a deep breath. "I want you to move in with me." Edward stared at me staring at him. "I think it's time..." he hung out that last statement, staring at me unsure.

Then I found my breath. "I do too."

"You do?"

I chuckled. There was the man who stole my heart. It was those times when he seemed unsure of himself. Which was very few and far between. "Yes, Edward. I want us to live together."

He sighed with a smile, and then kissed all over my messy mouth. We both sat face to face smiling at the other while we finished our tacos.

Marriage was something I thought about, but never discussed it with Edward. I saw it more in the way distant future, but now...the future was looking up.

*****GD*******

* * *

Well? Let's here it :)

I know it was quick but more to come soon! I plan on banging out several chapters shortly.

Thank you all for your constant support! My release day went great and all your emails, posts, and well wishes touched me. Hugs and so much love for you all!

* * *

Fic Rec:

From my good friend and one of my past beta's of How to Date a Movie Star Series, Content1.

Content1 has done it again! Her last fic was amazing, and she has created another story that will grab you from the start and keep you captivated.

I adore her! Please go show her some love!

Honor by Content1

Love can find us in the strangest of places or perhaps at the most extraordinary of times. As the Cullens celebrate the life of Esme and Carlisle's son, James, Edward discovers that his little brother sent a present that just might change his life. Winner of the "Most Swoon-Worthy" Character in the Meet the Mate Contest.

Twilight, M, English, Romance &amp; Hurt/Comfort.

* * *

Contest:

If you are a writer or want to read some very steamy o/s, this is a must to check out.

Control. Possess. Seduce. Contest

_From the ladies who brought you the Dirty Talking Edward Contest &amp; The May to December Romance Contest!_  
Hosted by CarrieZM &amp; Nicffwhisperer

Control. Possess. Seduce.

• Control: the power to influence or direct people's behavior or the course of events.

• Possess: have as belonging to one; own.

• Seduce: entice into sexual activity, attract powerfully.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Thank you to my wonderful betas and pre-readers:EdwardsFirstKiss and Tinsley Warren.

* * *

**A/N**

**I read every review while on vacation. But I'm late in responding. So, I thought put this out and start while you read this next chapter.**

**I hope you all are having a great week!**

**Well, let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 31

"Dinner was wonderful, Bella." Alice rubbed her tummy as she stood and handed me her plate.

She grabbed a dish towel and started to dry the pans I was washing. "Glad you enjoyed it. It was nice cooking again."

"How is the lifestyle of the rich and famous?" Tanya asked, as she took a sip of wine.

"You would know." I bitch browed her.

Edward and I had been living together for three months. Three months that had flown by.

"Didn't you cook the Christmas Eve dinner?" Alice asked.

"No, the cook did."

"What about New Year's?" Tanya chimed in.

I shook my head. "Edward grilled the steaks." I chuckled. "He does most of the cooking when the chef doesn't."

"Handsome and a good cook, nice." Alice smiled.

"Talking about me?" Edward walked in and placed a long hard kiss on my lips.

"Actually, we were." I chuckled as I gave him another peck.

"You two are too cute." Alice sighed.

"I didn't mean to interrupt, I wanted to say hello before I went back to work."

I dried my hands. "Do you want me to bring a plate to your office?"

He shook his head. "It looks great, but I had something earlier." He squeezed my hand, and then said goodbye.

"Look at Bella, Ms. Domesticated." Alice sang out.

"I can be!" I stated, slapping the dish towel over her chest. "You cook for Jasper."

"Well, you are doing a hell of a job at it." Tanya chimed in.

"Was that a compliment, or you being a sarcastic bitch? Either way, it's nice to have you back." We all laughed.

Tanya and Alec had been going to a marriage counselor, and Tanya wasn't pleased with everything that came out in their sessions. She didn't share as much as she normally did, but from her comments, we could figure out that she didn't like what was said. Some of the infidelity shifted towards her and what she was lacking. She mentioned being more sensitive and not so brass. Obviously, Alec woke up dumb as fuck and forgot who the hell he married. Tanya wasn't sensitive, ever. And she rarely kept her thoughts to herself. Whatever was coming out in their sessions was having an effect on her.

"Look heifer, I was throwing you a bone. And by the looks of this place, you have finished taking over. Your things are everywhere." Tanya countered.

"I like what you've done to the place. It's less...hospital and more home." Alice said.

She was right. I loved Edward's choice of style, yet his place wasn't comfortable. At first, I only moved in the necessities. But then I brought more things over to try to make it our home.

_Our_ home.

It took a while for me to say "our". Edward drilled it into me until I recited it naturally.

So far everything had been going great.

-GD-

After the girls had left, I went to check on Edward in his office. "Would you like something?"

He looked up, tired, with a lazy smile. "No thank you. Go, enjoy your friends."

"They left; it's after one, Edward."

"He looked over at the clock, and then sat back. "I didn't realize it was that late."

I went to sit on his lap. "You've been working longer hours lately."

"Still finalizing the budget." He said, as his head lay between my breasts.

My fingers ran through his hair while we sat in silence for a while.

"Edward, you don't mind the girls coming over do you?"

He looked up. "Why would I mind? This is your house too and you can have whomever over for all I care."

"Really! Because there's this guy I met and I thought I would—"

"Hell no!" Edward shouted. "What fucking guy?"

I laughed. "I love when you get jealous."

"This," he cupped my breast with his hand. "Is mine," he growled.

"This," I cupped my pussy. "Is yours too and would like you to show it."

He chuckled deeply, leaned me back, and grabbed hold of my neck as he kissed down it.

-GD-

"Edward!" I yelled downstairs. "Pick up your fucking underwear!"

The housekeeper was on vacation and you would think Edward would help out. I didn't mind doing the cleaning. I was the one who insisted we not have a replacement while she was gone. I didn't mind doing the laundry. But, the man was a slob when it came to dropping things around the house, like his clothes.

"You didn't mind when they came off," he snarled, as he grabbed them off the floor.

"When you cook, I do the dishes. When I do laundry, the least you can do is throw your underwear in the hamper!" I snapped back.

He stared at me and then his brow rose. "Ahh...I'll make sure it won't happen again."

"What? Why are you looking at me as if I'm crazy?" I asked.

"I forgot what day it is."

Looking confused, I asked. "What about the day?"

"You're on your period, right?" He smirked.

That pissed me off. Just because I needed him to pick up after himself it's all because I'm hormonal?

"Edward, that has nothing to do with you being a slob!"

He smiled wide. "I was right," he said, pleased with himself.

I placed my hands on my hips and blankly stated. "Smile all you want to, cause for the next week, that smile won't be coming from me!" I threw the underwear at him.

"Shit!" he sighed.

He knew very well that he would not get any sex for the next week, the asshole!

-GD-

"Isabella, it's good to see you."

"Victoria," I said flatly, stepping into the conference room as I walked past.

I didn't look back at her, but I could feel her beady little eyes on me. Edward was in the corner talking, and when I looked over at him, he was watching me.

Angela instructed everyone to take their places and I sat in the back. The meeting started quickly after, and it was an hour later that my team's report was up. I sat back and listened to them recap past and future projects. Everything seemed to be going well until Victoria questioned one of our reports.

"Edward, I don't think that will work," she stated perplexed, before she went on to explain her argument as to why our whole campaign was inadequate.

I decided that I had heard enough and apologized for interrupting her, but stated plainly that she was wrong. My team and I had worked hundreds of hours going through this particular campaign. And I was not going to allow her to belittle all of our research and ideas down to nothing.

"Edward," she cooed.

Yes, I fucking noticed.

"Am I wrong?" She bluntly asked.

I respected Edward's opinion, greatly. Yet, if he agreed with her, my outside appearance might back down, but my inside gut might have an issue. I was human, and having my boss/lover tell me that all my hard work was in vain because of _her_ opinion, it would bother the hell out of me. More so with him siding with her again.

Then Edward spoke. "Victoria, I have looked over the figures personally. I am confident with what Isabella and her team have constructed. I see no major issues." He glared at her. Which took both of us by surprise. "Tim, are you ready?" He then asked the other department director to come up.

Tim's team stood up as mine sat down. I tried not to gawk at Edward, but was unsuccessful.

-GD-

"Isabella?" Edward sounded shocked as I pushed him down in his desk chair.

I dropped to my knees, unfastened his pants, and took his cock out.

Edward pulled my hair behind my ears and asked, "What do I owe for this?"

I looked up with a grin, took a long slow lick up his shaft, and said, "This is for backing me up."

He hissed, as I flicked his tip with my tongue, and said. "We're a team. Besides, Victoria was wrong. Her argument was futile."

I kissed his tip and looked up. "I'm glad you finally trust my work."

He grabbed a hold of my hair and yanked it back. "I've always trusted your work. You've just finally did." He stated point blank. "Now, suck my cock and show me just how pleased you are with me."

With pleasure.

-GD-

That night when Edward and I came home, I admitted. "I really don't like Victoria," as I set the table. Edward was cooking while I placed the wine glasses down.

"She was never a bad person, Isabella. I don't know what got into her?"

"You mean you didn't know that she wanted you to get inside of her?"

Edward turned around after taking the chicken out of the oven. "Isabella, if I had the slightest notion of that, I would have distanced myself. It has always been professional."

I leaned against the table. "For you perhaps, but she never seemed professional when I saw her. In fact, she's one reason why we should have the dress code enforced. I'm sure she's had several nipple slips from those low cut blouses she wears."

He was about to say something, but stopped himself. He knew I was right.

-GD-

"Coming!" I yelled from upstairs as I raced to the front door. I thought I had heard knocking and that the housekeeper was still around. She must have left, because the knocking kept becoming increasingly louder.

I swung the door open to Esme's mid-air knock. "Sorry, the music was turned up, and I didn't hear you."

"Bella, hello." She peeked behind me. "May I?"

"Of course." I stood aside as she entered placing her things on the foyer table.

"I hope I'm not intruding. I came by to speak to Edward. Where is he?" She asked walking into the kitchen.

"He won't be home until late. He has a partners' meeting." I said, walking behind her. "Would you care for something to drink?"

"Sparkling water. Unflavored if Edward has any."

"I bought some the other day." I smiled, getting a glass.

She looked around the room, "You bought it? Where's the housekeeper?"

"I gave her last week off. She had a family emergency."

"I see. So, you and Edward are getting closer?"

That was a strange thing to say, I thought. "Well, as close as two people can get." Then I realized what I had said. "I mean, we are very committed to each other."

"Are you living here?" She asked.

My brows furrowed. Edward hadn't told his family? "Yes. I thought Edward would have told you?"

Why he didn't tell her I wanted to know. Why was he hiding our living together?

"Bella? Bella. Please stop worrying." I looked at her puzzled. "It's all over your face dear. Don't take it personally that he didn't tell me. I'm sure he told the rest of the family, and they assumed I knew. Carlisle and I have been so busy with his campaign that our children haven't come up as often."

"Why wouldn't he tell you?"

She hesitated. "Know that him not telling me has nothing to do with you." She squeezed my hand. "When you see him, could you ask if he can attend his father's campaign rally? I've been trying to confirm with him, but he hasn't gotten back to me. It would be great for people to see that the entire family supports Carlisle."

"I'm sure he has it on his calendar. I will check and confirm personally."

She smiled. "Great Bella. And of course you are welcome to come. Now that you are a part of the family."

I smiled and gave her a hug.

"Let's have lunch next week. I'll have an invite sent to you." She said, as she gave me another hug.

I walked her to the entrance as she grabbed her things. Before she left she said, "You are very good for my son."

"He is very good for me as well."

She grinned and then walked out the door.

-GD-

"Why are you acting like that?" I asked Edward, who had just snapped at me when I mentioned his mother.

His attitude towards her had always made me wonder what was going on. As subtle as Edward tried to be, there was an obvious strain in their relationship.

"What is going on between you two?" I asked.

"It's not important, Isabella."

"Yes it is. She's your mother."

"Drop it!" He snarled.

"Fine!" I snapped back. "But we are going to your father's rally!"

Whatever strain Edward and his mother had was on them. Even though I didn't like it, it was affecting our household. So, I dropped it, for now. And secretly hoped that Esme might shed light on all of this.

-GD-

As Edward and I glided across the dance floor, I couldn't help wondering if I would ever know what was going on between him and Esme. When Carlisle cut in to dance with me, I was flattered. I also adored Edward's father. He is a kind and very gentle man, opposite of his son. Edward's eyes could have melted steel as he danced with his mother. He wasn't fooling anyone and his stiff demeanor was obvious to me.

The photographers took pictures of the entire family dancing when Rosalie and Emmett joined us on the dance floor. Edward played it up for the cameras for his father's sake. He wanted him to win. Esme, on the other hand, had expressed some doubts. She was concerned about her family being in the spotlight. Edward and she had had a heated discussion about it prior to the rally, and it seemed to move into a place of confusion. They were talking about the campaign, yet I couldn't help feeling there was more to it.

I was determined to find out what, but Esme wasn't budging. She gave me fluffy responses to my inquiries, whereas Edward would dismiss the subject altogether.

While Carlisle and I were dancing, I thought maybe I could find out something regarding Edward and Esme's relationship.

"Carlisle, were Edward and Esme ever close?" I asked, hoping that I wasn't too obvious.

"They have always had a special bond. It just so happened that I spoiled Rosalie while Edward was all Esme's. He was her little guy until he wasn't so little anymore. That still didn't seem to break their bond." He stopped talking and drifted for a few seconds. "When I became sick, it put a huge strain on the family. Edward took over my role as man of the house while I went through chemotherapy. There were days when I didn't think I was going to make it, yet Edward made sure I had something to fight for. He comforted the ladies and rallied me to keep going. He was a huge support for Esme, yet...I think it must have taken a toll on them. One day they were mother and son, and then the next, they barely speaking to the other. Actually, it was Edward barely speaking to Esme."

He spun me around. "That's strange."

"I spoke to both of them about it, but they say it's all in my head. Bella, something happened between those two and I'm afraid it could have been my fault."

"Carlisle, I'm sure it wasn't your fault. Maybe it was just a natural occurrence. Boys grow into men and things can change from that point on. If Edward took over while you were sick, then he did so out of love."

He smiled at me and said, "Well, I sure wish that love could be showed more towards Esme as well."

The song was over, and before I could respond, one of the photographers came up to us and started interviewing Carlisle on the spot. Carlisle excused himself as he and the gentleman walked off of the dance floor.

Familiar arms wrapped around me as another song began to play. I turned into Edward's arms and we slowly began to sway.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" Edward asked with a smile.

"You did, but I won't tire of hearing it."

"Edward," Emmett waltzed past us. "Watch your back, ex at six o'clock," he chuckled. "Last time, I had to take that knife out of your back. Ouch!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Rosalie barked, after she pinched him.

"Babe, I was only kidding," he said.

Edward and I both turned our heads and saw Zafrina dancing with some guy. A hot guy, I may add. There was no point in asking why she was here. She had been a part of Edward's family since they were kids. And being Rosalie's bestie, I had to endure seeing her on occasions. Although, she looked incredibly happy with the stranger.

"He's handsome," I stated.

"Oh, Bella. You two have already shared one guy." Emmet chuckled. My eyes narrowed and I found no humor in his comment. "Well, damn! I better watch my back, huh?" I nodded, and he quickly danced Rosalie away.

"Ignore him. Emmett was never one for tact." Edward stated.

After hanging around him in Las Vegas, I had my assumptions. After spending the holidays with him, my assumptions were confirmed. I soon understood why Rosalie would sometimes treat him as a child.

"Edward, Isabella," Zafrina greeted.

We stopped dancing. "Hello," Edward said cordially.

"This is a great turnout," she added.

"Yes, it is," I answered.

"JD, this is Edward Cullen and...Isabella. This is Dr. J. D. Wolosin."

Edward shook his hand. "Nice to meet you. My girlfriend and I are pleased that you were able to come out and support my father."

"I'm impressed with your father's agendas. I just wonder about the layout in which they can be achieved. He's taken a large bite, I'm wondering if he will be able to deliver on his promises."

I could feel the tension in Edward's body; his arm was tightly around my waist. "My father is committed to every promise and will see them through."

"I'm sure he is," JD stated. "But, so many freshman politicians come in with bright eyes and new ideas to eventually fall into the same beat of the political drum."

"Carlisle is different," Edward said, as he released his arm and stepped forward. "He is unlike the typical politician. He has integrity, is honest, and cares for his fellow man!" Edward was getting heated.

Zafrina jumped in. "I can attest to that. Carlisle is an exceptional man." She smiled at Edward.

A little too friendly, I thought, and a little too pleased with the direction of the conversation.

"Edward is his father's biggest promoter," I stated. As I grabbed Edward's hand.

He looked at me and smiled before lifting my hand to kiss it. I looked over to Zafrina and smiled.

"Edward, is that the tie I bought you?" Zafrina asked.

_No, she didn't!_

I knew Edward could feel me tensing up.

"No," he then looked at me. "I believe you donated those boxes that were in the garage?" I nodded. He looked over at JD. "When Isabella moved in, I didn't realize how many things a woman could have. Yet, she found space by getting rid of my things."

JD laughed. Zafrina did not.

"Well, it was nice meeting you. I'm afraid this is our song," I said, as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He smiled and gave me a hard kiss as we swayed away from the couple.

"What was that? This isn't our song." Edward said.

"I know that, but I had had enough of her. Also, you seemed to be getting upset earlier. About nothing," I flatly stated.

"He was insulting my father!"

"He was stating his opinion. Just like the reporters who ask hard questions. You should expect that."

He pondered. "It's not what you're thinking."

"I wasn't thinking much. Just the fact that your ex is here with a hot guy and you seem to want to start something out of nothing." I tilted my head.

"See, that is not what was happening!"

"No?"

"No! Just because it's a part of the whole running for office, doesn't mean that I enjoy hearing people put down my father. He is an exceptional man and deserves to win."

I smiled. "I agree, and I understand. I didn't enjoy hearing anything they said tonight."

"It's amazing. He's a strong man. I've seen him at his weakest and yet he is one of the strongest people I know."

"That must have been hard?" I laid my head onto his chest.

"It was...painful at times."

I looked up into his distant eyes. "Yet, look at him now. And he's going to win!"

Edward chuckled. "Yes he is."

-GD-

It had been a long day at the office and all I wanted to do was take off my shoes, my feet were throbbing, and soak in the bathtub.

I could smell the food as I entered the foyer. Edward was making Italian. I went to set my things down when I saw a black handbag. I proceeded towards the living area when I heard, "Did any of it matter? We have been friends for years! Lovers as well. I know things about you that even your friends don't know. She doesn't know!"

"I have told Isabella everything!"

"Hah, I doubt that! I hate what's become of our relationship. Our friendship. I'm appalled by your behavior at times, Edward. I was the one who loved the man that couldn't be loved. I was the one who gave myself wholeheartedly to please him. I was the one who walked out, hoping that he would finally appreciate me for the woman I am. But you insult me by finding some girl who wets your dick when it's needed."

"Enough! You will not speak of Isabella like that!"

She laughed. "Yet, it's okay for you to treat me like garbage?"

"Zafrina, I did not treat you—fuck! Look, you made the decision that we both knew was coming eventually. Does any of it matter now? It's the past. What about that Dr. J. guy? You two seem perfect for each other."

"He's a friend."

"Maybe you need to give him a chance. Move on."

"I did. Yet, for some crazy reason I still love you." He said nothing. "I expect more from you, Edward!"

I could tell Edward was getting frustrated. He clinched his hands and then ran them through his hair. "I know you don't want to hear this, but I keep having to say it, I have moved on!"

"You weren't supposed to!" She yelled. "You were supposed to be hurting, and in pain. Miserable without me. Feeling sorry and begging for my forgiveness. You were supposed to be as torn up as I was. The woman whom you said you couldn't live without was gone!"

"If you want to continue to blame me for something that was obviously not going to work out, fine. I never wanted to hurt you. I didn't plan to fall in love with Bella, but I did."

"So fucking quickly?"

"I told you, I never cheated on you."

"Rosalie said you knew her."

"Would you fucking stop talking to Rosalie about this? Actually, would you just fucking stop talking about us at all!"

"You asshole! You act as if everything we went through was for nothing. You move her in as if I hadn't existed."

"Why are we still going around in circles? I'm happy that you found someone else. Someone who will hopefully be right for you. But what we had is over. I don't want to hurt you anymore, but I have moved on. I have found the perfect woman for me and I hope you find happiness one day."

She said nothing. Scowled at him for a while, and then I thought that was my cue.

I stepped into the living room and announced my presence by saying, "Forgive me for eavesdropping, but this is my home. And you need to leave."

She looked at Edward who was looking at me.

I walked to the door, opened it, and said. "Now!"

She collected her things, stepped out, and then turned to speak. Before she could, I stated. "You are not welcome in my house," then slammed the door in her face.

Edward stood, a bit surprised, yet had a sly grin.

"Why was she here?" I asked.

He took a step towards me. "She felt slighted that I moved on so quickly after we broke up."

"No, I heard that. I'm asking you why was she in my house?"

Edward tilted his head and that grin grew into a smirk. He stepped closer to me as he said. "That was a lapse in judgment."

"You're damn right it was. She is _never_ allowed in this house again, Edward."

He moved closer with his hands up, before he wrapped them around my waist. "She will never step foot in here again."

"She really needs to move on," I pointed out, frustrated.

"I've shown no interest in rekindling our relationship," Edward reassured.

"I know that. You are a hard man to let go of."

He squeezed me tighter. "You will never have to worry about that."

"Oh, I know."

***********GD************

A lot happening in this chapter, but I think they are progressing nicely. Can't wait to hear your thoughts, because there was a whole lot to comment on.

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY to FERNANDA!

She started Redtini's Fics Group Page on facebook several years ago with my first fic.

* * *

Fic Rec:

This weeks rec is from EdwardsFirstKiss:

The Antithesis of Zemblanity by EllieJacks.

Bella swan and her best friend Rose have both worked for one half of the Cullen brother's empire since they graduated from High school. When Emmett Cullen, their kind and benevolent boss decides to transfer Bella to his tempestuous and cutthroat brother's department, she fears the worst. Does Edward Cullen have a soul, or is he as beastly as she initially feared?


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

**Thank you to my incredible, patient, betas and pre-readers:EdwardsFirstKiss and Tinsley Warren.**

* * *

**A/N**

**I'm back! Hope you all had a wonderful holiday! Read all the reviews, still responding. Should be done hopefully soon.**

**Well...let's get to it :)**

* * *

Chapter 32

"I'm sure he said 'I love you' to the poor girl!" Tanya snarled.

Our discussion was going into another direction. One that I didn't want to go down. "Edward said he never loved her." I stated.

We were all standing around in Alice's kitchen, and I had been sharing with the girls what happened when Zafrina came to the house.

"Bella, he lived with her. In your house—"

"Not that house!"

"He lived with her!" Tanya stressed. "At some point he made the woman believe there was more."

"What are you getting at?" I asked.

"I'm just saying, Edward isn't all that innocent."

"I never said he was. In fact, this conversation went in a whole other direction. And why are you siding with Zafrina?" I pointed out.

"I'm not. I was just playing devils advocate."

"Well, don't!"

"Okay, you two. Tanya, does it matter what happened in the past? Edward loves Bella. She loves him. That's all that matters." Alice said sympathetic.

Tanya and I stared at the other.

"Look, I didn't mean anything by it." Tanya admitted. "Men tell you what you want to hear, one minute, and then forget everything the next."

Alice and I gave each other a knowing glance. Tanya was lashing out over Alec, and I just happened to be in the way. Both Alice and I wrapped our arms around her at the same time.

"Hey!" She yelped. "Why are you? Stop looking at me as if I'm insane!" She tried to wiggle out of our hold.

"We love you." Alice stated.

"Very much." I added.

"I know that." Tanya choked out.

"We, will always love you." Alice squeezed harder.

You could see the pools of water in Tanya's eyes, before she straightened her back and said, "Okay, okay. You two love birds can ease the hell up. I need to check on Christopher."

-GD-

"Bella, I am so glad we were able to do this." Esme said, as she placed her napkin on the table.

Esme had everything set up a week after she mentioned going to lunch. Although I had previously worked for her, I was nervous. She was Edward's mother, and even with the strain in their relationship, I wanted her to like me being in a relationship with her son.

Lunch was surprisingly pleasant and not as nerve racking as I had built it up in my mind. I was able to hear more about Edward's family history as well as get to know Esme better. We spoke about my career path past and future. How landing the Apple contract was a turning point in my career, and led me to my current position. She asked where I saw myself in the next five years with the company or without. I told her about my dream of being a consultant one day and working for myself. She gave me some great advice and it was a lot to think about. She even reminded me that Edward would support my next move wherever it may lead.

We touched on many different topics, not all business and mostly family. She was sympathetic when she asked about my dad. He still hadn't accepted Edward and me living together. The holidays were tough with him being distant, but my mother was very supportive. She loves Edward and still keeps insisting that my dad will come around. My mom and I knew that Charlie was a stubborn mule, and my "living in sin," would not be something he overlooked. Funny, he wasn't very religious when I was a child, but things had significantly changed. Even though he insisted that he had an open mind.

For everyone except his daughter.

-GD-

Esme shared stories about Edward's childhood and his exploits as a teenager. The man was spoiled rotten by his mother in particular. But nowadays you wouldn't have noticed.

"Esme, I don't want to pry, but it seems that there is a lot of tension between you and Edward."

Esme gave me a slight grin. "I can see why you would think that. Edward can be brass at times."

"Yes, but I wouldn't expect him to act that way towards his mother."

She didn't respond, just took another sip of her wine. It was obvious that she wasn't going to dish.

"Well, well, well. Aunt Esme and Bella." We both looked up, and saw James.

Esme clenched her teeth and said, "What do you want, James?"

"My uncle's share of the company," he said point blank. "But, I'll settle for a hello."

Esme said nothing.

"Jim, I'm ready." The female voice said from behind.

I recognized the voice. "Leah?"

She came around him. "Bella!" She leaned over to hug me and then kissed Esme on the cheek. "Nice to see you Mrs. Cullen. Bella, I didn't know you were here?"

"We changed the restaurant that was on my calendar. I didn't know you knew James?" I asked.

She looked puzzled. "I've mentioned Jim several times."

"I know of Jim. I just didn't realize Jim was James. Edward's cousin." I stressed.

"Not anymore." Esme corrected.

Leah turned towards James. "You never told me that?"

"That, was nothing to tell." She frowned and he kissed her. "I truly never thought about it. My error." He kissed her again. You could tell Leah was putty in James' arms.

"It's strange that you never mentioned it, especially when she work's for Edward?" Esme questioned.

"Like I said Auntie dear, it wasn't worth mentioning. Leah, babe, we need to go."

"Ummm...yes. Esme it was great seeing you. I'll see you back at the office Bella." James wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her out.

"That is a strange coupling." Esme huffed, as she took a sip of wine.

"Strange indeed, Esme."

-GD-

I had a meeting when I came back to the office from lunch, but afterward, I wanted to find out what exactly was going on with Jim/James.

Leah came into my office to deliver a file when I asked, "I wonder why James didn't tell you that he was a...distant relative of the Cullen's?"

She shrugged it off. "You have to know him. He's not one to brag or puff himself up. He's such a down to earth type of guy."

"Is that so?"

"Bella, is there something between you and Jim that I need to know?" She stared at me, the look in her eyes pleading that there was nothing there.

"Leah, when I met Jim, it wasn't under the best circumstances. And ever since then, there hasn't been anything to prove that my first impression was wrong." She stood and waited. "Just be careful. I think there is a lot more to whatever he is telling you. I do know there is more about the Cullen's that he's hiding." Then I thought, "He hasn't asked you for any company information right?"

"Of course not! I wouldn't supply any information. And besides, it's against my contract and morally wrong." She sounded peeved.

"I'm not saying you would, Leah. I'm just...look, if James/Jim makes you happy, great! Just be careful."

She nodded before leaving.

Leah might be convinced that James is on the up and up, but I sure as hell wasn't.

-GD-

"You didn't know she was dating him?"

"Edward, I had no clue. Plus he dyed his hair from the last time I had seen him."

"That tricky bastard. He's up to something."

"I know that but what? And why?"

Edward said nothing more as he pulled into his parents' home. We were there to have a quiet family dinner, or so we thought.

-GD-

It took everything in me to not walk out. "Rosalie, Zafrina is not allowed in my house and that's final!"

She was upset at Edward for allowing me to throw out her best friend from our home.

"Your house is it?" She spat out.

"Yes!" Edward and I both stated.

Then Edward added. "Rosalie, she was out of line. Why don't you be a good friend and quit giving her fucking hope!"

"Edward!" Esme narrowed her eyes at him. "Zafrina was and is a part of this family. You should have thought of that before you decided to date Rosalie's best friend! Rosalie, Bella is now a part of this family and you will respect her. Zafrina is welcome in this house, but not Edward's and Bella's. How the fuck doesn't that make sense to you?"

I spit out my water as I choked a bit. Esme was always very refined.

"Rosalie, respect your brother's wishes." Carlisle added. "Bella, I must apologize. I never really thought how having her around the campaign must look. She has helped me in the past and as Esme said, she has been a part of our lives for a while. I hope you understand that we aren't picking her as a favorite. You love my son and he loves you, and we all respect that. We are very pleased that you are indeed a part of this family; and Rosalie, you need to stay in your lane!"

She said nothing, but it was Emmett who brought on a laugh when he said, "Vroom, vroom." She elbowed him in the side, which was even funnier when he exaggerated the pain. Well, maybe not exaggerated.

-GD-

After dinner, everyone moved to the family room, yet I was the lucky one to bump into Rosalie alone in the kitchen.

"Rosalie, I really don't know what I did to make you dislike me. Not just because of Zafrina, but from the beginning. I feel you're holding back something-"

"What could that be Bella? That you should have never gotten your job in the first place, and that your promotion wasn't earned, just the typical sleep your way to the top scenario. You have to earn my respect."

Well, forget holding back.

"I'm sorry you feel that my being hired wasn't earned, but I sure as hell have proved why I was. I was promoted for my merits, not on my back, but by the hard work I have done for you. Who sure enough didn't make things easy. I'm sorry that your best friend and Edward didn't work out, but you really need to get over it, and stop blaming me for something I wasn't a part of!"

"If that's what you think, Bella." She said snidely.

What the hell?

"Is there something more you aren't telling me?" I asked. Apparently, I was missing something.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Edward asked, as he walked in glaring at his sister.

"Rosalie was about to share why I should never have been hired."

"Is that so?" Edward crossed his arms and leaned back on the counter. "I'm curious to hear what Rosalie has to say?"

She snarled at Edward and then expressed, "There is no way she could have moved up this fast without your influence, Edward. And you're denser than I thought, Bella, if you can't do the math."

Edward stood up. "Fucking stop with the insults or I may need to rethink your position."

"You wouldn't?" She hissed.

"Wouldn't I?" He cocked a brow. "Isabella was in the fast track program. A program you started, if my memory serves right. And this is not the place to express your personal issues. Isabella has a legal right to contact HR! In fact, she will now be reporting directly to me."

She looked shocked for a moment before going back to her hard cold expression. "Edward, you can't do that. How will it look?"

"It will look bad for you when I tell HR why she will be reporting to me temporarily, until I shuffle departments around. All based on your personal biases and unprofessional behavior towards your subordinates."

Rosalie turned redder, which I didn't think was possible.

"Rosalie, maybe you need to finally learn to think before you speak, and before you end up thrown out on the pavement, jobless."

She said nothing, just huffed at Edward and stormed out.

I leaned back against the counter. "What the hell is wrong with your sister? Did Esme drop her as a child?"

Edward just chuckled, grabbed a beer, and kissed me on his way out.

I stayed there a little longer catching my breath from the whole altercation with Rosalie. It still didn't matter how hard I worked, she continued to think that I wasn't deserving. And to state that I slept my way to the top...my blood was boiling.

I decided to take a walk to clear my head before I said or did something that I couldn't or wouldn't take back.

Edward offered to come with me, but I wanted to be alone. I needed to cool down and I couldn't do that if Edward was with me. That had been one fucking long day that I was ready to end.

-GD-

"Your sister loves to get under my skin, and I don't understand why? It's as if she is blaming me for your break-up with Zafrina. We didn't know each other...well, you knew of me." Which he mentioned regarding the Apple account from my last employer that we were both bidding for; and that I had won fair and square. "She has an unhealthy obsession with this. She needs help!"

He walked over to me, as I stood and watched in the mirror, and squeezed my aching shoulders. "You are tense." He stated, and I flinched.

"I need a massage." More like a vacation, I thought.

"Well..." He draped my hair to one side. "A massage is a good idea..." Edward cooed, as he softly kissed along my neck."

"Mmmm." I sighed.

His hands slid down my arms, reaching my hands, and intertwined our fingers. "Take off your clothes," he whispered. My body shivered.

Edward released my hands and walked into the bathroom. I undressed quickly, and laid down on the bed. When he walked back in he was still dressed, but had a bottle in his hand.

"Why the pouty face?" He chuckled. I arched my brow. He laughed harder.

I crawled over to him and unhooked his belt, then unbuttoned his pants. He hissed, when I rubbed his shaft, and grabbed my hand. "Turn around," he ordered, as he cleared his throat. I protested. "Now, Isabella!"

That made me smile, and I bit my lower lip to control the growing grin, and turned to lay on my stomach.

"Good girl," he said.

Smack

"Ahhh!" I moaned, from the sting on my right butt cheek.

Smack

"Mmmm." Edward slapped the other side, before squeezing it a few times.

He lifted up my left leg and begun to massage my foot, and then calf before starting on the right side. He squeezed and kneaded as his hands worked up my body.

"This will feel cold at first," he said, as liquid flowed down my lower back.

"Ahh!" I arched at the cold sensation.

Edward's fingers slid through the liquid and up my spine. With each glide the oil warmed up. Surprisingly to a much hotter temperature.

I sank down into the sheets as the stress faded away. "You're good at this..." Was the last thing I remembered before falling asleep.

-GD-

The birds were chirping loudly and a beam of light snuck through the blackout drapes aiming directly at my face. I turned and stretched right into Edward; and opened my eyes and saw him reading the paper.

"You're up early?" I yawned.

His brow rose. "Someone fell asleep on me."

"Fuck!"

"No, we didn't," he stated, and continued to read the paper.

I sat up. "Edward, I...I was tired and didn't realize...your hands are amazing." I grinned.

He looked at me and chuckled, "I can have you anytime." And leaned over for a kiss. "You, were a ball of knots, and needed to relax."

"I may need to get weekly massages scheduled." I kissed him again. "Oh, and what was that oil you used? Did you use two different kinds? I loved the contrast between the cold and hot."

He grinned. "I knew you would like it." Edward reached over and grabbed a bottle. "This can be used on a variety of things."

"Is that so," I smiled back.

"Lay down and I will show you." I turned around. "No, on your back."

I laid nude and flat on my back as Edward pulled the sheet off me.

I watched him get up to look for something before showing me what was in his hand. My heart jumped, as he placed the blindfold over my eyes.

"This will make you appreciate the oil," he said.

What does that mean, I thought, and then my back arched off the bed. "Ahhh!"

Edward had poured the oil over my left nipple. Then the right. It was freezing, and the sensation rushed straight to my throbbing pussy.

I squirmed more when Edward blew on the nipple and then took the other in his mouth. My hands found comfort in his hair as he blew, sucked and licked.

Moan after moan rumbled deeply from within me. The cold harsh oil soon heated up to a fiery liquid, while Edward's tongue provided comfort.

His movements became less controlled as I spread my legs open bucking up into his body like a needy whore. I chuckled at that thought, which apparently was not the right timing, and he stopped.

Edward looked up and asked. "Do you find this amusing, Isabella?"

"No, Sir!" Came out unexpectedly.

His chest slid up mine, as his stubble scratched along my chin and face until he reached my ear and whispered. "I fucking love hearing that, but for right now, it's just Edward about to fuck his Isabella. Hard."

*********GD**********

* * *

Well?

So much going on in this chapter, yet more information is being dropped as these two settle in to domestic life.

Remember I'm available on FB and Twitter if you want to chat or come by to say hey. I enjoy talking to you all and it does help to hear what your thinking as well. So, what did you think of this chapter?

* * *

Fic Rec:

The Student Body by: drotuno

When Bella's subject drops out of her experiment with less than two months left before her thesis is due, she panics. In walks Edward Cullen, best friend and fellow med student. Staying clinical may prove difficult when things get personal. Rated M


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Thank you to my wonderful betas and pre-readers:EdwardsFirstKiss and Tinsley Warren.

* * *

**A/N**

*******Warning*******

**Illness/Heart Disease/Breast Cancer mentioned in first two scenes.**

**Thank you all for your comments and reviews! You had quite a bit to say about the last chapter. Love how passionate you all are and that you express it!**

**Well, I'm not going to keep you waiting.**

* * *

Chapter 33

"Ali, I'm sorry to hear that. Tell Jasper she is in my prayers."

"Thanks Bella. When we finalize another date—"

"Honey, take care of Jasper and yourself. That day will come soon enough. He loves you."

"He does." I could hear the smile in Alice's voice for a second. "We want to wait until she is better."

"You can count on me to be there whenever you need me."

"I love you, Bella."

"You too Ali, and please keep me informed."

"Will, do."

Jasper's mother was recently diagnosed with heart disease. She had ignored the signs and was rushed into emergency surgery the prior week. Edward had been by Jasper's side the entire time, and both Alice and Edward kept me informed of what was going on. Due to Jasper's mother's condition, he and Ali decided to postpone the wedding until she was able to attend. There was a significant amount of damage to her heart, and at times, it was touch and go. She came out of surgery but will be spending some time recovering in the hospital.

Alice had been informing everyone that the wedding had been postponed, and that no new date had been decided on.

-GD-

"Poor squirt," Tanya said. "Senna called last night; she is still coming next weekend. The ticket had already been purchased and she wants to see Christopher."

"I'm glad she is coming. I was looking forward to spending time with her."

Senna was Tanya's cousin, on her father's side. She would come up for the summers and some holidays. She and Tanya were very close. They would tell people all the time that they were sisters. Of course people would ask if one of them was adopted. Tanya would always say why would you think that? We're from the same blood. Which was true.

"I hope her coming won't be a reminder to Alice about the wedding." Tanya said.

"Alice will be fine. I know her wedding day was important, but that doesn't compare to Jasper's Mother." I added.

"When my mother was battling breast cancer, my world stopped. Nothing mattered except her."

We all had been affected by that. Tanya's mother was our surrogate Mother, as Alice's and mine were to the other. "Yet, your Mom fought it and won. Stronger than ever." We clinked our glasses.

Tanya stood and grabbed the champagne bottle. "More?"

I nodded. "How is it that Alice isn't here and we polish a bottle each on our own?"

"Practice," Tanya stated, as she sat back down at her kitchen table. "So, I want to hear more about Edward and Mommy dearest."

I had been sharing what had been going on with Edward and his mom.

"I don't understand it, what could make them act this way?" I asked.

"Edward crawled into the wrong bed one night and found his mother in it?"

"Tanya!"

She laughed. "I'm joking. He's a freak, but not that freaky."

"Okay, that is gross!" I took a large sip, trying to drown the thought, until another one surfaced. "Maybe Esme found out that Edward _is_ a freak? She's against his lifestyle choice and that's what is causing their friction?" That could be it, I thought.

Tanya pondered that and then blurted out, "Esme had an affair."

"What? No, I meant—"

"Bella, I'm saying if Esme had an affair and Edward knew about it that would cause a strain between them."

"Tanya, Esme would never do that to Carlisle. Have you seen them? They are perfect for each other. When he was sick, she never left his side."

Tanya shook her head and chuckled. "Those are the ones that will surprise you, Bella."

I took another sip of my champagne. Tanya was only feeling this way because of Alec, I thought. More like hoped.

-GD-

I wasn't in the mood to fight with Edward. He had been working a lot more hours and my work load was stressing me out. I had two people out on leave and we all had to take on more responsibilities. When Edward had time, I didn't. And vice versa. Earlier that morning, he had expressed getting away so that he could actually spend time with me. I took offense to that being the one who was always supportive of _his_ work.

So when Leah told me that Edward needed to see me right away, I wasn't thrilled to go up.

-GD-

The executive floor was busy with people coming out of and going into the conference rooms. I saw Angela as she walked towards the direction of one of them and flagged her down and asked. "Angela, Edward needed to see me?"

"You can go right in Bella, they are expecting you."

When I knocked, then opened Edward's office door, both he and a gentleman I had never seen before stood.

"Isabella." Edward walked over and kissed me. He then turned and said. "I want you to meet my mentor and close friend, Garrett. Garrett, this is my Isabella."

We shook hands. "Finally, I get to meet the woman Edward has been swooning over," he chuckled. "And I see why, you're Bellissimo."

"Hey," Edward contested.

"Very lovely indeed." He smirked. Just like Edward.

"Okay, you can stop ogling my girlfriend. Isabella, I called you because I wanted you to meet Garrett."

"Garrett, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. Edward has spoken about you often."

He gestured for me to sit, as he sat next to me. Edward stood. "The pleasure is all mine. I wanted to stop by sooner and speak to you after Edward informed me of Victoria's behavior, but I had to leave town."

"Oh, that wasn't necessary."

"Yes it was. Victoria is a reflection of me. Just as Edward is when he is in the lifestyle. Something that you may not be aware of because you were never trained or in our lifestyle. They are held accountable. And I want to ensure you that both of them were dealt with."

I looked over towards Edward. "I'm not sure I understand...Edward did nothing wrong."

Garrett took my hand. "He placed you in a situation that you should have never been in. Edward was selfish, and admitted to that fact. I wanted to personally apologize to you for their behavior. They were both trained better. They have accepted their punishment and I hope they have not scarred your opinion of our lifestyle. Although it is not for everyone." He winked.

I sat back, and looked at Edward.

Garrett stood and said, "I'm sorry to have to rush, but I wanted to make sure that I met you in person before heading back home today. Isabella, I told Edward to bring you by the house next time you're in New York."

"When you have more time, come to ours for dinner as well." Edward stated.

"I would love that." Garrett grabbed his briefcase, and I was getting up, when he said. "Please, stay. I can see my way out. Edward." He nodded.

As Garrett departed, Edward shut the door behind him and poured two drinks. "Here," he handed me the gin. I didn't question why, I just drank it.

Edward sat down next to me. "I'm glad you two finally met."

"Me too, although now I have more questions."

He smiled in that knowing type of way.

"Why does he blame you?" I asked.

"He doesn't blame me...well, he does, and he has a right to. Isabella, I should have handled it better when I introduced you to my lifestyle."

Remembering the club, and Edward explaining everything to me, seemed fair. "I enjoyed going to the club. Very much," I added.

He smirked and took a drink. "It is how everything else happened. I should have never allowed you to sub for me without at least going through a class or two. I was selfish, Isabella. The thought of you doing that for me clouded my judgment. I made a bad call, along with Victoria."

I couldn't argue with that. "Edward, we are both consenting adults. We both made mistakes. And what was he speaking about regarding a punishment?"

"In the lifestyle, there are consequences for certain actions." Edward answered.

"Which are?"

"What you may think are punishments. I went to Garrett to confess my mistakes and to seek council regarding us. He had dealt with Victoria, yet I wasn't in the clear."

"So what does that mean, did he hit you?" I sat up. The thought of that made me sick.

"No, Isabella. Garrett is not that type of mentor to me. I gave up some desires for a bit of time to remind me of my actions."

"What did you give up?"

"Masturbation."

I said nothing, just stared, and chuckled inside.

"Find that amusing, do we?" He asked.

Well, I thought I chuckled inside. "Hearing you say that out loud was...new. I know you do it, but..." I giggled.

"You seemed to find it difficult when I told you not to touch yourself."

I started to disagree, but he was right.

Edward leaned back more comfortably and started moving his hand over his cock. "Those were long days...and very long nights. You were gone, yet your scent saturated my bed. Along with the memories of your sounds. The way you moan when my tongue flicks at your clit. The groans that come out when I'm fucking you from behind. I would catch myself when I would find an ounce of sleep after picturing your face when you come. It wasn't easy, Isabella."

I slammed down the rest of my drink, as I watched Edward's hand glide up and down his cock, all while he spoke of me. My chest heaved, as a pool formed between my legs. Edward captured my eyes, and stared, as his hand continued to move.

We said nothing, and several heavy breaths later he stopped; stood up, and drank a bottle of water.

"There's a meeting I have to attend, or I would make you watch as I got off thinking about that wet pussy of yours before fucking you over my desk. Unfortunately, that will have to be for another time." He walked over and gave me a kiss. "I have to go, but feel free to clean up before you leave. I can smell your arousal from here." He smirked, and then pushed his hand between my legs and dragged two fingers between my wet folds. "I want to take this with me," he said, as he removed his hand and grabbed a file.

"You don't play fair!" I huffed.

"No, I don't. Like I said, I'm a selfish bastard that plays to win." He deadpanned.

"By any means necessary?"

"If I have to...but you know this...and fully enjoy it." He smirked.

The door shut behind him, and I couldn't believe he left me like that. He had been working a lot more lately and finding the time for anything had been a chore. And he lift me a pent up, hot mess. Then I thought, not for long. I took Edward's cue and thought about his touch, and smell, and the things we had done in his office, and finished myself off.

After I had cleaned up, I sent him a text, thanking him for starting something that I had to finish. So, every time he looks at his couch or sits on it, there will be a constant reminder of what I had done.

That put a _huge_ smile on my face.

-GD-

"I like Garrett," I said.

Edward smiled, as he cleared our dishes. "I'm glad you do."

Edward and I were finally home at the same time, and sense we had been eating out more lately, he decided to cook.

"I can't believe he was married to Victoria." I added.

"They were college sweethearts. She's different around him."

"If that is the case, why did they divorce?"

"I never asked. Why are you interested?" Edward placed the leftovers in containers.

I took a sip of my wine. "He just seems like a nice guy, and you respect him so..."

He finished up, and then sat back down. "Victoria's inner calling was never to be a submissive. As much as they may have loved each other, she was a natural born dominant. And there could only be one in their house. The divorce was amicable, and they are business partners. It seems to be working for both of them."

"Well, I hope she has moved on to find someone else to dominate."

"She never dominated me!" He snarled.

"I wasn't insinuating that she had! She had a lot of influence, Edward. All I am saying is that I hope she finds whoever she is looking for."

He took a swig of his beer. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. I don't want you worrying about Victoria anymore."

"I'm not." I stated flatly.

"Good. I think it's all just her trying to fill a void that she can't. She and Garrett worked. I would be surprised if he ever marries again. Victoria is his true love and he will wait as long as he has to."

"But they divorced?"

"She wanted it. He gave her freedom in hopes that she will realize what they have."

"Hugh...well, I sure know what I have." I smiled.

"Ditto!" He leaned over and kissed me gently.

-GD-

Edward and I finished our drinks and then headed over to clean the rest of the kitchen. He had made homemade spaghetti sauce and the stove was a mess.

"Your Mom left a message; she needs you to call her." Edward said nothing. "Did you hear me?"

"I will if I have time."

"Edward!" Then I thought about my conversation with Tanya. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, as always."

"And I want you to be totally honest."

He stopped scrubbing the stove top. "I'm all ears."

I took a breath and mumbled out, "Did Esme have an affair?" Edward said nothing. I know he heard me because his brows furrowed as he pondered. "You can trust me, Edward."

"Where is this coming from?" He asked.

"Tanya and I had dinner the other night. I mentioned how you and your mother won't share why your relationship is estranged."

"So she came up with my mother cheating?"

I felt guilty. "It made the most sense. Edward, if that isn't it, then tell me what is going on?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Because it bothers you, which in turn bothers me. I love you and I respect your mother. Please trust me."

He threw the towel in the sink and sat back down. I followed him, saying nothing, and hoped he would talk.

"What I am about to say stays with us." I nodded. "_Say it_, Isabella."

Oh well, I wasn't expecting his attitude to turn but I said, "I promise to keep this between us."

"Yes, my mother had an affair."

Even though Tanya guessed it, that didn't mean I wanted to believe it. I respected Esme, and knowing Carlisle, how could she have done that!

"No one knows, Isabella. Not my father or Rosalie, just you, me and Zafrina."

That shocked me. "You told her?"

"I had no choice. We were together when I found out, and she overheard an argument my mother and I were having. She kept the secret for Rosalie and my father's sake. She promised me and my mother her silence for my family's sake."

"Esme and I might not be that close yet Edward, but I would never tell."

"I know that Isabella. It's just something I never really want to talk about. Now that my father is running for office, it feels like a bigger burden. My mother is always freaked out that her secret will be discovered. It puts me in a bad position lying to my father every time he mentions my attitude towards my mother. Every time I look at her it makes me sick!"

"Edward, it's okay—"

"The hell it is! My father was fighting for his life Isabella, and my mother decides that's the time to crawl into bed with that man!"

"I'm sure she had her reasons."

He looked at me as if I had lost my mind. "Who the fuck cares! My dad was dying! She stated she needed comforting and that it was a weak and selfish time. But what about my dad? He loves her. Fought through it all for _her_."

"And that is why you never told him?" I asked.

He went to grab another beer and gulped it down. "Zafrina blamed my Mom at first for us not working out. She states ever since that day, I viewed women differently."

"Is that true?" I asked, as I stood next to him.

"It affected us, yes. Zafrina worked late hours and I started doubting her stories. Hell, if my mom could cheat, I felt anyone could."

"That's understandable. But, I hope you now realize that there are people who can be trusted. _I_ can be trusted. And no matter where we are in our relationship, if I feel things aren't going in a good direction, I will speak to you first before even considering another man. And...I hope you would do the same for me."

He stared at me. "Isabella, I will _never_ cheat on you. If for some reason my head is stuck in my ass and I lost my mind and thought about it, I would still talk to you. But that is _never_ happening."

I laid my head on his upper arm. He continued to gulp down his beer as we stood there in silence for a while longer.

"I can't believe it. I can't imagine how you felt then. The thought of either of my parents doing something like that makes me sick just thinking about it. And your poor father. All that he has gone through."

"He will never know. That is one thing my mother and I agree on."

"What about the other man?" I asked.

"He's been taken care of."

"Well, that's good." I didn't know what more to say. "Why don't you go and relax, I'll finish up here."

Edward kissed me and left with a new beer bottle in his hand.

Damn! I thought, what a mess.

* * *

*******Going Down*******

* * *

**Well?**

**Damn is right! Who guessed it? And poor Jasper. So, your thoughts...**

* * *

**Fic Rec:**

Tie the Knot By: Payton79

Statistics say arranged marriages have a better chance at lasting. Is that still true if the couple is chosen by a group of experts and married on TV with at least one partner in it for the wrong reasons? A lost bet, the promise of money and a stranger for a bride. Will confirmed bachelor Edward Masen find a match made in heaven or hell? Inspired by the show Married at First Sight


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Thank you to my incredible betas and pre-readers:EdwardsFirstKiss and Tinsley Warren as always!

* * *

**A/N **

**FIC UPDATE**

**Before we continue, I want to say thank you to each and every one of you for sticking with me and supporting this fic! **

**For those who follow me, you already know that _The Dress_ will be taken down Friday, April 29, 2016 in preparation for the published work _Acquired Asset_. If you haven't read it or would like the fanfic copy, do it quickly. There is a copy at the Redtini FB group. Link on profile. After April 29, I won't be able to pass on the fanfic version.**

**Now back to this fic, there has been a lot going on and these two are in need of some R&amp;R.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 34

"I'm a whore!" I chuckled.

"You are!" Tanya and Alice laughed.

"Hey, you two aren't any better." I added.

"Tanya was always a whore." Senna laughed.

"Hey! You're the one who taught me how to give a blowjob!"

Alice spit out her drink. "No. You told me that you were already an expert." She laughed as she pointed to Tanya.

"That's true. After Senna's lessons." She winked at her cousin.

"She had me practice on a banana," I slurred.

"And that fucking banana loved it!" Tanya laughed right off her chair.

She was plastered. In fact, we all were.

-GD-

Senna had arrived that afternoon and we surprised Alice at Tanya's house. It was a low-key bachelorette party. One that was supposed to have happened that same weekend, but was postponed. Senna flew in anyway and it was a great distraction for both Alice and Tanya. She was very concerned for Tanya, and saying she already had her tickets, seemed more like an excuse to check up on her. We had spoken several times and I knew Senna wanted to spend time with her cousin. They were good for each other. Senna was fun to be around and her wit was sharper than Tanya's.

Senna was a successful PR consultant. She started her own consulting firm and it had grown rapidly. Tanya, Senna and I had had lunch earlier that day. She mentioned to me that she was looking to expand and wanted to find a marketing consultant to assist her. She offered me the opportunity, and I was flattered, but I wanted to stay where I was for a few more years.

"Would that fine ass billionaire have anything to do with it?" She asked.

"Not at all." I answered.

"I could see Edward flip his shit if you did Bella." Tanya chuckled. "He may lay your ass over his knee." She had laughed before her eyes grew big. "Shit!" She said under her breath.

"Oh, he's one of those." Senna hinted. "Controlling, Bella?"

I narrowed my eyes at Tanya. "He is very supportive. And I'm sure he would be fine if I branched off on my own."

"Then think about it, Bella. My offer still stands. Anytime you're ready." She smiled. "So, I want to hear more about Edward. And what is with you guys dating millionaires? Fuck, it's like a billionaire romance novel without the whip and chains."

I choked on my drink while Tanya laughed her head off.

-GD-

"So, when do I get to meet fuck hot?" Senna asked, as she rolled over on her stomach.

"Jasper will be here tomorrow," Alice beamed. She slid down from the couch and propped pillows behind her back.

"Oh, babe, I know he's a cutie. But, I hear Bella's man is a looker." She wiggled her eyebrows.

I smiled as I sat down next to Tanya on her living room floor. "He's not bad."

"By that look on your face, I want to meet him now." She chuckled.

"He's working late, as usual, but he will be picking me up tomorrow."

"Oh, oh. What's going on, Bella?" Tanya asked.

"It's nothing. He's just had a lot on his plate and we haven't had much time together in a while."

Edward and I hadn't had much time for anything. Work had been keeping him extremely busy, and our paths seemed to only cross in and out of bed. We argued about not spending time together several times, but I just gave up. It all seemed pointless, nothing could change, and fighting only made things worse.

"That's not good." Senna commented.

"No, it hasn't been, but things are changing." I grinned, in anticipation.

"Edward is taking Bella away for the week." Tanya chimed in as she handed us a bowl full of chips and rolled to her side.

"Good for you! Where are you going?" Senna asked.

"She doesn't know. It's a surprise." Tanya cooed out.

"Ohh, he's a romantic fuck."

"Yes, he is!" I gulped my martini and then raised my glass. "And a sexy fuck as well!" I leaned over and laughed.

Alice stood up, trying to get her balance. "Okay, one more round?" She asked as she stumbled over to Tanya's bar. "Hey, where's the bartender?" Squirt asked, as she slammed down her glass.

"The staff left an hour ago. I can make you one." Tanya rolled over and lifted herself off the floor. "Whoa," she groaned as she tried to walk over to the bar.

"Take those crazy hooker shoes off!" Senna yelled.

Tanya leaned over, caught herself on the wall, and took off a shoe and threw it at her.

"Hey! Those things are weapons!" Senna protested, and then proceeded to try the shoe on.

"Move over Ali, I got this," Tanya pushed her aside and started over-pouring drinks.

-GD-

I had to pee.

The urge was excruciating and I had to stumble over my drunken friends, who were all splayed out on the living room floor, to get to the bathroom.

I dropped my pants and heard the thud when it hit the floor. "Damn it!" My cell phone was in my jeans pocket. I looked at it to see if it was cracked and saw Edward's messages.

'Have fun'

'Not too much fun'

'I'll pick you up at 9 am'

'I love you, goodnight'

I instantly replied: 'Love you'

I closed my eyes then felt the incoming text: 'Having fun?'

'I'm peeing'

'Lol'

I laughed. Edward LOL'd me.

'LOL back' I texted.

My cell ranged. "Hello?"

"Hey, I don't want to bother you," he said.

"You're not. I'm peeing."

He chuckled. "You said. Are you drunk?" He asked.

"Hells ya! It's a bachelorette party. Of course I'm drunk, Edward."

"Glad you're enjoying yourself."

I saw the time. "Ed, its 3:00 am. Why you still working?"

"I'm home, Isabella. It's hard to sleep without you here."

"Aww." I flushed. He chuckled again. Then I washed my hands and leaned against the countertop. "It's hard sleeping here too, fuck hot." I closed my eyes.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Fuck hot..." I slurred.

"Isabella, are you okay?"

I opened them. "Huh? I miss those lips."

"Is that so?"

"You know you're fuckable. Don't play coy."

I heard him laugh. "You're quite fuckable yourself. In fact, I wouldn't mind fucking you right now."

"Yes, please." I leaned over against the wall. "I want you to fuck me right now. Sir style."

Edward groaned. Loudly. "Sir style, Isabella?"

"Yes! Hard and...hard. Pull my hair Sir and fuck me properly. It's been a long time."

"Your wish can be my command."

"Yes! And tell me how you are going to fuck me. Mmmm, I can feel your cock pounding me. No Edward, too much! Yes! Yes! Yes! More...ohh please more."

Edward moaned out a chuckle. "Isabella, baby, get some sleep."

"I want your cock Edward," I slurred, as my eyes fell dim.

"I love you, Isabella."

"I love cock too..."

-GD-

Edward and Jasper arrived the next morning with breakfast in hand. They had brought a spread along with an elixir to cure hangovers.

"You two are some lucky heifers," Senna stated when she met Edward and Jasper. She grabbed the food and started to plate it.

I wrapped my arms around Edward. "You are incredible," I said before we kissed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'll be fine after a cup of coffee."

He leaned over and whispered. "I was hoping that drunken Isabella was still available to play."

I leaned back and looked at him confused. He then lifted up his cell and I vaguely remembered speaking to him. "Did I drunk text you?" I asked.

"Better. Drunk dialed me."

"No! I didn't?" He nodded. "Edward, you can't hold me responsible-"

"Oh, but I do. And I plan on it. As soon as we get out of here." He grinned.

I was horrified; but by the grin on Edward's face I was more eager and turned on. "It was that bad, huh?"

He shook his head. "It was nice hearing you say what you wanted."

I frowned. "I tell you what I want."

"You do, but when your guard is down, you freely express your needs."

"Is that so?" I asked.

He just nodded and took a bite out of an apple.

"Well..." I walked over and took his apple and said, "You better hurry up and eat because I'm about to fuck you into next week." And took a bite and handed it back to him.

As I walked out of the kitchen, I passed Senna and high fived her on my way to pick up my things.

-GD-

By the third flight, I was more ready to sleep than anything else. We had flown to Miami, connected to Nassau, and then had taken a smaller plane to a private island in the Caribbean.

Edward had rented one of the islands in the Bahamas for the week. He stated it would have been crowded on the other islands due to spring break. Either way, I was shocked and pleasantly surprised. We had never been away for such a long period of time, and it was a much needed break for the both of us. Edward promised a week of us time, and I for one couldn't wait to get that started.

-GD-

The house was quite large, yet cozy. There were no doors, anywhere, and it sat upon a hillside with a 360-degree view. There was a path that led to the secluded beach where there were lounge chairs and hammocks to relax in.

Edward had the house stocked with food and pre-made meals upon our arrival. He said there was a chef on the other island that would have our food brought over prepared or ready to cook. He had thought of everything and I was looking forward to it just being us.

-GD-

"What would you like to do first?" Edward asked as his arms wrapped around my waist. I leaned back as his hand trailed down into my skirt and inside my panties.

"Mmmm." I hummed. His fingers circled my clit before they glided through my wet lips.

Edward kissed and sucked up and down my neck, before I gasped as his fingers plunged inside me.

I stood quivering at the force of his hand, needing more. With every glide, I could feel the weight of stress being lifted from me.

"Tell me what you want?" he whispered in my ear. Chills ran up my spine.

"You," I moaned.

-GD-

"There you are." Edward smiled as he walked closer.

I looked up from my book. "Are you free now?" I snapped.

He crawled into my hammock. "It was urgent." He stated unapologetically as he crossed his feet next to my head. I huffed. "What?"

"You know what! This was supposed to be our time!"

He sat up causing the hammock to swing back and forth. "Isabella, I am the CEO. As much as I would like to do nothing and read a book, I can't!"

That pissed me off even more than I was already. I had left a pile of work on my desk. My emails had been coming non-stop, and yet I had made the time for us.

I hopped out of the hammock and headed straight for the house. I would have slammed a door if there were any. I pulled out my laptop and started cleaning out the hundreds of emails waiting for me.

With every reply, I felt myself getting angrier. Edward and I were supposed to be having an incredible time. And I finally wanted to feel connected to him; yet, since we arrived, he had spent more time on his cell phone than with me.

"Do we fucking have to do this?" Edward came in ranting.

I looked up and kept typing.

"You're working? After you fucking try to give me a guilt trip? What is wrong with you, Isabella?"

I slammed down the lid to my laptop and thought I broke it. "Why are we here, Edward? You are the one who emphasized that we hadn't had much time together. You are the one who said you needed some time away to rejuvenate. The only time we have had has been to fuck and work. We could have done both of those things at home!" I sat up and headed toward the kitchen.

Edward grabbed my arm as I passed him. "I can't neglect my work!"

"Yet, you have no problem neglecting me!"

He turned red. "How the fuck...I planned this! You have been stressed and I did this for you!"

"I thought you did this for us, you asshole!"

Edward shook his head, and dragged in a few deep breaths. "Isabella, what do you need?"

"I need my boyfriend to want to spend uninterrupted time with me."

"Don't you think I am doing that? You knew there was a possibility that I had to work sometime while we were here...fuck!" He ran his hand through his hair. "If only you were...you would be over my knee!"

Edward's eyes darkened when I asked, "Would you like that? Me being across your knee?"

He stepped close to me and said, "I would like that, but not as much as you would."

My breath hitched before he pulled me onto the couch, sat down, and swung me over his lap. "What the hell are you doing?" I protested. A little bit.

Edward swatted my ass.

"Awww! Fuck Edward?"

"That's Sir, to you!"

I looked into his dark emerald glaze.

"Do you remember your safe words, Isabella?" He asked.

"Yes."

He smacked my right cheek harder.

"Hey!"

"Yes, what?" He hissed.

"Yes, Sir." I spat out.

Smack! On my left cheek; and I felt that sting before my back arched.

Several more swats. "You have wanted this for a while haven't you?" He asked.

"I've been wanting for you to take what you need, and give me what I have been wanting!" I countered.

Smack! Again and again.

I squirmed over him as he continued to smack and knead my ass cheeks. After several more, I stopped fighting it. His hand was doing more kneading than smacking.

When he stopped, I drew a breath. I looked up and asked, "Are you done, Sir?"

He smirked and said, "I'm just getting started."

Edward then flipped me over his shoulder and carried me into the bedroom and threw me onto the bed. I watched as he fully undressed, then crawled over me to take off my clothes.

He then showered my body with kisses, focusing on every area other than the ones I wanted him to. He kissed down my chest and stomach and blew butterfly kisses up and down my thighs. His mouth covered every inch of my flesh as he made his way back up and stopped as he looked into my eyes. "I am sorry, Isabella for not giving you what you needed. I will call Angela and tell her to notify me only if the building is on fire." I chuckled. "For now, let's be Edward and Isabella."

"Edward...you don't...I'm sorry. I've been...well not myself. It seems we have been out of sync lately."

He kissed my lips. "I know, and this trip is about us getting back in sync. Starting with me making love to you."

I smiled as he nuzzled my neck. Then growled when he said, "And after I make love to you, Sir is going to do vile and foul things to you."

*********Going Down**********

* * *

They both needed a break, I think. So glad Senna came for a visit, Tanya needed a break herself.

I've been playing catch up these last past weeks and will be responding to your reviews. Read them all of course and you had a lot to say. I'm sure this chapter is no different.

Well, what did you think?

* * *

Fic Rec:

FavMore than Skin Deep By: purpleC305

A simple experiment turns into a passion-filled night for both, nerdy Bella and motocross racer, Edward. It's a night that neither forgets. Burdened with a darkness of their own, can they be more than only half truths? Forgetting it as a lustful desire or fighting for what really matters - what will win at the end? **Control. Possess. Seduce. Contest entry. Won 2 awards** HEA.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Thank you to my incredible betas and pre-readers:EdwardsFirstKiss and Tinsley Warren as always!

* * *

**A/N**

****Warning****

**I hope everyone of you is having a great day. I wanted to just give you a little heads up regarding this next chapter. It will deal with some pregnancy issues.**

**Still catching up on the last chapter reviews, I haven't forgotten yours!**

**Okay so this one was written along with James Bay "Let it go"**

* * *

Chapter 35

"What happens next?" I asked.

"That's the end." Edward looked over and sighed.

Water splashed everywhere as I leaned closer to him. "That can't be all? Did the entire book download?"

Edward drew a bubble bath for me, and while I soaked in the tub he read to me the last few chapters of the novel I was reading.

"Let me see. "I said as I lifted my wet hands towards him.

He lunged backward. "You're going to ruin your Kindle. Besides Isabella, there is a sequel." He grinned..

I was thrilled to hear that. "Great! Download it and start reading." I ordered, and then splashed him.

Edward threw up one hand to block the water. "Hey! Does Sir need to come back?"

I bit my bottom lip at that thought and said, "Maybe?"

Edward chuckled. "I think you need to rest."

He was being sincere, but his eyes agreed with me. I leaned all the way back and arched my back so he could see my hardened nipples. Edward stared at them as my legs butterflied open. "I think I'm ready for a go?"

Edward smirked and said softly. "You'll be sore."

I had my own smirk and whispered. "But satisfied."

He stood and took off his pajama pants. "I wouldn't want to disappoint."

-GD-

Earlier after Edward spanked me and took me to our room to make love, Sir quickly took over.

"Hold still!" He had ordered as he tied my hands and feet to the wooden bed post.

"Edward, should I be concerned that you keep these things conveniently around?" I lifted a brow.

He flipped me over and smacked my ass. "You will remember to respect me."

I sighed. "Yes...Sir."

He flipped me back around. "These bungee cords were already here, Isabella. I believe they have a cliff nearby that you can jump from, if you must know."

I was able to move a bit more freely then from the ropes Edward used to bind me from before. I could tell that he would be investing in bungees when we returned home, by the gleam in his eyes. Edward could flip and move me any way he wanted without friction or rope burn.

Edward startled me as he slapped my breasts several times rotating between my nipples. "Do I have your attention?" He asked.

"Yes. Sir."

"Good." He turned me around and lifted my ass in the air. His hands gripped firmly to each side of my hips and suddenly...

"Fuck!" He went full throttle. And it was intense.

Edward grabbed hold of my hair pulling it back until our eyes met.

"Ahh...ahh...ahh...ahh..." He grunted over again as he rammed his cock harder and faster.

Sweat poured down Edward's face as he gained momentum with his leg springing off the foot board, fucking me deeper.

My mouth hung open as his speed continued to increase. He was merciless, and driven.

When he suddenly stopped, my body quivered. I had no time to relax before he flipped me over, centered himself, and plowed straight in. "Yes!" I screamed out.

Edward grabbed the back of my ass, pulling me deeper, until I erupted in a rip-roaring orgasm. He stilled, showing mercy, until he leaned over and whispered in my ear. "I am just getting started."

-GD-

The breeze from the ocean filled the humid air with cool comfort, while the sound of the waves awakened me. It was a beautiful morning. I sat in the lounger outside the living area drinking fresh squeezed juice as I stared out into the distant sea.

Warm hands gripped my shoulders and I looked up. "Good morning," Edward said as he kissed me gently.

"Mmm, good morning. Did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Yes, you?"

"Like a baby." I flushed, thinking of the devious things Edward had done to me.

He noticed. "Ah huh. Are you sore?"

"It's not bad."

"I must be losing my touch," he laughed.

I sat up. "Coffee's made."

"Perfect. I thought we could explore the island today."

"That sounds great." I said eagerly.

"Good. Be ready in thirty, Isabella."

"Yes, Sir!" I grinned.

He groaned.

-GD-

Edward and I spent the morning hiking and exploring a wide range of the island. It was larger than I had first thought. We had hiked for miles. Edward brought along a few items for us to snack on, and we rested at the tallest point of the island.

"This place is beautiful." I looked below the cliff at the crashing waves.

"It is." He said. And I turned to see where he was looking; he was looking at me.

We sat in comfortable silence for a while, enjoying the scenery. Then Edward asked, "I'm not sure how we got to this place, Isabella-"

"We walked," I joked.

He looked intense. Oh, I thought to myself. This was more serious than I thought.

"I'm not saying I wasn't at fault. I've been working a lot more than I normally do. But I hoped you would be able to handle that."

"Edward, I can handle it. I understand it has to be that way sometimes. It just seemed as if we were passing by each other. Never stopping."

Edward seemed to be in deep thought until he blurted. "Maybe we need to schedule date nights."

I laughed. "Like couples that need a spark in their relationship?"

He raised his brow. "We don't need a spark, Isabella. More like schedule time to make time for us."

I always had thought that planned date nights would take away the spontaneity...and the romance. But we lacked in both departments until this trip. "Okay. Let's give it a try.

"I used to have set play times and it worked very well." He said taking a bite out of his protein bar.

I stared at him.

His brows rose.

My brows furrowed. "Really Edward, playtime 'worked' for you?"

"I didn't mean it like that, Isabella. All that I am suggesting is that sometimes planned activities aren't all that bad." One corner of his mouth lifted.

I pursed my lips together and thought he was making an effort.

-GD-

After our hike we decided to take a swim in the infinity pool, and then relaxed in the Jacuzzi. Edward made us drinks and we sat around and talked. It ended up being a perfect afternoon.

-GD-

"Dinner was great. The fish was perfect." Edward said as he patted his stomach.

"Glad you enjoyed it." I smiled. "I can't take all of the credit. The chef bought and packed everything."

"But you prepared it, Isabella." He sighed leaning back onto the pillow.

James Bay was playing quietly in the background. "It's an incredible night. The stars...the air...I don't want to go back." I sighed, a bit melancholy.

The hammock swung as Edward shifted. I leaned against his legs comfortably as he noted. "It would be nice if we could work from here all the time."

I chuckled then stated. "You are the CEO, Edward. Make that happen." I clapped, and then laughed until a sharp pain ripped across my abdomen. "Ahhh!"

"Isabella!" Edward leaned up. I held on tight to his legs to not fall out. "Sorry, what's wrong?" I didn't want to bother him, but he was persistent. "What is it? Are you in pain? Did I hurt you?"

"No!" Why would he ever think he could? "Edward, I'm fine. It's just my polyps."

He blinked a few times. "You're what?" He asked.

I shook my head. "It's a girl thing. I'm okay. I started to get them again."

He stared at me. "What are you not telling me?"

I patted his leg. "It's nothing."

"Isabella!"

"Edward! It's nothing. I used to get these polyps in my uterus. They would have to be removed and life went on."

He was starting to get red. "Why...how could you not...are you okay...and we-"

"I'm fine. I went to the doctor a few weeks ago. I opted to not have them removed and to just wait it out to see if they get better."

Edward's brows frowned deeply as he asked. "Could it be cancerous?"

I gave him my warmest grin. "They checked for cancer and they are benign. I'm going to wait to see if they reduce in size."

He started to run his hand through his hair nervously. "Why not have them removed, Isabella? I wish you would have told me. I would have..."

I grinned. "Not fuck me?" He scowled. I chuckled. "Edward, it is fine."

"Then have those things removed!" He said sternly.

I sighed. "The doctor told me that every time he removes them, he scrapes the lining of my uterus and my chances of becoming pregnant decreases." His face turned, and he had this strange expression. Damn! "I'm not saying I want children right now. I just want to have options."

He nodded and leaned back. We stared uncomfortably, on my end, for a while. I looked away up into the night sky wondering what was going on in his head. Did I scare him? I wasn't stating that we should have kids. I...when the doctor told me, at first I did panic. The thought of not being able to have Edward's child. It...I just wanted my best chances.

"I had never considered children." Edward stated out of the blue.

I knew that was an issue for Zafrina. She wanted children and Edward said that he didn't.

"Edward, I'm not saying I want a child right away. But..." If I were to be honest, "Eventually, someday..." I looked over at him.

I couldn't read his expression. Edward was a pro at hiding his responses. "Of course you would...do. I...hmmm...the thought of a little you running around biting at your ankles."

My brow rose. "A little you running around ordering people around."

He smiled at that thought. "Damn right!"

We both laughed.

"Isabella, please don't hold anything like that back from me again."

"Edward, like I said. I didn't do it on purpose."

He noodled in understanding. "Maybe we need to speak to the doctor more about this. I don't want you in pain. I also want to find out how this could affect us having children. In the future."

My heart leaped. Edward just said children and future. I tried to stifle my grin. "Okay, when we return. I'll make an appointment."

He seemed placated and relaxed back into the hammock.

*****Going Down*******

* * *

Edward Cullen talking about babies...hmmm...

Well?

**I know this is a short one, but as always, I will make it up to you**. Work and home life is a bit stressful right now, but I will post what I have until things settle down.

For those in the USA, have a great Memorial Day Weekend! I'll be traveling, writing, and reading a lot.

Oh, and I just signed up to attend the TWI FIC Meet-up in San Diego! Hopefully I will see a lot of you there!

Until next time...

* * *

**Fic Rec:**

I so adore this author!

Bus Stop By: Edward's Eternal

It's Bella's birthday. A badly fitted skirt, a cocky passenger and some unwanted help make this a bus ride, and a day she never expected.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Thank you to my incredible betas and pre-readers:EdwardsFirstKiss and Tinsley Warren.

* * *

**A/N**

Wow! You all had a lot to say about the last chapter. I am all caught up on reviews. I went a little overboard and reviewed Ch. 1 reviews by mistake. So for those who received a response, I was a bit out of my mind. LOL. Huge thank you to the people who pre-read this chapter from the facebook group.

Well, let's get back to this shall we...

* * *

Chapter 36

My overbearing, stubborn, kinky as fuck, CEO boyfriend had been able to surprise me again and again. First by renting an entire island for us and now talking babies and our future. Even though I kept telling myself that I was making a big deal out of nothing; I couldn't help but think that maybe more would be in our future. I looked at my ring finger and daydreamed of the day I could call Edward mine. All mine. But I soon drifted back into reality and Edward had never given any inclination that marriage was on his mind. Things were going along nicely and I wanted to enjoy them. Even though thoughts of 'more' danced occasionally in my head, I knew that these were baby steps for my overbearing, stubborn, kinky as fuck, CEO boyfriend.

It was hard returning to reality, something we both weren't ready to do, but being back in the real world was going better than I had expected.

Edward and I had our first date night and it was fun. He took me to a Cirque Du SoleiI performance. It had been wonderful and a perfect way to return to the work week ahead.

-GD-

"Welcome back, Bella." I heard as I stepped off of the elevator.

"Thanks Leah." I smiled brightly at her. She looked happy, and I knew it was because of James, the creep.

She stood and walked with me. "Angela called and said for me to confirm several late night meetings with Mr. Cullen?"

He was fast. More date nights. "Yes. Make my calendar open to any of the times that he requests."

She nodded and turned back to her desk as I stepped into my office.

I closed my door and then slid into my desk chair. As I opened the countless emails waiting, my mind drifted back to the island. The island...it had been perfect and needed. My thoughts quickly came back to me when my phone chimed. It was a text from Edward reminding me to remember my doctor's appointment.

He had been so loving and sweetly concerned about my health. I smiled at the thought of a future with Edward, but soon realized I needed to focus on the pile of work that I needed to catch up on.

-GD-

"Are you ready?" Edward asked as he entered my office.

"For what?" I asked.

"For me to take you home." He smirked.

Well, this was a nice surprise. I closed up my laptop and quickly packed up my things. I kissed him properly before locking up. It was later than I expected and it looked as if we were the last ones in the building.

"Chinese for dinner? Or we can order Thai?" He asked. Grabbing hold of my hand.

"You decide."

"Whatever is faster, because afterward I'm going to work you out."

I gawked. "You think I've gained weight?"

He chuckled. I found nothing funny. "I'm going to fuck you, Isabella."

"Well, that's not romantic."

"Nope," he popped out. "And tonight won't be either."

-GD-

"That was...intense." I breathed out, catching my breath, as Edward leaned onto his back.

There was no need to exercise. Edward was my personal sex trainer.

"Yes it was." He said proudly of himself.

I leaned on my side as I ran my hand through his fine chest hair. "Tomorrow, I may have to come home earlier for another workout."

He arched his brows. "Oh, Ms. Swan. I can definitely help you out with that." He said, before grabbing me closer and placing a hard firm kiss on my mouth.

-GD-

I arrived early to the office to prep ahead for an important morning meeting and didn't expect Leah in for another thirty minutes. She said she would come in early to assemble the itineraries for my presentation. So when I walked past her empty desk and saw my office light on, I didn't think anything of it.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" I folded my arms in total shock.

There was James bent over my desk fiddling with my desktop.

"Oh, good morning Bella." He smirked.

"Answer me!"

He looked at me calmly, as if this was normal. "Leah has come down with a terrible illness. She was unable to get out of bed and I said I would help her out. She mentioned you had an important meeting and that she had to finalize your presentation."

I stormed over to my desk to see what he was looking at and the screen conveniently shut off.

"You are not authorized to be in here! Maybe even in this building. If Edward found out that-"

"I was only helping out my sick girlfriend. Surely he couldn't blame me for caring." It wasn't what he said, but how he said it that made my skin crawl.

I placed my things down and stood up straight next to him. "I'm not sure what your game is James, but this will end today. You are no longer welcome in this office. I will also report this to Mr. Cullen who will make sure you never enter this building again."

"Oh Bella, is that really necessary?" He cooed stepping close to me.

"Leah may trust you, but I sure as hell don't."

"My cousin has poisoned you against me?"

"Sneaking around my computer has helped." I hissed. "Now leave, before I call security!"

He chuckled deeply. "Bella. We both know they aren't in yet. In fact, we may be the only two people in the building."

I held a breath, and spoke through my teeth. "What do you want James?"

He lifted his hand and traced down my upper arm with his index finger. "Not what you are thinking."

I snatched my arm away from his touch. "Get out! Now!" I pointed towards the door.

He started to walk towards it and then turned to sit down on my lounger.

"I'm calling Edward!" I grabbed my phone.

"Don't you want to know the truth about your boyfriend?"

I glared towards him. "Not from you." I hissed.

"You've got this all wrong. I'm the good guy."

"So you keep saying."

I started to dial.

"I never murdered anyone."

I froze and turned towards him. "What did you say?"

He tilted his head and slowly said. "I never murdered anyone. Edward can't say that."

My heart started to pound out of my chest.

"I don't know what the hell happened between you and Edward, but making a statement like that...I'm sure Edward wouldn't find that humorous and in fact I'm insulted you would ever think I would believe that nonsense.

"Believe what you want but like I said, I'm the good guy. You're the one sleeping with the enemy."

"Get out of my office! You're delusional and I'm calling security!"

He stood and exited my office.

I locked my door behind him as I leaned back against it. I felt sick to my stomach. "He's a liar," I said to myself.

Edward couldn't hurt...

My head felt as if it was about to explode. I jumped at the sound of my cell ringing. It was Eric reminding me to attach his updated sheet to our presentation.

I shook my head trying to get out of the clouded funk James had caused and focused on my work at hand.

I'll talk to Edward later, I thought.

He'll explain everything.

-GD-

The presentation went well, I think. My mind was focused on what James had said earlier. I texted Edward as soon as it was over to meet me ASAP. As I entered my office, I called him and Angela told me he was in an important meeting but would be there afterward. When I heard a knock at my door, and Edward walked in, I was surprised.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

His smile fell. "Angela said it was urgent that you see me."

"Yes, but she said you were in a meeting."

He sashayed over to me and placed his hands on each side of my face. "You are the most important thing to me." He kissed me firmly.

I stared into his eyes before whispering, "James was in my office this morning sneaking around."

"What?" He stepped back.

"Well, he said he was helping Leah out, who is off sick. But I couldn't see what he was doing on my computer."

"That fucker! Did you call security? Leah is fired!"

"Edward! No, security wasn't in yet. I came early to prepare for a presentation this morning. And I'll speak to Leah. I don't think she had anything to do with this."

"You can't trust her! Or him!" He started pacing around the room. Then he placed a call on his cell. "Jenks, I want James Smith banned from this building! All buildings. If he steps foot on any property call the police and press trespassing charges!" He hung up and slammed his cell on top of my desk. "Why didn't you call me?"

Oh no. Now he was angry at me. "I left a message."

"Later this morning, Isabella! You said he was here early." He hissed.

Shit! He was pissed. His phone ranged but he kept his eyes on me. "I handled him, Edward. In fact, I told him he was not welcome here, and that I would be telling you."

He ran his hands through his hair pulling and grabbing. "You should have called me right away!"

"Edward, I handled it. But that's not what I wanted to discuss."

"What? There's more?" His phone rung. He looked at it and placed it in his pocket.

Then I thought maybe this needed to wait until we got home. "Well, no not much more. Go to your meeting and we will discuss it at home."

"What is it Isabella?" He snarled.

"Why are you angry with me?"

His cell phone rung again. He snarled at it, and I knew he was needed.

He then looked deeper into my eyes and exhaled. He walked over and took my hand in his. "I'm sorry, baby. When it comes to James, I don't trust him."

"I understand." Funny how it went both ways. "Edward, go, finish up your meeting and we will talk more about this later at home."

He was reluctant; I could see it in his eyes. He kissed my hand and released it as he told me we would talk later.

When Edward left, I slumped into my chair, exhausted and somewhat surprised by Edward's anger. I wasn't looking forward to telling him what James had said.

-GD-

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I just got up. I wasn't feeling well; I know that's not an excuse."

I leaned back into my desk chair. "Leah, are you okay?" She sounded disoriented. Not like herself.

"I feel like I was hit by a truck. My head is pounding. I've never slept in this late. Fuck! It's 4:00 pm?"

"Maybe you should see a doctor."

"No, I'm fine. I fucked up. Your presentation!"

"We managed. But we need to talk later about James. You really shouldn't have sent him here-"

"What are you talking about? James is here with me."

"He was here this morning. He said you sent him to finish the presentation hand-outs."

"No, Bella I wouldn't do that...he must have been mistaken...maybe I need to see a doctor." She sounded confused and even more distraught.

"Leah, we'll talk about it later. Take a few days off; as long as you need to. I'll manage. But please be careful. I know how you feel about James but watch out, okay? Promise me."

"Ummm, okay Bella."

When she hung up, I had a lump in my throat. Everything about this was wrong. Leah was rarely sick and to sleep in so late? And James. That man could not be trusted. Call it a gut feeling, but I was worried for Leah.

-GD-

"I wasn't angry at you, Isabella. I don't trust that asshole, James."

"Why is that?" I asked handing Edward a drink. He had just arrived home from the office.

I sat down next to him as he loosened his necktie. "Did you forget he has been trying to make a claim on my company?"

"That's just it. Why does he even think he has a claim?" I asked.

"From his uncle's lawsuit. He figured once he was dead it would transfer all to him."

I took a long sip of my gin and said. "Edward, James said something else today that was ludicrous."

"What was that?" He gulped down his drink.

"Well, it made no sense and he just blurted it out like it was a fact-"

Edward turned towards me. "Spit it out baby."

I took in a drawn breath. "Well...he accused you of being a murderer."

Edward blinked a few times and then surprised the hell out of me when he erupted into laughter.

"Edward, he was serious."

"Oh, I know." He stated. "That fucker will pay. But to accuse me? He may be right."

"What?" I gasped.

"I'm going to kill the little fucker for scaring you and telling lies!" His laughter died down.

I shook my head. "He didn't scare me. I knew it wasn't true."

He placed his hand on my knee. "I'm glad you do."

"I told him as well. You know Edward, he really should be handled, and spreading lies like that."

He chuckled. "Handled baby? Fuck, you sound all gangster and shit."

My mouth dropped. "Edward Cullen! You know what I mean."

He wiggled his eyebrows and I laughed. "Maybe I should be afraid of you, Isabella?"

"Stop and I know your heart Edward. You couldn't hurt a fly." Then we both looked at each other and chuckled. "You know what I mean."

"Only hurt consenting adults, baby?" He stood and went to pour another drink. "I need to deal with that loser. He's tried this shit before. He tried to get Zafrina to dish the dirt on me."

"Does he know about your lifestyle?"

"No. And if she even thought about telling him, she signed a non-disclosure. One that would bankrupt her if she decided to share. Also, I know things about her that she wouldn't want to become public." He smirked devilishly.

"I see."

"He's tried to blackmail us several times, but has failed every time." He said matter of factly.

"He needs to be locked up."

"I've tried."

"Oh."

"The weasel worms his way out of the charges. Has some friends on the force."

He lifted the liquor decanter and I shook my head not wanting another drink.

"Leah is going to be heart broken. She will soon figure out the truth," I added.

"Why do you care? You said you warned her."

"I did, but she really likes James. You could tell she wanted more with him."

He came back and sat down next to me. "She's better off alone."

"I still don't understand why he would think that you're a murderer. Who would you have murdered?"

"Phil." He said too quickly.

"Phil?"

"His uncle."

"Why would he think that?" I leaned closer.

"Because he never wanted to believe his death was a suicide."

I gasped. "He killed himself? But you said he was happy with your aunt. I know she died, but they were happy and then he had his own company, right?"

"All that man ever wanted was money that wasn't his. When he jumped off that balcony, he got exactly what he deserved." He took a gulp of liquor.

"Edward. How could you say that? He was your uncle."

"Isabella, he was never a part of my family. He was a gigolo that took advantage of my aunt. My aunt who happened to die while being with him. She was perfectly healthy before he entered into the picture."

I knew the family had their doubts about her death. "Maybe James says these things because of your allegations against his uncle?"

He thought about that and took another drink.

"Well whatever the case Edward, you need to press charges against him for slander or scare the living daylight out of him for going around and telling people you are a murderer."

"Oh, I'll take care of James. Don't Worry."

*********Going Down *********

* * *

Well, hmmm. James accusing Edward of murdering his uncle and Edward accusing Phil of foul play with his aunt. Whew! A lot to take in. Well, more to come soon.

* * *

Fic Rec:

EdwardsFirstKiss shared this one with me:

Begin Again by Pattyrose

You can't always start over. Life gets real, and memories of first love, no matter how passionate it may have been, get relegated to weekly, monthly, yearly, and then…occasionally. Until it's time to begin again.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Thank you to my incredible betas and pre-readers: EdwardsFirstKiss and Tinsley Warren.

* * *

**A/N**

Surprise! You all have been so patient with my posting shcedule. I thought let's get this baby out quickly.

Did he do it? That's the question most of you asked about James doing something to Leah. Most weren't concerned about Edward being a murderer. There was no way he did that, you all said.

**Oh, and I just found out that there is a book that was just released with the name Going Down. That is not a book I put out.** All the best to that author, but that's not me.

Well, let's get back to this shall we...

* * *

Chapter 37

There was a firm knock on my door. "Come in."

"Bella, can we speak?"

"Of course, Leah. Come in." I get up to sit with her on the sofa. "How are you feeling?"

"Ummm...better."

"That's good. Well, I want you to know that I spoke to Edward about James."

"Bella, I had no clue that I had asked James to help me. I wasn't myself, and I would never have given him permission to enter your office."

"He was searching through my computer."

"James was looking for the presentation." She snapped. "He was trying to be a helpful boyfriend."

I looked at her annoyed expression. "How did he get my password?"

"I keep it in the agenda in my desk drawer."

"That's not a safe place, but the fact remains; James was in my office and an unauthorized visitor. Edward has banned him from all offices—"

"Is that necessary?" Her voice rose.

She didn't seem like herself. "You don't understand, Leah—"

"That's where you're wrong. James told me about the Cullen's. What they did to his uncle." She arched a brow.

"Leah, James seems to rarely deal with facts. You can't trust him."

"But you trust Edward? He almost sent James to the hospital last night."

"What are you talking about?"

"Edward came to see James and I was at his place. He had some guy with him. He asked to speak to him alone, so they went into his office. I didn't think anything of it. They are supposed to be family!"

"There not!" I snapped. It then became a stare down match and I needed to hear what Edward had failed to tell me. "Leah, please continue."

"Well, after a few minutes I heard a scuffle and then James cry out in pain. I tried to open the office door but it was locked. I could hear them talking about Phil and Esme's name came up. But then more screams from James. I continued to bang on the door and Edward and his...goon finally opened it. James was spread across the desk bloody and bruised."

I gasped.

"Maybe I need to warn _you_ about Edward," she said sarcastically.

I narrowed my eyes in warning.

"I insisted that James go to the hospital, but he refused. I told him to press charges and that's when Edward warned me to stay out of it. He threatened me Bella! Edward told me that the only reason I still had a job was because of you."

"Leah, I didn't know."

"After all that occurred...James was more concerned about me and my job here."

I rolled my eyes. James was good. He was playing her.

Leah saw my eye roll and stiffened up. "James said that I shouldn't have to work in a hostile environment because of him."

"Hostile? I've been _very_ accommodating, and before James you were an exceptional employee. Maybe you need to figure out who's really to blame here!"

"I did. And when he offered me a position at Forest Green I accepted it."

I sat back a bit dumbfounded but more disappointed that Leah couldn't see the truth.

"I wanted you to know that I will be putting in my two weeks' notice with HR today. Bella, in spite of what has happened; I did enjoy working for you."

I nodded in agreement and said. "Leah, it has been a pleasure working with you as well. I do wish you the best." She smiled and stood. "Oh, hold on before you leave, just a moment."

I stepped out to make a call and when I returned Leah seemed more at ease.

"Thanks for waiting. Again, it was a pleasure working with you. Your two-week notice has been accepted, no need to contact HR. I did that on your behalf. Also, there is no need to work your two weeks. You will be compensated for them. But, consider today as your last day with time served. You can go to your desk and pack up your things. Security will be here shortly to assist you and take your credentials."

She looked surprised. "Bella, that won't be necessary."

"Yes it is, Leah. Unfortunately, you will be working for a man who has been trying to take Edward's company from him." I walked to the door and directed her out of my office. "Goodbye Leah."

"Goodbye, Bella." She composed herself and left.

The security guard was already at her desk. I closed the door behind her and groaned that I had to find a new assistant.

-GD-

"I really hate losing her Edward, but she was delusional. She saw James as the one. But what the hell were you thinking to beat up James and not tell me?" The fact that he had kept that from me angered me more than the fact that he had beaten him up.

He sat down next to me on his office lounger. "I told you I would handle Smith. And John was with me."

"Our security guy?"

"Yes. He has some experience in the art of persuasion."

"I've heard about his 'persuasion.'"

"He crossed the line, Bella. That fucker had it coming."

"Okay, I understand." I grin uncomfortably. James always seemed to bring out the darker side of Edward.

"Did they sweep your desktop?" He changed the subject.

"Yes. IT swept my computers, and my iPad as well as my Kindle. Which I questioned why."

"Let them do their job, Isabella. Nothing was found on them by the way."

"Great." Edward had a security sweep done on all my electrical devices; after James had been in the office and he decided to do another after Leah left.

-GD-

"I hate interviewing."

"You're the boss, Isabella. You can do whatever you want. Within reason." He joked.

"It's hard finding an assistant that fits, Edward."

"Take Angela." He says shoving a piece of steak into his mouth.

"Edward, she's _your_ assistant."

"We can share her."

"How is that going to work? Or look? People at my management level don't share executive assistants."

"They do when they're dating the boss. Isabella, this is a great solution. Angela can handle both of our schedules and it will be easier to plan functions, etc. with both of us on the same calendar."

"Edward...Angela..."

He stopped eating. "I don't know what happened between you two but I trust her."

That was a given. Angela scheduled every aspect of Edward's life. "Fine."

He smiled. "Good. See that wasn't so hard."

"What wasn't?" I asked brow arched.

"You listening to me." He popped in another piece of steak.

"Edward Cullen I always listen to you. I might not agree with everything you say, but I do listen."

"Mmm hmmm. Well I'm glad you _heard_ me on this one." He smiled, as he continued to eat.

-GD-

"June?" I asked picking up Topher.

"Early June. By then, Jasper's mom is expected to make a full recovery." Alice said, kissing Topher's nose.

"Can you wait that long squirt?" Tanya asked, kicking off her heels.

I handed Topher over to his mom. Tanya had to work late and asked me to watch Christopher because the nanny had some emergency. I hadn't had much quality time with him recently and was happy to do it.

"How's mommy's little man?" Tanya cooed throwing him up in the air.

"I wouldn't do that; I just feed him." I warned.

"June is fine, it gives me more time to plan and Jasper and I have forever to be married." Alice smiled.

"Forever squirt?"

"I hope so." She said shyly.

"Well, I hope so too. But if forever comes before expected, I just finished looking over all of your documents. Everything is in order. You have my blessing to sign away." Tanya gave Topher back to me.

"Great. I'll tell Jasper that his lawyers will have it this week?"

Tanya nodded.

"Have you spoken to Alec?" I asked.

"Not since our last session."

"You're not in a rush." Alice added.

"I filed the papers last week." She walked into her bedroom as we followed.

Alice sat on her bed as I stood holding Topher while she changed her clothes. "Don't you want to take more time to think this over?" I asked.

"Time isn't going to change his betrayal."

"You know..." Alice sounded hesitant. "Some women forgive the first time."

Tanya poked her head out of the closet. "Yes, I know. And those same women I represent after the third or fourth time. Look, I have thought this through. Yes, I have counseled clients who were able to move on after infidelity and miraculously reconciled. I tried. I tried to push away the hurt and pain and see past it. But every time I see him, I see her. Every time he's late or every time he doesn't answer his phone, I wonder. I can't help it. It doesn't matter if it was a one-time thing. Sadly, I believe the asshole. The problem is that I could possibly forgive him, but I can't forget." Then, there was a silent pause. "Am I wrong? I can't forget that it happened so how can I forgive him? I want to. God knows I have tried, but it's as if my heart is literally broken. His words can't glue back the pieces." She looked over at Topher. "I tried for him. To give my son a family. To ignore everything, go to counseling, and evaluate myself. You know what I discovered? I'm a stubborn bitch. Loyal to the core. I could have fucked hundreds of men, but I didn't. And I'm not exaggerating!"

"We know." I rolled my eyes. She was always trying to be persuaded by men to have sex with them.

"But I didn't Bella. Remember that hot cheese guy?"

"Yes!" Alice chimed in. "He was the fondue guy!"

We were at one of our many happy hours and we tried this new place. They were known for their fondues. This incredible handsome guy was at the table across from us. Tanya and he somehow turned eating fondue into foreplay. It was a very interesting night, and the guy tried to get Tanya to join him for a private nightcap. But she didn't. She loved Alec.

"You still love Alec." I said.

"I will always love Alec. He's the father of my child."

"You love him." I said again.

"Yes, Isabella I love him." She snarled. "But love isn't enough."

And that was the hardest thing to hear. These two people loved each other but even that wasn't enough to keep them together.

-GD-

"Hey, how was it? What's wrong?" Edward asked as I crawled into his lap.

He was looking over some papers on the sofa.

"Tanya and Alec are getting a divorce."

He sat down the papers, wrapped his arms around me, and kissed my hair. "I'm very sorry to hear that. Is Tanya alright?"

I shook my head. "She's putting up a good show but she looks tired. Defeated. I have never seen her like this Edward. What hurts the most is that they love each other and that's not enough."

"I see. Well, Isabella, unfortunately for some that may be the case. But baby for us, I count that our love will sustain us until the end of time."

I gawked at him. "Edward that was a very romantic thing to say."

"I can be romantic as fuck when I want to baby."

I laughed then kissed him. "I love you, Mr. you surprise the hell out of me with romance Cullen."

He chuckled and ran his nose down the side of my face inhaling. "I have missed you, Isabella. You smell good."

"I smell like poopy diapers and baby spit up."

He leaned back with a look of disgust. "That reminds me, how did the rest of your doctor's visit go today?"

Edward and I had gone to my gynecologist appointment together, but there was an emergency at the office. I insisted that he leave to handle it. He had heard mostly what I wanted to discuss with my doctor. I would be able to have children and the polyps could get better with time. He said that using surgery to remove them each time could lower my chances of getting pregnant. I decided to wait and see. Edward didn't feel that confident about it. The thought of having something abnormal growing inside my uterus wasn't too appealing, but it was what it was. I joked about a baby growing inside of me and that made him turn green. Besides, my test for cancer came out negative and I was given a clean bill of health.

"We can still fuck Edward, so I can say the visit went well."

He gasped in fake shock with that smirk on his face. "Isabella, I'm surprised at you. Fucking isn't my only concern." I raised my eyebrow. He quickly turned me onto my back and hovered over me. "I like to do other things to you too." He pressed his mouth over one nipple and bit down."

"Augh!" My chest rose. He gnawed and bit through my blouse. Sucking and pulling my swollen nub. "Edward..." I moaned as I lifted my hip up against him.

He was hard.

I grabbed a hold of his hair and pulled. Edward groaned into my chest and started torturing my other nipple. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him on top of me. The full force of his weight confined me to the sofa. He continued to pull and suck my nipple through my blouse as I played with his hair.

After a while, I needed to feel more of him. I started to quickly unbutton my blouse and yanked my bra down exposing my breasts. Edward grabbed hold of one and squeezed it as he popped the other back into his mouth. My body tried to push upward as the pull from my nipple spread down deeper in my core. I started to wiggle underneath him, but Edward was too busy to notice. I was going to come that way if he continued.

"Edward, your pants. Take off your pants."

He thrust his hard-on rubbing it up and around my skirt. Teasing me by barely giving me the friction I needed there. It was pure torture. All I could do was lay there as he started to fuel the building fire inside of me.

Watching him take pleasure in my breasts was too much. I exploded. He didn't let up. I was too sensitive. I pulled and yanked on his hair as he continued to pull on my puckered buds with his teeth. "Edward please!" I begged.

I felt his left hand slide down my body until he reached the lace of my panties. His finger traced the lace giving me chills as I thrusted upward. He paused, and I moaned before he looked up with a pop of my nipple and said, "You're eager tonight."

"I always want you."

"Mmmm that's a really good thing Isabella." Then he ripped through my panties and shoved two fingers deep inside me.

I moaned out. Wanton and needy. Greedy for more. I pushed my hips up wanting his fingers to go deeper. Edward obliged and started to pound into me. He was fucking me hard with his hand.

"Yes!" I moaned as he shifted to his side.

"Is this what you want, Isabella?"

"Fuck yes!"

His hand moved incredibly fast. Building quickly to my second orgasm.

"Edward...ahh...yes, yes, yes!" I twisted as pleasure soared through me.

I bucked and shook for a few moments, falling back down into this realm. When I was finally coherent, I looked into Edward's beautifully darkened eyes.

"Oh baby, we're just getting started."

* * *

******Going Down*******

Whew! I need a moment.

Well, a lot happened in this chapter. Leah, Tanya. Poor thing. Alice set a date. Whew, a lot. More to come. So, let's hear it.

* * *

Fic rec:

I love this concept! Read all of them and loved them.

This and That By: LadyHazelK

Word or photo prompts I happen to do. There is no set length and no set pairings; nothing is certain, except for the prompt's criteria. Mostly Twilight Fandom, but open to others; some may not be fandom related at all, but instead for fun. No copyright infringement is intended. All genres and generally rated T or M, but is tagged M, just in case.


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

* * *

**A/N**

**Happy Independence Day America! Wishing all of you a very Happy and Safe 4th of July. And the rest of the world a Happy Monday!**

**Giving out some hugs if you don't mind today.**

**Thank you to my incredible betas and pre-readers:EdwardsFirstKiss and Tinsley Warren. They have a lot of work to do, cleaning up after me, and I make a huge mess. Thank you both for your assistance and giving your time!**

**Thank you for all your reviews and comments. And for rec'ing, sharing, tweeting and pimping this Fic! I haven't finished responding to the last chapter reviews, but I will finish. I haven't forgotten you.  
**

**Ya'll had a lot to say about the last chapter. Many empathized with Tanya. Was disappointed Leah stayed with James. Oh, and that lemon wasn't bad ;)**

**Well, let's see what these two are up to now.**

* * *

**Chapter 38**

"You're staring at me." Edward yawned. His arm covered his eyes.

"You're nice to look at." I smiled. Propped up on my elbow as I faced him.

He peeked through his arm and smirked. "You're not bad either." He turned to his side and stared into my eyes. "You're a strange bird, Isabella."

"That's calling the kettle black." I laughed. Then squealed as he began to tickle me.

-GD-

"Come in." I said, as I finished up the last contract.

"Bella, are you ready?" Angela asked.

We were going to lunch. My idea. I wanted us to have a fresh start if she was going to assist me. "I just need to grab my things."

For me, this was a trial period. I needed to see if we still clicked. Edward saw our working relationship as permanent. He even tried to move my office down the hall from his but was unsuccessful. I liked where I was, and had told him too many times to count. Edward was a determined man, but I was more so. There was not going to be any more special treatment. Sharing Angela was enough. I wanted to be treated like everyone else. Which seemed impossible, but it was my wish.

We headed down to the garage and Angela insisted on driving. When she walked up to a silver two-seater sports car I paused. "Nice car."

"Thank you, it's a company car." My eyes grew wide. "Edward recently purchased it."

Damn! I didn't get one, I thought. I could feel a hint of jealousy spreading, but I quickly squashed that. Edward respected Angela, and she has never shown romantic signs of interest towards him. Besides, she gets the car and I get him.

We had a pleasant chat weaving in and out of traffic. Angela was still getting used to the manual gearshift, yet she drove as if we were in the Indy 500.

-GD-

Over lunch we talked about my calendar; upcoming meetings and hiring a receptionist to sit at Leah's old desk. Angela would stay with Edward on the executive floor of course. But when it came to my needs, I would email or text her my request. All scheduled visitors would have to see her first before being sent down to my office. If there was a receptionist, Angela's time would be better spent than greeting guests. I had visitors daily, and having someone on my floor to assist was a great idea.

Lunch was surprisingly pleasant, and I could feel the air changing between us. Finding trust in Angela again wasn't that difficult. I couldn't blame her for being loyal to Edward. He needed that in an assistant, and so did I.

-GD-

"Edward, you bought Angela a car?"

"I also gave her a raise. Why? Would you like one?"

"Sure." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay." He continued to read his report.

I cozied up my feet onto his lap as I said, "Just like that? Poof, and now you're Oprah? You get a car! And you get a car!" I pointed dramatically around the living room.

"Angela is taking on more responsibility in addition to you. So yes, she gets a car." Edward shook his head and continued to read.

"It was your idea Edward."

He put down the report and turned towards me. "Is she not working out?" He asked concerned.

"She's fine. Great in fact."

"Good." He went back to reading.

I was about to get up until Edward grabbed hold of my foot and started massaging it. It felt wonderful, and I laid there while he read and rubbed.

-GD-

"Bella?"

"Yes Angela."

"I'm sorry to bother you, but Rafael called and they need you at the Thomas shoot."

I looked at my watch and it was after 5:30 pm. "Did they say why?"

"He said it was a matter of a difference of opinions and they need yours to finalize the shoot."

Damn! Edward and I had plans tonight. "Okay, tell him I'm on my way. And can you let Edward know that I will be running late?"

"Of course."

"Thanks Angela."

I quickly packed up my things and hurried out of the office.

-GD-

The photo shoot was being held in the warehouse district. It was a beautiful cool evening, surprising for August. But you could tell September was quickly approaching.

When I entered the photo shoot, I didn't see Mr. Thomas. I did see Rafael taking pictures of one of the models. I waited until he finished and asked, "Where's Dan? What's going on?"

"Bella," he kissed both of my cheeks. "He stepped out."

"What's the issue?" I asked.

"Everyone, could you give us a minute?" He announced. Everyone scattered. "Dan wanted to go over a new concept."

"What? Now? We can't just...we've already set-up this ad!" Mr. Thomas must have been mad. The time and energy spent on his environmental campaign...and he wants to discuss a new direction?

"Bella, please don't worry. I happen to have a few samples of what he was thinking about adding. Gary!" He shouted. "Hit the spots." Suddenly, blinding bright lights beamed into the center of the shot. "Now Bella, can you just stand over there while I check the placements of the cameras?"

"Okay?"

"Bella, trust me. I just need to show you. Here." He pulled me in front of his camera and positioned me. "Gary! Hold that spotlight! Bella, stay here, I need to adjust my camera and then I'll show you. It will be easier to explain then, okay?"

"Okay."

So I stood under the blinding bright lights. I could see Rafael's shadow in the distance. Then him talking to someone and directing me to move to the right. It was hard to see and hear him over the music playing in the background. For a moment there was no one around. I called out his name and received no answer. I was about to move from my spot when a shadow approached. The music changed. It wasn't like before, this was...softer and romantic.

Suddenly, a globe held up by two hands appeared on the wall next to me. Then another to my left and then one behind me. I turned to look at it closer, and then heard footsteps approaching. I looked out past the bright lights and saw no-one.

But then I heard, "If I could give you the world I would." As Edward appeared. I looked at him in shock as he continued. "But if you agree to be my wife Isabella, I will give you my heart and soul for eternity."

Breathless, I stared in awe.

As Edward now stood in front of me he bent down on one knee; and everything suddenly became surreal.

"Isabella Swan, you are my world. I live and breathe by you. I love you. You've changed me. Please do me the honor of agreeing to become my wife?"

"Oh Edward..." I whispered.

Could this be real? I thought. It felt as if I were dreaming.

His eyes beamed full of confidence with a hint of self-doubt.

How could he ever doubt my love for him?

I kneeled down. "Edward," I choked out. Tears streamed down my face. "I love you so much. Yes. Yes! I will marry you."

He grabbed hold of my arms and pulled me into a proper kiss.

All of my shock and joy grew into that kiss. It felt new, strangely. The desire grew as I lost my balance almost falling to the ground.

"Baby," Edward said in-between kisses. "I love you so much!"

"Oh, Edward."

"Since the first time I saw you that night dancing, I knew you were the one. You possess my thoughts, control my heart, and can make me feel insane."

"Ditto," I laughed through my tears.

He started to kiss me everywhere, and my tears poured out harder as we embraced.

When I heard a sniffle that wasn't mine I paused. "Edward?" I leaned back, and then looked passed the lights. I could see shadows from afar.

He kissed the side of my cheek and whispered, "Surprise."

Suddenly, Alice and Tanya came into view as they both ran towards me; followed by my mother.

"Oh my god! Edward!" I yelled out in joy and leaped up before they tackled me.

We all jumped up and down and hugged and cried. I also saw Esme and Carlisle standing next to my dad. He didn't seem as enthusiastic as my mother but he shook Edward's hand.

Esme walked over to me and gave me an awkward hug. Which was not her fault. Ever since I had found out about her affair, it had been a bit strained from my end. She didn't know that I knew, and I was trying to act normal, but Carlisle was such a good man. Yet, I didn't dwell on that thought. I was getting married. To Edward freakin Cullen!

I looked over to my boyfriend-fiancé who had an infectious grin splayed on his face. I blew him a kiss as he winked and opened up a small box.

I gasped.

We all turned to see the gigantic diamond. The box was small but the diamond could barely fit inside.

"Edward!" I threw my hands in surprise over my mouth.

He strolled over to me. "I think there's something that needs to be placed on your finger. I want everyone to know that you're mine."

He took out the behemoth ring and placed it on my left ring finger.

"I have always been yours," I stated.

"Damn right!" He wrapped his arms around me and then pulled me into him.

"Edward, the ring is incredible, and huge!"

He chuckled. "I want all the fuckers to know you're taken."

Oh, my very controlling, jealous finance`. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I have a few ideas." He whispered in my ear.

I know I turned a few shades of red after what we had done the night before. I wanted to have some kinky fuckery and of course Edward obliged.

"Congratulations, honey." My dad said as I released Edward and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Dad."

Carlisle was behind him hugging his son before he approached and said, "Welcome to the family, Bella."

****GD*****

* * *

Well, was that a surprise? It sure was for Bella.

Well?

* * *

These next few weeks are going to be a bit busy for me. I will have the next chapter up mid-July. I hope everyone is enjoying their summer vacations and just manly enjoying the warm weather.

* * *

Fic Rec:

Overdue By: MrsSpaceCowboy

Alice changing her mind about coming home is nothing new. It's her MO. There was one quick phone call to drop the bomb, and I haven't heard a word from her since.


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

**Thank you to my incredible betas and pre-readers: EdwardsFirstKiss and Tinsley Warren. A special thank you to Midnight Cougar for pre-reading.**

* * *

A/N

Well was that last chapter a surprise?

Does anyone remember the song No Air, by Jordin Sparks?

* * *

**Chapter 39**

"We can have a double wedding!" Alice cheered.

"Alice, we've only been engaged less than seventy-two hours. Besides, you have been planning your dream wedding since you could say Prada."

"Oh, Bella. It would be amazing."

"It would be, but I'm thinking a long engagement."

"Having doubts already?" Tanya asked.

"Not at all. I don't know. Right now it's...good."

Tanya smiled. "Why mess up a good thing?"

"Maybe..." I took a sip of my juice. We decided to meet for breakfast at one of our old stomping grounds. Angela had cleared my schedule until Tuesday at Edward's request. He said he thought I would need my rest—and he was right. It had been a very busy weekend. We'd had breakfast with his parents on Saturday, lunch with mine, then dinner all together. In-between eating and celebrating, Edward had given me quite a workout.

I stretched, feeling the soreness throughout my body, and thought I had better make an appointment for a deep tissue massage.

"So, no date is set yet?" Tanya probed for more information.

"Ummm...no, not yet." I dragged out my answer. "Edward doesn't see why I would want a long engagement, though he's been playing around with dates. December-"

"Of this year?" Alice clarified. I nodded. "That is too soon to plan a wedding. Let alone confirm a venue, Bella."

"That's what I told him. He threw out February, April, and May. But I told him I would need to think about it."

"How long do you want to wait, Bella?" Tanya wanted to know.

"I was thinking about a fall wedding. This fall would be too soon, but next year would be perfect."

"Oh, I can picture it now..."Alice sighed. Wheels were apparently turning in her head as her eyes glazed over in thought.

I chuckled and said, "Of course, you two will be my matrons of honor."

Alice clapped in joy. "Oh, which one?"

"Both. You will both play equal parts. I don't care if you want to be called bridesmaids or what—but you both will be by my side."

Alice grabbed both Tanya's and my hands. "Always!" She squeezed.

"So, what did lover boy say when he proposed?"

I was amazed with how well Tanya was taking this. I was concerned she would become a recluse again. "You were there."

"We couldn't hear a thing, Bella. The music was drowning him out, Alice added.

"I think Edward did that on purpose. It was hard to keep your mother quiet, Bella. He had to turn up the music to not spoil the surprise." Tanya chuckled.

The front of the warehouse was staged as the fake makeshift shoot. The back of the warehouse, covered by drapes, hosted the cocktail party, which I found out about after his proposal. It had been decorated elegantly with white and silver cocktail tables as well as loungers. There had been servers passing trays of food and libations behind the scenes all while Edward proposed to me.

I asked Edward what he would have done if I had said no. He snorted at me as if I was out of my mind. The cocky bastard. After everyone had congratulated us, the evening became a full-blown engagement party, with dancing and...

I stopped that train of thought and started to go over what Edward had said to me that night. I remembered it exactly, but there was a part that was strange...unfamiliar.

"Bella? Bella?"

"Earth to Bella!" Tanya yelled.

"What?" I looked between the two of them.

"What's wrong?" Alice sounded concerned.

"Nothing." I took a sip of water.

"Bullshit. What is it?" Tanya leaned in and gave me a strange look.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking about Edward's proposal."

"Then why the hell do you look like your pet just died?"

I rolled my eyes. "I was just concentrating. Edward said something that I forgot about."

"What was it?" Alice asked.

"That's what I'm trying to remember. I was thinking about the party last Friday and dancing...dancing. Edward said he knew the first time he saw me dancing?"

"Awww." Alice sighed. "Love at first sight."

"Yeah, but the first time we saw each other was in an elevator. I wasn't dancing."

"Maybe you were and didn't remember that part." Alice smiled.

She was the one always dancing and chipper. "It was at work, late at night, and I wasn't dancing, Alice."

"Bella, maybe you're mistaken," Tanya added.

"Hmmm... Maybe you're right." I thought for a moment. "But I know I'm not mistaken. I know what Edward said."

It was silent for a moment as we all stared at each other.

"Bella, it might not be what you're thinking," Tanya warned.

"What may not be?" Alice asked.

"Edward saw me before that night. Even though he has always said that he never saw me until we were in the elevator together. He said he heard me during the Apple negotiations. But..."

"I'm sure he has a logical explanation," Tanya said with a nod of her head.

Then my gut started to turn. "That's just it; he always has a logical explanation for everything."

Tanya sat back in her chair in thought, but stared at me knowingly.

Was I going to pursue it, or just let it go? I was engaged to the man of my dreams, the man I loved with all of my heart and soul, yet...

"I'm sure it's nothing Bella," Tanya stated wearily.

I nodded in agreement and changed the subject to Alice and her wedding plans.

-GD-

I sat at my desk in deep thought. Running through my mind and trying to remember my conversation with Edward regarding us. Our introduction in the elevator. Interrogating him at the jazz club. The first time we made love. Our first fight. The first time he told me that he loved me...

My phone startled me out of my musings. "Bella, Rosalie would like to see you in her office, if you're available?"

I couldn't help seeing the humor in that Angela was delicately expressing Rosalie's wishes; I was sure of that. "If I was available?" She usually ordered me to her office.

I went straight up to see Rosalie, who was just as friendly as I had expected.

"Bella, where are we with the LHF contract?" she asked even before I sat down.

We were working on a joint project, unfortunately. "Everything is on schedule. Eric is going over the layouts to present to the client."

She kept typing as she always did and never looked up. I wasn't sure if it was the fact we were going to be sisters-in-law or the fact I was sick and tired of the strain between us, but I felt that moment was the time to lay everything out on the table.

"Rosalie, we missed you on Friday. I'm sure Edward would have wanted you to be there."

She stopped typing and arched one fine threaded brow. "I love my brother. You may not believe that."

"I know you do. In your own...way. Rosalie, I don't want to be the one who causes a strain in your relationship."

She folded her arms and leaned back. "Bella...Edward and I have always had our differences. As I said, I do love my brother. I just don't trust his concept of love...or him. The selfish ass." She chuckled darkly. My eyes grew wide. "You look surprised; you shouldn't be."

"From the first time we met Rosalie, you've been..."

"Unpleasant?"

"That's a word."

She sniggered. "And now you're going to be my sister-in-law. How ironic." Her face soured.

"You were hoping for someone else."

"We don't always get what we want."

"What did I do to you, Rosalie? Your brother fell in love with me and I with him. But you had issues with me before I had even met Edward." She huffed out. "See, that right there. Why don't we finally clear the air? What aren't you telling me?"

"Bella, look, congratulations on marrying my brother. Am I happy he chose you? No. But I'm not surprised."

"I'm surprised by you, Rosalie." She was still holding out. "I always admired your straight forwardness. You never sugarcoated anything until..." Then I realized something uncomfortable. "You don't trust me?"

"No, I don't."

"What could I have done? I didn't go after your brother for his money, if that's what you're thinking?"

"You took the Apple account from under me."

What now? I signed the Apple account years ago before I ever worked for the Cullens.

"Better yet, Bella, it was handed to you." Her eyes narrowed. "Now you know. I don't appreciate having the rug pulled from under me—and by you and my dear brother. But yeah, congratulations are in order for getting everything you wanted."

Not understanding, I knew I sat there looking like a complete fool. Some of the puzzle pieces had seemed to be missing and I couldn't wrap my head around this puzzle.

"Rosalie, I truly have no clue what the hell you're talking about. I landed the Apple account before I started here, before. I knew you or your family."

She rolled her eyes. "It's just a coincidence that the very deal that would have landed me the COO position was sabotaged by my brother's fiancée?"

I remembered Edward telling me that they had the account before Apple looked in another direction. "I didn't know..." I was in shock. "Why now? Why are you telling me this now?"

"You said you wanted to 'clear the air'? Well, air cleared."

"I worked hard for that contract, Rosalie. Honestly, I didn't even know you were my opposition. All I knew was Apple wanted to look at smaller, independent agencies."

She studied my face. Yes bitch, I didn't know.

"Bella, I was also in negotiations with Apple. That contract was going to prove to my mother that I was ready to take over the operations of this company. Mother hadn't decided if it would be Edward or me to advance to the COO position. The Apple contract would have been the icing on the cake that I needed. Edward and I were neck and neck, and then poof, the account was taken by a no-name salesperson represented from a no-name agency."

"And you think I had something to do with that on purpose? Like I said—"

"Both Edward and you had something to do with it. How do you think they got your name?"

"They called the Johnsons." They were the owners of the agency.

"And asked specifically for you?" she stated, amused. "Weren't you a junior agent? This was Apple!"

I was dumbfounded. No, never, I thought. They wanted me because I was new with fresh ideas; I vaguely remembered the conversation with the Johnsons. She was lying. Edward didn't even know me...then it hit me. He had said, "Since the first time I saw you that night dancing, I knew you were the one."

The air felt as if it had been punched out of me.

Edward knew of me. How? I thought. And this... I looked around the office. Was all of this because of him?

"Does Edward know the Johnsons?" I asked, softer.

Rosalie tilted her head and answered, "Edward knows everyone in the business. It wouldn't surprise me."

And that was when my whole world collapsed.

Everything I thought I knew—Edward, myself—it all came to a head.

The man I loved did all of this...to what? Manipulate my world? Get what he wanted, when he wanted it?

My head started to spin. Disturbing thoughts flooded my mind. I sat there, ignoring Rosalie, as she stared at me with a puzzled expression.a

I felt sick. Sweat started to spread across my body.

Damn you, Edward!

"Rosalie, consider this my two-week notice." I stood on trembling legs. The room felt as if it were spinning. I grabbed the lamp on her desk to steady myself.

"Bella?"

"I know the last thing you want to hear right now is me asking you to do me a favor, but I truly didn't know anything about the Apple deal. I need you not to mention my leaving to Edward. I want to tell him myself."

She nodded, stood, and looked as if she wanted to say something but didn't.

I exited her office and headed straight out the front door.

I needed air.

Yet, none was found.

* * *

*******GD********

Yup, going to let that sink in.

* * *

Fic Rec:

Say Something by MariahajilE

"You're the one that I love, and I'm saying goodbye." Because giving in to your fears can mean losing the one person who can chase them away.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Thank you to my incredible betas and pre-readers: EdwardsFirstKiss and Tinsley Warren. Hugs to Midnight Cougar for her insights on this chapter.

* * *

**A/N**

**First, thank you for all your reviews and rec's. I've received a lot of new readers. I wanted to take the time to say how grateful I am for all of you. Everyday we seem to hear about some tragedy in our world, and I appreciate you joining me in my made up one. I wanted to just drop the rest of the chapters and live in wedding plans and sexy lemons world. But decided to continue as plan, and hope the drama only stays in the story and not in our real world. One can hope.**

**I know a few of you were waiting for this ball to drop. And a bunch of you expressed you're pissed at me. But remember I said this will be a HEA. Don't forget that :)**

**It's time to face the music.**

* * *

Chapter 40

The door opened and I took a deep, shuddering breath. I heard his footsteps as he entered the living area. He went straight to the bar to mix a drink. I sat on the sofa, moving my ring around, until I heard his surprise.

"Isabella, baby, how long have you been there?" He walked over and turned on the side lamp. "Why are you in the dark...?" He started to ask, amused, until he saw my face.

I could imagine the sight of me. Even with waterproof mascara, some had to have run off. I had spent the remainder of the afternoon crying and packing. I thought I cried the last tears away, until I felt a fresh batch pool in front of Edward.

"Baby, what is it? What's wrong?" He quickly sat next to me, and reached out. I cringed at his touch, which startled us both.

I took another deep breath and said, "Edward, I'm giving you one chance to come clean with me."

He stared; his expression a bit confused at first, then frowned. "I did not kill my uncle, Isabella. How could you think—?"

"No!" I shouted. "I know you couldn't kill anyone."

"Then what is going on?" He looked perturbed.

Hell no! I thought to myself. He was not going to turn this on me.

"Is there anything you haven't told me? About us, you and me, that I don't know?"

He sat back without a thought. "Isabella, I don't know where this is all coming from, but I do not have anything else to tell you about us; except that I love you and want to get married as soon as possible." He leaned forward and swept my hair to one side.

As he started to kiss my shoulder, my heart swelled. Conflicted and torn. "Stop! Please." I softly begged the last word. I turned my body away and faced him. "You said you knew the first time you saw me dancing."

His brows furrowed. The moment of understanding crossed his mind; he couldn't hide it in his eyes. "Isabella, I knew you were the one the first time I saw you."

"That's just it, Edward. The first time we saw each other was in the elevator. Actually, that's the first time I had seen you. But, it wasn't your first time seeing me, was it?"

"Where is this all coming from?" he asked defensively.

"From the web of lies that keeps coming out of your mouth!"

"Isabella, watch your tone!"

I stood up. Tears had now dried—sadness overtaken by an all-consuming anger. "Don't you fucking start with the Dom, Edward. How long did you know me? How long were you playing puppet master with my life?" He said nothing. "You asshole! You have been lying to me all this time! I thought I got this job on my own merits, but no, Edward Cullen wanted to play God and fuck up everyone's life!"

He jumped up. "That is not what happened!"

"You should have told me! You should have come clean in the first place."

"How did you find out? Tanya?" He nervously ran his hand through his hair.

My knees buckled. What the fuck? "Tanya? You're telling me Tanya had something to do with this?" I couldn't believe that; there was no way she'd cross me like that.

"No, it was Alec. Bella, when Alec and Tanya came to the club in New York, I happened to see you on the dance floor. Then when I saw Tanya talking to you, I asked Alec later about you."

That little fucker!

"Why didn't you tell me then, Edward?" I screamed the question.

"I wanted to...but I was with Zafrina. I had made a commitment to her as my submissive."

"Wait, I was the cause of you two breaking up?" I threw my hands in the air.

"Not exactly. Although, I couldn't get you out of my mind. There was something about you that I couldn't let go of."

"You should have told me. All this fucking time...you hid things from me—important things! I feel like a fool!"

"Isabella, you shouldn't feel that way! I wanted to tell you. Many times, but...I didn't know how to approach the subject. I thought time would be on my side. In time it wouldn't sound as crazy if we got to know each other—"

"Everything about you...this..." I waved a hand between the two of us, and took a deep breath. "Edward, you have been manipulating my life for years! You even handed me over the Apple account—"

"Rosalie! This is how you found out?"

"Are you fucking listening!" I screamed out, and startled him. There was a first time for everything. "You started the ball rolling with your confessional proposal. You," I pointed my finger at him, "were the one to keep all of this from me. You cannot blame anyone else but your own damn self! Rosalie thought I was in cahoots with your ass. But the joke was on me," I shook my head, "because I thought I earned my career. I had no fucking clue that you were playing Godfather in the shadows!"

Edward stepped towards me. Eyes dark. "Isabella, I have told you that I go after what I want."

I took a step forward. "Without thinking about anyone else but yourself and the consequences?"

He stepped directly in front of me. "A," he hissed. "I don't regret what I did. I had to know you, and if helping guide you towards me was a crime, then so be it! If I had to do it all over again, I wouldn't change a thing; it got me you."

Our chests both heaved as we stood scowling at the other.

I sighed heavily and said, "If you had only trusted me enough. Maybe...if you had only trusted faith enough. We would have found our way to each other. No lies. No deceit. Just love...but now..."

"Does it matter how we got here? It doesn't change the fact we love each other."

"I do love you, Edward. But your deceit has changed everything." I stepped close to him, placed my hand on his chest, over his heart, and kissed him on his cheek. He stared, mystified, as I turned to grab the last of my things. "Goodbye Edward."

He grabbed a hold of my arm and turned me around. "No! You can't go like this, Isabella. No more running!"

"This is not running! This is using my common sense! This is me making the decision to step away from my manipulating control freak!"

"You knew who I was."

"I thought I did."

"Nothing has changed."

"You have changed."

"You have changed me."

I shook my head. "No, you will always be who you are...that won't change. I am the one who has changed. Fuck!" I sighed. "I knew something was off. I questioned so many things...you blinded me. Nothing fucking added up. I told you that! Yet...I wanted to believe you. When everything inside me was telling me to run. Damn it, Edward. I should have run and kept running. From the moment I met you." I chuckled darkly. "From the moment our paths were planned." I glared at him. "You blinded me—"

"You didn't want to see!" He snapped. "You knew that no matter how or why, we were destined to be together. I saw you, I wanted you, be damned, fine. But I was right. We fit."

"See...if you'd just told me, trusted me with the truth...things might have been different."

"I'm telling you now!"

"Yes, you are. Finally being honest with me...but it's too late."

"You knew. You fucking just admitted that you knew who I was. I kept things from you. Okay... Fuck! But it was all for you."

"I know," I admitted. "When were you going to tell me, Edward? You said at the right time, but we both know that time would have never come. You lied, manipulated my career...my life. You orchestrated this elaborate scheme like one of your hostile takeovers. Did it give you a high? Turn you on?" There was a low growl rumbling from Edward's core.

"You are my drug."

My heart skipped. A sharp pain sparked inside it.

"Bella, we can work this out. You said you loved me?"

"I do," I whispered. "I love you deeply, Edward, but..."

"Then I'll fight for you. For us. We can get through this! Just like we've gotten through everything else." He squeezed his hand firmer around me.

"Let go of my arm, Edward." He refused. "Let go of my arm!" He released it. "I gave my two weeks' notice today. The rest of my things will be picked up by the movers this weekend."

"Bella," he choked out my name.

"You lied, Edward. About everything. We need some time apart. I need time to think. I do love you...but now I understand that love isn't always enough."

I took one last look into his beautiful eyes and hurried out the door. But not before I heard Edward ask, "Does anyone want to know everything about the person they love?"

* * *

*******GD******

I'm just going to be standing by to read your comments. I am still responding to the last chapters, so I haven't forgotten yours.

If you noticed my posts are late in the US, it's because my free time is after 10pm. I figure post and you will see it in the morning, or whenever. Remember there's a Facebook page. Links on my profile page.

* * *

Fic Rec: Evading Edward by VampiresHaveLaws.

Bella's first encounter with Edward instantly leads to a mutual dislike. She is the new girl in town who has attracted more than one admirer and he's the boy who usually gets what he wants. So how will one evade when the other is set to conquer?


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

**Thank you to my incredible betas and pre-readers: EdwardsFirstKiss and Tinsley Warren. Hugs to Midnight Cougar for her insight on the next few chapters!**

* * *

**A/N**

**I love the passion you have shown for this Fic. Always surprised by all the support and thank you for the comments, reviews, Fic pimps and shout outs. I'm still responding to reviews, there were a slew of them. I haven't missed yours.**

**The last chapter seemed to divide into Team Edward or Team Bella.**

**Let's try to get these two back as team Edward and Bella.**

**Song choice: Gravity by Sara Barellies.**

* * *

Chapter 41

Two weeks.

I needed to take a shower.

I needed to wash my hair and shave.

In the very least, I needed to feel human again.

The phone rang, like clockwork. I didn't need to look at it to know it was 1:00 a.m.

I got out of bed and stood under scalding hot water until it was ice cold. I crawled back into bed while staring into the darkness until blacking out in exhaustion.

Two weeks.

That was my routine for two weeks.

The phone rang at 12:00 noon. I answered, breathing heavy. "You are the one who lied!"

"I _never_ lied to you! I did it _all_ for us!" Edward yelled.

He did, and I knew it.

"How am I supposed to trust you? Trust myself knowing..."

Silence.

I agonized for weeks. Who had I become? Knowing something was off, yet ignoring every damn sign.

Silence.

I hung up.

The phone rang at 6:00 p.m. He was consistent. And persistent. I wanted to scream—yell—but I only had silence.

Two weeks.

Two weeks of Edward calling me at the same time each day.

Two weeks, and nothing had changed.

Words weren't helping. The pain hadn't gone away.

I'd laid in the darkness most nights not wanting to feel. Tired of the tears.

My cell rang.

It was 1:00 a.m.

-GD-

"Fuck! It stinks in here. Bella, wake up!"

I didn't want to deal with them.

"Wake the fuck up!" Tanya yelled, as she shook me. "What the hell happened?"

I stared at her as she threw off the sheets.

She crawled into bed and wrapped her arms around me. Nothing more was said for a while. We just lay there.

"Come!" she ordered, pulling me out of bed and into the bathroom.

She stripped me of my pajamas and pulled me into the shower. She squirted shower gel all over me. "Scrub!" Then started to wash my hair.

"Is she okay?" Alice asked. I didn't know she was there.

"She will be," Tanya answered, as she pushed me out of the shower straight into Alice's awaiting arms.

Alice dried me off, while Tanya removed her wet clothes. "Dry her hair while I find something to wear."

"Look in the closet, my black jeans will fit you."

Alice dried my hair and got me dressed in fresh, clean clothes. I wanted to crawl back in bed but they refused.

"You need to eat!" Tanya commanded.

When I walked into the living room, I noticed the pile of Kleenexes had been removed. I also smelled the aroma of food coming from the kitchen, and I was surprised to see Tanya's housekeeper.

"Thank you, we'll serve ourselves. You can start in the bedroom. The sheets may need to be burned." Tanya scowled at me. "Sit your ass down!"

I did as I was instructed. Alice plated some food and placed it in front of me. I stared at it.

"Bella, so help me...start eating!" Tanya ordered, hovering over me.

"I'm not hungry."

"I will fucking shove the fork down your throat! Eat!"

"Damn it! Fine!" I shoved a large amount of eggs into my mouth. Childish perhaps, but I wanted to be alone.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Alice spoke up first.

"There was nothing to tell. We had a fight and I left him. Edward lied...about everything." I fidgeted with my ring.

"We figured that much out."

I looked up.

"When he couldn't find you at your place, he looked at Tanya's."

"You should have told us!" Tanya snapped. "I was worried out of my fucking mind! Why would you tell Alice not to tell anyone where you were? Even me?"

"You already had enough on your plate. I didn't even tell Alice."

"We know!"

"Tanya!" Alice scolded. "Bella, honey. When you asked if my place was available, I assumed it was to work, or have some peace and quiet or just get away for a moment. We had no clue you had left Edward."

"My tenants just signed a new lease. I couldn't kick them out and I didn't want...I needed some time to think. I wasn't sure how long I needed," I admitted.

After moving in with Edward, I decided to rent out my house. I didn't want to go to a hotel, and I really didn't have a thought-out plan. I knew Alice was living with Jasper full-time and her place was empty.

"We understand that," Tanya said. "But it's been three weeks. It barely looks as if you've eaten, you smelled as if you haven't showered in that amount of time, and the dark circles under your eyes prove you haven't slept."

"I sleep."

"But don't eat, or get out of bed, or—"

"Breathe..." I whispered.

They both looked at me. Alice wrapped her arms around me and we all sat there.

-GD-

"When you're ready to talk Bella, we will be here."

I knew that. I also knew they both wouldn't push. I should have told them. But I couldn't.

"Edward's a mess." Alice gauged my reaction. "He came over the other night drunk, begging us to tell him where you were. Jasper didn't know. And he didn't ask me if I did. He did take Edward home. He said the place is a mess; bottles were everywhere. He told Jasper that he fucked up. Kept something from you. And it hurt you deeply."

Tanya and I looked at each other, and I knew what was coming.

"You asked him, didn't you?" she questioned.

She had warned me earlier about questioning him about when he had first seen me. Edward's words then crossed my mind. "Does anyone want to know everything about the person they love?"

"Wouldn't you have wanted to know the truth?" I asked.

"Was it worth it?"

"I'm surprised at you. You would have wanted to know!" I snapped.

"Yet, didn't you already know things didn't add up? If it bothered you that badly, you would have asked the right damn questions in the beginning!"

That pissed me off. "This is all my fault?"

"No. But you have to admit to yourself the truth."

"And that is?"

"Edward adores you. The man has worshipped you from the beginning."

"How can you... Alec lied to you."

"He's not Alec! Alec lied to protect himself. Edward lied to protect you."

"I can't believe you are siding with—"

"You! You are my best friend, and I love you. I never want to see you hurt like this, Bella. Edward is an asshole. We all know that. I'm only asking you if it's worth breaking your heart over."

I stiffened, and then Alice chimed in. "Do you love him?"

"Of course I do! Why, is what you should be asking. He is a fucking manipulative control freak who doesn't care about anyone except himself or the consequences of his actions."

"He said he did it all for you," Alice added.

"He did it for himself! He had to have me? What the fuck is that? And yes, Tanya, I knew something wasn't right. But did you know he first saw me that night we all went to that club in New York?"

"What?" Alice sat back. "That long?"

"Apparently, Alec gave him my information. A lot, it appears, because Edward used it to set me up with clients all these years. And now I know how I miraculously got my jobs!"

"Oh, Edward." Alice sighed.

Tanya said nothing. She was digesting my rant.

"So he knew who you were all that time?" Alice asked.

"Yes."

Tanya picked up her cell and dialed. "You motherfucking asshole! You told Cullen everything about Bella, and never told me? She is my best friend, and you thought giving out information was something else to keep from me?" Alice and I stared as she started pacing. "You should have said something, but why am I not surprised? You're a lying, spineless cheat, and you will pay for this!" She hung up.

"Tanya, Alec probably had no clue what Edward was doing," I said.

"I know that! But he's a fucking idiot! He has been bugging me about the divorce papers and trying everything in the book to get me to change my mind. Not telling me this will not help his case!"

I wanted them to work it out. We all did.

"Tanya, he didn't know."

She snarled at me and then said, "Eat!"

-GD-

After breakfast, Tanya and Alice left, giving me the space I needed to think. I loved how Alice was always the hopeful one, whereas Tanya was the realist. I needed them, even when I felt I didn't, and they knew it. They helped me come out of the fog, if only for a moment. I curled up on the sofa and stared out the window.

The phone rang. It was 12:00 noon.

This time I answered. "Some days I wish I never questioned, not wanting to know the truth."

"Every day I wish I told you." He breathed out the words.

"Every day I knew you hadn't...told me all the truth. Love can make you blind."

"Crazy," he added. "But if it's not worth fighting for it's not worth it."

"Edward..."

"I fought to have you."

My chest tightened. Tears sprung up uncontrollably.

"I didn't mean to upset you." He heard my sniffle. "How are you?"

"Alive. Tanya is making sure of that." Forcibly and by any means. Then I asked, "Are you eating?"

He choked out a chuckle. "I've been forced to. Angela makes sure of it."

There was a long pause.

"I can't sleep in our bed." He paused. "Your smell is everywhere."

"Edward..."

"I need you with me, Isabella! I can't function without you. Forgive me...please."

A heavy lump filled my throat. "Edward...I don't know how to trust you...I need time." I hung up.

-GD-

I dreamed of Edward that night. Most every night. I would get angry with him in them or writhe in pain, waking up in tears. Other nights, I could feel his touch—his warm lips caressing my body.

It was 1:00 a.m. He was on time.

"I hate the control you have over me," I admitted.

"It's you who controls me."

"I want you to know that I place blame on myself, as well. I should have forced the truth from you a long time ago." I chuckled. "But we both know that I wanted you, too. From the first time I saw you." I sighed. "I'm tired of the deceit. I'm just...tired."

We said nothing for a while.

"Baby, get some rest."

"I can't sleep without you." I seethed—angered that it was the truth.

I lay there, and listened to him breathe. Then, "Sleep, Isabella."

I did.

The next morning, I woke, curled up, clinging to my phone, and heard Edward sleeping peacefully.

I hung up the phone, got out of bed, showered, and walked into the kitchen. Tanya made sure her housekeeper was over every morning to fix my meals. I thanked her and said I was feeling better. I would be able to take over from here.

-GD-

Another week went by, and the pain never went away. Edward continued to call on schedule, and each time we spoke more. I wanted a solution. We both did. He wanted me to forgive him, and as much as I wanted to, I didn't know where to begin.

-GD-

I needed to do something. I couldn't sit around Alice's apartment anymore. I cleaned up my emails and tried to mend my hasty departure with my clients, when I saw an email from Rosalie.

I opened it, surprised by her tone. She was civil. I shouldn't have been surprised. She had what she wanted: me out of her way. But it seemed she finally understood I was not the enemy. Yet, when she asked me to finish out our project, I was a bit surprised. She said Edward didn't have to know and they really needed my insight.

I thought about it and decided to give her a call. But first, there was someone else I needed to speak to.

-GD-

After hashing out a deal with Rosalie, it felt...liberating. Edward Cullen had nothing to do with it, and it felt damn good to be recognized for my talents alone.

Sienna was ecstatic when I agreed to work with her as a consultant. She was overjoyed when I told her I would be bringing a few of my clients along, starting with my agreement with Rosalie. I would be hired on as a consultant to complete our project.

I had officially become my own boss.

* * *

******Going Down******

Well, let's hear it.

* * *

Remember teasers and other goodies are over at the FB group page. Link is on my profile page. Also, August is a busy month for a lot of us. I'll post the next chapter within the two weeks and then I'm on vacation. It's my birthday month! Whew hoo! There will be some giveaways for my published works on 8/20, all on my website or FB page, so look for those. Hope every one is having a great summer! Some are back to school. Be safe and see you all soon.

* * *

Fic Rec:

Huge supporter of writers, and new ones I love to rec. This is a fairly new writer that was rec'd to me. Go show her some love!

The Lantern House by SukiH

When Renee dies leaving Bella all alone, she answers an ad for a housekeeper for the reclusive writer Carlisle Cullen. She takes an instant dislike to his nephew Edward, who's a fancy city lawyer, but are there other dangers she should be more wary of.


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Thank you to my incredible betas and pre-readers:EdwardsFirstKiss and Tinsley Warren. Thanks to Midnight Cougar for her insights.

* * *

**A/N**

*****WARNING GRAPHIC CONTENT*****

**Thank you for all the reviews and comments! Still blown away by them! I am almost finished responding. If you haven't figured it out yet, I respond before I post. So, that should be a clue that a new chapter is on it's way.  
**

**This chapter has an extra warning based on the sexual content. Strong language, and graphic details. More so than the other chapters. If you would like to skip this, please do. The next chapter will sum it up in a few words.**

**Okay, let's get to it.**

**Song inspiration: Jessie Ware-Say You Love Me**

* * *

**Chapter 42**

Things were good. Not great, but good. At least with regards to work and my career.

I was finally settled at Alice's. She offered that I could stay there as long as I wanted. She lived with Jasper full-time and her place was vacant. I insisted on paying rent. She denied it. I snuck it into her account. We used the transfer money system when one of us paid for something, and the other one could deposit into their account what was owed. So, I just deposited a rent check into her account. It was painful listening to her shriek over the phone about it, but it was the right thing to do. I wasn't sure how long I would stay, or what each day would bring, but I had a place to live, where I had a home office to work from.

As I said, some things were good.

-GD-

Stepping into the building was more difficult than I thought. I loved my job, and I had missed the people. I missed him, as well.

I took a deep breath and rushed toward the elevator, up to Rosalie's office. It was mid-day and everyone would be busy working, or so I thought when I set up the meeting. We had to meet with the clients, and they expected me there. I promised them that my transition would be seamless. This was me making good on that promise.

So far, so good, I thought, until the elevator door opened. A large meeting had just ended, and everyone I knew stood outside the elevators.

"Bella!" I heard Eric's voice.

He came and hugged me.

"Congratulations to the both of you!" The salutation came from the lady in accounting.

"There she is—!"

Hello and congrats seemed to be the standard greeting. Apparently, my engagement to Edward hit the rumor mill.

I dodged and weaved through the crowd straight into Edward.

My breath hitched, and found my hand instantly about to touch his thinning cheeks until I realized what I was about to do and forced it down.

"Have you eaten?" I asked.

His chuckle was low. "Have you?"

We both mirrored each other. Thin and dark sunken eyes from lack of sleep. Even though I knew Edward tried to make an effort for work, he couldn't hide his pain from me.

"You look amazing." He breathed out the words.

I closed my eyes and shook my head as I stared down. "I'm meeting Rosalie."

"I know."

Of course he did.

"Mr. Cullen," someone said, as he brushed past us.

"I'll walk you to the meeting room."

I looked up. "Edward, I know where it is—"

His touch was like fire when he cupped the small of my back, and led me to the room.

"Congratulations." continued to follow us as we walked. Neither of us said a word in return.

As we approached the conference room, he lifted up my left hand, looked at his ring, and kissed it. "This gives me hope. Come home." He grinned.

"I still need time," I said quietly.

His face soured, and he was about to say something until the client interrupted. "Edward, Bella, it's good to see you both. And congratulations are in order, I hear. When Rosalie told us that Bella would be stepping down, yet working as a consultant, I was very concerned. But once I heard about your engagement all that vanished. Even though I thought you should have kept her close by Cullen, having her branch out independently is good for you both, I assume. Kids coming soon after the wedding? Building that family..." He grinned and patted Edward on the back.

"Something like that, sir."

"Well, you made a fine choice, my boy. Fine indeed. I expect to see you at the launch, Edward. Now, Bella, say goodbye to your fiancé and let's get down to business." He said, as he walked into the conference room.

"I signed off on your retainer. Rosalie said you wouldn't budge on the contract."

"I learned from the best," I said softly.

I doubled my salary. Rosalie had no choice if she wanted to keep my portfolio of clients. She had her brother to thank for that. She made my life a living hell at every possible turn. I wasn't feeling generous and I believed Esme picked the right person for the job. She would have been a horrible leader. Everything she had worked for was controlled by Edward.

_We did have something in common._

"It's coming out of her budget. Which I cut in half." He said it as if it were nothing. Her department couldn't survive a cut of that magnitude. She wouldn't be successful and the board would replace her. Edward was cunning, but he wasn't heartless...I hoped. This was her punishment. He made that clear.

Edward kissed me on my cheek as he stepped away.

I felt that kiss throughout the entire meeting.

-GD-

I was working late at home and noticed it was almost time for Edward to call.

"Hey," I answered.

"How was your day?" he asked.

The conversation usually started like that lately. Edward would ask a lot of questions about my new business. He would also put in his two cents before asking me to come back to work. It always ended in me changing the subject. But we were talking, versus yelling, and that was helping.

"My family wants to throw a party for my birthday." He informed me.

"That would be nice."

"They expect you to be there."

I knew they did. Esme had been calling about showers and wedding registries, while my mother requested dates and budgets.

"Of course I will be there." I bit my lip.

We hadn't told them. All my fault. Edward's ring was still on my finger. I hadn't taken it off since he had placed it there. I tried. God...had I tried. It was a constant reminder of him. One I didn't always need, but when I removed it, it felt as if my flesh was on fire. The ring had seared its mark and the sensation only left when it was on my finger.

Crazy, I know.

"It's not fair to you…the ring." I admitted.

As if he had read my thoughts: "It's yours. It symbolizes my love for you. That will never change."

"I..." I wanted to say I will send it or give it back until we resolved this but my heart became heavy, and I started to sweat.

"Isabella, don't overthink this. If it's on your finger or my dresser in our home, it's not going anywhere." He paused. "But, it's been long enough," he sighed in frustration. "Come home, a person can only take so much!" He snapped.

"Edward, I'm not doing this to punish you."

"Yet, you are!"

"You knew of me for years, manipulated my career, in turn my life. Yet, you're upset that I need time? You as hell took your time. Instead of me agonizing and trying to come to terms with all your deceit, why don't you tell me how to trust you again?" I yelled back.

Silence.

"I need to go," I said, and then hung up.

I could feel my anxiety building, and I needed some air. I rushed to the balcony and stood in the cold, brisk air. Alice's place was close to the lake and the wind cut right through me. It was what I needed. My head needed to be cleared. As I stood shivering in the night, I realized it wasn't fair to Edward, or to me. I wasn't sure how much time I needed, but I knew that this was the right thing to do.

-GD-

Our meeting ended later than expected, but our client was happy and off to some faraway world for vacation.

I asked Angela if I could use the conference room for a few hours longer to finalize the paperwork. She advised me another meeting would be starting, but my old office was vacant.

The moment I stepped into it, nothing had changed. My name was still on the outside door, and even though I had taken my things, they had been replaced by similar items.

"Edward insists this office stays vacant. It's only for you. When you need it," Angela said tightly.

I had noticed the change in her attitude towards me when she had organized my things to be picked up. She had stayed professional, but not personable. She was angry with me. Of course she would be; she was faithful to Edward.

I had wondered how much she knew? It made me ill to know probably everything. She did everything for Edward. Including his PDA's and visits to Victoria's club. She seemed to know Garrett personally when I last saw him in Edward's office. She was more than just his executive assistant. She was a confidant and his personal manager.

"My relationship with Edward is complicated, Angela." She stood there, not saying another word. "Thank you, this will be fine." She turned to walk out. "And thank you for taking care of Edward. He is looking better." She paused for a moment and then left.

-GD-

As the night ticked by, I was getting more frustrated and not accomplishing my tasks. Working in my old office wasn't helping. Flashes of meetings and closed deals filled my head. I might not have done all the time I needed to be a VP, but I was a hell of a good one.

When I found out what Edward had done, I felt my whole career was a lie. All my success and accomplishments were a lie. It wasn't my talents that got me ahead, it was my boyfriend. It felt humiliating and degrading. Edward didn't think I could achieve all this on my own I had felt. But he had always been my biggest cheerleader.

Deep inside I knew what I was getting into. He controlled everything. I just didn't realize how much he controlled me. It scared the hell out of me. I was independent, yet I allowed him to take control. He controlled my heart, mind, and soul.

I sat there thinking about Edward until I decided, enough. It was late, and I needed to relax. So much had happened in such a short span of time, I hadn't had a moment to unwind and de-stress. Edward Cullen plagued my every thought.

-GD-

As I waited for the next elevator, good thoughts and better times continued to flood my mind. When the elevator doors opened, it felt like déjà vu.

Green eyes pierced right through me as I stepped in, and Edward stared intensely until the doors closed. I turned and said, "I'm glad I ran into you." I looked down and played with my ring until I had the courage to slip it up. "I need to...give this..." I looked up at Edward, whose eyes were locked on my ring. Before...

A gust of wind, then a heavy weight pushed me against the elevator wall. His eyes burned and his hand wrapped around my neck. He held me in place while our eyes locked into position.

His body pressed firmer as his one leg came in-between mine. The elevator bounced abruptly when he suddenly pulled the stop button.

Our eyes never left each other's even when his free hand started to explore my body everywhere. His hand burned through my clothes, trailing up and down my body frantically, and stopped at my breast.

"Ahh..." I breathed. His hand gripped firmly around my right breast as his thumb stroked over my erect nipple.

His face came in closer and hovered over mine. Wordless, he released my breast and yanked my skirt up. His hand ghosted across my upper thigh, leaving a trail of fire, until he reached my pussy. "Mine!" He groaned. "Always!"

The fucker ripped off my panties, which caused a whimper to tear from my mouth from the lace cutting my tender skin.

My hips bucked into his as I began to wiggle from his hold. His grasp tightened as two fingers plunged inside me.

"Fuck!" We said in unison.

"Edward, we can't!" I didn't trust myself.

Or my judgment anymore.

He never took his eyes off mine as his fingers began to plunge harder and deeper.

"Ahh, yes...oh," escaped me before he took advantage of my opened mouth.

Our tongues fought for dominance, and the moment I bit his lip, he growled. Literally growled at me as his head flung back.

Then the darkest chuckle arose out of him as he dropped to his knees.

"Shit!" I breathed at the sight of him at my feet.

Edward grabbed my right leg and tossed it over his shoulder as he bit my clit.

"Fucking hell, damn it!" I yelled out.

His tongue started to fuck me as he grabbed my ass and pushed me deeper into his face.

My standing leg started to wobble as I held on to the elevator railing for support. Edward's mouth was fierce, and I rode him until I saw stars shooting across my eyes.

I so fucking missed this.

He then stood and kissed me firmly, tasting me as his tongue took dominance.

My heart couldn't take anymore, but my body was needy and craving more. Selfishly, I started rubbing myself against him. Both of us taking what we needed from the other. This was always good. Always incredible, and always felt like home. But, deep inside, I knew it was wrong.

"We can't," I said, even though I sucked his tongue harder. "We need to stop." I whimpered, as I grabbed hold of his cock. "I missed this!" I admitted as I released him.

Edward groaned and pulled away. "Fuck!" I could see the turmoil in his eyes. It was as if he was brought back to the present. Whatever possessed him had been released.

He stared at me while we both caught our breath. My thoughts fell to the hand that was stroking his cock. Instantly, I fell to my knees, and with one swoop, I took him all in.

"Ahh, Bella!" He moaned.

My subconscious did a cheer. I loved hearing him pleased by me. Power overtook me as I licked, sucked, gagged, and choked all of him. He started to shake, and I knew he was near his release.

"No!" He shouted, grabbing my hair.

He pulled me up until our faces met. Kissing me, he lifted me up and impaled his cock into me.

"Yes!" I screamed. He pounded himself deeper and harder. I grabbed hold of his shoulder as the other one tightened around the railing. He was merciless. Primal and animalistic. All our frustrations taken out on my pussy.

The second orgasm came, then the third. The fourth came from him behind me as we watched the other through the glass doors. The expression on our faces showed exactly how we were feeling. Angry, hurt, and desperate. Both unaware how to make things right. Both hoping our love was strong enough.

My body was trying to be strong. Stronger than my heart at that moment. Tears poured down my face as Edward lay me onto the ground and made love to me. There were moments of tenderness and yearning, combined with forcefulness and eroticism. His actions were conflicting. But weren't they always? At moments, he would love me and open his heart, then fuck me raw.

We continued like that for several hours until his body could no longer function. We lay there in a pile of ripped clothes and sweat, unable to speak a word. Edward clung on to me, pressing kisses throughout my hair.

The moment of truth set in; he helped me up and we managed to salvage what was left of our clothes. Edward draped his jacket over me as he pushed the elevator button to restart. As we exited, we grabbed hands and he walked me to my car. He kissed my ring, then kissed me goodbye without saying a word, and watched me drive off.

-GD-

When I arrived home, I took a long, hot shower. A scalding shower that felt like fire.

Consuming fire. One that consumed my soul.

Fire that burned. One that burned in my mind.

Fire that hurt and took time to heal.

I stayed there burning and cried until the water became cold. I stood and stared at my engagement ring, as it scorched my flesh.

-GD-

That night was the first night Edward didn't call. 1:00 a.m. came and went, and my phone remained silent.

Feelings of anxiety overtook my mind.

I didn't fall asleep that night.

As the morning dawned, Edward still hadn't called.

*****Going Down******

* * *

Ummm...well?

* * *

So, it's my Birthday on Saturday :) I will be giving away gifts that day. I'm doing an author takeover. Check out my profile page with my social media links. I will be out of town this week, but back next. Have a great rest of your week!

Remember, there's the FB group page if you want to discuss more.

* * *

Fic rec:

Pines by Soleil2

They all loved her. One of them killed her. AH/AU


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

**Thank you to my incredible betas and pre-readers: EdwardsFirstKiss and Tinsley Warren. Midnight Cougar for her insights, and Redtini FB group for pre-reading!**

* * *

**A/N**

**Wow and wow! Thank you! You all had a lot to say about the last chapter and great points were made.**

**Thank you for the birthday wishes! I had a great trip :) But I'm behind at responding to reviews, however I read every one.**

**While I play catch-up, I thought I'll post another chapter. A few of you asked if the angst could be posted quicker and I am able to do that. No one wants to wait, I get that. So, here it is.**

**Songspiration: Someone Like You - Adele**

* * *

Chapter 43

Complex. Even the word didn't seem strong enough to describe Edward.

Forgiveness. A word easier said than done. Yet it didn't change the past...but changed the future.

Love. They said it could conquer all. But I'd seen the best and the worst of it.

Unconditional love...

-GD-

A funny thing about time.

Some see it as a gift.

While other's never appreciate it until it's gone.

Edward gave me time.

However, I wasn't sure how much time we had left.

-GD-

While I sat trying to concentrate on my report, vivid flashes of Edward and me having sex in the elevator, over a week ago, entered my mind every few minutes. Riding the elevator that morning didn't help matters.

As I contemplated how fucked up things were between us, a knock on my door pulled me back into the present. "Mr. Cullen." He surprised me, and I was sure my face was beet red from embarrassment thinking about his son. "Please, come in and have a seat."

He sat down on the sofa as I went to sit next to him.

"Bella, please call me Carlisle. We're about to be family." He looked around. "Your office seems...bare."

"Edward didn't tell you? I am working as a consultant for my clients. I'm not here full-time."

He smiled. "He did. And that's incredible news! I'm surprised by the emptiness. I know it's not your home office but..."

I felt I should have explained, but what could I have said exactly? "I like a blank canvas when I think."

"Huh, well, whatever works for you."

"So, what do I owe this visit?"

"I wanted to talk to you, about Edward."

I sat up in a panic. "Is something wrong?" That's why I hadn't seen or heard from him.

"With Edward, no, however I was going to ask you that same question."

I sighed in relief. "I'm fine."

"Well, if that's the case, why are your things not in Edward's home?"

I sat there feeling caught in my own lies. "Carlisle..."

"Bella, I don't want to pry. I happened to stop by Edward's to collect my favorite golf putter. He said he would bring it over, which he never did. I let myself in when the housekeeper opened the door. At first, I hadn't noticed, but he keeps the putter in his closet. One side of it was cleared out." He stared at me for an answer.

I couldn't think of anything to say. How to explain this whole situation. "Carlisle, maybe you need to ask Edward."

He turned towards me. "Bella, I came to you because my son...well, he's a complicated man."

I snickered. "You think?"

He joined me. "Yes, but in all seriousness, he has always been different. Not in a bad way, but Edward...as they say, marches to the beat of his own drum. He's always been intense. I taught him how to play golf so he would relax. Bella, can I be frank with you?" I nodded. "I've seen my son with other partners, and when he told me he was going to ask you to marry him, well...I was somewhat worried." My heart dropped. I wasn't good enough? "I've seen him change women. Zafrina, for one." I really wasn't in the mood to hear her name. "She was a very strong woman. I personally thought she was the perfect match for him. She would challenge him. But like the others, they seemed to change. Yet, here comes a soft-spoken, pure-hearted woman. Kind, gentle, who I'm sure, could be a little firecracker when lit. Yet you were different. I thought, finally, she is the one. But Edward has a way of changing people."

"You thought he would change me?"

"That he may eventually hurt you."

Too late, I thought. But kept that to myself.

"Carlisle, Edward and I are taking a break. We haven't said anything because...well..."

"You're thinking things over, I understand. I'm sure whatever Edward did can be resolved."

"No...well, it's not all Edward."

He arched a brow. Edward favored his dad in some ways.

"Bella, I wish you could have seen my son when he was a child. I would love to say he was a fun-loving and typical child, but he wasn't. He had those creases on his forehead at birth. He was born with them." He chuckled. "He was an intense kid. Always pondering things. Rosalie had no chance. She was a carefree, free-spirited child. Until her brother. Esme always said Edward challenged her for the better. Made her stronger. I don't know. Those two fought like cats and dogs. But Edward was always her protector. Till this day. Rosalie would never know. But I personally know what he does behind her back. When she told us about Emmett, he had a full background check performed, plus surveillance. Who does that?"

I shook my head, surprised—who knew.

"Edward always protected his sister. She doesn't always see it as such. She sees things more as a competition. Edward sees it as a necessity. What I mean to say is that I know my son loves you, and I know you know this. Yet, it's not always easy seeing things from Edward's point of view. But, it's admirable to think things over. Obviously, you haven't made a decision yet." He looked at my engagement ring.

"I'm still thinking things through."

"Well, I hope whatever my son did is forgivable. Love is a complicated thing. I know; I've been married for a long time." He smiled. "And it's not always easy to love someone unconditionally. Because when you say your vows, you're committing to that person—body, mind, and soul. For better and for worse."

I digested his words for a moment.

"Well, I didn't want to take a lot of your time. I hope to see you at Edward's birthday party."

He got up, kissed me on the cheek, and left.

I sat down at my desk, thinking about what Carlisle had said about Edward—past and present.

Did I love Edward unconditionally?

Could I truly accept all that he was?

.

.

.

Apparently, I couldn't.

-**Some time in the future-**

I was excited to see the girls. It had been too long. I also missed the kids. Brianna seemed to be growing like a weed; she would be tall like her father. Alice was excited about that. Although, she was Alice's twin in every other way. Christopher had started Pre-Kindergarten and he was already the smartest boy in his class. But with Tanya as his mother, no one expected less.

On my way to see them, I detoured and stopped at my old, favorite coffee shop. They served the best coffee in town. I had found a few shops near me in San Diego, but nothing compared to this place. It could have been the Chicago water, or the cool brisk air that made me savor it more. Whatever it was, it was home.

I stood in line, checking in with Senna, and cleared out a few emails. The moment I heard his familiar voice, I clenched and dropped my phone. The loud shatter caused everyone to turn, and the woman in front of me bent down to help me collect what was left of my cell. When I looked up, I swallowed my heart from those green eyes.

"Isabella," he said softly.

"Edward." I smiled timidly.

He stepped out of line, and told the cashier to take the next order. As I stood to the side with him, I realized I'd forgotten how tall he was. His stance covered me, and that feeling I'd always had of being protected came back.

"You look..." He grinned as he perused my body.

"You look the same." I chuckled.

"You cut your hair." He stared into my eyes.

I swept a strand over my ear and looked down. His gaze was intense. Too intense. "Yeah, I needed a change."

"It suits you."

I looked up and we stood, staring quietly for a moment. "Are you back in Chicago?" he asked.

"No. I'm visiting Alice. You know, the christening."

His eyes widened. "Jasper never told me...but I should have assumed you would be the godmother."

"Yeah, and I'm guessing you're the godfather?"

He chuckled. "It kind of fits."

I laughed. "Yeah, you will be a great godfather."

We stared in silence. The last time I had seen Edward was at Alice and Jasper's wedding. It was awkward, but we both got through it.

"So, I see business is well," I stated. I kept up with it.

"It is. Although, the Thomases still talk about you. They have this 'what would Bella do' mentality at times. It drives Rosalie crazy."

"I'm assuming nothing's changed there?" I arched a brow.

"We're talking about Rosalie. But we miss you, Isabella." My heart skipped. "The company. Your work is greatly missed. You were an important asset...to all of us."

"Thank you, Edward. That means a lot."

"I've always known how talented you are."

My heart clinched. I remained tight-lipped.

"Well..." He stared and sighed.

He looked incredible. Thoughts of how he'd kissed me came to mind. How he'd felt inside of me, and how he laughed when I would tickle him. It felt like only yesterday.

The intensity of his glare reminded me of our first few encounters. Edward could command people. He was great at that. Yet, his eyes had always captured me, willing me to..."

"Daddy, Mommy said I could have a cookie." The shaggy haired child jumped on Edward.

He lifted him up, and Edward didn't have to tell me anymore. "Matthew, say hello to Bella. Bella, this is my son Matthew."

I stared. In shock. My heart thundered in my chest. I was the one who demanded all ties be severed. No one could discuss Edward or any details of his life. And everyone honored my wishes. So I deserved this, right?

"Edward, can you make that a soy?" The beautiful blonde walked up and grabbed Matthew. He had her blue eyes. "Hello?" She looked at me, and back to Edward. "Hi, I'm—"

"Where are my manners...Lisa," Edward gestured to me, "we worked together many years ago," Edward stated, clearing his throat.

Worked, I thought. Well, we did work together.

"Oh honey, I feel sorry for you." She laughed. "Working for my husband is not easy."

I chuckled. More so in pain. He was married, and had a child. But he seemed so happy. I stared at him as I tried to get a grasp on the excruciating pain in my soul.

You caused this, I thought. You wouldn't forgive him.

He said I was the only one he would ever love.

But then, I suppose he had to give up on me at some point.

My head started spinning. I had to get out of there. Edward's eyes narrowed in concern.

No, he couldn't do that. I knew that look.

"It was nice meeting you, Lisa, but I'm sorry, I need to go."

Lisa looked quizzically at me. "It's nice to meet you..."

"Bella. My name is—"

"Isabella," she breathed out. And turned towards Edward.

His eyes stayed locked to mine.

"Bye, Edward." It was all I could manage to say as I ran out the door.

I kept running.

Aimlessly.

Harder and faster.

My heart was beating violently against my chest, until...

-GD-

I sprung up, gasping and sobbing, clutching my chest.

The room was dark, and my chest was pounding so hard it was painful.

I tried to catch my breath, but found as the relentless tears came, the harder my heart pounded.

I'd had bad dreams in the past but this one was different. It felt real.

I never forgave Edward, I thought.

In my dream, I never forgave him.

And he moved on.

It was that realization—that he moved on and had it all without me—that punched me in my gut.

But the thought of Edward with someone else...cut me to my core.

-GD-

I wasn't in the mood for a social function, but I had to attend. It was my client's event, and my old team organized the launch. I came to support them, as well as my client.

Everyone who was anyone was invited. Mostly all of Edward's executives and board members were there. Along with many others from rival companies. It was a who's who of the industry and a great place to network.

I spent the early evening socializing with as many people as possible, selling myself, and handing out business cards. A few appointments came out of it, and the evening proved productive. Until, she said, or more like slurred, "Isabella, what a nice surprise."

She looked stunning, as always, even though her eyes were dilated and she smelled of alcohol. "Victoria," I greeted.

Victoria and I had stayed clear of one another. Knowing she wanted to sleep with my fiancé didn't help our professional relationship.

"Edward didn't mention you were here," she stated, as if she were concerned.

"He doesn't know. It was a last minute change."

"The ladies are going to be disappointed."

What the hell did that mean?

Her eyes swept down to the main floor from our balcony, and we both saw Edward talking to several women. One skanky blonde had her hand on his forearm as she whispered something in his ear. Whatever it was, she seemed humored by it, yet I couldn't see Edward's expression. His back was turned.

"Edward is quite the ladies' man." She grinned as she stared down at him. "Sasha is perfect for him. They have the same...interests."

"Excuse me!" I spat out, and spun around to leave.

"I almost forgot, congratulations, I hear, are in order. Edward is officially off the market, and unavailable. Although, it's a shame..."

I faced Victoria. "That you can't sleep with my husband?"

"Fiancé. Don't get ahead of yourself, dear." She smirked.

My body quickly heated up in anger. "It must be difficult for you. Wanting someone who doesn't want you?" I grinned.

That smirk left. "It must be worse for you to know that Edward settled."

I took a step closer, hands fisted. "You're pathetic. Pining after Edward makes you look like a fool."

"No, my dear. Edward is the fool. He could do so much better."

"You fucking bitch!" I lost my temper.

"How long can you cage the beast inside him, Isabella?"

That took me off guard.

"You have forced Edward to become something he is not. Plain. Ordinary. The man I knew was extraordinary. A born leader."

"He was intelligent enough not to be fooled by your advancements. He is now a better man. One I'm proud of!"

Okay, maybe not recently, but I wasn't going to tell the bitch that.

Her glossy eyes swept down to the crowded atrium below. "Look at him. See how he commands a room?"

I noticed there seemed to be only women who surrounded him, and a few more eyes fucking him from afar.

"Edward could have anyone in this room, and he picks you?" She looked at me with disdain written all over her face.

I was tired of listening to her. "How ironic, and not you." I arched a brow as I walked away.

The evening was pleasant until bitter Vicky. I wasn't going to allow her to ruin my evening. I stewed on that until I found myself face to face with Edward and the little circle he "commanded."

He smirked at me, as blonde number four fought for his attention. She poured it on thick. Talking about Edward's action plans and his success at dominating the market. I wanted to tell her he was great at dominating people's lives too, but she looked as if she wouldn't mind. She was obviously intelligent, but was playing the helpless damsel, the "I am stupid. Fuck me act."

Edward listened patiently, and after she finished speaking, he asked, "Has everyone met my fiancée, Isabella?"

There was a hush around the circle. I looked at Edward, surprised, until I saw that sneaky gleam in his eyes.

He reached out his hand, and I grabbed it. He pulled me tight to him as faces dropped in disappointment.

_Mine!_

_What the hell? I thought to myself._

"I didn't know you were here," he whispered in my ear, as he nuzzled into my hair.

"It was a last-minute decision." I had told Edward I wouldn't be attending.

"Excuse us, ladies," he said, walking me to a quiet corner.

"I didn't want to take you away from the ladies."

His eyes narrowed, and his grin widened. "It's nice being on the other side."

"I don't have the faintest idea what you mean."

He stepped closer until our bodies touched. "The look in your eyes when you approached me said it all. You have nothing to be jealous of."

I huffed out. I wasn't jealous, I said to myself. Edward stood, grinning.

"I'm not jealous, Edward."

He chuckled, before stating. "You are and will be the only woman I love."

My heart skipped, and I drew in a breath, thinking back to my dream. Edward leaned forward, staring into my eyes before he placed a gentle, loving kiss on my lips. Everything around us faded as his lips continued to hover, placing kiss after kiss, slowly and gently until all air was gone.

"Edward..."

He placed his forehead against mine, closing his eyes as he said, "Forgive me."

We stood there for a moment, then I stumbled back. Dazed in his presence. "I forgive you," I breathed out.

His eyes opened, wary at first. Searching for something.

"We can go to my place and talk?" I added.

He hesitated.

Edward hesitated for the first time, ever.

My anxiety switched on immediately.

Was it too late?

Did I misjudge his actions?

We stared into each other's eyes, unmoving, before he said, "Damn it! Can we talk later? I have that speech. Fuck, and dinner with them. I'll cancel!"

I pushed out a heavy sigh of relief.

"Edward, no, and you can't. We completed this deal and you have to do this. You know Tom will insist." He looked hesitant, at first. He knew I was right. He couldn't blow this off. "I'll be here."

His jaw tightened. "I'll call you when I'm done."

Our surroundings made its presence known as people mingled all around us.

Edward was the keynote speaker.

When I mentioned he hadn't called for a while he remained close-lipped. Yet, there was something in his eyes that told me it was more than him giving me time.

It was him distancing himself, and I regretted the pain I had caused him.

We agreed to talk later, before he made a comment under his breath about "tonight being my last night alone."

As Edward walked me out, we looked up and saw Victoria. She was glaring. "She said I wasn't good enough for you," I admitted.

"That was directed at me, not you. She made a pass at me earlier this evening."

I stopped and faced him. "She what? How could she?" I saw red. Everywhere, and I wanted to find the whore.

"She's intoxicated, but I took care of it, as always."

"What the hell? This has happened before?" I placed my hands on my hips.

"Isabella, we can talk about this later."

"Edward!"

He grabbed hold of my shoulders and faced me. "I only have eyes for you."

My eyes welled up at the sentiment. "Seeing you with those women...all these insecurities came back." I hated to admit. And my dream didn't help matters.

"I turn everyone down. I'm committed and hopelessly in love with you," he added.

"Everyone," I thought to myself.

_He was mine! _What the hell? He was engaged, yet the vultures came out to pick his flesh?

I looked up at Edward, who surprisingly seemed amused. There was nothing funny about the situation. I knew women wanted him; I didn't want it flaunted in my face. I also didn't like the thought of him being with anyone else.

"We'll talk later, Isabella." He kissed me on the cheek.

He put me in a cab and watched it speed off with amusement still on his face.

-GD-

When Edward text me late that evening stating we'd have to talk the next day, because Tom insisted on adding another addendum before he signed the final paperwork that morning; I couldn't help but wonder about the irony. I was anxious to talk to Edward, but it seemed as if time wasn't on my side.

*******Going Down*********

**We are getting closer, I can feel it :)**

**Well, I'm sure a few of you were surprised about that dream.**

**So, is Bella ready to "get her head out of her ass" as a few of you have commented. As well as, is Edward ready to take ownership of the deceit and lies?**

* * *

*****Event*****

**I will be in San Diego for the TwiFic meet-up 9/30-10/2. Would love to see you all there. I'm ready to party! If you're in San Diego, I know I'll see you! Head over to my FB or Twitter page for sign up detailes.**

**Remember, I am still playing catch-up on your reviews. I will respond, just need a bit more time :)**

**Hugs ya'll!**

* * *

**Fic rec:**

Karen Cullen Grey is a huge reason why this fic is being written. She challenged me to do a more dominant Edward. So, if you have issues, blame her! Just kidding.

I'm not sure if you all know, but she also writes fic's!

Not strong enough by Karen Cullen Grey

Christian and Anastasia embark into a forbidden romance as she is coming of age. Except Christian soon finds out that he isn't the only one who wants Ana...her male best friend does too. It's a battle of keeping their relationship under wraps until her 18'th birthday. Or will Christian's possessiveness out them before she's of legal age?


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

* * *

**A/N**

**Thank you for your patients. My other job is taking some unexpected time. Along with the fact that my cable/internet is out in my home. Still not fixed, so that caused some rearrangements in working on this, as well as trying to complete edits for Acquired Asset. But, I finished this chapter!**

**I expected a response from the last chapter, but not that much of a response. Thank you for all your comments and reviews.**

**Thank you to my incredible betas and pre-readers: EdwardsFirstKiss and Tinsley Warren. Huge thank you to Midnight Cougar for sharing her insights during these drama filled chapters. A special thank you to fanfiction writer purpleC305 for sharing her talents on this chapter.**

**So, let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 44

"Edward, why is Thomas here?"

I stared at the tall linebacker, shaded in dark glasses, with an earpiece wire dangling from his right ear.

"He's there to see that you get on the plane."

I leaned against the door, thinking how he was still trying to control my life. "But...I can't just leave. I have commitments, responsibilities."

"Your schedule has been cleared."

"But..." I couldn't have heard him correctly.

"Get your ass in the car, Isabella. Have a nice flight."

I guess I did. "But—"

He hung up.

Edward hung up on me!

I crossed my arms in protest as I turned to look at Thomas, one of Edward's security guards from the office.

"Ms. Swan, I have strict orders from Mr. Cullen to collect you."

"Hmpf, 'collect me'? That's lovely. And if I don't go with you?"

"I have strict orders to use any means necessary." He challenged with a stern look.

I wasn't certain what Edward was up to, but he sure as hell had my attention.

I could tell there was no point arguing further. "Fine, I'll just grab some things."

"No need, ma'am. Mr. Cullen said to collect _only _you. Everything else will be waiting for you upon arrival."

"Well, did Mr. Cullen say where you are taking me?"

He said nothing. Face stone cold as he looked straight ahead, past me.

Well, damn, this was going to be interesting.

-GD-

The building looked familiar as the car drove up. The driver rushed around to open my car door, and then opened the front door of the building. When I stepped inside, I had a sense of déjà vu, but couldn't quite place it.

All the lights were turned off—except one aimed at a small, round table. I walked towards it, and there, fanned out perfectly, were playing cards. I thought about that for a moment, but before I could come to any conclusions, I heard footsteps and his distinct voice.

"The first time I saw you, you were over in the right-hand corner. Laughing at something that asshole Jacob said. I was captivated by your smile. He led you to the dance floor, and the moment his arm wrapped around you, something inside me stirred. His hands were flat on your back, and all I could think about was ripping them off you. Isabella, the first time I saw you, I didn't realize it yet, but you owned me. Even then. Mind, body, and soul."

His intensity overwhelmed me and my eyes fell to the playing cards. It had all made sense...Edward had laid all of his cards on the table. And there he stood, waiting to see if I would show my hand.

-GD-

He stepped into the edge of the light. My breath hitched at his appearance. Edward had always been the most handsome man I had ever set my eyes on, but seeing him now... he was wearing all black. Black slacks, a black button down shirt with a black tie.

Our eyes locked as he continued. "I couldn't get you out of my mind that week." He chuckled. "Ever, after that. But I tried, Bella. I tried to rid you from my thoughts. My dreams. But the harder I tried, the stronger the visions became."

He stepped closer, and entered the ring of light that surrounded the table.

"I was committed to another. I made promises... had responsibilities, but eventually what I believed to be a failing relationship, turned out to be only _me_ failing. I couldn't get past what you had awakened in me. I fooled myself into thinking that if I stayed away, you would eventually stop haunting my dreams. But, as the days turned into weeks, I knew even then that I had to have you. So, I called a friend. I saw you with Alec and Tanya, and asked him about you. When I found out you were in advertising... well... I told myself that was what must have drawn me to you. Like minds and such. Thinking that maybe our paths crossed for me to assist a future industry leader. Yet, every time I tried to force our paths to cross, something would happen. Mostly adverse, I'm afraid. I started to take that as a sign."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Edward, you don't believe in signs."

"I believe in fate." He enunciated each word, not breaking eye contact.

We stared at each other. Me, taking a moment to wrap my mind around what Edward was confessing while he appeared to try to collect his thoughts.

"I took those signs as a warning, Isabella. I also heeded my mentor Garrett's advice and tried to get you out of my head. However, even then, I knew if I couldn't be a part of your life, I wanted to make sure you had the best life possible."

The heavy lump lodged in my throat fell into the pit of my stomach.

"Isabella, I tried to keep my distance. Nonetheless, it is in my nature to be controlling at times." He chuckled to himself. "Even when you didn't know it, you would fight me at every turn."

I raised a quizzical brow.

"When I heard you were seeking employment, I made sure you were hired at Goldstein's, yet you picked the last agency I would have thought."

I remembered that offer. I decided to work my way up at a smaller agency versus get lost in the sea of a large conglomerate.

I narrowed my eyes.

"All I did was put your resume in the right hands." I glared. "Isabella, I can be very persuasive."

"That's the truth." I huffed.

"But, I couldn't stand being without you for another moment. Your position was tailor-made for you, but you earned it. Your work has always stood on its own."

Edward stepped forward and kneeled in front of me. "Isabella, I'm sorry for keeping this from you. As I said before, I didn't want you to run. But it seemed to make no difference."

"Edward, you know why I left."

He grabbed my hands. "I had to have you."

"By any means necessary?"

He thought for a moment, and grinned. "Yes."

I shouldn't have been shocked at his honesty, as brutal and crazy as it sounded. Most 'normal' women would run, restraining order rightfully in hand. Apparently, I wasn't normal. By any means.

"And now that you have me? What's next?" I asked, a bit nervous about our future.

"I'm never letting you go."

I chuckled darkly. "If it were anyone else, I would run to the nearest police station and fill out a protection order. Yet, with you...I'm insane." I shook my head.

He sighed heavily. "You would have thought I was..."

"A crazy stalker? Perhaps, but if you had only given me the benefit of a doubt, I would have understood. Granted, it might have taken a while for me to grab hold of the entire concept, but Edward, the moment I saw you...I knew then, I think, that I wanted you. I had to have you too—in an inexplicable way, and I couldn't get you out of my mind, either."

He kissed my hand. "See? It is fate."

I regarded him closely, searching his eyes, knowing I had to be certain. "Are you telling me everything?"

"Yes," he spoke sincerely. He kissed my left hand, and squeezed both hands tightly. "Isabella Swan, I do regret not telling you the whole truth. I regret keeping things from you, and am deeply sorry for hurting you, baby. I will spend the rest of my life earning your forgiveness and trust again."

Then I remembered something he said before. "Yet, you would do it again? Keep secrets?"

He didn't hesitate with his answer. "Everything I have done was to make you happy. All I truly wanted was for you to be happy with me."

"You do make me happy, Edward." I exhaled, then shrugged. "But I can't help it that I am a natural pessimist." His brows arched. "Yes, you know this...and you know why. Yet, you still love me."

"I've always loved you."

"It's me wrapping my head around that kind of love that's..."

"Frightening?"

"Edward, your confidence in us always astounds me."

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life."

My heart dropped. The love in his eyes was intense and overwhelming.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "I love you."

"I love you too."

My stomach twisted.

"Edward when I said that I would marry you, I didn't fully understand my decision." He was quiet. "When I said yes to you... I was saying yes to all of you. Ready to commit myself to you for..."

"Forever?" He breathed.

My heart filled.

"Yes. Ummm..."

"Bella, go on."

"Commit myself to you for better or for worse, I was ready to commit my whole life to you."

"And now?"

"Honestly, I placed conditions on you, unfairly. You have shown me unconditional love. And I haven't been fair to you."

"Isabella, I hid things from you. Unfairly. I was wrong."

I clutched his hands. "You are who you are. Crazy controlling, but...I love every part of you. You can be very controlling yet...contradicting...it's..."

"We are more alike than you can admit."

"Edward we are far from—"

"You're a control freak. I should know." He smirked.

"I'm not—" He looked humored by this. "Edward, you're the king of controlling things."

"And, you're my queen."

I bunched up my face, pissed. He laughed. The asshole actually laughed at me.

"Keep laughing," I threatened.

"Ahh, there she is. The little she-devil that you don't want to admit exists."

We both laughed, and it felt good.

"Do you really think I'm controlling?" He nodded his head. "Hmmm...I've never really thought about it."

He watched me thoughtfully. "It's in my nature to take care of you, Isabella."

I sighed. "I know. And I don't expect that side to ever change."

"I was used to controlling everything in a relationship. Whatever I saw fit was the way things were. Then you came along. Headstrong, argumentative, and flippant. Turning my world upside down and getting me to express my feelings and shit."

We both laughed.

"Isabella, I'm a Dominant. It's part of me that, as much as I try to control, is instilled in every fiber of my being. I need to protect you. I need to make sure that you're safe and feel loved. I need to be a part of your life. I fucked up, and lost your trust; the one thing that I should have given you. I damaged your faith in me. I will do everything in my control to build that trust back. But please understand, I did everything because I wanted you to be happy, successful, and most importantly, I wanted you to feel loved. Desired. Needed. Isabella, you control me. You have always held all the power. Why? Because the first time I saw you, I knew then that you were my destiny."

"Edward..." I was so taken aback by his declaration that I couldn't collect my thoughts. "You..." I took in a slow breath. "You can disarm people with your words."

"I've heard I can do the same with my mouth and hands, as well."

His eyes darkened, and the air around us grew thick.

For a long moment, it was completely silent, then I declared, "I love you, Edward. So, so, much. And I want to believe everything you've said, but I need to know...are all the card's on the table?"

His eyes bore into mine. "I have laid everything bare before you."

My breath faltered, and my hand reached out to touch Edward's face. "Sometimes you seem like a dream when you say things like that, then... well... I discover more things about you."

"Yet, you stay."

"Where else would I go? I knew there was more than what you were telling me. I admitted that to myself, but I also knew that I wanted you. Needed you most times. It scared the hell out of me. This need... whatever it is." Then I surrendered. "I would do anything to not lose it. Not lose you." Shit, that was the truth. I'd been so hurt and angry, yet, if it were reversed, more people would have been hurt, because I wouldn't have had the patience Edward had shown.

"Edward, I don't want you to change who you are. All I ask is that you clue me in on your madness. Trust isn't going to come that easily. But, I want you to be able to share everything, without worrying about my reaction. I want to be your_ equal_ partner. Good or bad, just tell me. And I do forgive you, Edward. Can you forgive me?" I leaned in toward him.

"Isabella, always."

He grabbed the sides of my face and brought me in for a kiss. One of forgiveness, hope, and relief. Our foreheads came together as we gasped for breath. He held me still, looking into my eyes. "I'm going to love you like there is no tomorrow, Isabella—and fuck you for days."

*******GoingDown********

* * *

**Slumping back into my chair. "Whew, it has been a long, long, road. But, these two are back on the right path." Wiping the sweat from my brow.**

**So, let's hear it...**

* * *

**Acquired Asset is available for pre-orders. Make sure if you do order it, sign up for the giveaway. It's a little thank you for all your continued support. Check out my social media contacts on my profile page or just go to my site at znwillett dot com, everything is available there.**

* * *

Fic Rec:

This one was rec'd to me!

Three's A Crowd by RobzBeanie - What would you do if the hottest guy you've ever met propositioned you? What would you do if he already had a girlfriend? Bella, Edward [Tanya]


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

* * *

**A/N**

Thank you to my incredible betas and pre-readers: EdwardsFirstKiss and Tinsley Warren. They have stuck by me from the beginning and I am so grateful for them.

**I know, I'm very behind on reviews. But, know that I am working on them, and love hearing your comments and thoughts!**

**The longer than normal A/N below will explain why.**

But for now, lets get to it.

* * *

Chapter 45

"We fucked."

Alice and I sat gawking at her.

"What now?" I asked.

"I had sex with Alec." She slammed her head down on top of her folded arms on the table.

No words.

Well...we did have a few words.

"Does this mean you're back together?" Alice asked.

She swung her head up. "No! It was a weak moment."

We could all understand that. "What happened, Tanya?" I asked.

She looked crestfallen. Tanya took a swig of her drink and said, "Steer, Dane, and Edmond's has a new litigator. We've been up against each other a few times, but it wasn't until last week that I realized the man was hot. He's distinguished, fit, and when he argues...let's say I have to change my panties. It's a flood down there."

"I thought you said you slept with Alec?" I clarified.

"That's coming. Anyway, Harold—that's sweet ass's name from SDE—and I had to stay late discussing a deposition when suddenly, I felt his hand sliding up my leg. Shit, I know how that sounds, but it had been a long time. I haven't been with a man since Alec left, and I was in need of a good fuck." We all nodded our heads in agreement. "When he reached my pussy, I wanted to grab his hand and shove it up there, but the feel was off. As much as I wanted too, I couldn't. And that pissed me off. So much so that I became irrational. Harold looked at me as if I had two heads, and I had a case of diarrhea mouth. I couldn't stop spewing out words that even embarrassed me. I ranted about my pussy being wet for him; however I recently came out of a relationship. I mentioned how everything seemed perfect, and then ranted about Alec's affair. Which made me angrier, but the freak seemed turned on by my rant. Soon after, I was pressed against the desk, hands feeling everywhere, and lips swollen. But then the fucker came in. He was dropping off Christopher."

"Fuck, no!" Alice shouted.

"Fuck, yes. And you would have thought I was the one who cheated. Alec went off on Harold. Flailing his arms and cussing like a drunken sailor. It became so bad that both the clerk and deputy rushed in. I asked the clerk to watch Christopher while I chewed out his father. The moment we were alone...I don't know what happened. One minute we were yelling at each other and the next, my blouse was ripped open, and his mouth was sucking on a breast."

"Okay, TMI." I added.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You're fucking Cullen, the freak!" She snarled. I glared back. She had a point, but everyone didn't need to know this.

"Anyway." She rolled her eyes at me. "Two orgasms later, we both came to our senses. Well, I tried to. We got Christopher, took him over to his parents, then went home and fucked like animals." She took a long sip of her cocktail, and Alice and I followed.

"Does this mean you're giving him a second chance?" Alice asked.

"Hell, no! It only meant that I needed to get laid. Which is what I told him, the next day."

My eyes widened. "Tanya, wow."

"I know! I couldn't help it. I have needs, and hot as hell Harold got me turned on. But Alec growling, 'mine,' and shit like that...I never said he wasn't good in the bedroom."

No, no she didn't. In fact, she often bragged about his bedroom skills.

"This conversation is making me horny, squirt, didn't you want to tell us something?"

"Oh yeah, we set a date!" She clapped in glee.

"That's great to hear. Jasper's mother is recovering as planned?" Tanya asked.

"She's recovering better then we hoped. That's why we are pushing up the wedding to an earlier date."

"Alice that is wonderful news." I reached across the table to squeeze her hand.

We talked about the wedding all through dessert; until Edward came up.

"It's about time. No one could take anymore of your emo ass," Tanya said.

"Thanks...?"

She continued. "Bella, we all knew you were going to forgive Edward. We were hoping you would have figured that out sooner rather than much, much, later."

I narrowed my eyes.

Friends!

-GD-

"Hello?" I looked around my office and then turned to see if I had gotten off on the wrong floor. "Are you in the right place? This is my—"

"Isabella Cullen—sorry—I mean Swan. I'm Lauren Mallory, the new Marketing Director." The blonde haired beauty walked over and shook my hand. There was something familiar about her, but I couldn't pinpoint it.

"I didn't know Edward hired someone?"

"Mrs. Cullen hired me," She stated.

"Esme, hired you?"

"No, my apologies. Rosalie hired me."

That explained a lot.

"Well, it's nice meeting you. Good luck."

"It's a pleasure." She stared at me with her doe eyes.

Okay then...

I headed straight up to Edward's office to ask where my things were. Well, the few things I had left; and to see why he had never mentioned Lauren Mallory.

-GD-

"Angela, is Edward available?"

"He's down the hall in a meeting."

"Okay, I'll wait." I sat down in the reception area.

"Bella, I can tell him you want to see him as soon as he is free. I can send him to your office?"

I got up and walked over to her. "It seems as if my office is taken by a Ms. Mallory."

She stared expectantly. Then clarity showed. "Bella, your office has been moved up here." She stepped from behind her desk and walked over to the office next to Edward's. "You're set-up in here."

She opened the door to an incredible office. It was large. Twice the size of my previous office. Way more space than I would need. The floor to ceiling windows showcased an exquisite view of the city. The furnishings were light colored, which gave off a calm and peaceful vibe. "This is too much," I said more to myself.

"Edward had it remodeled while you were...away. If there is anything you want to change let me know. But everything you need should be here."

I turned toward her. "I'm only here a couple of days out of the week." I was a contractor. This office was for an executive.

"Bella, with all due respect, you will soon be Mrs. Edward Cullen. We both know that Edward would not have his wife in that office downstairs," she said clipped.

Now, it could have been the fact that I was a bit hormonal and on my period, or that I didn't appreciate her tone. But, whatever it was had to be dealt with, and there was no time like the present.

"Angela, I know that Edward confides in you. Respects you. But for this to work between us, you have to understand that Edward's and my relationship is that. Our relationship. Maybe Edward hasn't made that clear enough, but I respect you and the work that you do. For us to continue to have a good working relationship, I need to make one thing very clear. It's a working relationship." I stared her down.

"What do you think?" Edward asked as he walked in. At first, he had a hopeful look on his face, but then he looked between Angela and me and it turned to one of wariness.

"Excuse me," Angela said, scurrying off.

Edward shut the door behind her. "Before you get upset, I know you didn't want to move offices, but I wanted you to be near me and—"

"Edward, it's fine. In fact, I love it. Thank you." I walked over and gave him a kiss.

He wrapped his arms around me. "Where is my fiancée? This woman is too accommodating."

I pushed him off. "Ha-ha. I am letting go and letting you be in charge, sometimes."

He grabbed me and pulled me into him. "Well, well. I like the sound of that. Can I demand you come back to work?"

"No, but you can demand some things later, perhaps." I grinned.

He beamed. "You can bet on that. So, why the tense expressions when I walked in?"

"Angela."

He pulled back. "What about her?"

"Ever since we had our...break, she's been a bit put off with me."

He scowled. "That can't be happening. I will talk to her."

"No, this is between Angela and me. And I can handle it."

He examined me. "If you're sure. I can speak to her."

"No, need."

"Well, would you prefer me to hire another assistant?"

"No, she's incredibly talented at what she does. She only needs to be reminded that what takes place between you and me is our business alone."

"I see. Maybe that's my fault. She has always handled my personal affairs as well."

"I assumed, but we will be fine. She just needs to stay in her own lane."

He kissed me. "Can I cross into your lane sometimes?"

"Anytime, Mr. Cullen."

We passionately kissed. Then, he looked at me. "Isabella, if there is any more issues, we will look for another assistant."

I gawked at him, a bit surprised. He respected Angela, and for him to say that... "It will work out, Edward." I then released myself from his grip and scanned the room. "This is an incredible office, thank you. But it seems like such a waste. I'm only here a few days a week, if that."

"I want you close whenever you're here."

I turned to him and smiled. "You want sex."

"That too."

-GD-

After Edward and I had laid our cards out on the table in New York, we spent the remainder of the week rekindling our relationship in the suite he had reserved for us. And we had been rekindling ever since we returned to Chicago. Edward had arranged for my things to be moved back into the house as soon as possible. It was good to be back, although, we had decided to start looking for a place to call our own. We wanted a house, not too far from the city. I was hoping in a neighborhood similar to Tanya's. It was perfect for families, and even though we both weren't in any rush, we were considering it in the future.

We were getting back into our routine, well, our new routine. I began to work from home most of the time. I met clients in the office or in theirs. Having flexibility allowed me to spend more time with Edward. Meet him for lunch, late dinners, or early morning coffee breaks. I made it a point to spend as much time with him as possible. I also made it a point to try harder in our relationship. Actually, trying wasn't enough for us anymore. We had to make the effort. And for me, that was putting aside some of my preconceived notions and allowing Edward to be himself.

That didn't mean he could have carte blanc. By no means; we still argued. But we set ground rules. Such as don't go to bed angry; and call him out on his shit. That one was easy. It was hearing him call me out on mine that wasn't so much fun. But it was working. We were in a good place. It was also helping to build trust in each other. Which gave me hope.

-GD-

"How was your day?" I asked Edward.

He sat down as I placed his steak in front of him.

"Long."

"Well, tell me all about it."

We spent hours at the table talking, before he had to take a late conference call. I left him to it while I cleaned up.

I'm not sure why that moment was one that I committed to memory, but it could have been the whole domesticated aspect of it. I had cooked for my man, took care of his needs, and sent him off satisfied that night. And without sex. I laughed at that thought. We seemed to be doing a lot less of that as well. I couldn't complain, four to five times a week wasn't anything to squawk about, but it was the simple everyday things that brought me joy.

But, those sexy times always brought me over the edge euphoric.

-GD-

When I finished up in the kitchen, I went to my office and worked until Edward's meeting concluded. Soon after, I lost track of time and went to check on him; after I got ready for bed.

I found Edward fast asleep on the sofa. At first, I was going to wake him up to come to bed, but found myself standing there; watching every breath he took.

He was beautiful, and mine. It still amazed me that he could love me with such...passion like no other I had experienced. The man was truly breathtaking. Not like I wasn't reminded of that daily. Women never hid the fact that they wanted him. He was gawked at all the time, but it never fazed him. What amazed me was that while they would be looking at him, he was always looking at me.

I didn't want to wake him, but I couldn't help myself. I straddled him, and started with lingering kisses along his cheek, as my lips caressed down to his neck. He stirred under me, as my hips circled his ever growing cock. I could feel it straining through my wet satin panties.

I jumped, startled by Edward's hands as he grabbed hold of my hips. "Mmm." He moaned, as he pressed my hips down. We then began to rock hard and steady.

I continued to plant kisses along his exposed skin, as Edward grinned firmly into me.

My head fell forward, and my hair cocooned around his face. His eyes fluttered open. Hooded and filled with lust. Locked with mine, my desire ached, as I saw his need grow.

"Touch me," I panted out.

He leaned up and sucked one nipple into his mouth, as his hands slid to my ass. He began to knead said ass, while he pulled and nipped on my bud.

"Mmm, Edward." I grabbed his hair and tugged.

The suction from his mouth was deliciously pleasing and slightly painful. Although, he would not let up. The harder I pulled his hair, the stronger the suction became, and the grinding increased.

We were roughly dry humping and the friction was building inside my core. I rode him until my first orgasm, and continued until the climax died down.

Hands fumbled everywhere, and he dragged my bra down, pushing my breasts out. I pulled his cock out of his pajama pants, and slid it along my soaked panties.

Edward grabbed hold of my one breast and squeezed it firmly into his mouth. The pressure had built again and it was a sensory overload.

"Fuck, Bella," Edward breathed. "I fucking love watching you get off."

His words sparked deep inside me. "I'm going to fuck you, hard." I lifted myself up, moved my panties to the side, and guided Edward slowly inside.

There was a collective sigh, then my moans and groans as I began to fuck the hell out of him. Edward released my breast and lay down. Watching me as I took what was mine.

"Your tits look amazing. Taste amazing too." He smirked.

I leaned back, balancing on his thighs, as I slammed myself down. "Fuck! Yes!" I cried out. I lifted myself and fell back down.

"Yes, baby. Fuck me!"

He didn't have to worry about that. I was fucking him as if my life depended on it. Showing him exactly what he did to me.

When his thumb started to vigorously rub over my clit, I squeezed him hard and came.

"Shit! Isabella, dammit! Fucking..." Edward snarled, taking control. He grabbed my hips and started pounding me on top of him.

My climax wouldn't ease up, and he was fearlessly fucking me. His hips rose to meet mine with vigor.

"Yes, yes, yes!" My mouth hung open. I couldn't breathe.

Edward sat up, slamming me harder onto him. "Fucking take it all!" I had no choice. He wasn't letting up. I begged. "Look at me while I'm fucking you!"

"Fuck...ahh." My head fell back, body weak, legs strained, as my thigh muscles pulsated from exhaustion.

Edward flipped me onto my back, a slight relief, but continued to fuck me into the sofa. The feel of his hard cock, the moans and expressions vibrating out of him, caused me to lose it again.

"Fuck, no!" I was exhausted. Another orgasm ripped through me. I couldn't take anymore. He was going to be the death of me.

"What was that baby?" He smirked.

That evil, sexy ass smirk. I couldn't speak. I just laid there being fucked and listening to the rhythm of our bodies. I was sure that I sprayed that last orgasm all over him. He placed one leg on the floor to get leverage, hitting at another angle. My pussy was at his mercy, and to think who was fucking who at first?

I loved it when Edward took control; this was one benefit of having a Dominate as a lover. He was relentless, and loved seeing me spent.

"Another?" He panted.

I shook my head. "Please no, I can't."

His finger circled my clit furiously until I clamped onto his penis.

"Fuck! Shit, Bella. Baby, fuck! Like that. Just. Like. That." He pounded another one out, before finally releasing inside me.

We lay there, sweaty, me sore, yet sated. Edward kissed my forehead. "That was a great dream." We both laughed.

Edward got up and helped me to my feet. As we walked up to our bedroom he said, "I love you."

"I love you, more."

*****Going Down*****

Whew! it's getting a bit hot in here. Sheesh! Well, Tanya?! Lol, and Angela? Hmmm. But these two are staying on track!

* * *

**Okay, here is my long A/N**

**I wanted to first thank you for all your support with my published works. It started with this fandom and I will never forget that. I have extended some Advanced Reader Copies as a thank you. I also respect your reviews and comments. If you're interested, check out my blog page on my profile page which is Redtini at blogspot or over at the Facebook group page. Links on my profile. You'll see where you can sign up to receive it.**

**Also, I'm doing a giveaway and promotional price. This price will expire. It's my thank you gift to you, and everyone that supports me. So, take advantage.**

**I was finishing up some final edits. That is why I am behind. Forgive me for any long delays. As soon as the release day, November 6th comes, I can breathe again.**

**Lastly, I need and welcome your continued support. Please remember Sunday, November 6, 2016. That is Acquired Asset release day. I truly need all of your support for this story. The Dress is still one of my favorite fic's that I wrote, and revamping it has been even more satisfying. But again, I cannot do this without you. So, a huge thank you ahead of time for helping this story become a success**.


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Thank you to my incredible betas and pre-readers: EdwardsFirstKiss and Tinsley Warren.

* * *

**A/N**

**Happy Holidays!**

**I know, I know, it's been a while. Sorry for the delay. As you know, I recently released a book and that took a lot of time away from my writing. But, I'm getting back on track. I am still responding to your reviews.**

**I did want to thank each and every one of you for supporting Acquired Asset release day. You made the day a very successful one and I couldn't do it without you.**

**Okay, more at the bottom. Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 46

"Happy Birthday to me!"

Yes, it was a very happy birthday for us both.

I hummed in pleasure as I popped Edward out of my mouth. His eyes were heavy and well sated. My job was done.

I crawled back up on the bed as Edward grabbed a hold of me, pressing me firmly to him. We laid there as our breaths slowed down, and Edward fell asleep.

He'd had a long few weeks; working on next year's budgets, a couple of overseas trips, several late night meetings, and one birthday party.

This time it was small and intimate. Instead of five hundred or so guests, it looked to be around one hundred. Very intimate for a Cullen gathering.

With all that had been going on, we still found time for us; stolen lunches, quickie sessions, and nighttime baths. Whenever we could find the time, we did. Yet, bedtime was the only time tonight that we had been alone.

I picked up Edward from the office earlier today and we went straight to his parents' home. We both were expecting a small family, maybe a few close friends, type dinner. However, leave it to Esme to try to get in her son's good graces.

The party had the usual crowd; even Tanya and Alec came. Not together and apparently back to not talking, but they came all the same. Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rosalie, Angela and some executives were there also. I was pleased to not see the whore, Victoria, and surprised to have seen my new replacement, Lauren.

-GD-

I had heard from Edward that she had been doing a great job. Not as great as me, he did say, but she knew her stuff. We had a chance to spend part of the evening going over my old accounts and some of the visions she had for my department—her department. That was hard to get used too. But my old team seemed to respect her, and from talking to her tonight, I could see why.

Edward didn't have a hand in hiring her. He joked about the "incident" with his previous Marketing Director. I didn't take that any further. We were starting to turn over a new leaf [jw1] and all that shit. He left the hiring decision up to Rosalie and declined in conducting the last interview.

Edward trusted Rose. And sadly, it has taken too long for her to realize just how much her brother does want her to succeed. Well, he does, but would never admit it. Yet, I hear his reactions to her and her ideas. Carlisle hit "the nail on the head" when he said Edward pushes Rose's drive. And hopefully, one day, the two can finally get along. But for now that's not happening.

However, Lauren, was a great choice for the organization, and had my full support.

-GD-

I laughed to myself thinking back throughout the evening, and Edward stirred in bed. I looked at his beautiful features and wanted more of him. But I couldn't wake him. He needed to sleep. I held my laughter because the thought of tonight's events were hysterical.

Thinking about the moment Edward realized that Lauren was interested in me was priceless. And I couldn't help but chuckle out-loud again.

-GD-

I must say, Lauren's constant flattery regarding my work was an ego booster. But the remarks about my hair, dress and body, confirmed my suspicions. Edward was a bit slower. After we all had a number of drinks at the bar, when she joked about a three some with my handsome fiancé, I choked hysterically on my wine. When she walked away, still laughing, Edward leaned over and said, "Shit, she reminds me of Tanya and her bluntness."

"I like her."

"Really? After she stated she wants to fuck me?"

I laughed even harder. "Oh, Edward. I know everyone wants to fuck you. Just not her. Lauren mentioned that she and her girlfriend, Emily, would be going to Cabo for a romantic holiday getaway."

"Well, fuck me." He laughed.

"Yup, and you should be the one jealous. If we took her up on that offer, you would have been disappointed watching us go at it."

He cocked a brow. "Oh baby, disappointed wouldn't describe that scene."

I slapped his shoulder. "You are such a fucking freak sometimes!"

He wrapped his arms around my waist. "You love my freakiness."

_Yes, yes I did._

-GD-

Edward stirred more and then hummed out. "Bella, having trouble sleeping?"

"I was thinking about tonight."

"Hmm, I was thinking about that three some."

"Edward," I warned.

He chuckled and squeezed me in closer. "You are the one and only woman I want in my bed."

I kissed him and happily closed my eyes.

"But that would have been one incredible birthday gift," he snorted.

"Edward!"

-GD-

"Can you believe it, Dad won the election!" He yelled over the phone.

I closed my laptop and collected my things in the conference room. "He deserved to win, Edward. I'm done with the meeting and on my way."

"Let me know when you are near, the place is a mad house, I'll escort you inside."

"What was that?" The sound from the cheering crowd over the phone was hard to hear through.

"Sorry, call me when you are close to headquarters," he yelled. "My parents walked on stage." You could hear Edward's pride ringing in his voice. "My mother just announced they will be having a congratulatory ball next weekend."

"I'm very happy for Carlisle and Esme." I threw my handbag over my shoulder and shut the conference room door as I exited the building.

"I'm surprised she's as thrilled about Dad's win as she sounds." Edward assumed Esme was worried that her affair would be discovered.

I waved to the security guard as I stepped into the garage elevator. As soon as the door closed I asked, "Do you think she's ever going to tell your father what she did?"

How anyone could live with that lie for that long baffled me. The guilt would have crushed me. Let alone, I couldn't cheat on Edward, ever.

The noise from the crowd silenced. Edward must have stepped into another room. "My Mother has been living with her lie for so long, it turned her heart cold. That's why she's able to continue her deceit."

"I'm sorry you've had to withhold this secret from your father."

Edward said nothing. I knew the guilt had slowly eaten away at him; and I blamed Esme for putting her son through this. All of my respect for her had left when Edward shared Esme's secret. Yet, I can't blame him for not seeing his Mother the same way anymore.

-GD-

The week had been a celebratory time for Carlisle and his family, ending with a grand ball.

The ballroom was elegantly decorated with a regal feel to it. Everyone was in black-tie, and I for one was thrilled. Edward in a tuxedo was yummy; very yummy indeed. I needed a taste before we left home, and apparently he did as well. My blue evening gown was over my head faster than I could take it off. But Edward found a way to work around the material. A quick fuck later, my dress was smoothed back into place, and his black tuxedo pants were back on.

-GD-

The event was a who's who list, from politicians and socialites, to business moguls and a few movie stars. It was an impressive crowd, and Edward worked his way around the room.

He knew everyone, and the man was a charmer. I watched as men sought after him, and ladies swooned next to him. He, himself, could have ran and won. The charisma ran deep in the Cullen family, and the moment Carlisle stepped out to a booming crowd, it was very apparent where Edward got it from.

Looking at Carlisle, one would have never guessed he was fighting for his life a short time ago. He stood tall, confident, and commanded the crowd as he addressed everyone. His speech came from the heart; and when he thanked Esme for her love and support, you could see the passion that he had for her.

It was moving...

-GD-

"Champagne, Isabella?"

"Please." Edward grabbed a glass from the server's tray.

"You look exceptionally beautiful tonight," he whispered in my ear.

I smiled, before I saw her. "That's saying a lot with all the competition here—"

"Oh, baby, there is never a competition when it comes to you. And why would you think—" I nodded my head towards her. "Ah, well, like I said before, no comparison. You, by far, are the most beautiful woman I have had the pleasure of marrying." I grimaced. "Damn, bad choice of words?" I nodded. "You are everything to me, Isabella."

I leaned in and kissed him, properly. Not caring about the uncomfortable PDA.

When I released him he breathed out. "You have nothing to worry about."

I gave him another peck. "I know." Yet, the bitch needed to know. The way Zafrina was staring at Edward...she needed a reminder.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in tightly. "I love it when you are jealous." He wiggled his eyes. I tried to push away from him, but he held me tight. "You are very sexy when the green eye monster comes out."

"Edward, you're not being funny. And why is she here?"

"Probably a standard invite. She was one of the donors for Dad's campaign. They were all invited, I imagine. Ignore her, I do."

"I am." Edward's brow arched questionable. "I will try to ignore the woman who has confessed on numerous occasions that she is in love with my fiancé."

"She can confess to her hearts content. I am in love with you."

As he hugged me, I couldn't help notice Zafrina's cynical expression, as she stared at the two of us from a distance.

I shook it off, taking in Edward's advice to ignore the bitch.

-GD-

"What the hell is he doing here?"

I turned to look at who ever Edward was gawking at and did a double take myself. "Is he a donor as well?" I asked.

"No!" Edward sharply stated, as he stormed through the crowd with me following behind. "What the fuck are you doing here, James?"

He had that sly grin. Always taking pleasure in taunting Edward. "I came to congratulate Uncle Carlisle."

I glanced over at Leah, who was draped over James's arm. She looked worn; thinner, and her eyes were shadowed in darkness.

"Why is he here?" Esme hissed from behind us. Startling me. Edward's eyes glared on.

"Aunt Esme, you look ravishing. No wonder men want to tap that ass."

"You fucking—"

I grabbed a hold of Edward's arm. "Edward, there're people around." I reminded him before he punched James in the face. The asshole deserved it, but Edward's dad didn't deserve the questions that would have surely followed.

I hated the effect James had on Edward. They were true nemeses. No friendship was lost between the two of them.

"Everyone through here!" Esme ordered, escorting us behind closed doors, into the adjacent meeting room.

"Maybe we should call security?" I suggested.

"Oh sweetness, that won't happen. These two have to play nice, or daddy dear will have the shock of his life."

I glared at him, James laughed.

"James, leave, now!" Esme ordered.

"That's not going to happen. Now that Uncle Carlisle is in office, I believe it's a win-win for us all tonight."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Edward snarled.

"You know exactly what it means, Edward. More is at stake for Carlisle and your family. All those hidden secrets need to stay hidden. At least while he's in office."

"Your blackmail hasn't worked before." Esme guffawed.

"No, the evidence Edward cleaned out of the glass washed away the proof. But my Uncle knew you were a whore, Esme."

Edward leaped forward. "You call my mother that again asshole!" He warned.

"Are you going to always clean mommy's mess up every time? She texts and you come running?"

Edward inhales sharply as James watches him with a smirk. I felt as if I was missing something. Apparently it was written on my face.

"Bet you're wondering what's going on sweetness? Lover here might not be everything you thought him to be."

Edward pushed up into James's face. "Get the hell out of here, and I'll let you breathe through your fucking nose."

"Now now, that's no way to talk to a fellow board member."

"That's what you want?" Esme stepped forward.

"A seat on the board? Yes, and then some."

"That's not happening."

"There's nothing you can do, Edward. I also want twenty-five percent of the company."

Edward choked out a laugh. "You are fucking insane. There is _no way_ we are handing over twenty-five percent of the company to you."

"You don't have a choice if you don't want Daddy to find out that his perfect little marriage is a sham."

"I wouldn't say it was perfect."

We all turned our heads. Eyes bulged as Carlisle walked in taking in the scene before him.

"Why the surprised faces?" Carlisle asked.

Esme rushed straight to his side. "We were just discussing—"

"I heard."

"You did?" Esme asked horrified.

"Yes, it seems to me that James here was trying to use your affair to blackmail us."

_What the fuck?_

I stood there with my mouth wide open, with the rest of them.

He knew? I thought to myself.

"Oh, you all thought I didn't know that Esme had an affair?" He chuckled. "I happened to mention to someone recently that love is a complicated thing." He glanced over at me. "It's not easy loving someone unconditionally. Yet, when you take a vow...for better or for worse." He turned directly to Esme. "Isn't that right, my darling?" He asked.

_Fuck!_

*******GD********

Well, damn!

* * *

**Thank you again for all your support with my new release Acquired Asset. Continue to spread the word and if you haven't reviewed it, please do! I need your reviews!**

**It's that time of year again, that my team and I take a break for the holidays. Their schedule fills up, along with mine, and I'm sure yours as well. This will be the last update until 2017.**

**For the new year, we will be winding down Going Down. This story has been a fun ride, and one that I will be sad to finish.**

**Remember, I am available anytime on Twitter and FB. Come say hello, stop by the FB group page, or send me a side note.**

**Reminder: PS I Love You Contest is still going on. Head over and see which one will be your favorite.**

**Hugs and Happy Holidays!**


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Thank you to my incredible betas and pre-readers: EdwardsFirstKiss and Tinsley Warren. Special thank you to Midnight Cougar!

* * *

**A/N**

**Happy New Years! ****Wait, I'm early. ****Merry Christmas!**

**My incredible team and I decided to post this scheduled chapter for the New Year as an early Christmas gift. Which means I haven't even gotten started on responding to your reviews from the last post, but the next chapter came first. I apologize for the late responses.  
**

**Warning, there is a lot of references to past events throughout the story. You may have to dig deep in your memories.**

**I truly hope you all have an incredible holiday and wishing you the very best New Year. **

**I, for one, plan to take each day and cherish it.**

* * *

Chapter 47

"How long has this been going on?" Carlisle asked, looking between Esme and Edward.

"Awhile. It started with Phil." Edward answered.

Carlisle's eyes grew wide at his son, then a bit remorseful.

"James, this family owes you nothing. We owed your uncle less than nothing. Your sense of entitlement is not warranted. I'm sure my family is bored and tired with your foolish assumptions. So, this ends tonight."

"Your wife killed my uncle!"

Carlisle squared his shoulders. "I would be very careful making false allegations against my wife. What proof do you have?"

James turned and glared at Edward. "Your son destroyed the evidence."

My heart sank into my chest as all eyes focused on Edward.

"What you're saying is that you have no proof to your allegations." James scowled at Carlisle, who brushed him off. "I can sue you in court for defamation of character, arrested for extortion, and attempted blackmail of a public official." He stepped closer to James. "It's over, James. I suggest you leave now before I call my security team to show you the exit."

James looked determined not to concede his defeat. "It's not over that easy, Carlisle."

Carlisle laughed, darkly. "For you, my boy, it is. Esme had nothing to do with Phil's death, and you will never prove otherwise. Stephen," he called out. A large man stepped forward. "Please show this man out." He walked immediately up to James as he started to curse profusely.

Leah grabbed hold of his arm. "We had better go, James."

"Shut up, bitch!" He sneered as he yanked his arm away, twisting hers forcefully.

_Hell no!_

I stepped forward, but Edward grabbed hold of my forearm.

We all watched as James stormed off with Leah steps behind. As the door closed, we turned back to Carlisle.

"Why didn't...you always knew?" Esme asked.

He said nothing.

Suddenly, she started sobbing. "It was nothing. A stupid mistake, and you knew the entire time? Please understand, I wasn't in my right mind. When the doctors told me to prepare for the worst...Carlisle...it felt as if I was dying. My heart stopped that day. I couldn't feel. Yet when...it was the right moment to make the biggest mistake of my life."

They stood staring at each other while Esme poured her heart out. It felt wrong watching, but both Edward and I were glued to each other as we watched the train wreck before us.

"I never stopped loving you," she choked out.

Carlisle reached forward and wiped the tears falling down her face. "I know, and I you."

His words made her sob harder. "I don't deserve you."

No, she really didn't deserve him. For everything that she did to hide her sin.

"You knew this whole time?" Edward spoke up. "How?" he whispered, more to himself.

"It was you that alerted me. Your relationship with your mother was strained, to say the least." He walked over to his son. "The anger I saw radiating from you when you two would visit me at the hospital...the secret you kept...the lies...the deceit...Yet, you are my son, and I looked past that."

Edward buckled at his words. He grabbed hold of his dad. "It was never about Mom."

"You did whatever it took to protect me, Edward. Even from your mother." Carlisle gave his son a compassionate smile. "You were put in a difficult position." His eyes turned and narrowed at Esme.

"And with Phil...I couldn't let you find out."

Carlisle released Edward and turned fully toward his wife. "He thought it was Phil?"

Esme said nothing. Edward looked at me, and I had nothing to offer.

"Aah , now I see." He turned to Edward. "Aro Volturi . A college boy your mother dated when she and I...well, had a brief break for a spell. They seemed to have rekindled online, and things had been taken too far."

"It was more of an emotional connection, Carlisle. Aro had just lost his wife. Not to use that as an excuse. I never planned for it to happen. The guilt I have been carrying...there have been so many times I wanted to confess. But...I was afraid. I couldn't lose you. I love you too much."

"Mom, it was Aro this entire time? I always thought...and Phil..." He narrowed his eyes at his mother. "...You led me to believe—wait a minute, didn't I see him in the office a few times a week for a while? He claimed to be a friend of both dad and you. That fucker!" He stepped toward Esme. "You fucking carried this on in public? And we gave him that large contract! It fucking boosted his company!" He yelled.

"Edward, I didn't have anything to do with that," Esme said.

"No son, that was all me."

We all gawked at Carlisle.

He had that familiar smirk on his face. "I needed to make sure that he kept quiet and would never mention his affair with Esme, ever." He reached for Esme's hand. "I hated you. There was a time when I couldn't look at you. I ordered the nurse to tell you I wasn't up for visitors. I had you followed, and when my suspicions were proven, I vowed to live to make you suffer. You broke my heart into a million pieces that day, Esme Platt. Yet, each day, I could see your suffering and guilt eating you up inside. You're my weakness...somehow I found the strength to forgive you. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you." He chuckled to himself. "I'm a selfish bastard. I didn't want anyone else to have you. The thought of you with...I bribed that Aro fucker and he was handled. Well, threatening to take everything from him convinced him a bit more quickly to stay away from my wife."

At that moment, I saw how much Edward was more like his father than I had ever realized.

-GD-

I grabbed Edward and suggested we leave his parents alone. He hesitated but came with me.

"I think we both need a drink," I stated.

"I can't believe he knew this whole time. I really thought it was Phil. She knew that! She had to have known, right? And it was a suicide this whole time...I...I doubted...I thought..." Edward shook whatever thought he was thinking out of his head.

I took hold of his hand. "You were protecting your mother."

He huffed. "I love my father. What she did...that was unforgivable."

"Yet, it seems as if he found it in his heart, somewhere, to forgive her."

"Hmpf." He sighed.

"Carlisle obviously loves your mother."

Edward stared in the distance with a pained expression on his face. "Stay here, I'll get our drinks." He abruptly walked away.

It had to be a lot to take in for him. Hell, my head was even spinning. I took the time to step outside to get some air.

The evening had taken an unexpected turn, but the plus side was that Edward could finally be released from his mother's secret.

My stomach turned at the thought of her. What Edward had done to protect her, and his family.

I felt chills throughout my body and walked back inside. I was sure Edward would be looking for me; however, he was nowhere in sight. I peeked into the room where we had left, to find Carlisle and Esme still talking. I searched the venue, yet there was no sign of Edward. I was about to text him when I saw him—and then her. His hand was wrapped around her arm as they entered a room.

What the hell? I thought. Yes, they had been friends. And lovers, my subconscious reminded me. But I was sure it was nothing.

..._Then again, this was Edward_.

I quickly proceeded to the room they entered and cracked the door to hear.

"You were the only one who knew Esme texted me the night of Phil's death, Zafrina! Did you fucking think I wouldn't remember that little detail?" he hissed.

Fuck! Edward was angry. Very, very, angry. He had that eerie silent calm in his voice, which warned you that at any given moment he would unleash his wrath.

"Edward, I would never have told—"

"Stop fucking lying to me! James mentioned Esme's text to me. You were the only person with me that night."

There was brief silence.

"I thought you were cheating on me!" She spat out.

"What-why-what the fuck?"

"Remember that night your cell kept going off. I assumed it was another woman. You know, the 'mystery woman' who always took your mind away from me."

I was not sure how Edward appeared at that moment, but when she said, "That's right, Bella," she must have guessed correctly by Edward's lack of denial.

"That doesn't explain why the fuck you shared this information with James!"

"We ran into each other a few weeks ago. It had been a while since he harassed me for further information about you. He asked for one moment to apologize for his previous behavior. He then proceeded to tell me how you manipulate people around you. How Bella was the reason we didn't work out, and he felt sorry you used me."

"You both are fucking delusional."

"What he said was true, was it not? You knew her when we were together. You lied to me! Anyway, James told me his suspensions about that night. You wiped off the glass, Edward!"

"You saw when I got that text! I didn't know what was going on. I fucking told you that. I thought Phil had hurt my mother! I didn't know the asshole killed himself yet. It looked bad for her."

"You thought she killed him or you wouldn't have covered it up."

"I never fucking trusted you! She trusted you!"

"That's why I didn't tell him everything I knew. Just that she called you right after Phil's death."

"Everything you knew? You don't fucking know anything! You can assume, but what do you truly know? Not one damn thing. Yet, you believe that scumbag James's accusations? Did he fuck you?"

"How dare you! What the fuck do you care?"

"I don't. I just don't understand what would cause you to betray my family. Your best friend's mother?"

"You."

"What?"

"You lied to me. About Bella. She was the reason you decided to stop fighting for us, for me."

Edward sighed deeply. "We aren't doing this anymore. I've told you. Fuck, you are sick. You want to rehash this? Fine, you did this to get back at me. For what? Fucking loving Isabella? Which will never change. I didn't plan to fall in love at first sight, but it happened. Unintentional, but Isabella is my soulmate. I didn't fucking want to hurt you, and I'm an ass for it, but how sadistic can you be? Do you want to keep hearing this? It's not going to change. Fuck yes, I was selfish. Still am. However, Isabella is it for me. Us, you and me, would have only gotten so far."

My heart swelled, and I wanted to tell him I felt the same way, but he needed to finish this with Zafrina.

"Edward..."

"You fucked up. I warned you, if you ever opened your mouth about me, or anyone in my family, I promised you would regret it."

"You wouldn't dare?"

There was a brief moment of silence, a faint whisper from Edward. Then I heard an intake of breath from Zafrina before high-heels stomped angrily toward my direction.

I quickly headed toward the main area and blended in with the other guests.

I watched as Zafrina stormed out the side door, then saw Edward coming out shortly afterward. His face was red, and he headed straight to the nearest bar. I watched as he ordered two drinks and a shot before he downed it. He took a moment, eyes closed, before I saw him shake his head. He grabbed the two drinks and proceeded back to the area where I had last been standing.

I scurried back over, as his eyes searched through the crowded dance floor, finally finding mine.

"Here you are," he said, handing me the wine glass.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He stared into my eyes, exhaling a deep breath. "Now I am."

*******GD*******

**We are winding this down. One more chapter before the epi. Which feels so strange. I am going to miss these two.**

* * *

**Thank you all for not just supporting my fiction work, but also my fanfiction stories.**

**Thank you for your nomination and votes for the 2016 TwiFic Fandom Awards. **


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Thank you to my incredible betas and pre-readers: EdwardsFirstKiss and Tinsley Warren. Special thank you to Midnight Cougar!

* * *

**A/N**

**Happy Birthday EdwardsFirstKiss! I wish you a fabulous one!**

**My New Year's so far is sucking! But I'm staying positive. I had been sick with something that wasn't going away for weeks, and I had a recent visit to the ER. So, with all that being said, 2017 better get better!**

**I am still playing catch-up with the reviews, but I should be getting to yours shortly!**

**Now, let's get back to it shall we...**

* * *

Going Down Ch. 48

"That was an interesting night," I said, flipping off my shoes as I plopped on the lounger in our bedroom.

I watched as Edward took off his tie, wrapping it around his fists as he pulled. "Interesting isn't quite the word, baby. Fucked up, maybe."

He walked into the closet, out of my sight.

"I heard what you said to Zafrina."

There was silence, then he responded, "I was going to tell you."

"I know. I can't believe she helped James."

He walked out of the closet bare-chested with his PJ pants hanging just right. I moistened my lips.

"As you know, there was a time when we were all friends. But, James is a master manipulator. Although, I'm surprised Zafrina would have fallen for it. But she's pissed at me. She did this to hurt me. She could have said more..."

She could have exposed Edward's lifestyle choice, but apparently, that was off limits. "She can't be trusted. She's hurt and not thinking with her head."

He stared into my eyes. "She won't be dishing anything else," he stated confidently.

I wanted to ask Edward what he whispered to her, but didn't. Edward seemed confident enough about the outcome.

He walked over to me, placed the palm of his hand against my cheek as I leaned into it. "I'm going to get ready for bed."

He nodded and walked over to the large bed, removing the decorative pillows.

-GD-

The next couple of weeks were...challenging...different...a sort of cleansing in a way for Edward. He needed to deal with his family drama, as well as the pain and suffering it had caused him. As much as I tried to get him to talk about it, he was still trying to process everything.

Edward met with his father, privately, a few times. He never shared what they discussed.

Last week, when his mother stopped by, I could hear them arguing from upstairs. When I asked Edward about it, he said it was nothing. It was far from nothing. Yet, I sympathized with him and tried to be as supportive as possible.

It didn't help matters that Zafrina had betrayed him. I tried to remind him that he could trust me. That was more for my peace of mind than his. Edward had a loyal circle of family and friends around him, and when one of them broke his trust, he acted as if it didn't affect him. But, I could see in his eyes that it did.

Edward was a strong, loyal, and guarded person. I didn't want her actions to interfere with our relationship if that made any sense. Again, it was my concern that her betrayal would cause him to be more cautious when it came to me. But as always, Edward made it crystal clear that his thoughts regarding her were strictly her own doing. It would have no bearing on our relationship.

Nonetheless, he started to bury himself in work. Even though, lately, we only saw each other in passing, I gave him the space that he seemed to need. But after having drinks with the girls, I realized that maybe it was time to step back in.

-GD-

"Edward needs to be buried inside of you versus his work," Tanya commented as she took another sip of her martini.

I sighed deeply. I could only share so much with her and Alice, but she had a point. "You may be right?"

"Of course I'm right."

The server refilled my wine while Alice added, "Bella, you said Edward is spending a lot of time at work because of stress, maybe Tanya has a point."

"Hell, a well-fucked man is a happy man," Tanya belted out.

"For your information, we do make love."

The other night, in fact. Edward even brought out my favorite vibrator, but I made sure I focused on his cock instead.

"We are talking about fucking. Totally different thing." She eyed me for a moment. "You know, maybe let him take some control in the bedroom."

Alice clapped. "Yes, play some games. Maybe have him tie you up or blindfold you."

I narrowed my eyes at Tanya before widening them at Alice. "I didn't realize you were into that sort of thing, squirt?"

She blushed. You would think being friends with Tanya would have beaten the modesty out of her, but when it came to her own sex life, she kept things pretty simple.

"All I'm saying is that maybe we tried it a few times, and Jasper seemed to love it." She giggled.

"Damn!" Tanya high fived Alice. "Way to go! See Bella, maybe some playtime would be a good thing," she hinted.

Maybe she was right. Edward and I had been keeping it simple lately. Edward yearned for control, and knowing him, he hadn't brought that side out of him specifically because of me. Which was totally my fault. He only played when I signaled I wanted to. And as I thought more about it, when he had hinted, I was more focused on his feelings and how he was dealing with everything.

Fuck! The signs were there, and I missed them.

"You pervs are right. I should have figured that out earlier," I admitted.

Tanya leaned over and patted my hand. "Damn right. The fact we had to remind you to fuck your fiancé properly is a shame."

What could I say? She was right.

There was a loud commotion at the other end of the bar; a bachelorette party came in for happy hour.

"That reminds me; did you two set a date yet?" Alice asked.

"We've spoken about it, but haven't nailed a date, yet. Our moms have been harassing the hell out of me."

"Is there more going on than we know?" Tanya asked quizzically.

"Not at all. There have been a lot of distractions, and we haven't sat down to finalize anything."

"Well, when you do, we need to be the first to know." Alice looked at me sternly.

"Of course." I lifted my wine glass to her then downed it.

-GD-

"Hi," I said, opening Edward's office door.

He looked up and smiled. "To what do I owe this surprise?"

"Can't a girl visit her fiancé?"

He leaned back in his chair. "Take a seat," he said after, "Lock the door."

I giggled and went to sit down across from him.

"You forgot to lock the door." He arched a brow.

"Just dropping bye to say hello, Edward."

He snapped his fingers in disappointment. "Afternoon delight would have been nice."

"Mmm, yes it would have, but I have a meeting in fifteen. I wanted to see how you were. I heard your mother outside of my office a few moments ago."

His carefree attitude left. "She stopped by."

"She can't help it, Edward." As much as I knew he didn't want to hear it. Esme was still his mother, and she cared about him. In her own way.

"If that's the only reason you came in—"

"Hey, don't snap at me. I'm just stating a fact. I'm on your side, remember?"

He sighed deeply. "I know. I've told her to give me time, however she's pushing."

I gave him a sympathetic smile. "Dinner out later?"

"That sounds great."

"Well, I have to go, but I'll cash in that rain check tonight," I said softly, batting my lashes at him playfully.

"Dinner before lovemaking?" Edward sounded excited.

I opened the door and stopped to say. "I was thinking more of dinner and then fucking."

-GD-

"What do you say about setting a date tonight?"

"Excuse me?" I choked down my wine, embarrassingly.

Edward chuckled, and people went back to their conversations versus gawking at me.

"I mention our wedding day and you respond like that?"

I patted my mouth. "No, it's not that. Did our moms get to you? With everything that has been going on, I thought you...we needed some time."

"We need to set a date." He stared at me.

"Okay, so next year? Maybe the fall?"

"That's a long way away."

I smiled at him. Then giggled to myself.

"This is entertaining to you?" He scowled.

"You are entertaining. The man who wasn't keen on the whole marriage and family thing is pressuring me about setting a date?"

"Maybe I hadn't made myself clear. You changed everything." I leaned over and kissed him. "I'm pressuring you, Miss Swan?" He kissed me back.

"Alice and Jasper's wedding is in the spring. The fall makes sense. And, I need time to plan."

He leaned in and placed his hand on my knee. "Before my birthday." He smirked.

"Hmmm, September maybe?"

His hand slid up my inner thigh. "The first weekend?" He squeezed.

I licked my bottom lip, biting it, as Edward's fingers scratched the surface of my sex. "Why does it seem that you're trying to persuade the date to your advantage? We spoke about this before, Mr. Cullen, with my mother _and_ yours. We will need ample time to prepare."

His eyes glanced down to my lips. "You have until the third weekend. Now with that being settled," he stated with finality, as he leaned into my ear, "I want you spread open on this table while I eat out your pussy for teasing me this afternoon. But I'm sure we would cause a scene."

"Edward!" I feigned being shocked.

His darkened eyes caused my thighs to rub together. "Oh, Miss Swan, what am I going to do with you?" He raised his hand to the passing server, handing him a credit card.

"We haven't had our d-dessert," I stumbled out, excited.

He stood up, pulling my chair back, helping me with my coat, as the server rushed over to hand him the check. Edward signed it silently, and led me out of the restaurant in record timing.

"You're quiet eager," I joked.

Edward handed the valet our ticket.

The hand that was firmly planted on my lower back, was now firmly squeezing my ass. "You know how I love dessert," he whispered.

"Is that so?"

He opened my car door, walking around to the driver's side, and got in.

He turned toward me with that smile of his. "I think I'll start by having you suck me off while I get your beautiful ass home to feast on."

_Well, damn!_

-GD-

Edward was one sexy ass Greek god. But dirty talking Edward...that was mind-blowing. Actually, mind fucking blowing.

The things he could do with his mouth would cause an out-of-body experience.

I was splayed out on our dining room table while he literally feasted on every inch of my body. Focusing on areas I never knew would make me beg him to allow me to come. He purposely stayed away from where I needed him most and focused on areas such as my hipbone, the spot behind the ear, the back of my knees, my elbow, for goodness sakes! The man had me writhing by the time he reached my inner thigh, as he blew kisses upward. The closer his mouth would come, the farther away it felt, as he bypassed my dripping core.

"Edward, please," I begged.

He shushed me with a light tap to my ass.

Each time he ignored my plea to come. It was to the point where I was about to lose my mind and shove his head down when he took one long lick between my folds and latched onto my aching clit.

My hips bolted up as I screamed out in pleasure. Edward continued to suck on the little ball of pleasure as my orgasm blazed through my entire being. I swore everything went black as I tried to come down from the most intense high, but nothing was helping the discomfort, and Edward wasn't letting go.

His mouth captured my climax as he devoured my pussy. The intensity of everything was too much as I pushed on his head to move away. When his teeth scraped my little nub, a white light soared from inside me outward. As I opened my eyes, my head slammed back onto the table.

There was no worry, at that moment, that I might have given myself a mild concussion. The next orgasm had possessed me to the point where I had forgotten everything around me; only focusing on the indescribable sensation that had taken over my body.

The next thing I knew, Edward was staring down at me, asking if I was okay with that cocky look on his face. The man had sent me to another world and seemed pleased that he had.

Hell, I was ecstatic.

And he wasn't done.

* * *

********GoingDown*******

Well?

I cannot believe we are almost done. I'm not going to turn on the waterworks just yet.

This being my last fanfic for a while, I still can't believe that I even started writing this stuff. And how it has changed my life. It's all because of you, and I will be forever grateful for your support and this fandom.

OMG! I am still meeting people and discovering new stories.

Even though I might not be writing complete fanfic stories for a while after this, I'm excited to support my fellow writers by reading more. But, I do plan on posting o/s here and there as an extension to my quick and dirties I do on FB. So keep following me and look for those when they pop up.

Okay, one more chapter to come. Stay tune.

* * *

Here's one that was rec'd to me by EdwardsFirstKiss.

Fic Rec: Bellaria by PattyRose: It is said that in the high middle ages, and in the midst of an unspeakable betrayal, a young knight made a timeless vow to his beloved wife, Bellaria: "Wait for me. I will find you…as always…for always."


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

* * *

**Thank you to my incredible betas and pre-readers: EdwardsFirstKiss and Tinsley Warren. Special thank you to Midnight Cougar!**

* * *

**A/N**

Happy Valentine's Day!

This is my final chapter before the epi and I think it's fitting to post around this time frame.

I love this fandom and owe you all for the love and support you have shown me and my stories throughout the years.

So, if you are loving someone or yourself this Valentine's Day, know that this fanfic writer is sending you some love.

* * *

**Chapter 49**

"You were right?" I said propping up on my elbow.

"About?" Edward chuckled as he placed his hands behind his head getting comfortable.

I felt a chill and dragged the covers over us. "You have been in control the entire time."

He shook his head. "Why does that feel like a trick question?"

"Close to our first 'official' meeting you stated that I would fall under you."

"That is true. You _never _had a chance."

"You were so sure then."

"Oh, I'm just as sure now."

"Is that so?"

"The only difference is that you know you have all the control, but let me believe that I do."

I laughed. "You are a very smart man."

"I said it was a trick question."

I leaned in and gave him a proper kiss. "I do love when you take control."

"Isabella, I know that. The downstairs neighbors know that. The people across the street, after your last orgasm, now know."

" Ha-ha."

"We need to explore your voyeuristic side, by the way." My eyes grew wide. "Not whatever you're thinking. However, you were dripping when I had you pressed against the window, fucking you for all to see."

I rubbed my thighs tighter at the thought of what we had done. My breasts pressed against the glass from the weight of Edward while he fucked me from behind. It was as if he turned me on like a faucet. The thought was even making me run now.

We stared at each other silently for a moment. Edward placed that smirk on his face as he unclasped his hands and turned his body to mine. He slowly pulled the covers back, before his fingers slid back up my side, touching my face, as he swept over my lower lip.

Beckoning my mouth to open, he placed a finger in. I bit down, and he moaned, chuckling to himself. "Maybe an encore for the neighbors is in order?"

_Yes, please!_

-GD-

Business was growing, and I found myself busier than ever. The partnership between Senna and I was working well, and we were signing new clients each week. Edward offered to buy us out. Mostly joking, he stated it was due to the competition. But we both knew the offer was valid. He wanted me to work for him, even though I knew he was proud of the success I had achieved on my own.

Edward was a selfish bastard and made offers every chance he could. But we were in a great place, and the business side was working. For both of us.

-GD-

Our personal side was just as good. Even though it looked as if time would heal Edward's relationship with his family, Carlisle's political post made them a unified front. There was already buzz about the Oval Office down the road. Edward almost had a heart attack when he heard that. I told him he would have plenty of time to make sure that all of his skeletons were good and buried.

No one had heard from James; however, I was told that Carlisle was personally handling that situation.

I was sure there were a few politicians with skeletons in their closet. Maybe not whips and chains, but probably some had those, as well.

-GD-

The Cullens were becoming a household name, and with that came extra drama—our wedding for one. We wanted it to be small and intimate. Now we were having the social event of the season. Most of the guests were people we didn't even know.

My father almost stroked out when we told him it would be around fifteen hundred people. I explained that Edward and I would be paying for the wedding and his parents for the reception. All he had to worry about was my wedding dress, if he liked—and even then he thought the thirty thousand dollar wedding dress was a joke. He could blame his wife and Esme. They went with me to pick it out.

Everything about the wedding was over the top, but I decided to let the stress of it all go, and focus on my future with Edward.

-GD-

Alice and Jasper's wedding day was perfect. Even though they had a large wedding, the venue made it seem more intimate. Something I had to remember for mine. Alice looked radiant, and Jasper was a nervous wreck. I assumed it was from his bachelor party adventure; they had all flown to Macau.

Based on how Edward looked when he returned the night of the rehearsal dinner, admitting they barely made the flight, I knew that would make Jasper go into a panic overdrive. Alice was already upset they had picked the week of their wedding for the stag party. For there to be one hiccup on her day... well, she might be tiny, but she was fearless and a bit scary sometimes.

In the end, she had a wonderful day. All her family and friends surrounded them, as they finally became man and wife. Tanya even shed a few tears and brought her lawyer friend to the wedding. No one was expecting that, even Alec, but it was her way of letting everyone know she has moved on. I wished her and Alice the best. Always.

As for me, I felt I had the best. Trust me, Edward and I weren't delusional. We knew neither one of us were perfect. Which was why I knew our love would last.

-GD-

I continued to use my office across from Edward's to hold meetings and such. But we decided to buy a house and add on separate office spaces for people to enter in and out. That would work great when we decided to start our family. We both would be able to work from home anytime we wanted to.

Looking toward the future was something I was excited about with Edward. I couldn't see mine without him. And he never saw one without me.

-GD-

"I was thinking; maybe we should build a type of a playroom in the house."

Edward rolled over. "Why?"

"Well, you said the room was sound proof. And all that kinky shit you do to me, well, sound proof is definitely a plus if we have kids."

"_When_ we have kids." He smirked.

I would never get used to him saying that. "Plus, you like it when we play. I mean, I know it's not officially a playroom, playroom. But it would be fun to have a private place of our own where we can...well..."

"Where I can do kinky shit to you?"

"Yes, exactly."

"Isabella, we can do that in our bedroom. There're more toys in here than in some playrooms."

"I know, but seeing you back in the club the other night..."

"I told you that was just for fun. That was _your_ idea."

We had flown to New York for a getaway weekend, and I suggested we stop by the club for drinks, which meant we watched a few scenes and raced back to our hotel to fuck like animals.

"It was fun. I want you to be satisfied."

"Baby, you always satisfy me. We don't have to put a label on everything. Our bedroom is all the 'playroom' I need. And if you want a separate place to fuck, we will have every single room in the house for that. And who cares if the fucking neighbors hear?" He pulled me into him.

"You know, I do love your kinkiness."

"I'm glad; because I'm about to do some real mind-fucking kinky shit to you!"

-GD-

It was late, and Karen had left for the evening. She had to go pick up her kids, but finished up the contracts I requested before she left. I called over to Edward's office, and Angela answered. "Is he still here?"

"His meeting should be finishing up soon, Bella."

"Can you tell him I'll meet him at home?"

"Yes."

"Karen has some contracts I wanted his opinion on. Can you arrange some time on his calendar to look at them? She will have all the details you need."

"Yes, of course."

Karen had only been my assistant for a few months, but she was on top of her game.

"Have a great weekend, Angela."

"You, as well, Bella."

I collected my bag and headed to Marketing to drop off some things before heading home.

The building had emptied out due to the long holiday weekend.

As I searched my handbag for my keys, the elevator door opened, and I heard, "Going Down?"

There stood my handsome fiancé in his gray suit, white dress shirt, and tie loose around his neck. His hair was disheveled, and he looked sexy as hell, at that moment. He stepped to the side, giving me a crooked grin, making room for me. As the door closed he asked, "What floor?"

"The garage, please."

"Are you new here?"

I smiled. "No."

"I haven't seen you before." He moved close.

"I work here."

"Is that so? What a small world, so do I." He stepped closer.

"What do you do?" I asked, stifling my giggle.

He took his finger, placed it in the center of my collarbone, and dragged it down slowly between the crest of my breasts. "Well, at this moment, I'm about to do you."

My breath hitched. "Is that so?"

He moved away from me and pushed the stop button. "I've seen you before. You're the one that always teases me with those tiny skirts and fuck-me heels."

"I hadn't realized they were affecting you." He grabbed hold of my hand and placed it on the front of his pants, feeling exactly how it was affecting him. "Oh my."

"Fuck, yes. I think I want that pretty little mouth wrapped around this before I fuck you up against each wall of this elevator."

"I'm not sure what kind of girl you think I am."

"I know exactly what kind of girl you are. One that likes for a man to take charge. Rip that fucking blouse open while he devours those perfect tits. Fingers that wet pussy of yours until you come on his hand. Before he slams his cock into that tight kitty, making the entire building hear who's fucking you."

I was slacked jawed and turned on. "Damn, Edward!" I grabbed hold of his tie and yanked his mouth to mine.

_Play time was over. _

_He was going down._

* * *

*****Going Down******

* * *

**Now the water works are coming. First, I would like to thank the people who made this fic possible. Karen Cullen Grey. Thank you for pushing me to even do this. It was not easy, but I am so glad you did. To EdwardsFirstKiss, I am so lucky to have you as my beta and friend. Tinsley Warren, my biggest cheerleader and friend, thank you for always helping me see things from the readers' perspective. Midnight Cougar, you complete me. Truly. And to all of you who supported this story and me. OMG this fic is at 700,000 views and the reviews are overwhelming to say the least at over 4000. That's all because of you. Thank you for seeing this to the end.**

**Yes, this is my last full fanfiction story. I am working on a few published works that are in need of my attention. But, as I stated before, I will be posting some o/s so follow me if you aren't already. They will be a mix of everything.**

**To this awesome fandom that has changed my life. Who would have thought discovering this website in 2010 would have changed my life as it has? I never in my wildest dreams thought I would be an author. Never! Granted, I have a wild imagination, but to put that on paper. In a public setting. umm, no! The writers on this site are amazing, and talented, and I am so proud and honored to see fellow writers and friends go on to share outside the community. It's because of them that I can do what I do today. It's also because of you that I have the courage to continue.**

**I am honored to be a part of this fandom, OMG my skin is thicker, and you all have pushed me-hard-I may add to being a better writer. Thank you for all your support and I truly hope I will continue to have it going forward.**

**Remember to follow me and I would love to chat over on FB/Twitter/Instagram. My profile page has all the ways we can connect.**

* * *

Epi to follow. And reviews/comments to respond to finally!

* * *

-Wattpad-

Going Down is now available over at Wattpad. Under same name Going Down by ZNAfterDark. Same story, different names.


End file.
